Naruto: Dark Beginnings Original
by Drake Boz
Summary: Special Thanks to ZGMF Naruto. Darkish Naruto/ Harem. When Naruto gives up on being a Ninja after failing the Ninja exam, his life starts to spiral out of control and he ends up forced into the mercenary business, being taught by some of the best there is
1. Prologue

Prologue: Failure and Departure

Naruto sat staring at the roof of his apartment. He had failed the test to become a Genin. He wouldn't bother trying another year at the academy, what was the point really? Sakura-chan had passed along with that Sasuke-teme and the rest of his class, meaning he was the only failure.

Such was his depression at the failed year, that when Mizuki-sensei told him of a way to qualify for Genin, Naruto was just not interested. He'd had enough of the ninja lifestyle. Besides he had only decided to become a ninja to force people to acknowledge him, which the academy suggested would never happen.

There was a knock at the door.

"Naruto?" Iruka's voice called out.

"Come in, Iruka-sensei, the door is unlocked." Naruto let out a heavy sigh as his 'almost' father walked in.

"Ah, I see you are still down about the test huh?" Iruka sighed. "I'll bet I know something that could cheer you up, how about a nice bowl of ramen?"

"I'm not hungry." Naruto continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Not…hungry?" Iruka blinked in shock. This was serious; Naruto had to be seriously upset to turn down free ramen. "Come on, you can always try again next year!"

"Why?" Naruto sat up, "Let's face it, I have no skills as a ninja."

"What?" Iruka chuckled, "Of course you do! Think about it, how else would you be able to pull of such amazing pranks, if not for your natural skill as a ninja!"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Iruka sensei, but it's alright…I mean if I don't become a Shinobi I will probably lead a happy life."

Iruka doubted this but said nothing. He truly hated the Kyuubi more than ever. Not only had he lost his parents to the monster, but even after its defeat, it was still making this young boy's life a misery, and there was nothing he could do to stop that.

"Well…what will you do instead?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know…maybe travel the world a little?" Naruto scowled, "I haven't had much time to think it through.

"Well…" Iruka didn't know what to say, "I'll go talk to the Hokage and see if we can get you to re-take your exam for this year."  
>"No…I don't want any special treatment," Naruto's blue eyes bore into Iruka.<p>

"If you are sure…" Iruka sighed and got up to leave, "Don't do anything drastic, okay Naruto?"

"Sure," Naruto lay back down and stared at the ceiling, as if willing it to tell him what to do.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glanced around the room. Despite his emotionless exterior, he was actually quite worried. It seemed all of his efforts had been wasted, he tried to turn the dobe into something resembling a rival, someone he could use to increase his own strength, but then the dobe had gone and failed the exam, it made Sasuke want to beat the blonde-haired idiot to a bloody pulp. He had even avoided telling Sakura to leave him alone, knowing Naruto had a thing for her and would willing fight Sasuke to earn her heart. All that effort spent to avoid yelling at the pink-haired Kunoichi was wasted. Glancing around the room, he tried to see if there was anyone else who would make a good rival.<p>

Shikamaru; Far too lazy

Chouji; far too busy eating

Shino; far too quite

Ino and Sakura; far too fan-girlish

Hinata: far too shy

Kiba: Ah.

Sasuke smiled internally. If anything, Kiba was a more competent version of Naruto and would make a fine rival to defeat. Then he would be one step closer to reaching the power needed to kill his brother and avenge his family.

"Everyone quiet," Iruka looked up at his class, sadly noting the empty space where Naruto should have been sat. "Today you will be assigned to your teams. Each team will have a Jounin captain, and three Genin, with some exceptions. The teams are as follows…"

While Iruka read out the list, Sasuke looked at his new rival. Kiba was drifting in and out of consciousness while Iruka was talking. The little puppy on his head had fallen to sleep long ago. _'__So very like Naruto.' _Sasuke thought to himself, _'__Except not alone.' _In truth, that was one of the main factors that had caused Sasuke to focus on setting up a rivalry between him and Naruto, they were similar in that they were both alone (Sasuke had found this out after talking to a ANBU member, who was all too happy to help the Uchiha prodigy), but completely different in the way they dealt with it.

"Team Seven," Iruka called out, "Consists of the Genin, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha and finally Kiba Inuzuka…"

"What?" Kiba shot upright at hearing his name.

"You are in team seven along with Shino and Sasuke."

"Oh," Kiba blinked for a moment, then decided to go back to sleep, oblivious to the angered fan girls who were cursing their luck at not being in Sasuke-kun's group.

"Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno." Iruka sighed, "Seeing as there was a shortage of people who passed, your team is one man short, but will receive a Chuunin to make up for this on missions."

Sakura merely nodded, angry at being robbed the chance of being on Sasuke's team. As for Hinata, she wasn't paying attention, seeing as her favourite blonde-haired ninja was nowhere to be seen. While Iruka read out the next team, Hinata stared at the empty seat and felt as if her very reason for becoming a Kunoichi was taken from her.

"Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Akimichi Chouji." Iruka looked up from the list. "And that concludes the teams; everyone is to wait until they are collected by their representative Jounin. That is all."

The students nodded and got into their respective groups.

Kiba and Shino found themselves sat next to the Uchiha prodigy.

"So, Sasuke…" Kiba shuffled uneasily. He had to be put in the same group as the two quietest people in the class. Even the usually upbeat Akamaru was sat on Kiba's head, not stirring. "What do you think our Jounin will be like?"

"Who cares," Sasuke responded coldly.

"Ah," Kiba turned to Shino, "What do you think?"

"I would assume that they are capable of the task they have been assigned." Shino replied.

"Ah," Kiba nodded and settled down. _'__This is going to be so boring…'_

Team 8 was not having a much better time of it. Both girls were brooding about the boys they loved and how they were denied them.

'_At least Ino-pig isn't on Sasuke-kun's team'_ Sakura thought to herself, cheering her up a little. She decided to get to know the shy heiress. "So…Hinata, I was wondering if you would want to get to know me a little better."

"Er…o…of course." Hinata blinked and smiled.

"Well…I am Sakura, my likes are…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and she giggled a little, "My dreams well…" she started giggling again. "Anyway, how about you?"

"Er…well…I am Hinata, I am the heiress to the Hyuuga clan and I…like…a b…boy and my dream is to…"

"A boy?" Sakura pounced on the common topic, "Is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh no," Hinata shook her head. "The boy I like is…full of courage and never gives up no matter what. He won't let anything hold him back from what he wants." Hinata smiled warmly as she thought of a certain blond-haired ninja.

"I wonder who that is." Sakura scowled, but didn't dwell on it, so long as Hinata knew that Sasuke-kun was hers, then everything else would be fine.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking by the academy when he saw several Genin with their new Jounin captains leaving. He felt envious, but stemmed such feelings immediately. He was no longer a ninja; he was a civilian and as such had no interest in the affairs of the ninja. He had already taken all of his money and possessions and got them all together. He had decided it would be best if he left this village behind, and moved on with his life. Hopefully there would be another village that would accept him.<p>

"Watch it you little brat!" a villager hissed as Naruto accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry," Naruto sighed.

"Why don't you just disappear?" The village snarled.

"I am planning to," Naruto responded coldly and walked away, leaving an ecstatic villager behind him.

Keeping his head down, Naruto quietly made his way out of the village, without drawing any suspicion to himself. The ANBU agent on duty watched him leave and went to inform the Hokage, but found a kunai lodged in his throat.

"There is no need to inform the Hokage," The assassin grinned. He too was wearing the ANBU uniform and was simply ecstatic that the demon child was leaving Konoha. He would buy the little boy time enough to get himself killed by some wild animal.

* * *

><p>"So, you two have the pleasure of serving under me now," Kurenai Yuuhi, Jounin, surveyed her squad. The two Kunoichi looked up at her with a mixture of awe and fear.<br>"My name is Kurenai, and before you point out the obvious, I am aware that we are a team member short. The Chuunin we were supposed to receive has been…killed on his mission. As a result I sent out a request and we should receive our new team member in a matter of days. Before then I want us all to get to know each other a little better, that way we can become an effective team (in theory)." Kurenai kept the last bit to herself. "You can go first, Hinata Hyuuga."

"H…Hai Kurenai-sensei," Hinata bowed and began to introduce herself.

While she talked Kurenai noted her lack of confidence, and marked it down to her upbringing. When she finally finished stammering, Kurenai merely nodded and turned to the other girl, "And you Pinkie?"

"Hai, Kurenai Sensei," Sakura smiled and started to introduce herself, but burst into a fit of giggles at every pause.

'_So…one shy girl lacking in confidence and one fan girl, and I have to turn them into fully fledged Kunoichis. This is going to be a long task…' _"Well…now that we know each other a little better, it is time for a sort of…starter test. Meet me at training ground number…12."

"Hai!" Both girls nodded as their sensei disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"We should get going," Sakura turned to her teammate who nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke scowled. He had been stuck in the same room as Kiba now for several hours, and was starting to wonder if he could murder the idiot and get away with it. <em>'<em>_And to think I used to find Naruto annoying…'_

"So me and Akamaru, we were like 'Who do you think you are!' and charged at him," Kiba continued telling the silent Shino and brooding Sasuke about how he and his pet dog had foiled a robbery some days ago.

Sasuke merely nodded, he had heard the real story, and how Kiba had practically wet himself. It was all Akamaru's doing, but the idiot was taking almost all the credit. Sasuke finally realised that Kiba was no replacement for Naruto; even Naruto would have found Kiba annoying.

"Sorry I'm late," A silver-haired Jounin walked into the room. He had most of his face covered but judging by the shape of his one showing eye, he was smiling.

"No worries!" Kiba grinned. "We were just getting to know each other!"

The Jounin looked around at the three Genin. _'__Somehow I have a feeling only one person was doing the talking though…'_

"So! What happens next? Me and Akamaru can't wait to kick some enemy nin but!" Kiba punched at the air, and got a bark from Akamaru, who awoke from his nap.

"That won't happen for some time," The Jounin looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "My first impression of you all is…you are pathetic."

"WHAT?" Kiba yelled, reinforced by a growl from Akamaru. "Pathetic? Come over here and say that Cyclops!"

"Cyclops?" The Jounin shook his head. "Not exactly the best way to address your superior; Head to the roof now." The Jounin vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Awesome! Let's do this!" Kiba charged onwards, rage forgotten.

"How irrational," Shino frowned, "To leap forwards with no concept of what his actions will lead to."

Sasuke didn't reply as he walked out of the classroom with Shino in tow. When they reached the roof top, Kiba was bouncing around, much like you would expect from the dog he carried. The dog however, merely sat and yawned, watching Kiba.

"You two took your time!" Kiba noted that his team mates had finally shown up.

"We were conserving our Chakra, it is highly logical that we are to be tested by our Jounin to ascertain the true limits of our capabilities." Shino frowned. He was a great believer in logic, but this team made no sense to him. He could see that he and Kiba were together due to their skill in scouting, but the addition of the Uchiha made no sense. He didn't seem to have any special abilities in the art of scouting. In his eyes, the Hyuuga heiress was a more logical addition, the Byakugan was a valuable addition to any scouting force, but even if the Uchiha awakened his Sharingan his use in a scout situation would be limited. The Sharingan was more of a combat ability.

"Smart," The Jounin nodded, "It is true I will be testing you."

"To see what missions we are capable off?" Kiba all but howled.

"No, to see if you are ready to be Genin, but before all that let's introduce ourselves shall we?"

"It would be logical for you to lead this exercise, as you are in fact the leader of the squad." Shino stated.

"Ah, yeah," The Jounin nodded, "The name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are…not important, my dislikes, you don't need to know and my hobbies," here Kakashi giggled in a fashion very similar to Sakura before turning to Shino, "You're next."

"Understood," Shino nodded, "My name is Shino Aburame, I like collecting bugs and cataloguing new types. It is my dream to show the entire village just how useful bugs can be."

"Fair enough," Kakashi nodded, "And you?"

"Kiba," Kiba practically barked. "I like dogs and all that, but I can't stand cats! My dream is…"

"That's enough," Kakashi smiled, "I think I've got the general idea. And you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, "I don't have any likes as such, and I dislike loud idiots and fan girls. My dream…is not such a dream as it is an ambition. My ambition is to revive my clan…and kill a certain person."

"WHAT? I swear I didn't mean to kiss you!" Kiba waved his arms widely in front of himself (A/N: Rather than Naruto, it was Kiba that accidentally kissed Sasuke in this version)

"Not you, dobe," Sasuke snarled, forced once again to remember the horror that was Kiba's kiss.

"Oh…" Kiba calmed down considerably.

'_Great…' _Kakashi thought to himself. _'__A brooding avenger, a complete idiot and a logical thinking bug collector. What fun. And add to that one of them is the last Uchiha…I should have stayed in ANBU.'_

* * *

><p>Well…I hope you enjoyed and review if you want to!<p>

-DazBoz


	2. Chapter 1: Its Starts with a Funeral

Chapter 1: It starts with a funeral…

The rain poured down on the grievers as they stood in memory of the great leader they once followed. The Sandaime Hokage had passed away, assassinated in his sleep by a skilled assassin.

Kakashi took in the large amount of grieving Nin, noting the large amount of Nin from foreign countries. He was given a mission by the late Hokage, as he lay dying from the poison, and would fulfil it. Pakkun pawed at his leg. "He's here boss."

"Understood," Kakashi walked up to the cloaked figure that Pakkun indicated. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The cloaked figure turned around. The black cloak covered his entire figure, and an ANBU style mask with a fox's face covered the figure's face.

"May I ask what your relationship with Sarutobi-sama was…?" Kakashi politely requested.

"He was…an old friend." The masked figure's voice was choked with emotion.

"Let it out…Naruto," Kakashi laid a hand on the figures back, leading him away from the funeral and towards Ibiki and Anko, who were sat drinking.

"Got him Kakashi?" Anko looked up.

"Yeah," Kakashi allowed the youth to sit down.

"How long has it been, Uzumaki?" Ibiki poured the boy some Sake.

"Too long," Naruto took the sake and downed it. "I can't believe the old man has…"

"Why did you come back?" Anko asked.

"…He was assassinated," Naruto replied, "I am here to avenge the old man."

"Naruto…" Kakashi shook his head, "You know that just being here is dangerous for you."

"I know but…" Naruto scowled behind his mask, "No one gets away with hurting those who are precious to me."

"Give him it," Ibiki commanded Kakashi.

"Alright…the Hokage asked me to give you this…" Kakashi pulled a small envelope out from a pocket, and handed it to Naruto, who opened it cautiously. Inside were a letter and a key.

'Dear Naruto,

If you are reading this then it appears I passed away before your return to the village. I just wanted to tell you, I am sorry I failed you. This key was entrusted to me by your father, he never told me what it opened, but said that you would find what it opened if you were meant to. He was a bit weird like that. Still…I hope you can forgive me for not telling you about your family and about the burden you bear.

Love Your Old Man.'

Naruto started sobbing, "He thinks he failed me? I'm the S-Rank Mercenary who kills people for money…I am the one who failed him!"

"You don't need to be the Mercenary Kitsune-sama anymore; you can put that behind you." Ibiki offered Naruto another bowl of Sake, which he accepted.

"How?" Naruto frowned.

"The 'Acting' Hokage," Ibiki put emphasis on the word Acting, "Had agreed to Sarutobi's request that you be granted immunity from your crimes if you returned and pledged loyalty to Konoha."

"Who is this acting Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Danzo, head of ANBU Root," Kakashi scowled behind his mask.

"You don't like him?" Naruto picked up on Kakashi's mood change.

"No…he was always undermining Sarutobi and trying to have you killed before you left."

"And does he know about Kitsune-sama?"

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded, "Mind telling me how he was born?"

"I came up with the idea after the battle against the Mizukage…"

"Battle against the Mizukage…wait? You were part of the Missing-Nin Zabuza's squad? When you came back I thought you said that you had escaped." Kakashi's lone eye widened. Several months after he was taken, Naruto had shown up at Konoha, leaving a few messages for the Hokage. He left as suddenly as he had appeared though, and no one could find him try as they might.

"Yeah, Me, Haku and the mummy himself, took on at least 500 Nin, with at least 100 of them being Jounin. Managed to get into the Mizukage's quarters…then got our asses kicked."

"What happened?" Ibiki looked up.

"We were set up." Naruto shook his head, "The Ninja we faced were told to put up a fight, but not much of one. That's the only reason we got so far, I only managed to take down three Jounin before we got to the Mizukage, if they had been trying it would have been a different story, I would have got at least 10, but would have been killed in the process. Anyway, the Mizukage had left a little present for us, one hell of a Chakra bomb. I was sent flying, only reason I survived was the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto lied; he wasn't ready to tell anyone what really happened.

"And the other two, what happened to them?" Anko asked.

"No idea, when I became a merc I asked around but no one knew anything. They either died or went into hiding. As a Merc I figured if I went by my own name, people would eventually find out about the Kyuubi and also you guys would find out where I was…I didn't want that, I couldn't face you all after becoming nothing more than a murderer. I figured seeing as I looked a little like a fox and someone had once given me the very fox mask I wear now, I would go by the name Kitsune. The sama was added after I became one of the most effective at my job."

"And earned you an S-rank in the bingo book," Kakashi sighed. "You were smart though, if you take that mask off, no one knows you are the mercenary Kitsune-sama."

"But if I take it off, I will be seen as the Kyuubi, not its jailor." Naruto chuckled, "So I'm either the cold-blooded murderer or the demon boy, lucky me."

"Life's cruel sometimes," Ibiki nodded sagely.

"Don't I know it," Naruto stood up, "But it doesn't matter, I will avenge the Old Man then I am out of here…" Naruto pocketed the key and started to walk but felt his legs weaken.

"_**Don't leave. There is only one way for you to clear both of our names."**_

"_What do you mean Kyuubi-sama?"_

"_**If you become Hokage, you can explain about my attack on this village…and you will have the authority to demand information to help you avenge your old man."**_

"_I guess…but they aren't going to let me just waltz in and…"_

"_**No…but if you accept their offer, work for them and prove your skills and loyalty…before you know it you will be the Hokage."**_

"_You are just going to bug me like hell if I don't accept, aren't you?"_

"_**Believe it!"**_

"_Please don't use that phrase…"_

"_**Hehehe…remember old mummy's reaction to it?"**_

* * *

><p>"Are you eating that?" Zabuza nodded to Naruto as they left the bandit camp they had raided.<p>

"It's ramen! I haven't had any in so long," Naruto held the instant ramen they had stolen as if it was a sacred artefact.

"You are so strange sometimes Naruto-kun," Haku smiled.

"I guess I am, Haku-chan." Naruto beamed and yelled, "Believe it!" before being backhanded by Zabuza and pinned to the ground by his sword.

"I swear if you say that one more time, I will castrate you with a rusty spoon."

"Castrate?" Naruto looked confused, until Haku whispered something in his ear. "Hai Zabuza-dono!"

Zabuza rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I have decided to take you up on your offer," Naruto turned to face Kakashi rather remember about Haku and Zabuza, it only hurt him, "I will swear my loyalty to Konoha, at least until I have avenged the old man."<p>

"Excellent," Kakashi smiled, "But will it be as the Kitsune, or as Naruto."

"The Kitsune," Naruto frowned. "Naruto is still undecided on the whole affair…but wants to let you know, he will be the Hokage, after I re-enter for the Genin tests."

"You already passed, it was discovered the only reason you failed was because Mizuki had interfered with your Bunshin. You were awarded a pass after you vanished."

"A little too late that, but thanks anyway." Naruto chuckled

"Here," Kakashi pulled a forehead protector out from his pocket, "It's all yours."

"I will make the village proud, I hope," With this Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind.

Kakashi smiled, "He hasn't changed much, has he? Well, not besides the increase in skill and control anyway."

"He has gained the experience of fighting, not to mention he carries many deaths on his shoulders…or at least the Kitsune does."

"Think that's his self-defence mechanism?" Anko cut in, "Think he believes that if the Kitsune kills people, Naruto isn't doing the killing himself?"

"Likely," Ibiki nodded. If there was anyone on the planet who understood the human minds reaction to trauma, it was him."

"Not very good at handling Sake though is he?" Anko chuckled, "A couple of sips and he was ready to spill his life story out."

"That wasn't all he had to drink," Kakashi smiled sadly, "When I found him, he reeked of the stuff. He's taken the old man's death pretty hard."

"Shows he's human still," Ibiki stood up, "Unlike some people," with this he glanced at Anko who was grinning with childlike glee.

"What? I am upset at Sarutobi's passing; I just hide my emotions is all." Anko winked and wandered off chuckling.

"She's weird." Kakashi frowned.

"Sure is," Ibiki sighed, "But then again in our line of work, you either get a little weird or go raving mad."

* * *

><p>Kurenai scowled as she entered the room.<p>

"Ah, Yuuhi," Danzo looked up at her.

"Acting Hokage," Kurenai replied, with a side order of ice.

"You have heard, I take it,"

"I refuse; you cannot make me take a cold-blooded murderer onto my team!"

"It was Sarutobi's dying wish that Kitsune-sama be granted a second chance." Danzo checked his wording, he wasn't really lying; he simply wasn't telling the truth.

"…" Kurenai frowned, "If it was his last wish…but I tell you something, if he does so much as glare at one of my students I will…"

"Point taken," Danzo help his hands up and watched Kurenai wander off. _'__If I can get the Kyuubi's container on my side, nothing will interfere with the uniting of the lands. Who could stand against any army led by the Kyuubi?'_

Sakura groaned as she sat waiting for her sensei. Both she and the Hyuuga heiress were sat waiting after receiving a summons from Kurenai. Her body was well built and she stood proud. After losing Naruto three years ago, Sakura was able to spend more time actually looking at the Uchiha she was infatuated with and realised what he needed was power, so power Sakura had earned.

Hinata looked up at Sakura as she played with the pet baby fox she had adopted, naming it Naruto. Hinata had long ago come to terms with her feelings and was now capable of admitting she loved Naruto, which Sakura envied. She wasn't sure she could still love Sasuke after not hearing about him for three years.

Kurenai appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Kurenai-sensei," Sakura and Hinata stood to attention, with little Naruto peering out of a specially constructed pouch on Hinata's waist.

"We have been assigned a third member." Kurenai sighed, "Now before we meet him, I want you to know about him. We have been assigned Kitsune-sama…"  
>"Kitsune-sama?" Sakura blinked, "But he is an S-class murderer!"<p>

"Mercenary." A figure appeared in a swirl of leaves beside Kurenai.

He wore grey leather, with a forehead protector wrapped around his hand so the metal leaf emblem was on his knuckles. A black katana was sheathed in his belt, which had a fox as the buckle. He wore an ANBU mask, with a red Fox pattern and was stood at ease, despite the hostile looks both Sakura and Kurenai gave him.

'_Not as if Sakura hasn't evil glared me before…' _Naruto thought to himself.

Hinata walked up to 'Kitsune', and bowed politely, "It is an honour to meet you, Kitsune-sama."

"That you're pet fox?" He nodded at the small fox in Hinata's belt.

"Yes, I called him Naruto, after someone I respect, Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata smiled.

There was an explosive cough from the Kitsune.

"Something wrong with you?" Kurenai asked coldly.

"No…sorry about that," Naruto cleared his throat, "Why did you respect this Naruto?"

"Because he was brave and never gave in."

"But didn't he leave this village after failing the Genin exam?"

"If I know Naruto, he will have left to receive the training he needed to become Hokage!"

'_Kind of correct I guess…' _Naruto thought to himself. _'__And to think I thought she hated me when she wouldn't talk to me…guess there must have been something else.'_

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, likes, dislikes etc." Kurenai sighed. "I am Kurenai Yuuhi, my likes and dislikes are known only to those who I trust."

"Sakura, same as sensei," Sakura scowled.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I like foxes and I love Naruto Uzumaki, I dislike people who judge others without a good reason and my dream is to make my father proud of me. And this is Little Naruto."

"My real name is…only known to those I trust, but I answer to Kitsune, My likes are…various things. My dislikes are people who hurt those precious to me and my dream…" Naruto trailed off, "I guess…is to become the Hokage, and not to waste this chance Sarutobi gave me," Naruto was careful to avoid calling the previous Hokage old man, which would have probably given him away quite quickly.

"I expected you to be taller," Sakura commented.

"I am the same age as you, you know." Naruto chuckled.

"What? You're the same age as me? But all the people you have killed, the famous tales and…"  
>"I just had a hard upbringing." Naruto waved away the questions.<p>

"Well…now you are all introduced, I suppose…"

"Could I ask a question, Yuuhi-sensei?" Naruto held his hand up respectfully.

"Fine," Kurenai nodded.

"Why is there a lack of Chuunin around?"

"When…the Naruto Hinata spoke of left, the Hokage got a little depressed and handed control of the nominations over to the council, which has refused the Genin to take the test unless they can successfully complete a B-rank mission, but the Hokage wouldn't give a B-rank to Genin, so there was a stalemate."

"Why didn't anyone complain?" Naruto frowned.

"They respected the Hokage too much." Kurenai sighed sadly. "Even Sasuke Uchiha didn't force this issue, which is saying something."

"Ah," Naruto nodded, "And this year?"

"Danzo is allowing entries based on the Sensei's own views. We are to host the Chuunin Exams in memory of the late Hokage."

"Ah," Naruto nodded. "Then I guess we will all have to get promoted to show the old ma- Hokage how much he meant to us."

"Yeah," Kurenai noted the old man reference. _'__Little punk insulting Sarutobi!'_

"But…are you even a Genin, Kitsune-sama?" Hinata asked.

"There is no need for the Sama," Naruto smiled, although his mask hid this, "And yes, I am." He indicated the headband on his fist.

"As I was saying before Kitsune interrupted, we should go on a mission to get our teamwork sorted out."

"Can it please not be D-ranked," Naruto whined, earning a chuckled from Kurenai.

"What is this? The great Kitsune whining like a little child," Kurenai smiled.

"Hey! You can smile near me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Act serious will you?" Kurenai smiled.

"I spent my entire life being serious; I think I deserve a little time to be somewhat stupid." Naruto chuckled.

"Fine, we will go for a C-ranked mission tomorrow, today we should go and get something to eat as a team. That alright for you?"

"Hai, sensei," Kitsune nodded his head.

"Hai, sensei," Hinata bowed politely.

"Sure, if you think it's alright, Sensei." Sakura nodded.

"Then let's go eat!" Kurenai allowed her students to walk in front, noting the fact that the Kitsune was leading the way. _'__How does he know his way around so well?'_ Kurenai wondered as he led them directly to the food district.

"**Naruto-kun, don't ignore me…" **

Naruto opened his eyes. He was laid on a field of grass next to a cliff, from which a waterfall was falling into a small pool. There were several flowers scattered about the field.

"**Naruto-kun…**" the voice repeated itself, and a female walked up to Naruto. She had fox ears and two tails from the base of her spine. She was smiling coyly.

"Kyuubi-hime, it's been a while huh?" Naruto sat up as he took in the mindscape he had created for Kyuubi.

"**It has been far too long," **Kyuubi purred as she sat down beside Naruto. "**You should not avoid your destined mate." **Kyuubi playfully nibbled on Naruto's earlobes.

"Destined mate? Not this again…" Naruto chuckled. Ever since Naruto had become the Kitsune, Kyuubi had started to shower him with her affections, claiming that he was strong enough to be a mate of the legendary Kyuubi.

"**Screw you then," **Kyuubi pouted, "**Just because you lost your innocence doesn't mean that you have to lose your ability to love anyone other than her.**"

"She was the first girl who returned my feelings," Naruto defended himself.

"**But if I remember rightly, weren't you forced to sleep with her?" **

"Well…we both wanted it anyway." Naruto snapped.

"**I see you still wear her necklace." **Kyuubi indicated the small diamond around Naruto's neck. It was simply a diamond shaped like a shard of ice, hanging from a thread.

"So?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You still wear the collar I got you."

Kyuubi grinned as she cuddled up to Naruto. "**Because you got me such a wonderful gift, how could I ever take it off?**"

"Whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Who'd have thought the Hyuuga Heiress has a thing for me?"

"**You don't need her, you have me!" **Kyuubi scowled.

"Jealous are we?" Naruto chuckled. "Remind me who you are again."

"**Shut up." **Kyuubi snapped and stood up. "**You know damn well who I am, you little brat!**"

"That I do," Naruto nodded, "Tell me something though,"

"**What?**"

"There is another reason that you wanted me to stay here." Naruto looked at his prisoner. "What is it?"

"**Remember how I told you that Orochimaru was the one who bound me to attack Konoha?" **

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. Kyuubi had told him about how Orochimaru had managed to bind her to his will and forced her to attack Konoha, although Kyuubi admitted she was considering anyway, since the damn Uchiha had been interfering in her business.

"**Well…I have a feeling Orochimaru hasn't given up on Konoha, and after Sarutobi's death, the village is ripe for the picking. You can sense it, the unease. The Jounin Kakashi radiated disloyalty to this new Hokage. There is a civil war on the way, and that would make the perfect time for Orochimaru to swoop in and take control.**"

"Fine…" Naruto nodded, "Now can I get some sleep?"

"**Sure, just keep your eyes open. If Danzo knows about your identity, then he will probably try and use you as a weapon." **

"Understood," Naruto nodded as the mindscape blurred away into nothingness, to be replaced by a dream of his past.

"Ah," Zabuza scowled, looking at the two figures sat waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"You see…you two are going through puberty." Zabuza explained.

"Which means?" Haku asked.

"Well…you are both started to become more aware of the opposite gender, to such an extent that your other thoughts become secondary…"

"How do we cure this?" Haku frowned.

"Well…seeing as your minds are focused on sex right now…the best way to get it out of your head is to actually have sex with someone." Zabuza scowled. _'__At least that's what I did, and it made me the fine upstanding gentleman I am today…oh wait…'_

"So…how do you have this sex?" Naruto asked.

"You…don't know?" Zabuza face faulted. _'__I have to explain the birds and the bees to him! What the hell! This kid better kill the Mizukage by himself for all the embarrassment he has caused me!'_

"Allow me to explain Zabuza-sama." Haku turned to Naruto, blushing deeply. "Well…you see…it is…Oh I can't do it! My face is burning up! How can I serve Zabuza-sama in such a pathetic state?"

"Bloody hormones…" Zabuza growled. "Right there is one way to solve all of our problems! We are going to take you to a brothel!" Zabuza pointed a finger at Naruto.

"What's one of those?"

"Er…but what if someone was to assassinate him? There could still be some Konoha-nins looking for him." Haku turned beet red.

"What would you suggest?"

"Well if you needed someone trustworthy to initiate Naruto into the world of adulthood, I would be willing to sacrifice my innocence to ensure that the effectiveness of your tools remained optimal."

"…Sure that's your reason." Zabuza scowled. "Whatever, just…don't make too much noise. Naruto, follow Haku's instructions to the letter!"

"Hai, Zabuza-sensei," Naruto looked uneasy, especially concerning the somewhat hungry look on Haku's face.

Zabuza left them alone. He needed them at optimum fighting ability when they faced the Mizukage and this did seem the obvious solution. He just hoped they didn't develop emotions for each other, beyond their hormone-driven infatuation.

"NANI?" Naruto's voice yelled out.

"Sounds like Haku told him to undress," Zabuza shivered. He needed to purge his thoughts. Drawing a small orange book from a pocket, Zabuza started to read. The book was gift from Naruto, who heard from a bookshop owner that Kakashi, the legendary Copy-nin read such books. Zabuza doubted the book was the reason behind his skill, but he had to admit it was one hell of a novel.

"I put it where?" Naruto shot up. "Oh…it was a dream…" Naruto smiled as recalled the remainder of that night. It had been instructive. He and Haku couldn't look each other in the eyes for weeks.

Naruto clambered out of the bed and looked around his apartment. Old Man Sarutobi had kept it in a good state. The room was now full of various weapons and trophies of the Kitsune's success. He adjusted the mask, the first gift he had ever received. Old Mummy and Haku had stolen it for him, saying it would suit him, and it made him and Haku look like more of a couple (at least Haku said that, the Mummy merely grunted). It was one of Naruto's most prized possessions, second only to the diamond necklace he wore and the black kunai Zabuza had given him, which he kept strapped to his thigh.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Naruto yelled as he started getting changed.

"Hai," Hinata walked into the room and saw the semi-naked 'Kitsune', "Sorry!" Hinata turned around.

"You can look you know. I was just changing my shirt." Naruto grinned under his mask as he put his armour back on. "So, may I ask what I did to deserve the honour of a visit?"

"I wanted to apologise for Sakura and Kurenai-sensei's behaviour." Hinata bowed slightly.

"Don't worry about it; they had a good reason to dislike me." Naruto smiled and followed Hinata out of his room.

"But I have researched you and…you have never taken any missions that put a Konoha-nin in danger, in your entire career as the Kitsune, you have never raised so much as a finger towards those from this village." Hinata smiled as 'Kitsune' locked his door and turned to leave. "Do you know that is where Naruto? The one I admire used to live."

"Really?" Naruto looked up at his old apartment. "How did you know that?"

"I…erm…usedtostalkhim," Hinata spat out, "But anyway, we are to meet with Sakura and Kurenai-sensei at the Hokage tower today."

"Er…alright." Naruto gave up trying to understand what she had just told him and lead the way to the Hokage tower.

'_**Kit…if you keep leading people around, they are going to realise you are a local.'**_

'_Good point…' _"Which way is it to the Hokage tower?"

"This way," Hinata overtook Naruto and walked fast, "We'd better hurry. I would have though you would know where it was though."

"Why?" Naruto panicked.

"Because you were sent there to get your team assignment, right?" Hinata turned to face Kitsune.

"Er…yeah, sorry I forgot. It was a busy day yesterday." Naruto mumbled as they made their way to see the Acting Hokage.

Another chapter done! I didn't like all the lose ends in this chapter…but most of them are important for the storyline and to clear them up now would kind off kill off the next few chapters…

Bet you can't guess what C rank mission they are going to be given…not that it takes a great leap of imagination considering what I put in the prologue. Anyway, there will be no reason the mission was delayed three years, it will just be in this universe the mission was not set up until this time. There will also be more of the potential harem candidates introduced.


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Rivals

Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Rivals

"What?" Sasuke slammed his fist on Danzo's desk.

"Keep your subordinates in line, Kakashi." Danzo glared at Kakashi, who put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "As I was saying, we have only one C-rank mission and Kurenai had already reserved it, ah her she is."

Kurenai, tailed by the two Kunoichi and one retired mercenary, entered the room.

"Kakashi," Kurenai looked at Kakashi before stifling a grin.

"Still can't look me in the face huh?" Kakashi sighed.

"I can't help it," Kurenai chuckled, "I just remember what's behind you mask and…"

"Wait, you saw behind Kakashi-sensei's mask?" Kiba pushed Sasuke roughly to the side and bounded up to Kurenai, "You are my idol Kurenai-sensei! What did he look like?"

"Can't tell you." Kurenai smiled then turned to Danzo. "I am here for our mission."

"So I see," Danzo nodded and handed the scroll holding the mission information to Kurenai. "You are to escort a bridge builder from here to Wave Country. Currently he is out drinking, so you are have a day to rest and get prepared. Tomorrow you will leave, understood."

"Hai," Kurenai nodded and turned to leave when Sasuke yelled out.

"What? How come they get priority?" the Uchiha demanded.

"They prepared their request first," Danzo replied.

"There is no way they can take on a C rank!" Sasuke pointed at Hinata, "She is too weak to…" SNAP

Sasuke went pale and looked at his finger, which was now bent at a right angle to the rest of his hand.

"**Don't insult my comrades or you will die. Do you understand?**" Kitsune's voice was filled with killing intent.

"How dare you break my finger?" Sasuke pulled his hand free, trying to reshape his finger, but only causing himself more pain.

"Please," Danzo held his hands up, "Must you fight?"

"I am sorry, Sasuke Uchiha." Kitsune sighed. "I am a little…stressed."

"Apology accepted, I too am a little…stressed right now." Sasuke bowed slightly, shocking all present.

"You know, you're not too bad," Kitsune grinned. "Most grown men would have fainted from that killing intent."

"I have witnessed worse." Sasuke flinched as he recalled the slaughter of his clansmen.

"So I have heard." Naruto scowled underneath the mask. He had heard from Itachi about Sasuke's past, which reminded Naruto of a favour he had agreed with Itachi, "I have a proposal, Danzo sir."

"Oh, what is it N…Kitsune-sama?" Danzo let the N slip on purpose, to remind 'Kitsune' it was he that held Naruto's life in his hand.

"Send both teams." Kitsune noted the not-so-accidental slip.

"On a simple escort mission," Danzo stood up, "Such methods would be overkill."

"I have a knack for survival, _sir_, and I believe that two squads are required." Kitsune leant forward.

"Is that so…well I will acknowledge your request."

"Kitsune, may I have a quick word with you?" Kakashi smiled.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei," Kitsune nodded and followed Kakashi from the room; Kakashi used a Secrecy Jutsu and turned to Kitsune, looking serious.

"Why did you request both teams?" Kakashi asked, "Is something going to happen?"

"Not that I know," Kitsune shook his head, "But if I remember Sasuke-teme correctly, he would only grow to hate me if I took this mission from him."

"Ah," Kakashi smiled somewhat.

"Besides, you and Kurenai-sensei seem to get along so well…"

"Drop it and leave it," Kakashi shook his head.

"On a serious note though, I have a bad feeling…" Kitsune shivered, "Even Kyuubi-hime seems more cautious than usual."

"Kyuubi-hime?" Kakashi responded.

"Yeah," Kitsune shook his head, "Don't worry, we have an agreement, she won't try and take over my body, and I won't kill myself."

"Alright…but I will want to talk to you about the Kyuubi later." Kakashi nodded and dispelled his Jutsu as the two returned to Danzo's office.

Shino and Kiba watched Kitsune as he re-entered with interest. To Kiba, he was almost like one of his own; he walked and acted a little like an Inuzuka, which is to say he showed canine behaviour. To Shino, there was something oddly familiar to him about the mercenary, but he couldn't figure out what. Sasuke was merely nursing his broken finger.

"If Kurenai has no objections, then a joint mission is fine by me." Kakashi smiled as he retook his place behind his students.

"Fine, we can share the mission." Kurenai rolled her eyes, "There had better be some action now, or you'll have hell to pay Foxy!"

"That sounds like a lover's name, are you getting too close to your students?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" Kurenai frowned, "Just because it is used that way in your books, doesn't mean…"

"Actually…" Danzo cut in, "That did sound more like a compliment than…"

"Fine!" Kurenai threw her hands up, "I won't call him it again."

"Good," Danzo shook his head, "I would hate for you to have inappropriate relations with your student."

"Shame," Kitsune muttered under his breath, making sure it was loud enough for Kurenai to hear.

"My, I didn't know you were into older women," Kakashi commented.

Kurenai had flushed a deep red, which would have been more at home on Hinata's face.

"Although…maybe you are just living up to your name, Kitsune, and acting as a mischievous little spirit?" Kakashi asked.

"Possibly," Kitsune replied, "But I won't deny Kurenai-sensei is hot."

'_**WHAT! YOU HAVE ME YOU MAN-WHORE!' **_Kyuubi screamed, causing Kitsune a minor headache.

"You're just saying that," Kurenai waved a hand dismissively, "So, we are to all meet up at the main entrance tomorrow at 13:00 sharp, alright?"

"Hai!" All the assembled Genin turned to leave (except Kitsune who left in a swirl of leaves).

* * *

><p>"Do we have a deal?" The room was completely bathed in shadows, and all of the inhabitants were impossible to identify, but that served everyone's purposes.<p>

"Sure, whatever," a man replied gruffly.

"As an act of good faith," one of the shadowy figures motioned to one of his agents. "The one you are seeking, Naruto Uzumaki, had some sort of connection to the S-Class Mercenary Kitsune. We were unable to determine the exact nature of this relationship but believe that this Kitsune is vital in working out the location of the one you seek."

"So where is this Kitsune?"

"Well…that's the thing. He recently renounced his status as a mercenary and was instated as a Genin of Konoha."

"So I have to go to Konoha…"

"After you have completed our contract," the first figure stated.

"Yeah, yeah," the man grumbled and stood up, "Are we done here?"

"Yes." The shadowy figures started to leave.

"I'll still want paying Gato."

"I am aware."

* * *

><p>Tenten grumbled to herself as she worked in her father's weapon store. Currently she was complaining about boyfriends and what complete bastards all men (excluding her father) were.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she walked into the store.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Tenten looked up. "Just Neji, the bastard."

"You two split up." Sakura avoided adding 'again'.

"Yeah, claimed I was getting in his way of training." Tenten scowled and threw a kunai with unerring accuracy to the target on the wall.

"Er, hello? Is this a weapon store?" Kitsune walked in and looked around, "Er…I kind of feel stupid now."

"How can I help you?" Tenten put on her talking-to-customers face.

"Oh, I was wondering, do you sharpen and restore Katana here?"

"Of course," Tenten nodded.

"How much would it cost to have this," Kitsune pulled his katana from its sheath. The blade was dual edged, with one edge black facing the foe and the other red, facing the wielder "Sharpened?"

"Both edges?" Tenten asked as she looked at the blade.

"If possible, if not just the black edge is fine." Kitsune smiled behind his mask.

"Well…we can do a simple job like that for free, so long as you don't mind waiting."

"I have a mission tomorrow so…"

"You're a nin?" Tenten asked.

"Genin," Kitsune raised his hand with his forehead protector on it.

"Interesting," Tenten smiled and indicated her own forehead protector, "I'm Tenten, and you?"

"He's called Kitsune," Sakura yawned, "He's on my team."

"Oh, I didn't see you there Sakura." Kitsune looked at the pink-haired girl.

"You look quite buff," Tenten commented as she started to take in the masked man's appearance.

"Thanks," Kitsune looked at Tenten, "You're quite fit yourself."

"Flattery won't get you a discount, not yet anyway." Tenten winked at Kitsune.

"He's an S-class Mercenary," Sakura informed her fellow Kunoichi.

"Dangerous, huh." Tenten grinned. "So can I help you with anything?"

"No thanks," Sakura smiled, "I was just calling in to say hi."

Sakura left Kitsune and Tenten alone, "How about you? Is this sword all you want me to do?"

"There are other things I would like someone as pretty as you to do but at the moment I would settle for buying some supplies."

"This way sir," Tenten blushed slightly at the not so concealed compliment. _'__He's nothing like Neji; I have to force Neji to even say I look alright, never mind give me a full blown compliment! Okay maybe it was somewhat lecherous, but it was kind of…exciting.'_

"Hmm…" Kitsune picked up a kunai and tapped it with his finger. "Ouch, that's sharp!"

"Only the best Kunai are sold here," Tenten exclaimed proudly, "All hand made as well!"

"I would like to learn how you make your weapons, but such techniques are probably only passed on through a family."

"You'd have to marry me to learn them." Tenten nodded.

"Hmm…finally a deal with no downside…" Kitsune smiled when he saw Tenten blush.

"I'll work on your sword personally," Tenten smiled, "So you don't have to worry about it being ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Kitsune smiled, "It's nice to meet someone who doesn't judge me by my reputation."

"I tend to prefer personal views rather than rumours," Tenten smiled.

"Well, I'll call in tomorrow and I'll buy my supplies then, alright?"

"Fine by me," Tenten smiled, "See you Kitsune-san."

"Just call me Kitsune, Tenten-san."

"Only if you just call me Tenten."

"Deal," Kitsune bowed politely and left, whistling a happy tune. _'__People actual seem to prefer the mercenary to the Kyuubi container. I am actually earning friends!'_

* * *

><p>Ino was in a very bad mood. Not only was she stuck working, but her team mates had decided to bug her as well. She had managed to get Shikamaru to help her, but Chouji had insisted on sitting down and eating his chips.<p>

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he helped Ino stock the shelves.

"You wanted to bug me," Ino snapped. What she needed was some mysterious hunk to walk through her doors. Someone with a past so like Sasuke's but without the moodiness that made her wonder if Sasuke was worth the effort.

"Hello?" Kitsune walked in.

"Hello Naruto." Shikamaru nodded to Kitsune.

"What?" Kitsune looked confused; thanking Kami the mask hid his shock.

"Naruto?" Ino shot around, "Oh…you're that Kitsune guy right? Sakura told me about you."

"Hai," Kitsune nodded.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru commented as he finished stacking shelves.

"What can I do for you?" Ino smiled.

"I was wondering if you had any herbal plants, for medicines and the like."

"Well, we are a ninja flower store." Ino smiled, "What kind of effects are you after?"

"Well, some kind of mild poison would be useful, and also an antidote for it, as well as general antidotes for the more common poisons. My supplies are running low at the moment."

"I'll go and get them from the back Kitsune-san." Ino bowed and left the store.

"Chouji, help her carry the supplies in." Shikamaru nodded to his friend who walked into the back to help Ino. "Now tell me what's with the mask Naruto?"

"I am afraid you are mistaken." Kitsune bowed. "I am Kitsune."

"Sure you are," Shikamaru frowned, "You don't have to tell me your reasons."

"Fine," Kitsune looked around, "I am Naruto, but don't let anyone else know."

"I won't, that would be far too troublesome." Shikamaru nodded.

"How'd you know?" Kitsune asked.

"Your walk is similar to that of Naruto's, as is your basic mannerisms, although there are changes so that only someone who knew what they were looking for would spot the similarities. Also you have been deliberately avoiding Ramen, which seemed odd."

"Oh come off it!" Kitsune exclaimed, "That can't be it."

"It isn't" Shikamaru nodded. "I know because I overheard you, Kakashi, Ibiki and Anko at Sarutobi's funeral."

"NANI?" Kitsune smacked himself on the mask. "I should never have gotten so drunk…what else do you know?"

"There's more?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"No…well nothing major anyway." Kitsune waved the question off and turned as Ino came back with the herbs.

"Here you go," Ino smiled. "I hear you were a mercenary?"

"Oh yeah," Kitsune nodded as Shikamaru helped him pack away the herbs.

"What made you choose that lifestyle?" Ino asked

"I didn't have much of a choice; it was that or starve to death."

"Didn't your parents help you?" Chouji asked as he brought in the rest of Kitsune's order.

"I haven't had parents all the time I've been alive." Kitsune smiled sadly under the mask.

"That's even worse than Sasuke-kun's situation!" Ino smiled, "If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask me." _'__My prayers have been answered!'_

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Kitsune bowed and paid for his goods before leaving, humming again. Everyone was being so nice to him. His precious people to defend list was growing in leaps and bounds!

'_**Bitches…' **_Kyuubi snarled.

Ino was smiling to herself. _'__Such a strong, a hunk of a man, full of mystery but not being cold and uncaring, in fact quite the opposite! The perfect man is in Konoha and he will be mine!'_

Kitsune sneezed on his way to his next destination.

* * *

><p>Kurenai downed her drink, much to Anko's amusement.<p>

"Man, looks like you are in need of some TLC!" Anko grinned.

"Don't talk to me about Tender Loving Care; you know how I got the mercenary?"

"Kitsune, yeah I heard," Anko smiled.

"He was hitting on me today!" Kurenai ordered another drink.

"Really?" Anko chuckled, "Maybe I ought to play with him."

"You leave my student alone!" Kurenai snapped.

"Oh, jealous of me stealing him?" Anko grinned.

"Oh, my gods I am…" Kurenai looked in horror.

"And I bet you don't know his real name or what lies under his mask." Anko shook her head.

"And you do?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Anko grinned childishly. "And there's nothing you can do to make me tell you."

"All the Dangos you can eat." Kurenai was serious.

"Deal," Anko beamed.

"So…his name," Kurenai asked.

"Is an S-ranked secret!" Anko grinned, "But seeing as we are talking about a lifetime's supply of Dangos."

"I never said," Kurenai paused then finished. "A week's worth."  
>"Ten years."<p>

"A month."

"Five years."

"Six Months and that is my final offer.'"

"Done!" Anko shook Kurenai's hand, "Remember a little blonde nin wannabe who you wanted to adopt?"

"No…" Kurenai shook her head, "You can't mean…"

"Yep, the one and only Kyuubi kid," Anko chuckled.

"But wait a minute…"

"_Yes, I called him Naruto, after someone I respect, Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata smiled. _

_There was an explosive cough from the Kitsune. _

"Of course, that would explain his reaction!" Kurenai stood up. "I'll have to ask him!" Kurenai ran off.

Anko watched her friend run off. She, like Kurenai, had always had a soft spot for the blonde nin, and felt guilty when he left, if they had stepped in then the whole nastiness could have been avoided. Maybe it was mothering instinct, or maybe something else. Anko merely shrugged. Things were going to get fun! The fact she had earned free Dangos from a fact that would be made public to all Jounin rank in a few days was an added bonus.

* * *

><p>Naruto was humming to himself as he found a strange stone, carved with people's names. Checking he was alone, he removed the Kitsune mask and rubbed his face. The whisker marks were still present, but had deepened with time. His eyes were still the same blue, but held an almost sorrowful expression. His blonde hair was flecked with orange around the edges, testament to the Kyuubi and himself merging.<p>

"What is this?" he mused aloud.

"A memorial of those who gave their lives for Konoha," Kakashi smiled as he approached Kitsune.

"Ah," Naruto bowed to the stone before saying, "I hope that wherever they are now, they are happy."

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't." Kakashi sighed. "All we know is that they watch over us."

"Even my parents?" Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Did you know them?"

"Yes, I knew them." Kakashi nodded.

"They'd be disgusted of me, wouldn't they?" Naruto sighed, until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They would be proud that you can put all your life behind you, and start a fresh to defend the village they gave their lives defending."

"They died defending here? What against?"

"The Kyuubi." Kakashi noted the look of shock on Naruto's face, "I thought you knew…you were alone since birth and the Kyuubi was sealed in you on your birthday."

"Kyuubi…" Naruto punched the floor. "And I need to have a little talk."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I thought you knew." Kakashi glanced at his watch. "I best get going, I told my team I would meet them half and hour ago. If you ever want to talk, just find me." Kakashi smiled.

"Will Sasuke be healed for the mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I let him know you were worried about him." Kakashi set off to find his team.

Naruto watched him go.

'_**They are really worried that you will escape again, that is why they are all being nice to you.'**_

'_You killed my parents…why didn't you tell me?'_

'_**I killed lots of people, how was I to know if your family was amongst them?'**_

Naruto blanked Kyuubi's voice out, he needed to think. He needed to be alone and…

"Naruto! It is you!" Kurenai yelled.

'_Damn…' _"So you found out Kurenai-sensei."

"So you are alright then," Kurenai checked him for injuries. "After you left, most of the village was worried sick.

"Why should you care?" Naruto asked, "Not to sound rude or anything but when I really needed such affection, where were you all then? Is it because you all are scared of a Jinchuuriki falling into the wrong hands?"

"A what?" Kurenai asked.

"A container for a tailed beast," Naruto clarified. Itachi had told him all about the Jinchuuriki.

"I couldn't care less about the Kyuubi, what I care about is you, the man Naruto, not some demon." Kurenai took a firm grip on Naruto's arm. "I couldn't do anything back then because Sarutobi didn't want more attention drawn to you! We were to protect you from a distance, but if I had known you were going to run away I would have adopted you myself!"

"Little too late," Naruto scowled, "I don't need you to look after me, I did an ample job of that myself."

"What happened to the Kitsune I was talking to earlier, the one who was flirting with me?"

"I AM HOUSING MY FAMILY'S MURDERER!" Naruto exclaimed, allowing tears to run down his face, "I call on her power and kill along side her…"

"Shhhh," Kurenai hugged Naruto as he wiped his face. _'__Man…Naruto isn't afraid to show his feelings. He truly is a good man. Not to mention he has a good body, and those deep blue eyes and OH MY GOD what am I thinking? I used to look at him like a son, but now…oh let's face it, he's a hunk. Thank gods I didn't adopt him, otherwise there would be severe moral issues with what I am about to do.' _Kurenai lifted Naruto's chin up and smiled, "Don't worry, I am here for you," she whispered as they kissed.

Naruto felt a little guilty about betraying Haku, but she was probably dead and would want him to be happy. There was no way that anyone without immense Chakra could survive that scenario…and surely the mating mark didn't give that much power…

Kurenai on the overhand was combating shock and a desire to go further than a kiss. A kiss from Naruto contained more passion than Kurenai thought males were capable of holding.

"Well…looks like Danzo's going to be pissed about the student-teacher relationship here…" Naruto chuckled as they pulled away. "By the way, I thought you wanted to adopt me, that action was more like you wanted to marry me."

"Hinata's going to kill me." Kurenai groaned. _'__What the hell came over me?'_

"Well if she is truly in love with me, I am sure we can make an arrangement." Naruto frowned, "Like you have me every odd day of the month and she has me every even day of the month."

"Are you saying that because you are a lecher at heart, or because you couldn't bring yourself to turn down the one who practically lives for your approval?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Bit of both," Naruto winked as he replaced his mask.

"One last thing," Kurenai looked at Naruto, "Why does your mouth taste so strongly of Sake?"

"I am still getting to grips with the old man's death. The letter he left me didn't help. Anyway, who are you to talk; you tasted of the strong stuff."

"Are we drunk?" Kurenai asked, "Is that why we did that?"

"Who knows?" Naruto smiled, "But I won't regret kissing the hottest Kunoichi alive. Besides, Kyuubi makes it so I can't get drunk, spoilsport that she is."

'_**You are making a mistake, kissing that hussy! Do you know how much it hurts me, mate?'**_

Naruto didn't but realised he had just found out a way to strike back at the Kyuubi for killing his parents. He would allow himself to fall in love again.

* * *

><p>SNAP!<p>

The noise echoed in the shadowy building.

"What the hell are you doing girl?" A gruff man chuckled. "Looks like you snapped a Senbon."

"Something has happened…" A female rubbed her neck on which a red fox tattoo was glowing slightly. "I can sense it."

* * *

><p>Zabuza: "Huh? Why aren't we back yet? Look at the Reviews DazBoz, people love us!"<p>

Haku: "I am sure he has his reasons, Zabuza-sama."

DazBoz; "Of course I do…"

Zabuza: "And they are?"

DazBoz: "Building dramatic tension?"

Zabuza: "…Why are we here again?"

DazBoz: "Because I decided a text summary was boring, so I'd get you guys to do it, see ya!" *Poofs*

Zabuza: "Right then…So, Naruto is becoming quite the Man-whore."

Haku: "He is confused; he just needs someone to straighten him out."

Zabuza: "Whatever…

Haku: "You're just reading that Icha Icha book too much."

Zabuza: "So what? It has a great story line!"

Haku: "Anyway, what is this mysterious mating mark?"  
>Zabuza: "You should know."<p>

Haku: "I do know."

Zabuza: "Then why did you ask?"

Haku: "…because the script told me to?"

Zabuza: "…Can we go now? I have to hire two random nin for Naruto to kill next chapter."

Haku: "Fine, Please leave all reviews and if you prefer this way of ending a chapter leave a review to say so."

Zabuza: "Now then, if I was a nin who was destined to be defeated by a group of Genin and their Jounin leader and die, where would I be?"

Haku: "…"


	4. Chapter 3: Ambushed

Chapter 3: Ambushed!

Kurenai tapped her foot impatiently. "Where the hell is that Cyclops and that irritable Kitsune?"

"Kakashi-sensei is always late." Kiba yawned.

"Man," Sakura groaned, "What could keep someone so long?"

"I didn't pay to sit around waiting for someone already!" Tazuna's moaned. He had been stood with the nin he had hired to escort him for some time now.

"Sorry we're late!" Kitsune grinned under his mask as he and Kakashi walked up to the group.

"I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi explained.

"And he asked me to help him out," Kitsune added.

"I hope you are not inflicting your tardiness on my students, Kakashi." Kurenai tried to shoot him an evil glare, but the memory of what lurked under his mask triggered a chuckle.

"Please," Kakashi tilted his head, "Must you always think the worst of me?"

"Can we go now?" Kiba moaned.

"If we wait any longer it will be dark and easier for us to be ambushed by hostile nins." Shino glanced at his new team mates.

"Agreed," Hinata nodded, "We should get going."

"Finally," Tazuna cheered as they marched off.

Team Kakashi took the lead, with Team Kurenai guarding the rear. Tazuna was in the middle, drinking and looking around nervously.

"Expecting someone?" Kitsune whispered in Tazuna's ear causing him to jump.

"Damn it brat! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Brat?" Kitsune frowned.

"Excuse me, read this page," Kakashi handed a book to Tazuna, which to Kitsune's surprise was not orange.

"What…huh?" Tazuna looked at the book, then at Kitsune, then back. "Sorry sir. I wasn't aware of your abilities and such, please forgive my outburst."

"What is that?" Kitsune took the book and looked at it. There was a picture of him, followed by

'Name: Kitsune-sama  
>Rank: S Class<p>

Classification: Mercenary (Missing-nin Status Unverified)  
>Village: Unknown<br>Blood Limit/ Bloodline Jutsu: None Known  
>Out of all the S Class missing nin, Kitsune-sama is the one of which least is known. His past is as mysterious as the blood red Chakra he is seen to emit when angry. It is believed that he is a descendant of the Kyuubi and some mortal desperate to earn power. It is said that Kitsune-sama was personally responsible for the destruction of Suna, although this is yet to be confirmed.<br>Current Kill Listing Total (With Assistance)

SS Rank: 1 (1)

S Rank: 3 (3)

A Rank: 26 (14)

B Rank: 35 (12)

C Rank: 24 (3)'

"How much am I worth?" Kitsune scanned the page.

"You don't have a price." Kakashi commented lazily. "No-one can work out how much you are worth dead. Also no-one knows if you belong to a village, so cannot classify you as a Missing-nin which has higher bounties than other criminals and so on."

"That's one less thing to worry about, no one is going to try and kill me if they don't get anything for it." Kitsune breathed a sign of relief.

"Did you really destroy Suna by yourself?" Tazuna asked.

"No, I was defending Suna from…a friend of mine." Kitsune shivered to himself as he recalled that particular encounter.

"Who?" Hinata asked, curious.

"Maybe I'll tell you when we are not on a mission huh?" Kitsune tilted his head.

The group continued walking.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Kitsune scratched the back of his head, "How did they get that picture of me?"

"Witnesses were asked for a description and the artist drew that," Kakashi explained.

"Oh," Kitsune handed the book back to Kakashi, who hid it in his jacket. "I wondered if it was a cool Jutsu."

"Cool Jutsu? What kind of S-class Mercenary are you?" Tazuna chuckled.

"**One Capable of ending your pathetic existence in less than a blink,**" Kitsune growled.

"Sorry sir!"

"Kitsune, a word please," Kakashi led Kitsune to the front of the group, passing a puddle which both nins looked at suspiciously, but continued anyway.

"Is this about me…?" Kitsune started but suddenly chains wrapped themselves around him and Kakashi and tore them to shreds, but rather than the splatters of blood everyone was expecting, both Kakashi and Kitsune exploded in a poof of smoke.

"We are under attack! Protect Tazuna," Kurenai ordered.

* * *

><p>Kakashi giggled as he read his orange book, with Naruto sat beside him.<p>

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"Oh come on, it was a simple C-class mission, I am sure that our Kage Bunshin will be more than enough." Kakashi smiled. "Besides, you never did tell me how you learnt that,"

"Remember when I came back with messages," Naruto sighed, "I was acting as a decoy so Haku, the girl who was with Zabuza, could sneak in and copy the notes on the technique. Zabuza heard that hat a clone learns the real thing learns so realised it would accelerate my training and got us to come up with the plan to steal the technique."

"Ah," Kakashi nodded. "And thanks to my Sharingan, I don't have to escort my Genin." Kakashi smiled. "Solid Bunshin are amazing!"

Suddenly both Naruto and Kakashi shot forward.

"They weren't C-class mission material." Naruto picked up his mask and put it on.

"Agreed, we'd better hurry," Kakashi nodded as the two set off speeding towards where the Kage Bunshin were last.

* * *

><p>Shino scowled beneath his hood. This was not going well, his bugs couldn't get near the two nins and only Sasuke and Kurenai seemed to be having any effect. Hinata was holding her own but her style was no use against a target that refused to stay still. As for Kiba and Sakura, they were defending Tazuna as ordered. Kitsune and Kakashi had yet to reappear.<p>

"These guys are pretty annoying," Kurenai grumbled as the two nins bounced away.

"They seem to rely on the chain between them to attack, if we isolate that chain, we can end this quickly," Sasuke commented.

"Easier said than done though," Kurenai scowled, "My Genjutsu can only do so much."

Sasuke instinctively threw a kunai, pinning the chains to a tree, however to the Uchiha's dismay, they merely cut the chain and landed in front of him.

"This one is good, brother." One of the nin chuckled and drew a scimitar.

"True." The other grinned and drew a similar weapon.

They charged as one, countering for each other and forcing both Sasuke and Kurenai backwards.

"Kill the target!" they yelled in unison and charged towards Tazuna.

"Damn!" Kurenai realised she was in no position to help Tazuna, having being forced back into a clump of trees.

"Watch out!" Hinata dived towards Tazuna, pushing him away from the pair but earning a deep wound on her should from a lightning fast slash.

"Hinata!" Sakura growled as the Hyuuga Heiress fell, clutching her wound, "Bastards! Try a piece of this! Sakura launched a punch at one of the brothers, only to hear a loud snap as her arm was caught the broke with little more than a flick of the wrist. She staggered backwards, trying to stay conscious.

"Time to die, girl!" The twins attacked Sakura, but were fended off by Kiba and Akamaru.

"Is that all you've got?" Kiba made a hand sign behind his back, telling Shino to try and latch some bugs onto them.

"Pathetic," One of the brothers lashed out at Kiba, scoring a direct hit on his left arm.

"Damn it!" Kiba growled. "What's with these guys?"

Sasuke was officially annoyed. How dare some low-class nin even consider impeding him in his duty? "Katon: Endan!" A ball of raging fire tore towards the two nins, who simply extinguished it.

"Using Fire Jutsu against those who use water Jutsu is a foolish thing indeed." One of the brothers chuckled.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi smiled as he landed in the clearing.

"Everyone alright…" Kitsune saw Hinata. "Who hurt her?"

"Who is this brother?" one of the nin turned to Kitsune grinning

"Ah, this is the Kitsune we have heard about!" the other replied.

"Did you bastards hurt Hinata-chan?" Kitsune's voice was eerily without emotion.

"Yes and…" He never finished his sentence, mainly as being torn to shreds often causes problems when talking.

"**AND YOU?**" Kitsune turned towards the other brother, oblivious to the blood drenching his armour and mask.

"What the hell are you?" The nin lunged, swinging his scimitar that Kitsune blocked with his arm.

Red Chakra coursed down Naruto's arm, hardening it like steel.

"**Allow me to show you true pain and fear!" **

To the others, nothing much happened, but the remaining nin collapsed to his knees. To the nin, he saw the world burning around him, everything he had ever loved or cared about lay burning at his feet and Kitsune stood before him, staring at him with blood red eyes. But that was minor compared to what stood behind Naruto. The Kyuubi was stood behind the youth, its eyes glowing with barely concealed blood lust and the nin was filled with the overwhelming certainty that he was going to die. His entire body surrendered to sleep and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Kitsune?" Hinata whispered.

"I'm sorry," Kitsune didn't look at Hinata, "But this is the real me."

"You killed him…" Hinata chuckled, and Kitsune knew from experience this was a side effect of the shock. "We barely scratched them but you…tore him into little ribbons with that red chakra…" Hinata threw up.

Kitsune walked ahead of the group and crouched down. To say he was sorry he killed that man would be a lie, to say he was sorry that his precious people had to see it wouldn't be. That man deserved death for daring to attack one of his precious people, but that didn't mean that the others needed such a vivid display of the man's anatomy.

While the others gathered themselves and questioned Tazuna about the mission, Kitsune washed his mask of the blood, using a Condensation Jutsu to gather water from the air. It was something he had learnt from Kisame all those years ago.

* * *

><p>The newly named Kitsune groaned as he clambered to the top of a mountain. He was currently the Academy Rank equivalent amongst mercenaries so had to do pointless labour tasks, since no one would hire him for anything more. Currently he was to meet up with some people on a mountain, beyond that it was a simple delivery. Admittedly he was delivering stolen scrolls on the Jinchuuriki, but that wasn't his concern.<p>

'_**Hurry up! I want to spend some quality time together later,' **_Kyuubi purred in his mind. Ever since the Mizukage incident, she had been a lot friendlier with him, probably because Kitsune had been the one to actually fight the Mizukage and won, even if it was a mixture of luck on his part and being underestimated by the Mizukage. Although the real reason was she was feeling guilty about not warning him about the backfire of the ability she taught him, which had scattered him from Zabuza and Haku.

'_**Focus!'**_

Kitsune smiled slightly as the Kyuubi spurred him on. As he clambered to the meeting place, he had a sudden feeling of apprehension. The two clients stood staring at him. One had raven black hair and reminded Kitsune of a certain Uchiha, whereas the other looked like a giant fish. Both wore black cloaks with red cloud patterns.

"Do you have the scrolls?" the Uchiha look-alike asked him.

"Yes, here you go," Kitsune tossed the collection to the man.

"Kisame, you know what to do."

"Got it!" The fish man grinned drawing his sword.

"What? You're supposed to pay me!" Kitsune groaned as he evaded Kisame's attacks.

"Hey Itachi! This one is quite good!" Kisame yelled to his partner.

Kitsune called on the red Chakra and kicked Kisame in the face, sending him skidding backwards into the mountain. A side effect of the was the mountain cracked, crushing a small village next to the mountain, though Kitsune could care less, if they hadn't put the village in such a stupid place they wouldn't have died.

"That Chakra…" Itachi frowned. "It is somewhat…nostalgic."

"You know it?" Kisame pulled himself from the rubble grinning.

"You, boy, are Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi smiled warmly.

"How do you know me?" Kitsune frowned.

"You use the Kyuubi's chakra," Itachi nodded.

"Who are you?" Kitsune asked.

"I am Itachi Uchiha and this is…"

"Uchiha? So you are related to Sasuke!"

"Sasuke…" Itachi looked away. "How is he?"

"Well enough," Kitsune shrugged, "although it has been a year since I last saw him."

"How close were you to him?" Itachi asked.

"I guess as close as anyone. He rarely spoke to anyone except me, although that was usually to tell me I was an idiot."

"Hmm…If I understand my brother's mind, which I think I do, that was probably to get you to want to prove him wrong, to excel yourself to become better, so he would have someone to compete against."

"Well he did usually say, 'Prove me wrong, dobe' so you could be onto something."

"How long do we have until we are to reach our destination?" Itachi turned to Kisame.

"Not long," Kisame was confused by this change in topic.

"Then I am afraid all I can do is offer this as payment." Itachi threw a small bag of coins at Kitsune. "And I have another mission for you mercenary. When you return to Konoha, be the rival Sasuke needs, allow him to get stronger. Here is a scroll of our family's more advanced Fire Jutsu and Sharingan techniques. When you deem him ready you are to give them to him."

"What makes you think I won't just sell them?" Kitsune asked confused.

"I have faith," Itachi activated his Sharingan, "And you don't want to disappoint me now, would you? I assure you I am in a completely different league to Sasuke."

"Sure, Itachi-dono," Kitsune was one to show respect when facing a superior opponent.

"Thank you," Itachi looked distant, "But under no circumstances tell him I asked you to do this."

"No problem!" Kitsune grinned under his mask, "Erm…I don't wish to be disrespectful but…do you have any water?"

"Why?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I kind of drank all mine," Kitsune cleared his throat, "And fish boy over there made me parched by having to call on the Kyuubi's chakra."

"I suppose calling on a fire orientated creature would leave you somewhat thirsty," Itachi shrugged. "Kisame, give him that scroll."

"Fine," Kisame handed a scroll to Kitsune, "That teaches you to extract water from the air, I don't know why Itachi has decided to spare you, but since you hold the Kyuubi, we will probably meet again in less pleasant circumstances."

The two cloaked figures vanished from Kitsune's eyes.

"Well…that was weird." Kitsune pocketed the Uchiha Jutsu and looked at the condensation Jutsu. "Quite a payout though…maybe I should go Kage Bunshin Training." So deep in thought was Kitsune, that he didn't realise he was about to walk off the edge of the mountain outcrop he was stood on.

* * *

><p>Thinking back, falling off of that mountain had allowed him access to one of his greatest powers, so maybe it was fate that distracted him. Now that he learned to…<p>

"Agreed?" Kakashi asked.

Kitsune looked at his team mates, who were ready to go, they had been voting on something, probably whether or not to allow Kitsune to travel with them.

"Kitsune," Hinata walked up to him and smiled, "We require your vote on whether to continue or not, Kurenai-sensei says those two nins were more powerful than expected and that the Mission was at the very least B-ranked. Do you think we should continue?"

"I will do as I am asked; personally I couldn't care less what ranking this mission is, so long as all my precious people come back alive. If you guys want to carry on, I will protect you with my life." Kitsune shrugged.

"Kitsune says let's carry on!" Hinata yelled back to the others, and there was a general air of relief. "We decided to go anyway, we were just hoping you'd come."

"Wait…you mean you want me to go with you?" Kitsune was shocked. "But…"

"You killed a nin who attacked us, sure it was scary, but you were fulfilling your duty as a Konoha-nin, defending your team mates. Besides," Hinata blushed slightly, "Seeing you get so angry because I was wounded was kind of…exciting."

"Exciting?" Kitsune chuckled, "Well…as long as you don't mind hanging around a 'murderer'…"

"We are nins, we aren't murderers. We are Assassins."

"What's the difference?" Kitsune asked the Hyuuga Heiress as the others caught up and continued walking.

"We kill to help other people, not to further our own gains." Hinata smiled.

* * *

><p>"Holy hell!" Zabuza exclaimed as he came across the remains of the two nins he had hired.<p>

"Truly…" Haku smiled, "This is the work of Naruto."

"Looks like it, but why would they attack Naruto? Do you think he returned to Konoha?" Zabuza frowned. "But they were trying to kill him? Why would he go there?"

"Who knows?" Haku turned to the surviving brother and used a Senbon to bring the man back to the world of the upright and breathing.

"What…Zabuza-sama!" The brother blinked, "The Kitsune is with them, we were not prepared for such a force."

"Did the Kitsune do that?" Zabuza nodded to the ribbons of assorted meat which was all that was left of the other brother.

"Hai Zabuza-sama, it was…" SNAP.

Haku looked dispassionately at the corpse. "He attacked Naruto-kun," Haku supplied when she got a questioning look from Zabuza.

"Fair enough," Zabuza shrugged. "Let's get back; it looks like Naruto will return to us."

"Hai," Haku nodded, "But shouldn't we check if this Kitsune really is Naruto?"

"Good point…I vote we reveal ourselves to the boy," Zabuza grinned.

* * *

><p>Kitsune and Hinata were walking in front of the others, Hinata acting as Scout by using her Byakugan at random intervals.<p>

"There's someone over there," Hinata motioned to the left, "Alone by the looks."

"I'll send a clone to check it out." Naruto started forming the hand seals, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The clone Kitsune ran off to investigate.

"Well?" Hinata asked.

"I'll be right back," Kitsune raced off in the direction of the clone.

"Where is he going?" Kurenai snapped.

"He went to investigate a person who has been tailing us for a while now."

"By himself?" Kurenai scowled.

"He is an S-class Mercenary," Kakashi chuckled, "He doesn't need you to hold his hand."

"May I look at that book you showed Kitsune?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi is SS-ranked." Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Even Kitsune isn't strong enough to take him on."

"Ah," Sasuke dropped the conversation, seeing as Kakashi had pretty much answered all the questions he was going to ask. He was considering demanding that the S-Ranked Mercenary trained him. It was clear the mercenary saw something in him, seeing as he apologised and complimented him. Maybe this mercenary was aware of the prestige of the Uchiha, and was trying to earn his favour.

* * *

><p>Naruto removed his mask and headed to where the clone had been destroyed. It wasn't much to go on, but Naruto remembered the last thing the clone saw was an ice Senbon, and there was only one person who Naruto knew had the ability to make such an item.<p>

"So we meet again, kid."

"Mummy face?" Naruto turned around, "I was expecting Haku-chan."

"Whatever," Zabuza landed beside Naruto and looked at him with an appraising eye, "I am disappointed, you only made S-Rank? What about SS-rank?"

"To earn that rank I would have to kill another Kage." Naruto grinned.

"Well, you live near one right?" Zabuza chuckled.

"Konoha has no Hokage at present, only an acting one." Naruto shook his head.

"Ah, shame." Zabuza sighed, "That would be a SS-rank right away."

"So where is Haku?" Naruto asked.

"Behind you," Haku embedded several Senbon into his neck. "I need you Naruto, and you're coming with us."

POOF!

"What? I was sure it was the real one!" Haku blinked.

"That's because I was, up until the last moment." Naruto grinned from the tree branch he was sat on. "I had one of my clones up here and as soon as I saw your reflection in mummy face's eyes, I swapped places with my clone."

"Clever, Naruto-kun," Suddenly Haku was laid across his lap in the branch.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Naruto chuckled. "Did the mark really make you that powerful?"

"Of course," Haku smiled as she felt Naruto's warmth, she had longed to feel this sensation every since the Mizukage fight. "I am glad to see you recovered from the fight."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Zabuza grinned as Naruto was flung back by another Jutsu from the Mizukage. The guy had thousands of the damn things, and they all had stupid names.<p>

"Pay attention kid!" Zabuza grinned, "Or we really are going to die."

He and Haku were chained up by weird Chakra chains, which appeared indestructible, so it was up to Naruto to finish the fight, luckily the Mizukage had used up most of his Chakra to bind Haku and Zabuza, thinking the young boy in his orange jumpsuit was not much of a threat.

"Please boy," the Mizukage sighed, "Give up!"

"Never…I must serve Zabuza-dono…he is the one person who helped and respected me!" Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth.

'_**We still have that technique left…'**_

'_But if I use that I will be completely out of control!'_

'_**I am sure that Zabuza can handle himself.'**_

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi and launched another assault, aided by his Kage Bunshin, but they failed just as miserably as he did. He was severely cut all over his body, and felt his consciousness wavering.

"If you don't win, I may have to have my way with that girl," the Mizukage wanted to have a little fun with the boy arrogant enough to fight him.

"You have just signed your death certificate."

"Oh? You think you can kill me?" The Mizukage grinned.

"You are already dead! Berserker Kyuubi no Jutsu!" Naruto roared, allowing the red chakra to take over his entire body. The skin seemed to peel away, leaving a burning red projection of the fox's chakra. The killing intent became unbearable.

"What the hell?" The Mizukage frowned, unable to move and barely able to breathe.

"**KATON: KYUUBI SUISEI!" **The red chakra rolled around in the boy's hand solidifying into large sphere. The Killing intent pinning the Mizukage vanished almost instantly.

"What is that?" The Mizukage was unnerved, he had no idea what was going on anymore.

The boy didn't respond but threw the sphere at the Mizukage, who caught it out of reflex.

"Well that was…" The Mizukage started before the ball erupted with the red chakra, creating a huge, burning canyon in what used to be a village.

Naruto blinked as the Jutsu wore off. "Did I win? Haku-chan did I…" Naruto looked around and noticed he was rapidly accelerating away from the canyon, propelled by some sort of explosion. "What happened?"

'_**Erm…you kind of unleashed a huge wave of my Chakra, which decimated the village.'**_

'_Oh, and Haku?'_

'_**She's probably dead (good riddance).'**_

'_Wait, she had the mating mark right? She had some of your Chakra, she survived it! She had to!'_

'_**Whatever you say, Naruto,' **_Kyuubi was deep in thought, that technique he had pulled off, the Kyuubi Comet was an advanced Jutsu indeed, yet Naruto had performed it naturally, while in a blind berserk fury. It was certainly impressive, proving Naruto worthy as her host, and maybe even as her mate.

Elsewhere Haku closed her eyes and allowed the Red Chakra to dissipate as she collapsed, exhausted.

"It is times like these when I realise letting you have your way with Naruto was an excellent decision." Zabuza grinned as Haku dropped him.

"Yes…the Mating Mark is truly a wonderful present." Haku smiled as she remembered how their night together ended. Naruto had bitten her softly on the neck, leaving a Red Fox tattoo. It was embedded with the Kyuubi's chakra and gave a burst of power to the user, although it required the wearer to be in the presence of the Kyuubi to recharge and could only be used in short bursts. But that burst was enough to break the chains on her and Zabuza. Admittedly she could have done it at any time, but she always felt a thrill watching Naruto fight.

Haku had sensed what was about to happen and had activated the mark, grabbed Zabuza and left, knowing Naruto would not be harmed by his own attack.

"We should go get Naruto now," Zabuza strolled towards the crater, but could see no sign of the boy. "Can you sense him?"

"No…my Mark is too low on Chakra…I used what little remained getting us out of there."

"Damn," Zabuza growled, "And I'll bet that he can't sense you if you're Mark has too little power."

"Correct," Haku nodded.

"Great," Zabuza growled and looked at the crater. "Where do you think he is?"

The thought that Naruto had died was too alien for even Zabuza to consider.

* * *

><p>Naruto stroked Haku's neck and smiled as the dim tattoo started to revert to is bright red colour. "I thought I had killed you…I was so ashamed of myself…"<p>

"It's alright." Haku smiled, "We are back together and can journey together."

"To what goal? We killed the Mizukage." Naruto sighed.

"We'll find a goal, won't we Zabuza-sama?"

"I have a goal," Naruto moved Haku's head from his lap and left the tree branch. "I am going to become the Hokage! And I am going to protect all my precious people!"

"All of them? At last count you had four. Protecting four people is barely a chore, never mind a life quest."

"Well…old man passed away so only three of the ones you know are still alive, but then there is Tenten because she complimented me and respected me, Ino because she offered me assistance and seemed to genuinely care, Hinata because she says I give her courage and there's Kurenai who kissed me and then there is Kakashi, who seems nice enough and Ibiki and Anko, who gave me free drinks…" Naruto frowned trying to remember everyone else. "Sasuke seems alright as well."

Haku turned away from Naruto, "I notice they are mainly women."

"And?" Naruto frowned.

"You say one kissed you?" Haku's voice was ice cold.

"Yes," Naruto nodded, "Why?"

Zabuza sighed inwardly. No matter what they had tried, there would always be the occasional moment where Naruto would be a complete idiot. It was probably written in his genes somewhere.

"Oh, I suppose this means nothing to you!" Haku pointed to her Mating Mark.

"Er…it means that we had sex?" Naruto looked confused.

"Men!" Haku stormed off.

"I don't know why I ever let her have her way with you, boy." Zabuza shook his head. "If you are on Konoha's side, then you are against us, I hope you realise."

"I do," Naruto nodded, "But I will not give up until I become Hokage and make old man Sarutobi proud."

"Your choice kid, it'll be good to have a proper fight." Zabuza walked off.

Naruto nodded, replaced his mask. He was not looking forward to having to fight Haku and Zabuza, but he was pretty sure it would all work out in the end. He returned to his team mates, who were looking worried, although there was an obvious collective sigh of relief when he returned.

"What? Did you miss me?" Kitsune chuckled.

"No! But having you around, well it makes us feel a lot better knowing a complete powerhouse like you is on our side." Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked his confirmation.

"It is only logical that we feel more secure around one who commands such power as yourself." Shino added.

"You remind me of Naruto," Hinata blushed slightly while Kitsune tried not to show signs of panic, "And you're my friend and team mate, I was worried that you were gone so long."

"I don't want to lose you as student," Kurenai smiled, "Not yet anyway."

"Even I am forced to admit you are a capable fighter, maybe even worthy of an Uchiha's respect." Sasuke commented.

"If Sasuke-kun can respect you, I guess I can as well." Sakura winked at Kitsune.

"How touching, but can we hurry up to my house?" Tazuna groaned. "I don't want to be ambushed again."

"Come on then," Kakashi nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Zabuza: "I told you he was a man whore."

Haku: "All men are pigs!"

Zabuza: "…anyway, that's it for that chapter! Next Chapter is the attack on the bridge!"

Haku: "Shouldn't we leave them a week to get stronger and be more prepared at fighting?"

Zabuza: "Why would I do that?"

Haku: "Well…seeing as we didn't have the fight where I pretend to be a hunter-nin and save you, we don't have to wait a week for you to heal so we can fight."

Zabuza: "So since we don't have to wait a week…we should?"

Haku: "Yes."

Zabuza: "Okay, that makes about as much sense as anything else…So, how original is the Mating Mark, you have to get bitten by Naruto receive it. Remind you of anything?"

Haku: "You mean Orochimaru's cursed seal? I feel sorry for Sasuke."

Zabuza: "Why?"

Haku: "He has the equivalent of Orochimaru's Mating Mark on him."

Zabuza: *Purging his thoughts* "…Anyway, this chapter was a bit longer than usual."  
>Haku: "We were reintroduced in it; of course it was going to be better, even if the action scenes were a little…poor."<p>

DazBoz: "Hey! I couldn't remember any Jutsu names or anything! And my internet was down when I wrote this chapter!"  
>Haku; "I promised that your quality would not decrease, or else. Pray the reviewers choose to spare you."<p>

DazBoz: "Oh Reviewers, have mercy on my soul!"

Haku: *Starts sharpening knives*

DazBoz: "Oh God no…"  
>Zabuza: "God can't help you now! MUHAHAHAHA!"<p>

DazBoz: "Substitution Jutsu!"

Ryukon: "Huh? This isn't TsuTsu's bedroom…I mean…Katie's fridge (Best cover up ever.)"

Haku: "…Can I kill him now?"

Zabuza: "Sure…I'm getting ready for my big fight scene! So get my Jutsu's names DazBoz!"

Haku: "On a serious note, if you would prefer the week training to build up Naruto's relationships with the other girls (like the man whore he is becoming) or would prefer to go straight to the final battle, just leave a review to let us know!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A Deal is made

Kitsune smiled inwardly as he ate his food, grinning at the other's obvious disappointment that he didn't remove his mask. They had reached Tazuna's house without incident, for which Kitsune was grateful. He was still trying to work out a way to end this scenario peacefully.

"Would you like more, Kitsune-sama?"

"Hm?" Kitsune looked up at the women serving him. She was attractive, there was no doubt about that, but hanging around Kurenai so long made someone's appearance seem completely irrelevant. Beauty had no effect on him anymore. Still, she was smiling and being friendly, which was an improvement on the majority of Konoha. "Er, yes please."

"Tsunami, leave the kid alone!" Tazuna grunted, "How is he supposed to protect me if he's bloated?"

"My apologies Kitsune-sama," Tsunami bowed.

"Ah, cut the Sama, it isn't needed amongst equals." Kitsune tiled his head.

"Equals?" Tsunami blinked.

"I am sure you could stop an entire army with your beauty and your cooking." Kitsune grinned. He had spent his entire life avoided by women, and was making up for it in any way he could. That and he had been hanging around Jiraiya a little too much during his mercenary career, on several trivial missions. Such as being hired to steal all the women's towels in a hot spring, which seemed easy enough when he was told to do it (Kitsune was still low ranked and had to take all the work he could get), Jiraiya had conveniently forgotten to warn Kitsune that he was raiding a Jounin Hot spring. This was the main reason Jiraiya was not on his precious people list, although Kitsune wouldn't deny he liked the old man.

"Oh please Kitsune-kun, you are too kind." Tsunami blushed and left the room.

"I have to go somewhere," Kitsune stood up suddenly, "I have a solution."

As he left the others looked at each other, "A solution to what?" They all asked in unison.

"Someone should go with him," Kurenai stood up, "The sun is setting and even Nar…"  
>"Pudding!" Kakashi yelled.<p>

"What the hell do you mean by pudding?" Sasuke asked as the Genin turned to face Kakashi.

"Yeah, I felt like yelling something random." Kakashi shrugged.

"Someone should go and keep and eye on Kitsune, even he would struggle to fight in the dark." Kurenai silently thanked Kakashi for covering up her mistake. She was still getting over how the little boy she cared for had grown into such a powerful hunk and her thoughts were distracted, which had cost her in the earlier battle. Maybe she had been talking to Anko too much, but the sight of his sheer destructive power excited her far more than she thought possible, which was worrying her somewhat.

Zabuza stared at his blade as he prepared to lead the attack on the Bridge Builder's house. They would all be dead by the morning. Glancing at Haku, he felt kind of sorry for the girl. It looked like Naruto had chosen Konoha over her.

Haku was merely staring at nothing. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, she never had training in these kinds of circumstances; did everything that Naruto and her go through nothing to him, because they sure as hell meant a lot to her. He had taken her innocence and she had given him her love, but yet he was perfectly happy to side against her? And to make matters worse he had replaced her with other women.

"Are you alright?" Zabuza turned to the girl. No more did he see her as a tool in his quest. Now his quest was ended, he saw her as more of a daughter figure, as she in turn started to view Zabuza as a father figure.

"I am fine," Haku smiled weakly, "But I will not lie, I don't think I could fight Naruto to the death."

"Who said you had to?"

Zabuza and Haku span around to face Naruto. His mask was strapped to his arm.

"So…changed you mind?" Zabuza asked.

"It's like you don't know me at all," Naruto smiled, "I have a deal for you. I think it's safe to assume you will not back out of your job, and I'm not quitting this mission. I know how much you enjoy a good fight, so how about this for a deal. In one week, it will be me and the Konoha squad, versus you and any minions you wish to bring. If we win, you two come back with me to Konoha but if you guys win, I will go with you."

"No," Zabuza shook his head, "I won't go to Konoha only to be executed for my crimes. If you can guarantee Haku's safety however, then I may consider letting her go with you and I will leave if you guys win."

"Are you sure?" Haku looked up at Zabuza.

"Yeah, you deserve a better life, and you aren't officially a criminal, unlike me. You can go with Naruto."

"And what will you do?" Naruto asked.

"I will travel around, maybe even settle down." Zabuza shrugged, "I haven't thought of anything except finding you."

"I'm honoured," Naruto bowed, "It is truly an honour to count you amongst my precious people."

"Whatever," Zabuza chuckled. "But you guys had better put up one hell of a fight…what are the conditions for victory?"

"Well…if you manage to disable both Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, I will count it as your victory, however if we manage to disable you and Haku, you surrender."

"Disable?" Zabuza growled.

"Did I mention that the Kakashi I mention is the legendary Copy-nin?" Naruto asked.

"The copy-nin…" Zabuza grinned, "Fine then, this is looking to be one hell of a fight."

"Glad we agreed, one week from now." Naruto nodded and disappeared.

"Will we win?" Haku asked.

"So long as we don't try to kill his 'precious people' we will be fine." Zabuza smiled, "Either way you and Naruto will be together."

"Thank you, Zabuza-sama." Haku hugged the bandaged man, who pushed her away.

"Emotions are a nin's enemy," he reminded her.

"When in a battle," Haku added.

"Guys?" Zabuza turned around to the small mercenary force he was assigned and blinked, they had been decimated. There were limbs scattered everywhere. "What the hell happened?"

Haku searched the corpses and found a note. It was in Naruto's handwriting.

'Sorry about the mess, but one of them was making lecherous comments about Haku-chan. Love Kitsune'

"Damn…" Zabuza chuckled. "He is getting better. I never even heard him attack!"

"Erm, excuse me?" Kitsune poked his face around the door. "Do you have anything I could use to wash my armour?"

"But you just washed it!" Tazuna grumbled, "You haven't gone and caused someone to explode again have you?"

"Er…" Kitsune tried to look meek, which is very hard to do when your face is covered.

"Maybe…"

"Who were they?" Kakashi looked up.

"Didn't ask," Kitsune shrugged. "They were gearing up to attack here though so I figured I'd say hello. By the way, the leader of the bandits, Zabuza Momochi, has challenged us to a duel in a week. He will guarantee we will be left alone until the duel deadline."

"What?" Kakashi chuckled, "Did you go and make a deal with Zabuza?"

"Yes, I figured give a week; we could easily take him and Haku on."

"So we need to be prepared to face Zabuza," Kakashi handed his Bingo book to Kurenai, who looked him up.

"Er…his assistant may also be able to use a similar chakra to me." Kitsune winced as the Genin spat out the hot tea they were drinking.

"What?" Kiba looked up, "This Haku can go all red and glowing like you?"

"This is a problem," Shino frowned, "How do we fight against such a power…"

"We leave it up to Kitsune," Kiba smiled, "He won't let us down!"

"Yeah, we can count on Kitsune, right?" Sakura grinned at him.

Kitsune was silently cursing. "Well I would love to but you see…her power stems from my own, if she was to fight me, she would use my own power to attack and thus tire me out."

"So you can't beat this associate," Sasuke grumbled. "How pathetic, you aren't strong enough to take on the henchmen, never mind the actual main target."

"Say what?" Kitsune growled. "I could so kick her ass!" He drew his Katana for dramatic effect, and then marvelled at how sharp his Katana was. _'__Man, Tenten is good!'_

"Then why don't you prove it?" Sasuke glared at him. "You claim to be an S-Rank but you are scared of fighting?"

Kitsune didn't respond; he was amazed by the quality of work that Tenten had done, and in less than a day as well.

"Just focus on training this week. You all were far too complacent in your training before now, seeing as you had no real motive to try harder. This year though we have the Chuunin Exams to think of, so you had better take you training to a whole new level. Don't worry about this Haku though," Kakashi smiled. "I am sure we will be able to think of a way to neutralise this threat."

The Genin all nodded and started making plans. Hinata decided she would spar with Kiba, to improve their Taijutsu skills, whereas Shino decided to work on his insect Jutsu. Sasuke decided that Kitsune would spar him and Kakashi would teach him some techniques and Kurenai decided she would collect some information. Sakura opted to help Sasuke spar, but Sasuke chose not to respond. Kitsune himself decided to continue working on a project he started before the Mizukage fight, but stopped trying after he lost Haku and Zabuza, as this technique only worked on team mates.

Everyone awoke early and was treated to a luxury breakfast, much to Kitsune's delight. They started to practice training little after 7 in the morning. Sasuke was determined to get Kitsune to spar with him, although was running into problems in his typical approach.

"Spar with me!" Sasuke ordered.

"Nope," Kitsune continued writing on the scroll on which his new technique was being developed.

"Spar with me now!" Sasuke tried again.

"Nope," Kitsune adjusted his mask slightly.

"Spar with me now god damnit!" Sasuke growled.

"Nope," Kitsune started doodling randomly.

"Ah!" Sasuke was practically pulling his hair out, while Kakashi and Kurenai watched with amusement.

"Kurenai-sensei, Order him to spar with me!" Sasuke pleaded to hire authority.

"Why?" Kurenai tilted her head, "He is clearly busy."

"He is wasting time!" Sasuke growled.

"I'll tell you what, Sasuke." Kitsune turned around, "If you can learn the ultimate persuasive Jutsu, I will spar with you."

"What? There is no such thing!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes there is," Kurenai nodded.

"Tell me what it is!" Sasuke demanded.

"Not very polite are you?" Kurenai turned to Kakashi, "You know that's your fault."

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi turned to Kurenai, orange book in hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kurenai turned around slowly.

"Remember what happened last time? I am sure you wouldn't want your Genin to see you naked."

"NANI?" Kitsune staggered backwards. "The last time she read that book she ended up naked? Did she try and carry out any of the scenes or…"

"Shut up!" Kurenai growled, causing the S-class Mercenary to cower.

"SPAR WITH ME!" Sasuke demanded.

Kitsune turned around and poked Sasuke in the forehead, "Maybe later, I'm busy right now."

"What…" Sasuke blinked, shaking his head. "I am going to go train."

"You do that." Kitsune nodded.

"Why did you do that?" Kakashi asked. "Why did you poke him on the forehead?"

"It was either I poked him or I punched him." Kitsune grunted and got back to work.

"Is that important?" Kurenai turned to Kakashi, "I mean you saw his facial expression change so…"

"Yeah, it's something his brother used to do to him all the time. Sasuke would bug him and would receive a poke or a flick to the forehead." Kakashi sighed. "I suppose we should help out with the Genin's training."

"How about Chakra control?" Kurenai chuckled. "Watching them fall off trees will be a welcome break from having to worry about Zabuza."

"Out of curiosity," Kakashi turned to Kitsune, "What is the ultimate persuasive Jutsu?"

"I will demonstrate it on Kurenai-sensei," Kitsune got up and moved his hands through a serious of positions, none of them an actual seal. "Kurenai-sensei, can I have a kiss?"

"Why?" Kurenai frowned.

"Please!" Kitsune grinned in the manner of one exclaiming a Jutsu.

"Are you telling me, the ultimate persuasive Jutsu is just saying please?" Kakashi rolled his eye.

Kurenai winked at Kitsune and bent over, lifting the mask so his lips were showing and kissed him, before walking out.

"What?" Kakashi blinked, "That Jutsu works? Damn it! Why didn't I have my Sharingan on? What were the hand seals?" Kakashi sighed as Kitsune restored his mask and started writing again.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kitsune looked up. _'__Damn that felt good.'_

Kurenai was watching Hinata and Kiba fight with a smile. Hinata's style was improving against more agile targets, as Kiba was anything but stationary. As for Kiba, he was able to shrug off several hits, despite losing the Chakra openings where he was struck. His speed was gradually increasing, although Kurenai noted he was avoiding using any family Jutsu.

"Hang on you guys, you Taijutsu is coming along fine, what I want to see you work on is your ninjutsu and Genjutsu, alright?"

"Hai sensei!" Both students nodded and started performing various Jutsu.

"Kurenai," Kakashi lazily strolled up to Kurenai.

"What is it?" Kurenai turned around.

"You were a little eager to kiss Kitsune just then, weren't you?"

"It was a prank," Kurenai rolled her eyes; "We wanted to wind you up."

"So you claim," Kakashi gave a knowing look, which was twice as bad as the one you got from people with two eyes.

"I swear you read that Icha Icha book far too much." Kurenai ran a hand through her hair.

"I was just checking." Kakashi tilted his head.

"Well don't." Kurenai scowled, "The last thing I need is to be a part of your sick fantasies."

"Hmm…" Kakashi looked at the Genin, "They're coming along well. The Hyuuga has excellent Chakra control and the Inuzuka has amazing agility. They should be able to hold their own when it comes to the showdown."

"Yeah," Kurenai scowled slightly.

"What is it?"

"Last night I followed Naruto…there was a girl who looked to be in love with him, Haku I think she was called." Kurenai looked downcast, "The look Naruto gave her when he saw her was one of love... Can we be entirely sure he isn't leading us into a trap?"

"You were there, did you overhear the exchange?"

"They made a deal involving the girl, that much is known."

"Hmm…" Kakashi dodged a stray Katon Jutsu, "I do not know. I don't think Naruto would betray us, but there is no doubt that he is close to Zabuza, if he was able to convince him to fight at an arranged time."

"So what do we do?" Kurenai asked.

"Keep a close eye on him." Kakashi, "One of us will have to stay with him at all times."

"Won't he realise we are spying on him?" Kurenai looked at her feet.

"Not if we do it carefully. I will ask you one last time, deadly serious. Did you kiss Naruto for personal reasons or as a prank?" Kakashi looked at Kurenai seriously.

"A bit of both," Kurenai admitted, "Mainly because I wanted to though."

"Then that settles it, you are to flirt with Kitsune and earn his trust."

"I am not messing with the poor boy's heart; he has had enough trouble without us adding to it."

"Who said anything about messing, you like him right?" Kakashi asked. "He is 16, so there is nothing wrong with your actions, were you to become closer." Kakashi looked away, "I should see how Sasuke and Sakura are doing."

"Hai," Kurenai nodded.

"Oh and one more thing," Kakashi turned around, "Don't hold back when you are fighting like you did against the nin yesterday. I know you were trying to keep tabs on everyone but you let the enemy dictate the fight. Don't worry about the Genin, they'll be fine. You've seen Kitsune when someone threatens his precious ones."

Kurenai turned around, Kakashi using Kitsune instead of Naruto hinting that the Genin were listening. In fact the two Genin were walking towards her.

"Can you show us some more Genjutsu? All we've got are the academy standard." Kiba asked, "Seeing as you are known as the Genjutsu mistress, I thought it would be a waste not to pick your brains for some new Jutsu."

"Kiba is right," Hinata nodded.

"Sure…why not." Kurenai smiled.

"**Mate, please talk to me…I long for your voice.**" Kyuubi walked over to Naruto, swaying her hips. She had altered his mindscape to essentially be a giant bed and dressing herself in elegant robes with Naruto topless, but it was clear that Naruto was refusing to talk to her. He kept his back to her at all times and if she tried to hug him, he would push her off and walk away.

"**I am sorry about your parents…truly I am, but you must understand, I was bound by Orochimaru and…**"

"So what you're saying is, it's not your fault you slaughtered my family. You weren't yourself when you did it." Naruto snapped. "Well sorry but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"**Please don't ignore me…**" Kyuubi collapsed to her knees behind Naruto, "**You are my world, my mate.**"

"Don't call me that," Naruto scowled.

"**Who was it who taught you the Mating Mark, so you could be sure that your loved one was safe? Can you not see I care about your happiness?**"

"If you truly care about my feelings then just…go away!"

"I…understand."

"Huh?" Naruto span around, the fox tails and ears were gone. Kyuubi looked like a frail old woman now.

"I see no point in continuing my existence if all I do is cause you misery." Kyuubi closed her eyes and drew a dagger from her robes. "Farewell, my one true love." She plunged the dagger towards her heart.

"Damn it!" Naruto lurched forward and grabbed the blade with his hands, cutting them badly but stopping the blade from piercing Kyuubi's flesh.

"**So you do care." **Kyuubi stroked Naruto's head as her tails and ears returned. She discarded the bloodied dagger, allowing it to fade into nothingness.

"Of course I care," Naruto watched as Kyuubi stroked his hands healing them. "You have always been there for me, even when I got separated from Zabuza, you were there to spur me on." He sighed as Kyuubi stroked his hair. "I just feel so guilty, having these feelings for the one who killed my parents. I just thought if you didn't act this way around me, everything would work out so I tried to appear distant and…the fact is I don't blame you for the death of my parents. I just blame myself for…caring about you so much when I shouldn't."

"**We cannot help who we fall in love with, Mate.**" Kyuubi hummed as she traced the spiral on Naruto's stomach.

"But…" Naruto started.

"**There is nothing to say.**" Kyuubi leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

Naruto found himself returning the kiss, and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. Kyuubi made it quite clear who was in charge, but Naruto was happy to oblige. He felt his way around her mouth, noting her sharp canines, but was forced to break the kiss when he cut his tongue on one.

"**Was that so wrong?**" Kyuubi asked, "**Did you feel bad when we were kissing?**"

"No it felt right…" Naruto ignored his bleeding tongue and held Kyuubi close to himself with a smile. "Haku is going to kill me," he murmured as he snuggled up to Kyuubi.

"**She'll have to go through me first.**" Kyuubi held Naruto close to herself, "**Nothing will take you away from me.**"

"Maybe I could get you to share," Naruto thought.

"**Oh, you pervert, how many women were you thinking of claiming?**"

"Well…there's you and Haku…maybe even Kurenai-sensei, she's hot." Naruto smiled, "A rival for your beauty."

"**Like anyone could seriously rival my appearance," **Kyuubi smiled as Naruto chuckled.

"I should get back to work on that Jutsu." Naruto pulled away from Kyuubi.

"**That you should," **Kyuubi let him go; knowing she'd repaired their relationship.

Naruto blinked and went from the loving embrace of one lover straight into another.

"Haku?" Naruto glanced around; he was definitely still in Tazuna's house.

"Naruto-kun," Haku whispered in his ears. "Zabuza told me to tell you there has been a change of plan."

"Really?" Naruto reached for his mask, and realised it had been removed.

"Looking for this?" Haku backed away holding the mask. "Don't you realise that these people don't love you for who you really are like I do?"

"Haku," Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Just tell me the changes."

"It will be five on five. Zabuza and I have picked three allies, and your Jounin can pick three allies, not including yourself."

"Not including me?" Naruto tilted his head, "They you give your word you won't use the Mating Mark?"

"No." Haku smiled, "I intend to keep our family together."

"Well I have no intention of leaving Konoha until I have made old man Sarutobi and my parents proud."

"How can the dead show their appreciation?" Haku asked.

"I'll know when their proud of me." Naruto crossed his arms. "If you can use the Mating Mark, then I will have to take drastic measures."

"Then take them," Haku replied, staring Naruto down, "I will not back down from this."

"Fair enough," Naruto smiled warmly, "You look so cute when you are being defiant."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Haku leaned in for a kiss, which she received on the cheek to her dismay.

"Go on, I'll inform Kakashi and Kurenai about the changes. If you are caught here they will capture you."

"Till we meet again, Naruto," Haku bowed slightly and quickly left the building, leaving the Kitsune mask behind.

'_**You are not seriously going to stay here are you?' **_Kyuubi asked

'_That was the agreement. If I want this to end peacefully, then I have to follow their requests at the moment.'_

'_**I don't like this.'**_

'_Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?'_

'_**Where to start...'**_

'_Anyway, I think I have got this new Jutsu sorted.'_

'_**I wouldn't call it a Jutsu; it's more of a seal.'**_

'_Valid point, all we need is a test subject…and I know just the person.'_

"Have you decided to spar with me?" Sasuke asked as Kitsune walked up to him.

"Kind of," Kitsune tilted his head. "I need you to be a guinea pig and to tell me if my new Jutsu works."

'_**Seal'**_

'_Whatever…'_

"So what do I have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Stand still," Kitsune walked up to the boy and tilted his head. "This may hurt a little."

"Just get it over with." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto nodded and stabbed Sasuke in the neck with a red Chakra covered finger. The red Chakra hissed as it burnt Sasuke's chin. "There done. I'm impressed, you didn't even flinch."

"What did you do?"

"Engrave some of my Red Chakra on you. Now then, let's spar!"

The two were sparring for a while when Kitsune decided to test out his new Seal. Drawing his katana Kitsune said, "I hope that my Seal works, else you may die, Fuuton: Kaze Yari!" He japed the katana forward, sending a spear of wind racing towards Sasuke, who could barely move as it screamed towards him. Suddenly, Sasuke felt as if time had stopped. He felt giddy and light headed. He walked out of the way of the lightning fast attack, now travelling at a snail's pace. Suddenly the world snapped back and the tree behind Sasuke exploded.

"It worked!" Kitsune nodded and walked over to Sasuke, checking his neck. There was nothing there. "Guess it only works once though…Unlike the real thing," Kitsune scratched the back of his head.

"The Real thing?" Sasuke felt dizzy and sat down.

"That seal is based on the Mating Mark that powers Haku, the associate of Zabuza, who you are facing in a weeks time. This version is what I call the Kyuubi Houyou, when I tattoo an image using a mixture of my chakra and the red chakra; I am able to mimic the mating mark. The true mark is pure Red Chakra, but requires my body to be under…certain conditions to perform that seal. For example my heart is racing and blood pumping and so on."

"I can guess the conditions by the name," Sasuke looked up at Kitsune, "So…will you give me that tattoo when we go to fight?"

"That depends on how you answer the following questions…"

Meanwhile, in a clearing in the forest not so far away, Haku smiled as she watched the three hired mercenaries train. They were all at the very least A-class, and would easily overpower the students. And if Naruto kept his word they would be allowed to kill without fear of backlash, which Haku herself was against, but she could always kill them afterwards to prove to Naruto that was not her intention.

The first Mercenary answered to the name Snake, which was probably due to the pale, almost snake like complexion he had. His eyes and nostrils were mere slits, and he wore armour crafted from snake skin. Watching him train, Haku realised that his martial stance relied on crippling an opponent and removing their ability to fight, as all his attacks were clinical yet brutal at the same time. Beyond this his ninjutsu skills and Genjutsu skills were practically non-existent. He had some Kenjutsu skill, but tended to believe fight as if wielding a whip, despite fighting with a sword. Haku assumed either he was completely insane, or he had a whip hidden on him to fight with.

The second mercenary answered to the name Sasuke. Haku stifled a chuckle watching him fight, it was rare that you found a master of the drunken fist, and watching one fight was truly and education. As with the Snake, he seemed to have no ninjutsu or Genjutsu ability, and had very little Kenjutsu skill with the short blade he carried concealed about his person. His clothes were a torn variant of the typical training Gi seen in many martial arts, although his was stained with beer and vomit, as well as the blood of those he had though. He stunk worse than a pile of rotting corpses, but that was probably another advantage he exploited in battle.

The third was a complete mystery. She kept herself to herself and the other two didn't know her name. She was apparently the most skilled of the three though, but kept her entire body covered. She wore a tattered black cape, with red clouds on it, which lead Haku to believe she was an exiled member of the organisation she and Zabuza ran into while trying to find Naruto. The only flesh showing was that of her hands, which were folding a sheet of paper into a set of Shuriken.

"May I ask why you took the job?" Haku asked the girl as she folded paper.

"Personal reasons," the woman stated.

"Such as what exactly?" Haku prompted.

"None of your business," the woman turned her cloaked face away.

"Is it because of a man?" Haku was determined to at least learn the mystery woman's motives.

"Yes…you could say that."

"Love?"

"More of that for a sister and brother," The woman sighed, "I need the funds to find the one who freed me."

"Freed you?" Haku sounded genuinely interested.

"Yes," The woman shook her head, "But it is a long story, I have no time to tell it now, I should prepare for the oncoming battle." With this she flicked one of the paper shuriken at a tree in the nearby forest, causing it and the next three to fall over.

"Sure," Haku nodded. She too needed to train to save Naruto from Konoha.

"Interesting," Kurenai smiled somewhat. "You are coming along nicely."

"Thank you," Kiba grinned, "I guess we got lazy since we had no motives, seeing as there was the whole Chuunin promotion incident."

"Agreed," Hinata nodded, though in her case she felt it was because she was missing a certain blonde to inspire her.

"Well, you did well for the first day, it looks like you all were pretty skilled, but just let yours skills face. I trust your arm is better Kiba?"

"No Sensei…I will be unable to assist with the chores," Kiba clutched his arm groaning. Since there were so many living at Tsunami's house, the Genin had agreed to do chores as payment.

"It didn't bother you in training so it won't bother you now," Kurenai shook her head.

"Worth a shot," Kiba shrugged, earning a giggle from Hinata, which made him feel oddly happy. "You know that healing ointment of yours works wonders, Hinata."

"Thanks," Hinata smiled. She had started developing it after seeing Naruto get beat up, and meant to give it to him but when he said Hi, she panicked and fled, leaving a confused Naruto. The memory brought a tear to her eyes. It had been several weeks since the last time she had cried, but she knew that tonight would be another one, where she cried herself to sleep. She felt so guilty, like it was her fault Naruto had left all those years ago and if she had have just told Naruto her feelings, he wouldn't be stuck in some god forsaken land, being abused and tortured by foreign nin. He would be here with her, smiling his fox-like smile…

Tonight would be worse, she realised. She had left Little Naruto at home, seeing as they were coming on a mission, and it was he who usually comforted her in her times of need; right now though he was far away and unable to stop the tears that started to fall as Hinata ran up to her bed.

"Huh," Kiba frowned, "will she be alright? I mean all I did was compliment her. Why did she get all upset?"

Kurenai merely nodded knew perfectly well what was causing this, as it was her that suggested getting a pet to help fill the void, although getting a fox and calling it Naruto was maybe a little…unwise. _'__How could I kiss the boy who this girl loves so dearly? What kind of a teacher am I?'_

"You okay, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba looked up.

"Yeah," Kurenai nodded, "Just thinking, you should go and make an early start on you and Hinata's chores. I don't think she will be able to do them tonight."

Hinata lay on the bed Tsunami had made for her sobbing. She kept drifting in and out of dreams involving the times she saw Naruto being beaten, and images her imagination conjured involving Naruto's current situation, of him being alone, beaten and miserable and, on more than one occasion dead.

Kitsune stood outside listening to her sobbing. It hurt him deep down to hear one of the people he cared about in such obvious turmoil. He just wished he could help her. He walked into the room while she was in a fitful dream and tried to calm her, but her hand knocked his mask off, and the feeling of striking something solid caused her to wake up.

"Naruto?" Hinata looked at him, eyes widening. "This is a dream…isn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, "'Fraid so." _'__Damn, please believe me, please believe me…'_

"I wish it were real, I wish I could tell you how I feel…" Hinata sighed.

"Just tell me now." Naruto grinned his fox like grin.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata went bright red. "I said it, I actually said it!"

"So you did congratu…" Naruto was cut off by a kiss from Hinata, who felt she was on a roll. Unfortunately, the fact she was kissing Naruto combined with the fact he was kissing back was too much for her to take and she promptly fainted. Although her mutterings led Kitsune to believe her dreams were of a far happier nature. In fact as he left Hinata chuckled and said something most un-Hinata like, freezing Naruto before the sounds of Kiba stomping along the hallway snapped him to his senses. He reclaimed his mask and left via the window as Kurenai and Kiba walked in to check on her.

"She seems happy enough," Kiba scowled.

"So she does," Kurenai smiled sadly.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" Hinata giggled, causing Kurenai and Kiba to blush deeply.

"I don't think I want to know what she is dreaming about…" Kiba quickly left the room.

"That makes two of us," Kurenai made a hasty retreat, and ran into a panting Kitsune, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," Kitsune straightened up. "I just fell out of a window."

"Why are you panting?"

"Well…"

"Spar with me!" Sasuke demanded, "You're too slow. I was able to catch you up and I'm not panting at all!"

"For crying out loud!" Kitsune threw his hands up in the air, "I had to use that seal on you twelve times! Do you know how tiring that is?"

"Then spar with me tomorrow then." Sasuke tilted his head and grinned with the air of one playing an Ace, "You said yourself that seal needs more work on it."

"Damn it," Kitsune sighed, "Fine, you've outsmarted me Uchiha, I'll spar with you a little tomorrow, but I need to see if everyone can use it without ill effects."

"Fine," Sasuke smiled, shocking Sakura, Kakashi and Shino, who were returning for an afternoon of training.

"Sasuke-kun, you're smiling!" Sakura gasped.

"So what?" The smile vanished and was replaced by a scowl.

"Nothing," Sakura wished she was what made him smile.

"Sakura, I have a request," Kitsune smiled under his mask. "How would you like to help out with Sasuke's training, if Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei have no objections?"

"So long as she comes back alive," Kurenai nodded.

"None here," Kakashi smiled. Anything that got him more reading time was fine by him.

"I would love to!" Sakura nodded.

"Good, now I want to know…how much pain can you take."

"Why?" Sakura frowned, "It is only a friendly spar, right?"

"Of course, but I need you to try out one of my new Seals. Sasuke has already volunteered and I need someone else to spar with him. The scribing of this seal is quite painful, although using it isn't."

"I'll do it, no matter what the pain." Sakura nodded.

"Whatever," Sasuke walked away, annoyed Sakura was interrupting his training with Kitsune. Sasuke refused to admit it aloud, but he enjoyed sparring with Kitsune. His training today seemed less like training and more like having fun with family. _'__Family…Am I replacing my family with Kitsune?' _Sasuke wondered as he walked to do his chores.

"You and Sasuke are like Hinata and Naruto," Kiba grumbled as he carried several heavy boxes past the group.

"How do you mean?" Sakura asked, helping Kiba with the boxes.

"You both go after someone who barely even notices you." Kiba chuckled. "Then again if I remember rightly, then Naruto and you go in that category, remember his crazy ways to get you to like him?"

"I try to forget usually," Sakura smiled, "But I will admit, he was persistent."

"I suppose at least you acknowledged Naruto though," Kiba placed the boxes down outside the house and motion for Sakura to do the same.

"Yeah, but I hardly showed him any appreciation, all I did was berate him…do you think I had a huge part to play in him leaving?" Sakura asked the question that had bugged her for three years.

"A little yes, but I think it was more a combination of little things rather than one major reason."

"Thanks Kiba," Sakura smiled, "That makes me feel a little better."

"No worries," Kiba grinned, "I am here to help!"

As the two walked in, they passed Kitsune who was leaning against a wall.

"Tell me, what every happened to this Naruto? I heard he left the village but that's about it."

"He left after failing the Genin exams, although rumours suggest he was cheated out of his pass by a traitor, who was later killed by some missing-nin. They say he travels the world, being taught by masters so he can return to save Konoha in its hour of need."

"What?" Kitsune chuckled at the last part, "What is he, a superhero?"

"He's determined." Sakura smiled, "I have no doubt wherever he is, he is getting stronger. Who knows, maybe he'll even be a match for Sasuke-kun one of these days." Sakura continued walking with Kiba, leaving a thoughtful Kitsune behind.

'_**What are you thinking about, mate?' **_

'_Thinking of when the best time to dramatically reveal who I am is.'_

'_**I would say…after you pass the Chuunin exams.'**_

'_Hmm…we'll see. I might let these guys know before.'_

'_**What will you do when Hinata finds out?'**_

'_She may already know, she will probably piece together that her encounter was not a dream.'_

'_**Maybe, maybe not,' **_Kyuubi chuckled to herself. _'__**Now don't you have chores to do?'**_

The whole week went by far faster than anyone could have anticipated, but the results were obvious. Sasuke and Sakura had both dramatically improved, know able to hold their own in a fight for half an hour, without breaking so much as a sweat. Sasuke had apparently learnt some powerful fire Jutsu from Kakashi which improved his current arsenal.

Hinata seemed to fight with a renewed vigour, and wiped the floor with Kiba, causing him to drastically improve. They had even started using more Jutsu in fights against each other and were stopping holding back. Kiba had even started using the Juujin Bunshin to get the advantage, using Akamaru as a decoy in some techniques. They were both now far more confident in their fighting abilities, and Hinata had claimed she had been inspired and invented two new fighting techniques, although Kiba merely shivered when asked about them. He had been the target and his still flinched whenever Hinata smiled. Then again he flinched at the mention of Naruto and love as well, so it could have been he was losing it.

Shino had discovered a colony of insects at the bridge suit which was to be the duelling ground, and had proceeded to form a bond with it. Beyond that, the boy's actions were a mystery to all.

Kurenai and Kakashi had both collected information about Gato and his operation, although all they had managed to gather were rumours.

Kitsune had managed to improve the Kyuubi Houyou to two uses, although he was unable to use create the seal more than three times, and Kyuubi was too tired after this to lend her Chakra, leaving Kitsune to rely on his own reserves. Not that this would be a problem in the upcoming duel.

"This is going to be a tough battle," Kurenai told everyone, as they got ready to leave Tsunami's house.

"Erm…I kind of forgot that there were extra conditions…" Kitsune cleared his throat.

"And they are?" Kakashi looked at Kitsune with a piercing gaze.

"It will be a 'five on five' contest," Kitsune was surprised by the lack of reaction.

"Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei have to participate, as if they are both defeated, the rest must surrender, as if Zabuza and Haku are defeated, their mercenary allies must surrender."

"So who is going to fight? There will be Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, not forgetting Kitsune but who else."

"Er about that." Kitsune took a deep breath a prepared for the worst, "I can't participate in this fight."

The yell of "WHAT DID YOU SAY" could be heard for several miles, even in the enclosed encampment that the mercenaries and their leaders were leaving.

"Looks like Naruto-kun told them he isn't fighting." Haku smiled, victory would be hers.

Extra Info! Fuuton: Kaze Yari (Wind Spear)

This attack launches a sharp spike of wind towards the enemy. It was originally designed as sniper ability, used to pick off heavily armour targets by aiming for there weak points with pin point accuracy. Its speed make defending against it difficult, in fact nigh on impossible in close combat.

Extra Info! Kyuubi Houyou (Kyuubi Embrace)

Made by Naruto to combat the Mating Mark, this allows the user to access a small pocket of Kyuubi's chakra with no ill effects. However it can only be used in short bursts, and cannot be manually controlled, unlike the original mating mark. Instead the seal activates when the wearer's vitals indicate that death is unavoidable and respond by increasing the wearer's senses and speed to superhuman levels for a second (which appears to be several to the wearer) After the seal is exhausted, it vanishes with out a trace.

Hmm…I'm not entirely sure what I feel about this chapter…I guess I'll wait till the reviews to form an opinion on that. But on a bright side, I have got a list of several of the Jutsu used (admittedly they are mostly in English) so in the next fight there will be more action (I think) and I have started creating my own, although I did use a free translator, so the translations could be wrong.

Before any of you start to wonder, Snake is not Orochimaru, just based on him. Maybe Orochimaru is his idol or something…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Battle on the Bridge, Part 1 Team Konoha Strikes Hard

Kakashi looked at his troops.

Super trendy Ninja Hero, a.k.a. Kakashi Hatake

Super Sexy Ninja Hero, a.k.a. Kurenai Yuuhi

Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha

Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata Hyuuga

Sakura Haruno.

Sighing inwardly, Kakashi wondered how this squad had been chosen. Okay, he could see Sasuke being useful, especially after the several Jutsu Kakashi himself had taught the boy, not to mention he had the Kyuubi Houyou (Naruto had shown Kakashi how it worked and was impressed), and Hinata was a powerful fighter, especially now she was fuelled by some inner fire and also had a Kyuubi Houyou, but Sakura was the one who showed least sign of improvement, and even with the Kyuubi Houyou, seemed somewhat destined to get beaten up. Sure she could fight defensively for a long period of time, but against trained killers you either attack or die. He hoped it would not be the later.

"Are you sure you want to fight, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai," Sakura nodded, "I wasn't able to do much against the two nin and I am determined to make up for it!"

"Fine," Kakashi gave up.

"They're late," Kurenai commented. (A/N: There is always someone who says this, any second now someone will say 'It's quiet, too quiet' then you know hell is about to break loose)

"Better them than us," Kakashi sighed. He was not the one tardy for once, but even so wasn't going to open his Icha Icha book. He didn't want to get blood on its pages.

"I don't like this at all," Sasuke grumbled.

"Get the feeling we are being watched?" Sakura shivered slightly.

The bridge was clear of workers and any mercenaries or missing-nins, but there was a thick mist surrounding the bridge like some kind of Arena wall. It had appeared shortly after the Konoha team had arrived.

"Do you think this was a trap?" Kurenai turned to Kakashi.

"No…I don't think so." Kakashi sighed. "Kitsune seems to want us to win."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up, "Did Kitsune betray us?"

"No," Kakashi shook his head. "Kitsune has too few friends to betray those he has."

"It's quiet, too quiet." Sakura shivered.

Suddenly, chunks of the bridge exploded, sending sharp spikes of wood soaring towards the Konoha team, who all evaded the attack relatively easily. The Missing-nin team walked out of the mist and onto the bridge. (A/N: Told you so.)

"So you survived." Zabuza grinned. "Good, this ought to be a good fight!"

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi sighed, "The Missing-nin responsible for the murder of the Mizukage."

"I can't take responsibility for that." Zabuza grinned, "We have our mutual friend Naruto to thank for that."

"Naruto?" Hinata murmured.

"Let's just get this over with; the conditions are if you and Haku are disabled, we win but if me and Kurenai are disabled, you win." Kakashi lowered his mask, revealing his Sharingan eye.

"After we win, Kitsune will be ours." Haku smiled as she drew several Ice needles.

"If you want Kitsune, it will be over my dead body." Sasuke growled.

"You guys know the plan," Kakashi murmured, earning nods from the rest of the Konoha team.

"Haku, use it now!" Zabuza roared.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama," Haku started moving her hands at inhumane speeds, even the Sharingan was unable to keep up.

"Impossible," Kakashi murmured.

"This is the power of the Kyuubi's mating Mark!" Zabuza laughed. "They Kyuubi herself granted this power to Haku so she could protect her mate!"

"The Kyuubi?" Kurenai turned to Kakashi, who gave a slight shrug. "Don't let her finish that Jutsu!"

Sasuke charged towards Haku, using various Hand seals as he ran, "You think that Mark will help you win? Kitsune gave us similar marks!"

"What?" Haku was shocked but didn't stop her Jutsu. "Aisu Kangoku!" she yelled and slammed her palm into the bridge, creating large walls of ice to rise up and seal the team members off from each other.

Sasuke looked around dismissively. "So you planned to separate us up? Foolish plan, now no one can save you from my wrath!" Sasuke took a deep breath, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He exhaled, causing a large stream of fire to roar from his mouth towards the unprotected Haku, but the ice wall merely reshaped itself to protect Haku and seal Sasuke away.

"You cannot hurt me here; the entire ice structure will automatically protect me, regardless of the cost to itself."

"Well, I'll guess I'll just have to destroy this prison first." Sasuke started to take another deep breath when he noticed the ice walls were repairing themselves rapidly.

"As you can see, the structure is impossible to take down quickly." Haku's voice sounded smug. "Surrender, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Never," Sasuke started forming several hand seals.

"What is this?" Haku's voice sounded amused.

"You can see me?" Sasuke span around, there was nothing but Fifty foot ice walls around him. The sky shone through the icy roof, which seemed to be made of thinner ice than the walls, but Sasuke assumed Haku could thicken them at will. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Sasuke launched another attack against the wall, in a vain effort to melt it away, but before he could draw breath for another attack, the minimal damage he had done was recovered.

"Just waste all your Chakra why don't you?" Haku's voice seemed to come from every direction.

"Damn it." Sasuke looked around, trying to think of a way out of the prison, "Why don't you just kill me?"

"I have my reasons."

Sasuke punched a wall, do little damage to anything but his fist. The Kyuubi Houyou wouldn't activate unless he was about to die so he couldn't rely on a boost from that. He needed a plan.

Kakashi parried Zabuza's swipe with his Kunai and staggered backwards.

"Are you sure you are the real Copy-nin?" Zabuza chuckled. "Guess I should finish you with my water dragon missile."

"I guess I should get serious huh?" Kakashi sighed. "You realise that there is no water for you to use, seeing as this Ice cage has separated you from the water outside."

"You do know what ice is right?" Zabuza grinned and starting forming hand seals, which Kakashi used the Sharingan to mimic.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu," they yelled in perfect synchronisation.

The little water than was from the melting ice formed a pathetic attack for Kakashi, but somehow Zabuza drew water from the Ice itself, demolishing an entire wall to create a super-sized dragon, which roared towards Kakashi.

"Damn," Kakashi leapt from the Dragon and skidded through the wall as it healed behind him. Looking around, he was in another segment of the prison, and he wasn't alone.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi sighed. "Where is Haku?"

"Who knows?" Sasuke growled, "She is able to reshape the walls as she sees fit."

"Looks like they have no intention of killing us then, a technique like this could easily crush all inside it." Kakashi sighed, "It appears they are aware of Kitsune's protective attitude towards his allies."

"If they aren't trying to kill then I cannot use the Kyuubi Houyou." Sasuke kicked an ice wall, only to stub his toe. "If Kitsune were here he would go all red and smash through those walls as if they weren't even there."

"But he isn't here," Kakashi glanced around. "We need to disable Haku to stand a chance, this Ice Fortress thing is making the battle damn near impossible for us. Not to mention any Water Jutsu we use will simply use the melted ice, whereas the enemy can draw upon the very ice itself.

"This is difficult." Sasuke growled. "Damn it! If I can't beat such weaklings, how am I to face Itachi?"

"That is the least of our worries right now." Kakashi covered his Sharingan, there was no point wasting Chakra if there wasn't even an enemy to fight. "You say you can only use the Kyuubi Houyou if you are about to die?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi smiled to himself. "Maybe I should introduce you to Raikiri."

Snake chuckled as he approached his target. "Little girls should not play nin."

"Shut up, freak," Sakura snapped. She didn't like the aura of this guy at all. Worst of all, she had been separated from Sasuke-kun. But maybe that was a good thing. That meant she could go all out without worrying that Sasuke-kun would think she was a freak, like the weird snake guy she was fighting.

"Freak? You have bright pink hair as a natural colour and you are calling me a freak?"

'_**WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?' **_Inner Sakura growled.

"That's it! Taikyokuken!" Sakura focused all of her Inner ego's rage and power into her left fist and charged towards the Snake man, who merely laughed and put out his left hand to stop the attack.

'_**CHAAAAA!' **_Inner Sakura yelled as the fist connected, snapping every bone in the Snake's left hand, dislocating his left shoulder, and sending him sprawling through several walls of ice. The walls of ice quickly reformed, leaving Sakura alone.

"Man…that took it out of me." Sakura panted. Sure that attack was effective but it used up almost all her Chakra, if the Snake had dodged it, she would have been as good as dead. She started to walk away, searching for a way out of the Icy fortress, when there was a shattering noise behind her.

"You little bitch…" A badly bleeding Snake staggered through the shattered wall. "I will kill you! You ruined my perfect arm! Its beauty is lost!"

"Beauty…It had scales on it!" Sakura snapped, inside she was panicking. _'__Damn I have hardly any Chakra, what do I do now?'_

"Allow me to introduce you to Orochikiri!" The snake skin clad man drew his blade with an evil grin.

"Bring it snake boy!" Sakura yelled as she drew a Kunai.

Snake merely lashed his sword at her, despite being over 20 meters away from her.

"That will never…" Suddenly the world went slow, and Sakura instinctively rolled away, when time snapped back, a chunk of her pink hair hit the wooden bridge. There was a slight dizzy sensation, but Sakura recovered in time to roll away from the next attack. "So your sword is actually a whip with insane range?" She dropped a sheet of paper on the floor as she staggered away from the attack. _'__If this doesn't work I only have one more use of the Kyuubi Houyou to go…'_

"As flexible as a snake, with fangs to match," Snake grinned as he advanced on the fallen girl. "That was an impressive burst of speed, are you too a mate of the Kitsune?"

"A mate?" Sakura shook her head, "No way! I'm saving myself for Sasuke!"

"Oh, so you'll die a virgin." Snake grinned lecherously as he advanced on her, forcing her back with his whip-blade "Or maybe not." He licked his lips with a forked tongue.

"Eww," Sakura shivered. "No chance!" Sakura found her back against a wall. Snake walked up to her, slowly closing the gap, whipping his blade to cut Sakura's clothes.

"Hey!" Sakura covered herself with her hands, causing Snake to stop his advance.

"Now then, if you don't move your hands you will only lose them!" Snake snickered.

"I think not," Sakura grinned and brought her hands together.

"You are activating an explosion tag? You'd rather die than be soiled by me?" Snake chuckled.

"Who ever said I was holding the tag?"

"Huh?" Snake looked down, noting he was stood next to a sheet of paper. "Oh shi…"which was the last thing he ever said.

Sakura covered herself as several planks of wood flew by her head. "Looks like construction are going to be a lot longer than anticipated," Sakura mused. She noticed the red blood covering the icy walls and threw up. "Oh gods…I just killed a man…" Carefully approaching the hole in the floor, Sakura noted the Ice Prison had not penetrated the bridge, and underneath the bridge was completely absent of any ice. Grinning, Sakura mustered the little Chakra she had left, and walked underneath the bridge, upside down.

Kurenai dodged another paper shuriken as she fought against the cloaked mercenary. Her Genjutsu seemed to have no effect; in fact the cloaked mercenary just seemed to fight better under the influences of Genjutsu than without.

"Cease this; your Genjutsu has no effect on me." The woman commented. "It is better you lay down your weapons and surrender, lest I be forced to kill you."

"Damn…" Kurenai scowled. _'__What good is being the 'Genjutsu mistress' against someone who is immune to Genjutsu? Even if she has no killing intent, I guess I'll have to rely on those Katon Jutsu I learned ages ago…' _"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu," Kurenai threw her arms out as several small fireballs rocketed towards the mercenary.

The ice walls intercepted the attack, extinguishing the flames but revealing the kunai that Kurenai had hid within the flames. The kunai soared towards their target and struck.

"Yes," Kurenai grinned, until she saw her opponent fall apart in sheets of paper, which reformed into the mercenary.

"Nice try." The mercenary shook her head, "But it will take more than some concealed kunai to defeat me."

"Paper huh?" Kurenai grinned. "So I'm guessing the reason you got the walls to block the fire is because you burn easily, being paper reliant."

"Good observational skills, but whilst the Ice Prison is operational, you won't be able to harm me."

"So I have to wait for Sasuke to finish off that Haku, then I can end this." Kurenai shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Do not underestimate Haku, she is a far more capable fighter than your Sasuke, and has complete control over this prison. She will not get harmed lest she wills it."

"Well I hope she is a masochist then." Kurenai gritted her teeth as a paper projectile cut her arm. "Damn! Paper cuts really are the worst type of injury."

"It pleases you to mock me, but soon you will be crippled and defeated." The other mercenary drew back several of the paper projectiles and prepared another salvo, when the wall beside her exploded open, and a huge fire burst tore through her.

"Damn it Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke growled as he walked into the chamber.

"What…my plan worked didn't it?"

"You nearly killed me!" Sasuke snapped.

"I had faith in Kitsune's seal." Kakashi lied.

"Right…" Sasuke looked at the burnt bridge. "Did I kill someone?"

"No, you missed."

Sasuke dived for the floor as paper kunai stabbed into the ground.

"Impressive," Kakashi picked up one of the paper Kunai, "You must be pretty damn good at Origami to create something like this."

"You are Kakashi, the Copy-nin!" The mercenary scowled. "Zabuza was supposed to deal with you."

"He let me go, apparently." Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai ran up to the Jounin and Genin. "Are you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Yo!" Kakashi waved at Kurenai.

"Er…Sensei?" Sasuke yelled as he attacked the paper mercenary. "Some help please?"

"So, how is everyone?" Kurenai asked Kakashi.

"I can still sense everyone, but the one who was fighting Sakura disappeared after that large explosion." Kakashi frowned, "I hope Sakura's alright."

"So do I," Kurenai nodded.

"HELLO?" Sasuke yelled as he parried several paper shuriken with his kunai, "Assistance required?"

"She has no intention to kill you." Kakashi commented lazily, causing both Sasuke and the paper wielder to stop fighting.

"How did you know?" the Paper wielder replied.

"You lacked Killing Intent." Kakashi smiled. "Which I must admit is odd in a mercenary. Even our dear Kitsune has got around his dislike of killing by alternate personas and justifications."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi in a confused fashion.

"He pretends it is someone else doing the killing and works out a reason why the deserved to die," Kurenai explained.

"So he would claim that he didn't kill them?"

"No, the real person would claim Kitsune did it, Kitsune is the other person." Kakashi sighed. "But anyway, why did you become a mercenary if you are not prepared to kill?"

"I seek my liberator, who was also a mercenary. He freed me from my imprisonment. I was bound to a man, sealed by a complex Jutsu, when this mercenary freed me and gave me my life back. When I was bound to the man I was forced to kill, I no longer wish to take any more lives with my own hands."

"Who was the mercenary?"

"He answered to the name Naruto Uzumaki."

"What? That Dobe saved you?" Sasuke suddenly fell silent as a paper kunai found itself pressed against his neck.

"Huh?" Kakashi frowned. _'__I thought he went by the name Kitsune as a mercenary…'_

"He probably has an alias now, seeing as I warned him about the dangers of using one's own name in such an industry." Konan explained seeing Kakashi's confused face. "That is why you haven't heard of him."

"And what is your name? We may be able to find this Naruto for you," Kakashi asked.

"Konan," The woman threw her cloak off, revealing her slender figure and beautiful face. Her black hair was held in place by a paper flower. Under the cloak she was wearing tight fitting, form enhancing armour, it looked like it had been designed as an exotic chain fishnet top as you would expect to find on dancers, but the fact Konan wore this over the top of a plain black shirt and pants kind of ruined the exotic affect. "You could call me a master of Origami."

"Kakashi, the Copy-nin, this is Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress and this is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey," Sasuke nodded.

"Do you yield; taking into account both me and Sasuke are powerful Katon Jutsu users?"

"I yield." Konan bowed her head and allowed them to secure her wrists.

"Stay here then," Kakashi smiled but frowned when an Ice wall enveloped her.

"Do not worry; she is to be sent outside as she has failed." Haku's voice called. "I am surprised. That is two of the mercenaries down, whilst you have retained a full party."

"That's what you get for assuming our strength is purely as a team. While we are stronger together, we are still pretty good alone." Kakashi looked around, searching for the girl in charge of the prison.

"So I see…" Haku sounded troubled. "Still both Zabuza-sama and I are in this, as well as Sasuke, the Master of the Drunken Fist, who I believe is teaching one of your team mates what hand to hand combat is all about."

"Damn," Kakashi growled. "As far as I can sense, it looks like Hinata is the only one still fighting."

"We should regroup and get everyone together." Kurenai frowned. "Where is Sakura?"

"She is…" Kakashi looked around, "Damn, this prison is making it harder to work out where everyone is."

"What do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess we search for the others." Kakashi sighed. He had been hoping to have ended this battle long ago.

"Let's move out, shall we?" Kurenai suggested.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded and led the group onwards. It looked like he wouldn't have much time to read his book today.

Hinata groaned as the stench of the fat Sasuke hit her again. It was so strong it was practically solid. Hinata was not one to usually use the term fat, as she was a kind person, and had seen how Chouji reacted to the term, but this man was a portable planet. He made Chouji look like a rake.

"Hah, you has spunks you does" Fat Sasuke slurred.

"You can barely stand, I would recommend you surrender." Hinata requested politely.

"Hah, you think you're so tough…just 'cause there's one…two…many of you!" Sasuke grumbled as he wobbled towards her.

"I am alone," Hinata backed away, trying to think of how to beat the man without being subject to his foul odour.

"Yeah, alone and unloved, I can see it in y' eyes. Y' loves someone who doesn't love y'. Y' knows what you need? Sake, everything is better with Sake." Fat Sasuke reached into his pocket and drew a bottle, which he proceeded to drink, although he spilt most of the drink over himself, adding to his strong smell.

"That's not true," Hinata whispered.

"Yeah? Then why are you fighting alone? Why hasn't y' prince charming raced in to save y'?"

Hinata didn't respond. She didn't have the time to waste explaining to this drunk, but boy, was he going to be sorry he attacked her emotions. She smiled, seeing the Sake on the man. "I am sorry, but I must end this so I can re-unite with Naruto," Hinata started forming the hand seals Sasuke Uchiha had taught her (Kitsune had told Sasuke if he wanted to spar, he would have to teach all the Genin at least one of his Jutsu). "Katon: Endan!" A ball of fire screamed towards the drunk, enveloping him in flames. The Sake fuelled the blaze and the man's cries of pain became unbearable for Hinata, but she was a Kunoichi, and was performing her duty. She would not show the enemy any mercy.

"Thanks kid!" Fat Sasuke grinned, having stopped yelling out in pain. "I was going to use this technique anyway."

"Technique?" Hinata staggered backwards. The Man appeared completely unharmed by the flames ravenously consuming his body.

"That's right; I call it the Flaming Titan!" Fat Sasuke chuckled. "I happen to be a master of Fire-Based Jutsu. This battle is over, girl."

Hinata frowned. While he was on fire, getting into close combat was nothing short of suicidal. _'__What would Naruto do in a situation like this?'_

**Hinata's Imagination**

"Don't worry Hinata-chan!" Naruto, in his orange jumpsuit, stood between Hinata and her opponent. "I have a plan, Ultimate Love no Jutsu!"

Suddenly the entire area became hazy with a pink mist.

"Don't do it Naruto-kun!" Hinata stood up, "If you charge in head first you will die!"

"I would rather die than see harm before the one who stole my first kiss." Naruto smiled and held Hinata close. "Together our love will overpower the evil and corrupt!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun!" Hinata looked up at her lover, as a romantic sunset scene appeared from the strange Genjutsu.

"No! Not the power of love!" Fat Sasuke melted, and Naruto showed his feelings to Hinata in a very intimate way.

**Back to Reality**

'_Ok…so maybe that wouldn't happen.' _Hinata sighed as she skilfully evaded another Salvo of fire missiles. The drunkard claimed to be a master, but his accuracy was only just better than borderline. All Hinata had to do was wait for the fire to extinguish and she would be able to kick the idiot into next week.

"Katon: Renpatsu Yari!" Fat Sasuke spat several spears of flame towards Hinata, in a rapid fire fashion. Even with her superior agility, she still took several minor wounds and landed from a jump awkwardly, twisting her ankle.

"It's over little, girl." Fat Sasuke grinned as he took a deep breath to end the battle.

"Katon: Endan!" A roaring ball of fire struck the area where Hinata was and exploded, leaving nothing but a gaping hole in the bridge.

"Haha!" Fat Sasuke grinned. "One down, four to go!" He marched away, extinguishing the flames from his body, when suddenly the floor below him erupted and an extremely pissed and slightly singed Hinata flew from underneath the bridge.

"What?" Fat Sasuke blinked.

"Hinata Hyuuga Ouichi: Uzumaki Love Rendan!" Hinata yelled as she started her assault on Fat Sasuke. "Hin…" Hinata struck him on the Shin, causing him to lift his foot out of reflex, "…at.." this was followed by a spinning kick to knock the unbalanced fighter over, "…a…" diving towards the fallen foe, Hinata span in mid air delivering a powerful kick to the huge man's stomach, that caused him to bounce up into the air. "H…" Hinata delivered a barrage of fists to the aerial target, "…yuu…" a powerful kick forced the large man even higher up into the air. Before Fat Sasuke could even blink, Hinata was up above him. "…ga…" she kicked out with both feet, sending the now unconscious Fat Sasuke soaring back down to Earth, with such force that he tore through the bridge and splashed into the water below.

"I wish Naruto-kun could have seen that, I would have looked so cool to him." Hinata smiled as she realised she had won, without even having to activate her Byakugan.

"Man, it's true what they say, we maiden's in love are powerful," Sakura chuckled as she clambered out of the hole Hinata had made to escape from the fireball. It had cost her one of her Kyuubi Houyou uses, but the strength burst had saved her life.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata ran over and helped the girl out. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Long story, to cut it short, I ended up with a pervert."

"I got someone who doubted my love for Naruto." Hinata glanced down the hole Fat Sasuke had made, "I guess that he has learnt his lesson."

"If he survives," Sakura commented.

"If he doesn't I won't lose any sleep. He was trying to kill me, so my actions were perfectly reasonable." Hinata suddenly faltered, "But what if Naruto won't like me because I killed someone?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret." Haku stepped out of one of the ice walls. "Naruto is a murderer, he kills people for money. The Naruto you knew is no more, so give up this school girl crush."

"Why should I listen to you?" Hinata scowled.

"Because," Haku drew several ice needles. "I will kill you if you don't surrender."

"I will never give up," Hinata took up the Gentle Fist style, "I know Naruto, and I know he would never give up no matter what. I too will live my life this way."

"Then you will die and never see your beloved Naruto again." Haku scowled.

"Who do you think you are?" Sakura growled. "You are outnumbered and you have already used the Mating Mark."

"Hmm…" Haku's eyes widened. "You two…carry the mating mark also? You have been with Kitsune?"

"No!" Both girls denied.

"I am saving myself for Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped.

"Naruto-kun is the only one who shall see my naked body." Hinata scowled.

"Two maiden's in love huh?" Haku chuckled. "And may I ask if your crushes return your affections?"

"I am getting stronger, Sasuke-kun will realise how much we were made for each other!" Sakura grinned.

"I have become stronger also, so that Naruto-kun will be impressed when we meet again."

"Despicable, you call yourselves Kunoichi…" Haku snarled and hurled her ice needles at the girls, who tried to evade but got slammed into by the moving ice walls.

"Damn it!" Hinata coughed up blood. It felt like she had broken several ribs.

Sakura groaned and tried to stand up, but the world was spinning as she fell to her knees in a daze.

"Such is the fate of those who play Kunoichi," Haku smiled and hurled the needles at Hinata, intending to kill, when a red blur intercepted them.

"Who the…" Haku scowled. "We had an agreement!"

"This way," Kakashi led his group forward. The Ice walls appeared to be more like a labyrinth, with dead ends, traps and twists and turns. If not for his Sharingan, they would have all perished long ago.

"Are you sure we are heading the right way?" Kurenai sighed.

"Yes I am sure." Kakashi nodded.

"I mean that crater looks familiar." Kurenai stated in an off hand manner.

"I am sure." Kakashi stated firmly, "Someone is this way."

They followed the ice hallway and found themselves in large room. The wooden floor of the bridge had a thin layer of ice, making movement difficult, and in the middle stood a smiling Zabuza.

"Hello, nice of you to show up." Zabuza drew his sword, "Let's play, shall we?"

Extra Info! Aisu Kangoku (Ice Prison)

Made by combining the Chakra boost of the Mating Mark with Haku's own bloodline, this creates an entire fortress of Ice, which is capable of repairing itself using any nearby water source. Haku can control all the walls and such so long as she is within 10 Metres of a wall.

Extra Info! Renpastsu Yari (Firing in Rapid Succession, Spear)

A serious of rapid fire spears made of flame. Unlike the Kaze Yari, this technique has a short range and relatively weak armour piercing abilities. It has a relatively low damage output, but carries such a minimal Chakra useage.

There, this is my first major action scene. Tell me what you think. Personally, I think it went rather well, compared the two Mist nin that they fought earlier anyway.

As I've said, there was a severe lack of Naruto here, but I will make up for it and this is the only chapter that doesn't have Naruto in it. I promise. May Zabuza impale me on his sword and use my internal organs for water pouches, with my blood for face paint...

Man that it one promise I will make sure I don't break…

Zabuza: Spoil all my fun why don't you...  
>Kakashi: And why can't I use the Ice to form Water Jutsu<br>DazBoz: Because Haku controls the ice and doesn't let you. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Battle on the Bridge Part 2, an Unexpected Ending

Kitsune lashed out his katana, cleaving the first bandit clean in half and then brought the sharpened blade around in a 360 degree arc, felling the six bandits who had ganged up on him.

"Damn it!" Kitsune parried another bandit's eager sword thrust and kicked him in the groin. As he doubled over a quick swipe from Kitsune ended the man's concerns.

He was currently standing with an arrow embedded in his arm, guarding the main entrance to Tsunami's house. The enemy had launched an attack half an hour after Kakashi and his team had left. Kitsune had managed to fend off the first wave while Kiba and Shino set up traps around the building, which had decimated the second wave. Judging by the piles of corpses in the front room, Kitsune had just faced the twelfth wave. It never ceased to amaze him how people think that, despite being heavily out skilled, they can still win if they send enough people at a problem.

"You okay down there?" Kiba ran down the hallway. His face was caked with blood, but Kitsune was relieved to note it wasn't his. He was tailed by a clone, which Kitsune assumed was Akamaru.

"Not too bad," Kitsune grimaced as he pulled the arrow from his arm, "Seen better days."

"Gods…and I felt bad after killing two bandits…" Kiba took in the destruction.

"How are Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari?"

"I left them in the hidden basement with Shino." Kiba sighed as he glanced through the window. "Looks like they are waiting for something before they send more soldiers, why don't they rush us in one go?"

"This way, Gato only has to pay a few bandits, as the rest will be killed by us. He is hoping to tire us out and kill off most of the scum he has employed." Kitsune had read the information that Kakashi and Kurenai had gathered, and was not surprised to find the rich man employed such notorious tactics.

"That bastard!" Kiba spat.

"I know," Kitsune looked around what was once a traditional dining area was now littered with corpses and blood. "I hope they don't ask us to clean up here."

"You made this mess," Kiba grinned. Despite the carnage, Kiba was unaffected. He was used to death, after he was forced to kill several wolves that had attacked Akamaru. To Kiba, killing a wolf carried the same mental consequences if not more severe ones as killing a human, and so he had faced his first kill far earlier than even Naruto.

"So I did," Kitsune chuckled. "Think I can claim that Shino did it?"

"That would be highly illogical." Shino walked up to the chuckling Genin. "Do you forget that we are surrounded by bandits?"

"Where are Tazuna and company?" Kiba scowled, "I thought I asked you to watch them!"

"I was…" Shino looked down, "But they were taken by Gato. Several bandits stormed in and kidnapped Inari, threatening to execute him if I interfered."

"Damn!" Kitsune kicked a corpse. "I guess we'll have to rely on the bug you placed on them to lead us to Gato's base."

"How did you know?" Shino smiled, although his hood hid this.

"You wouldn't have allowed them to leave without a plan." Kitsune grinned. "If I read Gato's character right, we will have several hours before they will kill Tazuna. Gato will want to make him suffer in front of his family."

"In my observations, Inari is already mentally unbalanced by the execution of someone close. If his grandfather were to be killed…" Shino left the sentence floating in the air.

"So let's go!" Kitsune sheathed his Katana and reached into his pockets and withdrew three pills. "Here, take one each. You know soldier pills?" The other Genin nodded, "Well these are like Super Soldier pills. They not only give you a boost, they super-power you, but taking more than one can be fatal. Don't use any other Soldier Pills or you will probably die."

"Got it," Kiba took one of the pills and swallowed it, "Hmm…minty."

"Oh no!" Kitsune staggered back, "It tasted of mints?"

"Er…yeah," Kiba looked around, "Is that bad?"

"That's my favourite flavour!" Kitsune sighed. "What did I get?" Kitsune lifted his mask and swallowed a tablet. "…Sewage water…I think I'm going to puke…" _'__And to make matters worse this doesn't affect my red Chakra, Stupid Kyuubi Houyou using up all Kyuubi's Chakra.'_

"Strawberries," Shino commented as he ate his.

"Damn Ero-Sennin, who would make sewage flavoured tablets anyway? Why not Ramen or chocolate cake or…" Kitsune growled as he followed Shino after the bugs scent.

"Ero-Sennin you say, who is that?" Kiba asked as they followed Shino.

"Just an old guy with twisted pleasures," Kitsune shook his head, stifling a laugh. "Guess I should let the others know where we are, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" A Kitsune clone appeared beside Kitsune, "Go and let the others know that Gato has made his move, hurry!"

The Kitsune clone nodded and raced off. "This is going to be a long day," Kitsune commented as they raced into the forest, evading the camped bandits.

"We had an agreement!" Haku snapped at Kitsune.

"Yes, and Kitsune hasn't broken it. You only said he couldn't show, and that there be five nin. I am but a Jutsu, so my presence isn't breaking any agreements." Bunshin Kitsune dropped the needles. "However, was it not agreed that you would hold off attacking Tazuna?"

"We have!" Haku looked confused.

"Then why did Gato's henchmen swarm us?" Bunshin Kitsune frowned. "They broke into the house and stole the bridge builder. I am here to inform you that Kitsune, Kiba and Shino are charging to rescue the family."

"I see," Haku scowled. "I must inform Zabuza-sama." She stepped into a wall and vanished.

"Are you two alright?" Bunshin Kitsune turned around.

"Hai," Hinata nodded. "I have some healing ointment."

"You appear to be badly wounded," Bunshin Kitsune frowned, "Who harmed you?"

"No one," Hinata smiled. _'__If I tell him the truth he will kill Haku…but I can understand where she is coming from. She loves Kitsune like I love Naruto.' _"I just tried to run up a wall and fell off."

"Is that really what happened?" Bunshin Kitsune frowned, "It appeared that Haku was intending to kill you."

"If she wanted to kill me, she had plenty of opportunities." Hinata smiled.

"I suppose you are right, I would be careful." Bunshin Kitsune disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Right then, Hinata drew some of her special healing ointment out, "I guess it's time for us to clean ourselves up."

"Hai," Sakura smiled as Hinata offered her some bandages from the small pocket that usually held Little Naruto.

"I hope you cleaned that pouch out." Sakura grinned.

"Don't worry; this is a different one to the one that usually holds Naruto-chan." Hinata smiled, "I hope he is alright, Hanabi-chan isn't very good with animals... and Otosan is too busy to look after Naruto-chan…"

"We are in the middle of a life and death fight and you are worrying about your pet fox? Not to mention you defended an enemy from Kitsune's wrath…you really are something. When Naruto sees you, he won't be able to help but fall in love with you." Sakura smiled as she bandaged her cuts.

"You really mean it?" Hinata blushed as she rubbed the healing cream onto her ribs.

"Of course," Sakura nodded.

"But, I mean…I'm not as pretty as you…and Naruto-kun always liked you…" Hinata started twiddling her fingers. This was one of the few nervous habits that the combined efforts of Kurenai and Sakura couldn't fix, but at least the stammer and confidence issues (on matters not involving Naruto) were pretty much sorted.

"Hinata, Naruto should consider himself lucky a girl as good as you even notices his existence."

Hinata merely shrugged in response and stood up. "We don't have time to think about our love lives. We have to find Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hai!" Sakura nodded and followed Hinata deeper into the Labyrinth.

"This is fun!" Zabuza grinned as he dodged Kakashi and Sasuke's Flame Jutsu, and tried to shake off Kurenai's Genjutsu.

"This guy is insane!" Sasuke grumbled as he started forming the hand seals. "Katon: Endan!" A large ball of fire shot towards Zabuza, who simply allowed the ice walls to block the attack. Even in this large room, the walls were fast enough to counter the attacks Zabuza didn't dodge.

"Come on, is that all you can do?" Zabuza grinned as a thick mist started to fill the area.

"This is problematic." Kakashi scowled. It was bad enough that his Sharingan was not effective due to the Ice walls limiting the water he could call upon, but the mist made it so his Katon Jutsu would probably miss the target. Getting into close combat against a sword specialist was nothing short of suicidal, but it was the only way to get a guaranteed hit in.

"Katon: Endan!" Sasuke repeated his attack, aiming at where he thought Zabuza was.

"Missed!" Zabuza's voice seemed to come from every direction at once.

"Great," Sasuke grumbled, "How do I kill what I can't see?"

"Sasuke stay back," Kakashi warned, "Zabuza means business. You and Kurenai go and find the others quickly.

"Kitsune-kun is in trouble!" Haku appeared in the mist. "Gato launched an attack on the house and kidnapped the residents. Kitsune is leading a group to reclaim the hostages!"

"What?" Zabuza roared. "I told that bastard to wait until I had finished here! That's it! If he isn't following our deal then why should I? Haku, we are no longer working for that two-faced bastard!"

"Are we still going to fight these guys?" Haku asked.

"Hmm…" Zabuza scowled. "I am afraid Kitsune takes priority. We forfeit."

"How about calling it a draw?" Kakashi suggested.

"No…we forfeit." Zabuza repeated. "I can accept defeat at the hands of skilled opponents, and a draw would just your skills. Haku…you are now the property of Kakashi."

"Hai Zabuza-sama…" Haku punched the floor (A/N: Not out of anger, that is just how this Jutsu is cancelled) causing the Ice Fortress to shatter into small snow flakes which gently fell to the floor. "Your will is my command, Kakashi-sama."

"Huh?" Kakashi was thoroughly confused by the change in situation. First he was fighting Zabuza, now he had apparently won a young girl as a servant…what next? Naruto reveals he is actually Minato rather than his son? Kakashi shook his head. "Er…just call me Kakashi-sensei."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," Haku bowed her head.

"Now that we have got that sorted," Zabuza rubbed his nose, "I guess I got to kill Gato now."

"We do too," Kakashi nodded to Kurenai, "Sasuke and I will go ahead; you gather the others then head back to the house."

"Please, Kakashi-sensei let me go with you." Haku bowed once more.

"Er…sure." Kakashi shrugged. "You seem still full of Chakra."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Anyway," Kakashi was unnerved by such a show of respect. Usually he was flattered when his team acknowledged him as an inferior quality instructor, "Kurenai, find Hinata and Sakura alright?"

"Sure," Kurenai shrugged. She was worried for Naruto, but knew that he could always call on the Kyuubi's chakra, should things get out of hand.

If anyone had told her that creating the three seals had exhausted Kyuubi's chakra, she would raced ahead with Kakashi, mission or no mission.

"Nice location," Kiba commented as he followed Shino. They were currently travelling

"Looks like they aren't expecting us," Kitsune breathed a sigh of relief. "If they were, we would be in a whole lot of trouble right now."

"They must have sent their entire force to attack the house," Shino commented, "This Tazuna must be very important to gather such attention."

"Hai," Kiba nodded. "I thought this was a C-class Mission, last I heard it was upgraded to an A-class. Do you know that Tazuna is building a bridge, and that this Gato guy doesn't want anyone to threaten the monopoly he has over trading."

"Yeah," Kitsune sighed. "But once we remove him from the picture, odds are that everyone in Wave will be back on their feet in no time. Without having to worry about Gato's monopoly, they will prosper, until the next Gato comes along."

"That's a very pessimistic view," Shino commented.

"Well, I guess you could say I've seen it all before. Someone will always try and exploit the weak. I just hope that Wave learns its lesson and becomes stronger to defend itself." Kitsune sighed. "Although maybe I am just being, as you say, pessimistic."

"We are here," Shino stopped abruptly.

The complex itself was masterfully hidden; it was a set of houses all hidden up in the trees. If not for the walkways between the huts, the Genin would have probably walked by and never noticed anything. There were several traps set up, but Kiba's sharp sense of smell and Shino's bugs quickly rendered such obstacles harmless.

"What now then?" Kiba turned to Shino.

"I will send a bug to find out what is happening then we strike."

"I have a quicker idea," Kitsune started forming hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A clone Kitsune appeared and cried, "Henge No Jutsu," before transforming into a small bird, which flew up into the forest.

"When the clone sees Tazuna, it will dispel itself and I will instant gain all of its experience." Kitsune explained.

"Whoa, Kage Bunshin is an awesome Jutsu!" Kiba grinned, "Imagine if you were in an exam, you could have a Kage Bunshin read the relevant answer elsewhere, dispel itself and boom, you know the answer!"

"Correct," Kitsune nodded, "But it is a Jounin rank Jutsu, so the odds of anyone who needs to take exams using it are relatively small."

"Ah," Kiba looked downcast, "There's no chance of me learning it then?"

"Who knows? Give it a few years and you might have the Chakra you need to perform this Jutsu. Ah!" Kitsune suddenly straightened up, "They are in the furthest building and have several mercenaries guarding them. I will cause a distraction; you guys go and get Tazuna and his family."

"Are you sure you can distract them all?" Kiba asked.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," Kitsune looked around at his army. "Yeah, I figure we'll be alright."

Zabuza was racing towards where Gato's temporary headquarters were, Haku beside him as always.

Behind him, Kakashi and Sasuke were following, close enough to keep up with him, but far enough away so that if Zabuza decided to kill them, they would have time to react.

"Are we nearly there?" Sasuke called out.

"Nearly there," Zabuza nodded. "I hope you guys are ready, 'cause Gato has hired some serious muscle."

"We are fine," Kakashi replied, "I would advise you to focus on yourself."

"Fine," Zabuza shrugged. "How 'bout you, Haku?"

"I am fine, Zabuza-sama." Haku nodded, "I just fear for Kitsune-kun, you know how he can act irrationally at times involving hostages."

Zabuza only nodded.

****Zabuza's Flashback****

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"No." Zabuza shook his head.

They were on their way to the final battle, Team Zabuza Versus the Mizukage, but even now, on the eve of the battle that would likely result in his death, Naruto would insist on being a nuisance. Currently they were walking through a field when they came across some bandits threatening a woman.

"Stop! If you harm a hair on her head I'll…" A tall blonde-haired woman was threatening several bandits who had captured a shorter, black-haired woman.

"You'll do nothing, Slug woman. I know all about you're weakness for blood." One of the lead bandits grinned lecherously. "I think we will have some fun with this one. We will reclaim the debt you owe us!"

"Bastards," The woman noted Zabuza's group approaching. "Reinforcements for you scumbags?"

"Huh?" The lead bandit turned to face Zabuza's group. "Who the hell are you supposed to be? This is none of your business."

"You're lucky, usually I would have killed you for talking to me like that," Zabuza sighed, "But I am afraid I need to be fully rested for my fight later on, so I will leave you maggots and your busty victim alone."

"Hey!" The blonde woman snapped, "How dare you call me busty, mummy face?"

"Mummy face," Naruto burst out laughing, "That's a good one!" He chuckled and took in the scene. "What's going on here?"

"None of your business, squirt!" The lead bandit pressed a knife to the black-haired woman's throat, drawing a bead of blood.  
>"Oh gods…" The blonde turned pale at the sight of blood.<p>

"Tsunade-sama!" The black-haired woman tried to free herself.

"Hey, what are you doing to that woman?" Naruto demanded.

"None of your business," The lead bandit sneered.

"Come on Naruto, we don't have the time." Zabuza grunted and lead Haku away.

"Bastard," Naruto growled, "How dare you harm a woman?" The Red Chakra started to envelop his body.

"Are you going to stop us?" The lead bandit grinned, until he looked down and realised there was a kunai embedded in heart. He collapsed in a heap while the other bandits rallied and drew their weapons, forgetting about the black-haired woman, who had crawled over to the paled blonde.

"**You picked the wrong day to piss me off**," Naruto growled as he tore his way through the bandits, their blood covering the once green foliage.

"You monster," A bandit plunged a poisoned dagger into Naruto's leg, causing him to stagger backwards in agony.

"Damn," Naruto felt the Red Chakra leave him. His vision was fading away as he collapsed to the floor. The last thing he saw was a grinning bandit with a knife.

From his vantage point in the trees to the side of the field, Zabuza watched as the blonde woman punched the bandit so hard that it looked like every bone in his body had fractured into dust.

"Stupid brat," Tsunade sighed as she set about healing the boy.

"Tsunade-sama, you are alright? But all the blood…"

"I'm fine Shizune." Tsunade finished healing the boy, who woke up.

"Am I dead?" Naruto asked.

"If you say anything about me looking like an angel I swear I will pound you into the dirt."

"…Never mind then," Naruto staggered upright. "You saved me?"

"Of course, I was returning the favour. You helped me and Shizune out, I helped you out." Tsunade shrugged and then was surprised when the boy hugged her. "Are you alright?" She turned to Shizune for assistance, but the black-haired woman merely shrugged.

"Thank you!" Naruto sobbed, "Hardly anyone ever does anything nice for me, except Zabuza-sensei and Haku-chan. I swear, if you are ever in trouble, just send for Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage in training, and I will help you out!" Naruto had deemed himself a Hokage in training ever since he had returned to Konoha whilst Haku stole the Kage Bunshin technique. He had told Sarutobi not to worry; he was currently a Hokage in training and would take over from him in no time.

"Hokage in training?" Tsunade chuckled. "You're from Konoha?"

"Yeah, you know that place?" Naruto looked up, "It's been a while since I even saw there though…I miss it a little, although I had few precious people there, except the old man Sandaime Hokage and Iruka-sensei."

"So old Sarutobi is still Hokage, I guess I should go and say hi one of these days." Tsunade nodded. "I suppose you will want to catch up with the two you were travelling with." She smiled at Naruto, "I wish you look, young Hokage in training. May we meet again when you are in fact, the Hokage."

"Believe…" Naruto trailed off glanced around for any sign of Zabuza, before finishing, "It!"

"That was…impressive." Shizure nodded as she watched Naruto evade a barrage of Kunai.

"I WARNED YOU ABOUT SAYING THAT!"

"Sorry Zabuza-sama!" Naruto ran towards the noise, against all common sense.

"What a strange boy," Tsunade smiled. "He reminds me a little of them."

"Are you over your fears of blood?" Shizune asked.

"I can't let my past affect others present, had I allowed myself to succumb, that boy would have died." Tsunade smiled, "I still feel a little ill, but I think I will be alright."

***End Flashback***

"I hope he doesn't lose his cool and lower his guard," Zabuza grumbled.

"That makes two of us." Haku nodded.

"Three actually," Sasuke cut it, "If he dies then I will have rely on this useless fool to become more powerful."

"Useless fool? That's practically a compliment compared to what you usually call me," Kakashi smiled, "And for the record, that makes four of us, with a lot more elsewhere."

"So…you guys have accepted Kitsune? Do you know who he really is?" Haku asked.

"All the Jounin do," Kakashi nodded, "The Genin don't as far as I am aware."

"Ah," Haku nodded, "So even knowing about him and who he is, you still allow him to live among you?"

"He is the jailor, not the prisoner," Kakashi replied, "He is a hero to Konoha, even if Konoha itself doesn't realise it. Kitsune has powerful friends in high places."

"Then why was he beaten so badly when he was young?" Haku had heard all about Naruto's past, "Why did no-one stop the villagers?"

"We tried, but there were too many ignorant fools who didn't understand what they were doing. Some of our own nins even tried to assassinate the boy," Kakashi sighed sadly. "I am almost happy that he left and was trained by you. Now he will be able to hold his own against the villagers, I just hope he doesn't seek revenge, else the Kyuubi's attack will seem a minor annoyance compared to the damage Kitsune could deal to Konoha."

"May I hazard a guess at Kitsune's real name?" Sasuke cut in, "Judging by what you said, I think I can work out who Kitsune is."

"Really?" Kakashi asked. "Who do you think Kitsune is?"

"At the bridge, Zabuza talked about your mutual friend Naruto, and I know for a fact Naruto Uzumaki had a troubled past, much like my own. He also was friends with the Sandaime Hokage from what I heard, which is as higher a place as you can get. Is Naruto Uzumaki the Kitsune?"

Kakashi didn't reply instantly. Instead he paused before asking, "Sasuke, if he was would your opinion of Kitsune change at all?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, "It would improve. If that Dobe became this powerful, then it shows he is doing something right, and I hope he can teach me it as well."

"You can't tell anyone though, you understand?" Kakashi looked deadly serious. "If Naruto wants everyone to know, he will tell them."

"I understand," Sasuke nodded. _'__So…my old rival has returned, stronger than ever. It is my duty to get stronger now. I cannot let the class bottom beat the rookie of the year.'_

Kurenai lead the Kunoichi back to the house.

"Holy…" Kurenai blinked as she walked back into the house.

"Oh my…" Sakura raced outside and threw up.

"Oh dear…" Hinata sighed sadly. "It is lucky that Kitsune-kun is merciful."

"How do you mean?" Sakura groaned as she re-entered the room.

"All the deaths were decapitations, they didn't suffer." Hinata started dragging bodies outside. "We should bury them and clean up the house for when Kakashi-sensei and the others return."

"Hai," Sakura dragged a man by his shirt, to avoid having to touch the actual dead body itself.

"Don't bury them," Kurenai shook her head, "Pile them up outside then burn them, we don't have time to actually bury each individual."

"Understood," Sakura and Hinata nodded and set about clearing the house of the dead bodies.

"How may I assist?" Konan asked.

"Huh?" Kurenai span around, "Oh yeah, I forgot you had defected. Are you any good at washing up?"

"As with paper, I have a great weakness to water." Konan frowned, "But if it is required to help me re-unite with Naruto-kun, I will do it."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked up from the body she was carrying, "Did you know this Naruto's surname?"

"Hai," Konan nodded as she tenderly took the damp cloth Kurenai had passed to her and began to mop up some of the blood from the walls. "His name was Naruto Uzumaki."

"You met Naruto-kun!" Sakura and Hinata both called out together.

"How is he? Is he eating right?" Hinata started listing her all of the questions she wanted answering, until Kurenai cut her off.

"Okay I was wondering how Naruto was when you last saw him," Kurenai asked.

"He was just starting work as a…"

"I meant how Naruto was physically?" Kurenai interrupted. The last thing she wanted was Hinata figuring out that Kitsune was Naruto.

"He was I believe the term fit could apply." Konan blushed slightly, to Hinata's dismay. "He is quiet strong and caring. He was smiling widely when I saw his face, he looked a little like a fox, and had these cute whisker markings on his face."

**Yet another Flashback**

It was a barren wasteland in the middle of nowhere, the perfect location to set a trap, which had caught a loud blonde mercenary.

Konan looked emotionlessly at her target. Pain stood beside her (or at least one of the six bodies).

"You seriously think you can kill me?" Naruto rolled his eyes. The Kitsune mask he usually wore was serving as a shoulder pad at the moment.

"You are the nine-tails' Jinchuuriki. It is our mission to claim the Bijuu that lives within you." Pain stated and turned to Konan, "You can capture him without my assistance. I will be elsewhere. You know the price of failure."

"Hai," Konan nodded as the Pain body vanished from her sight. "I am here to capture you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Bring it on!" Naruto grinned and drew his Katana, "I can tell by your stance that you don't want to fight me, but may I ask why you will anyway?"

"I have no choice," Konan replied.

"Everyone has a choice," Naruto took up his fighting stance, which consisted of standing with his side facing the opponent and his blade pointing straight towards them.

"I have no choices anymore. I exist only to fulfil the will of my master."

"Oh really, well if you have given up I guess killing you would be a merciful act."

"Then so be it," Konan launched a barrage of paper projectiles at the boy, who merely vanished and reappeared behind Konan. He drew back his sword for the killing blow when he noticed something on her neck. "What the hell is that?"

"My seal," Konan span around and launched a volley of paper Kunai at Naruto, who swiftly evaded the blows.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked curiously. Seals were something of a hobby of his.

"It forces me to obey the every will of my master, on pain of pain."

"What would you say if I told you I could remove that seal, huh?"

"You could free me?" Konan recalled her paper projectiles and looked suspicious. "Why would you help someone like me?"

"Because, I always help a damsel in distress," Naruto winked.

"I…" Konan started to blush. _'__What is this feeling? I feel so…light-headed, and my cheeks feel like they are burning!'_

"Is that a yes?" Naruto approached the girl.

"Yes," Konan nodded, "Free me." Naruto merely nodded and placed his palm on Konan's seal. Red Chakra started to flow into the seal.

"Damn it!" Naruto gritted his teeth as blood started to flow from his hand. "This seal is strong!"

"You are hurting yourself, don't do it." Konan sighed. "I am destined to be a prisoner to Pain's will.

"No…you are no more destined for that as I am destined to remain hated for being a Jinchuuriki!" Naruto gritted his teeth and gave a final push of Red Chakra. "There!"

"Huh?" Konan watched as Naruto cradled his badly bleeding hand. "Are you alright? Here let me help you." Konan withdrew some bandages and applied them to Naruto's hand.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned. "You're seal is still intact, but I managed to change ownership to yourself. That means if you want to do something, you can actually force yourself to do it!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Konan bowed. "I am forever in your debt."

"Nah," Naruto waved his bandaged hand, "I helped you and you helped me. We're even now."

"Still…thanks to you I have no longer any reason to stay with Pain."

"You should return home, a pretty woman like you should have no problems getting your life back on track."

"I cannot return home…for Pain will find me."

"Hm…well there is a place called Suna, you should go there!" Naruto grinned.

"It is along journey." Konan stated.

"I'll take you there! I was planning on visiting soon anyway." Naruto nodded and lead Konan away by her hand, oblivious to the blush on her cheeks.

***End Flash Back***

"Ah," Kurenai nodded, "So he seemed perfectly happy?"

"He said he was searching for a girl, but I can't recall her name." Konan shrugged.  
>Hinata heard this and blushed. <em>'<em>_Maybe he was trying to find his way to me! Maybe he realised all the attention that he desired could have been offered by me and sought to make me his own!'_

"Hey, wait a second!" Sakura dropped the dead body she was carrying, "I notice a severe lack of men around here! Do they think all we Kunoichi are good for is cleaning up their messes? What the hell?"

"You've got a point there…" Kurenai scowled, "But I guess it's because you and Hinata are injured, and as I was your Sensei it made more sense for me to come back with you. Konan here is new to our side, so as a result was sent back with us." In truth Kurenai had ran into the girl when she was leading Hinata and Sakura back to Tsunami's house, when Konan stood up and asked if she could go with them, seeing as she had defected to their side and everything. "Also Kitsune, Shino and Kiba left, against the orders they had, which was to remain here and guard the premises no matter what."

"Er…Excuse me, Kurenai-sensei? They are some bandits charging towards us!" Hinata turned to her instructor.

Konan walked out of the door and split into thousands of sheets of paper, all of which turned into razor sharp Shuriken, which turned the opposition to mincemeat. When she returned, Kurenai gave her a look.

"What?" Konan shrugged, "You are my only link to Naruto and if I let you die I may never find him again. As a result I will kill in your defence."

"At least we don't have to worry about burning their corpses," Sakura tried in vain to brighten the situation.

"Konan, you are in charge of defence, if you see another wave, take them out alright?"

"Hai," Konan nodded and stepped outside, leaving the three Kunoichi to clean up the house.

Not as much action in this chapter. I guess the main factor was explaining how Naruto and Konan met. There was also the Tsunade meeting, which will play an important factor later on. I also need a list of Konan's Jutsu If someone would be kind enough to email me them, the list I have doesn't cover up to Konan and Pain, although it does have Sage Naruto's Jutsu.

I decided that seeing as Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year etc, that he had to have enough intelligence to put two and two together and work out Kitsune was Naruto. Sakura hasn't because she only really thinks about Sasuke, similar applies to Hinata. Kiba never knew much about Naruto so can't piece the pieces together, and Shino…well maybe Shino already knows but is keeping quiet.

I guess that sums it up for this chapter. I'm not entirely sure whether I liked this chapter or not. I guess after my last chapter it is a bit of a let down (I really enjoyed the fight scenes in the Battles of the Bridge, Part 1. Naruto's major fight will be in the next chapter, but without the Kyuubi's chakra, what are his hopes for victory?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Showdown in Tree Town, an Explosive Climax!

It was a rather one sided battle. The majority of Gato's forces were laying siege to Tsunami's house, meaning only a select few were guarding the base, and they never stood a chance against an entire army of Kitsunes, although one soldier had taken down five Bunshin Kitsunes before being defeated by the original.

"Tedious," Kitsune yawned. "Hardly worth the effort." He staggered forwards. _'__Damn…I guess the pill's effects wore off. How much longer till I can use your Chakra?'_

'_**So…tired…five more minutes…' **_The sound of snoring echoed in his thoughts.

"Well aren't you helpful." Kitsune growled.

"Yo, Kitsune," Kiba walked up to Kitsune, his face pale white.

"What is it?"

"You should see this." Kiba lead the way to the central building. "In here."

"Wait, I can sense something," Kitsune frowned. "A ritual has been performed inside, have you been inside?"

"Yeah," Kiba scowled, "I felt all uneasy, but I thought that was due to the guy in there."

"The guy?" Kitsune scowled beneath his mask.

"Yeah…he is…well in pieces." Kiba paled.

"I scared him that much?" Kitsune shook his head.  
>"I was being literal. He has been cut into pieces, and he is still alive! Some sick bastard cut off all of his limbs and his head, but used some weird Chakra field to keep him alive!"<p>

"That would be the ritual." Kitsune shivered. "Kiba, get Tazuna and everyone then leave. Immediately."

"Do you know who did that?" Kiba didn't like Kitsune's tone. He usually sounded either bored or excited. Now he sounded terrified.

"Kitsune…if it is who you think…can you win?" Kiba asked, fearing the answer.

"Kiba…" Kitsune reached up and removed his mask, handing it to Kiba. "I don't stand a chance. Even with my Red Chakra, I would be brutally slaughtered. Last time we thought, I was lucky to escape with my life. At the moment, I am tired and without my Red Chakra, yet if I do not engage her, she will kill you and Tazuna and Shino and everyone I aim to protect. She will not sleep; she will not rest until she has had her fight with me."

"Naruto?" Kiba blinked as the unmasked Kitsune faced him. The whiskers were still there and his blue eyes were present, but rather than the cheerful spirit they held when they were younger, now they held a sort of world weary look to them. That and there were several small scars littering Naruto's face, made Kiba wonder if it really was the same Naruto he had once known.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry." Naruto smiled weakly, drew his katana and walked into the central building.

"Oh gods…" Kiba turned to see Shino escorting Tazuna. "We have to get Kakashi-sensei!"

"Is that Kitsune's mask?" Shino asked.

"Kitsune is going to try and buy us some time, he was scared damn it!" Kiba ran a hand through his hair. "We need to get reinforcements quickly!"

"Hai," Shino nodded, "You find the others, and I'll escort Tazuna and his family home.

Inside the building, Naruto was trying his best not to throw up. The body had been skilfully cut into several segments, with the foul Ritual keeping all the organs, which were on a table opposite the head, functioning so that the recipient of the torture could see how his internal organs worked. The head turned to face Naruto, with tears in his eyes.

"Please end this! I hired a monster! She and her disciple betrayed us, killing most of our men! Please help me!"

"I will," Naruto nodded and walked over to the table, picking up the man's brain. "I will make this as painless as possible." Conjuring some of his chakra into a rotating sphere, Naruto used the one useful technique he had learnt from Ero-Sennin. "Rasengan!" The rotating orb tore the brain into microscopic fragments, and the head slowly sagged. The Chakra field winked and faded away.

"Where are you? I know it's you. You always were a sadistic murderer."

There was the sound of footsteps and Naruto span around. Walking towards him was a girl, no older than himself. On her back was a katana, with the same colours as Naruto's. She wore a black trench coat, with nothing but bandages underneath. She smiled like a little child, looking at Naruto with wide bright blue eyes.

"Ah, Naru-chan! It has been far too long, my pupil."

Zabuza screeched to a halt as an insanely heaving Killing Intent struck the group. "Oh shit…"

"Is that?" Haku started.

"Yes," Zabuza nodded. "She's back."

"Who?" Kakashi stopped behind Zabuza.

"The Devil Incarnate. She is the one who is responsible for Naruto's lack of mercy to his enemies. She taught him how to fight using a Katana, but in her tribe, the only way you can become a master, is by killing the master who trained you. Even with his Red Chakra, Naruto was unable to harm her in sparring, no matter what wounds she received, she would carry on oblivious." Zabuza shook his head. "It is said anyone who has seen her fight is dead, except Naruto."

"And when he fought her…" Haku's voice trailed off.

"He appeared in our camp, bleeding heavily, half dead. Most of his bones were visible through his flesh and his legs were completely shattered. He had crawled away from the fight and passed out when he reached our campsite." Zabuza shook his head, "He was out cold for three months. Two of those were spent in a death like coma."

"So…Kitsune is far stronger now, he can defeat her." Sasuke shrugged.

"This woman," Zabuza continued, "Was seen the next day, completely unharmed. She had completely torn through Naruto's defences, Red Chakra and all, without taking so much as a scratch. Naruto said none of his attacks could reach her, it was if there was some kind of wall blocking his attacks."

"What was this woman's name?" Kakashi noted the fact they had been avoiding naming her and reached into his pocket for the Bingo Book.

"Ranoko." Zabuza glanced at Kakashi, "Don't bother searching for her in there. No-one who knows how dangerous she really is has survived except Naruto. All me and Haku know is what Naruto told us."

"So…what do we do?" Haku asked.

"What do you think?" Zabuza growled, "We get in there, get Naruto and then run as fast as we can in the opposite direction."

"So…even the Demon of the Mist fears this woman?" Kakashi shivered. "I am not looking forward to this fight…"

"She is less a woman and more a destructive force of nature," Haku whispered.

Zabuza starting running again, now he had a sense of urgency that was previously absent. Haku was sticking close to him, checking her weapons as she ran. Sasuke and Kakashi followed keeping the same distance as before.

"What's the plan?" Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"Remember what I told you all when you passed the bell test?"

"Ninjas who don't follow the rules are trash, but ninjas who abandon their team mates are even worse," Sasuke stated.

"Correct," Kakashi nodded, Sharingan eye at the ready. "We are going to save Naruto."

"Juubun Benkai," Ranoko grinned as the furious Kaze Yari attacks from Naruto simply deflected from her, apparently hitting an invisible wall. The Room they had been in was destroyed a long time ago, and they were now simply fighting in the forest below, although with the rate they were destroying the trees, how long it would remain a forest was time in hours you could fit on one hand.

"Damn, I hate that technique." Naruto growled as he avoided the rebounds.

"As when we fought last time, you lack a purpose to fight. Without a purpose, you will die here." Ranoko chuckled and brought her katana around in an arc, "Wareru Jigen." An almost invisible wave of Chakra issued out in a 360 degree arc, reducing everything in its path to splinters, narrowly missing Naruto who leapt out of the way of the attack.

"Damn it, you never used that last time we fought!" Naruto grumbled.

"I have improved since then, unfortunately, it appears you didn't Naru-chan." Ranoko shook her head sadly. "Such a shame, I thought you had some potential. It appears all you have is the coward's ability to stay alive."

"Katon: Ryuujin Yuusen!" Naruto rapidly formed hand and thousands of small beads of fire appeared and charged towards Ranoko.

"Juubun Benkai," Ranoko grinned as her invisible wall blocked the projectiles, but looked surprised as they exploded, causing her minor burns. "Oh me, oh my! This is new! Naru-chan has learnt something!"

"Doton: Resshin!" Naruto roared as he struck the floor, causing the earth to shatter and explode. The disturbance caused Ranoko to launch herself into the air to avoid being thrown or struck by the debris of the explosion.

"Oh me oh my! Little Naru-chan has been working hard!" Ranoko giggled as she landed in a tree. "I didn't know you could use Earth-based attacks."

"Damn, I had hoped that would have at least injured you," Naruto stood up nursing the fist he had punched the floor with.

"You were always better than me with ninjutsu; unfortunately I am far superior with Kenjutsu." Ranoko grinned and brought her blade around in another arc. "Wareru Jigen," She called out and watched gleefully as Naruto tried to evade the invisible attack.

"Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi!" Naruto swung his katana around and sent a blade of wind towards Ranoko, who deflected it with her Katana.

"Oh me oh my! That could have hurt if it had hit me!" Ranoko looked offended. "I guess I too will have to get serious."

"Katon: Dai Endan!" Naruto sheathed his sword and quickly formed the hand seals launching a fire ball at Ranoko, who sent it flying away with a quick slash of her blade.

"Oh me oh my!" Ranoko frowned. "More Fire techniques? They won't work any better than your wind ones!"

"Damn it!" Naruto growled. _'__Kyuubi, I need your help!'_

'_**I don't want to go to school…ten more minutes…'**_

'_Oh for crying out loud!' _Naruto scowled, of all the times for Kyuubi to start acting like a little child.

"Dai Wareru Jigen!" Ranoko grinned as she twirled around.

"Oh…" Naruto frowned. Rather than the arc, the strange, nearly invisible attack was now a whirlwind shape. Focusing all the Chakra he could spare, he managed to evade the attack, although now he was low on Chakra, whereas Ranoko appeared completely fine.

"Is this it?" Ranoko looked disappointed, "I guess I will have to end our little game now."

'_Sorry Haku…but I guess I've got to do this,' _"Maneru Haku!"

"Argh!" Haku fell to her knees, clutching her neck.

"What is it?" Zabuza noted the red glow on Haku's neck. "Oh shit…Naruto's in trouble…"

"How can you tell?" Kakashi frowned.

"That is the Mating Mark of the Kyuubi, given by Kyuubi to Haku to allow her to defend herself. However, it works both ways. Just as she can leech Naruto's chakra to charge herself, he can call on hers to boost his own. However unlike Haku's ability to drain, Naruto's has no range. So long as Haku wears the mark, the transfer can go ahead. But unlike a simple Chakra exchange, this method also transfers Bloodline powers temporarily. That is what causes the extreme pain to the target." Zabuza picked Haku up as they continued running towards Gato's base. "That's why Naruto never uses it unless he has no choice."

"We'd better hurry then," Kakashi and Sasuke followed Zabuza.

"Hyouton: Aisa Yari Buriza-do," Naruto started forming the hand seals and released the Jutsu. The water in the air crystallised into thousands of ice spears, all of which pointed towards Ranoko for a few moments before they screamed towards her with unerring accuracy from all directions.

"Juubun Benkai!" Ranoko shattered the spears attacking her from the front, although all those attacking from behind pierced her in vital organs.

"So your Juubun Benkai only protects in 180 Degrees." Naruto grinned.

"You can smile all you want, Naru-chan. That was neither your ability nor bloodline, so I know you are empty and are using that strange leach power again." Ranoko had witnessed this in training before, so it was no major shock to Naruto that she knew his technique. "Do you remember the damage you did to that poor girl?" Naruto did, when he returned, Haku was pale and bleeding at the neck, from the Mating Mark. It took several days for her to fully recover.

"I have pierced your lungs, heart and stomach. You can't have much longer left." Naruto smiled slightly. Her death would be a relief.

"Trivial wounds," Ranoko giggled and pulled the bloodied Ice Shards from her body, licking her own blood of them, while Naruto froze in fear.

"How…even you need a heart to live!" Naruto growled.

"I am beyond human," Ranoko giggled again as her flesh healed itself. "Want to try that again?"

"Damn…" Naruto was in trouble. He couldn't use that Jutsu again without badly injuring Haku, and had no other sources of Chakra.

'_**That was a nice nap…oh; I see you are in trouble.'**_

'_Finally!' _Naruto grinned and called upon Kyuubi's chakra, the red glow slowly surrounding his body.

"Oh, so you can call upon the Red Chakra. That is good." Ranoko smiled. "Now we can fight properly but I doubt you will be able to harm me. You lack a motive to fight so will probably not last long."

"By myself, no." Naruto admitted. "But I have reinforcements on the way!" He bit his thumb and yelled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Summoning?" Ranoko grinned. "You are full of tricks."

"**What is it now?**" A woman with long red hair, fox ears and two red tails stood before Naruto, wearing a White Kimono. She appeared unarmed and uninterested.

"I need your help Kyuubi-hime," Naruto nodded at Ranoko.

"**Tch, must I always protect you mate?**" Kyuubi chuckled to herself and turned to face the one who would threaten her container. "**This is the source of your problems? A little girl?" **

"I pierced her through almost every vital organ, and she just regenerated as if nothing had happened!" Naruto defended himself, "I guess we have to completely obliterate her in one hit. To actually kill her."

"**Oh, I see.**" Kyuubi nodded. "**We shall see how good your regeneration is.**"

"How much power am I at?" Naruto asked as he had Kyuubi stood side by side.

"**Hmm…you are at about…0.5% of your usual levels. You can possibly manage one of our combos, but that would be without the Kyuubi-Chou-Dai-Rasengan.**"

"Ah." Naruto scowled. That was their strongest combined technique and would have guaranteed victory, but unlike the Rasengan, it was slow and cumbersome, so required the target to be immobilised before it could effectively be used. Immobilising Ranoko seemed damn near impossible, she just instantly recovered from and attack she received.

He sensed a projectile inbound from deeper in the forest and snatched it out of the air. It was his mask.

"Yahoo!" Kiba landed beside Naruto, "The cavalry has arrived!"

"Kiba!" Naruto put his mask on, "What the hell are you doing? I told you to flee and fulfil the mission! The rules are simple, the mission takes priority!"

"Ninja who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their team mates are worse than trash!" Kiba grinned.

"Wow…that's quite deep for you Kiba."

"That's because it's Kakashi-sensei's line," Sasuke grumbled as he landed beside the now masked Kitsune, "I see you are in trouble again, Dobe."

"Ah shut up Sasuke-teme," Kitsune growled.

"Checkmate," Sasuke smiled, "Only one Dobe ever referred to me as such, Naruto."

"Huh?" Kitsune frowned.

"He figured it out himself." Kakashi commented as he landed besides Kyuubi.

"Not that it was that hard, Haku and I tried to make it as easy as possible." Zabuza and Haku landed beside Kakashi.

"I am glad to see you are well, Naruto-kun." Haku landed in front of Naruto. "It has been too long, Kyuubi-sama."

"**Haku**." Kyuubi nodded to her rival.

"Kyuubi?" Kakashi repeated then glanced at the women he was stood beside. "You are Kyuubi? The demon that attacked Konoha?"

"**Got a problem with that?**" Kyuubi glared at the Cyclops.

"Not at all," Kakashi held up his hands in a sign of peace. "I was just wondering."

"How the hell did the dobe get the Kyuubi to fight for him?" Sasuke sighed.

"**I ask myself the same question time and time again.**" Kyuubi grinned, "**But aren't we forgetting something?" **

"Oh right," Kakashi scanned the area. "Excuse me, miss, have you seen a…" Kakashi paused. "What does Ranoko look like?" He asked Zabuza.

"That's her," Zabuza nodded at the smiling girl.

"Ah," Kakashi nodded, "Never mind."

"More people to play with? Oh me oh my, this will be such fun!" Ranoko beamed.

"Everyone, keep her occupied, me and Kyuubi-hime have a plan, but we need her distracted," Kitsune whispered.

"Hai," The others nodded and surrounded Ranoko.

"Oh me oh my," Ranoko span around. Her style was suited to facing one opponent. When facing multiple ones surrounding her, most of her defensive techniques became useless and she would not be able to focus on close combat with one target, as that would leave her opponent to attack from someone else. True her Wareru Jigen was designed to eradicate armies, but against swift moving targets it became little more than a distraction. The Dai version was more suited to this situation, but while she was rotating, she was vulnerable to attack. _'__This is going to be really fun!' _she thought to herself.

"Katon: Endan!" Sasuke launched his assault first. Even though he was weak on Chakra, he wanted to test himself, to push himself past his limits.

"Juubun Benkai," Ranoko grinned and watched as the fireball harmlessly hit the invisible wall.

"She is using a wall of wind to defend herself!" Kakashi called, "This wind wall covers her front 180 Degrees, so we have to attack from behind!"

"Oh me oh my," Ranoko smiled, "That is a Sharingan you are using! I want it!"

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Sasuke wasn't done just yet, while she was facing Kakashi, he released another flame Jutsu. The large fireball roared towards Ranoko's back.

"Oh me oh my!" Ranoko ignored Sasuke's attack allowing it to strike her.

"Got her!" Sasuke grinned. _'__Hah! I beat her, which is more than that dobe can say.'_

"This is too troublesome!" Ranoko ignored the fact she was on fire.

"What?" Sasuke blinked, "How is she still standing?"

"I pierced most of her vital organs, and she just regenerated." Kitsune sighed. He and Kyuubi were forming the hand seals that they needed to use their final technique.

"Juujin Bunshin!" Kiba yelled after feeding a soldier pill to Akamaru, who turned into a more feral version of himself. "Let's do this Akamaru!"

Kiba and the transformed Akamaru charged in and got several attacks against Ranoko, but as with Sasuke she simply ignored them, focusing purely on Kakashi and his Sharingan eye.

"Damn it!" Sasuke drew his Kunai and charged towards Ranoko.

"You have the potential for the Sharingan." Ranoko snapped around to face Sasuke and lashed out at him, sword cleaving his kunai and heading straight for his throat, when the world stopped. He stepped out of the way of the attack as the Kyuubi Houyou released the final burst of Chakra it had stored.

"That was an impressive burst of speed." Ranoko grinned.

"Damn!" Sasuke felt his eyes burning.

"Oh no," Kakashi stepped between Sasuke and Ranoko. "What is going on?"

"My eyes damn it!" Sasuke clutched at them.

"Ah," Kitsune looked up. "It appears that the Kyuubi Houyou is trying to force Sasuke's Sharingan to activate."

"How come?" Kakashi frowned.

"I have studied the Red Chakra and know how to manipulate it. Naru-chan placed no protection on his seal, so any one could manipulate the Red Chakra if they knew how. I have no need for him until he has the Sharingan, and then I will kill him and take his eyes." Ranoko giggled, "It will be like an early Birthday present!"

"Damn." Sasuke tried to see but blood was seeping from his eyes.

"This may hurt you know, but after I kill you it will all be over!" Ranoko giggled.

"Now!" Kitsune and Kyuubi finished their hand seals. Each held a large version of the Rasengan.

"Dai Rasengan (Great Rasengan)!" Kitsune held up his bright blue sphere.

"**Kyuubi Chou Rasengan**! (Kyuubi Super Rasengan)" Kyuubi held her blood red sphere.

"Merge!" they both yelled and combined their Rasengan attacks, the blue chakra and the red chakra slowly merging together.

"Kyuubi Chou Dai Rasengan (Kyuubi Super Great Rasengan, _Naruto named it_)!" They both yelled and heaved the attack towards Ranoko. The impossibly huge Chakra ball slowly made its way towards Ranoko. The attack itself was 10 feet wide, and the nins all leapt away from Ranoko to stay clear of it.

"That is without a doubt a slow technique…" Kiba frowned. It was currently travelling at less than walking pace.

"My eyes…" Sasuke looked up, "They have stopped hurting…" He could see the Chakra of Naruto's attack.

"And there are my precious Sharingan eyes!" Ranoko chuckled, seeing the red eyes and the single comma shapes.

"Come and get them," Sasuke dived between Ranoko and the giant Rasengan. _'__I hope she really is as single-minded as I think.'_

"Mine!" She leapt towards Sasuke who dived out of the way, "Huh? Oh me oh my!" she yelled as she collided with the giant sphere.

"EVERYBODY LEG IT!" Kitsune yelled as he raced away, quickly followed by the others.

Kurenai sighed as they finished cleaning the house.

"Hey, we're home!" Inari grinned as he walked in. "You ninja guys are awesome! I mean, I thought you were all going to be killed, but the fact you busted in their all like POW, and then kicked all those goons into next week…" Inari had been completely overwhelmed by Shino's skill and had been inspired to become a hero.

"I think my son is trying to say thank you." Tsunami turned to Shino, who nodded politely.

"It was our pleasure." Shino smiled slightly,

"And I thought bugs were weird, but after what you did to that one guy…I want to be a bug wielding ninja hero, just like you!"

"Thanks," Shino nodded, "But to be like me you must be calm and rational, and always protect your hive."

"Hive?" Inari blinked.

"I meant your family," Shino clarified.

"You guys are back?" Kurenai stated the obvious. "How is Kitsune?"

"In a life and death struggle last I heard," Shino calmly stated, "He will probably be back soon."

"Shino, it is good to see you." Hinata and Sakura smiled from the table they were sat at.

"May I ask why there is all that red paint splattered in the forest?" Tazuna asked.

"Erm…that is not red paint." Konan stood up, "I was forced to deal with the small force in the forest to stop them attacking this house."

"Ah," Shino turned to Konan, "I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Shino Aburame."

"Konan, ex-mercenary, currently searching for Naruto Uzumaki." Konan bowed.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Shino nodded and turned to Hinata, "It appears you have an ally in your search, Hinata."

"Yeah," Hinata nodded. "I suppose so."

Shino sat down and helped himself to some biscuits while Tazuna talked to Kurenai.

"Well, the room looks nice and clean," Tsunami smiled, "I guess you guys decided to clean up since you had nothing better to do."

"Something like that," Sakura grinned. It had taken hours to clean up all the blood. They had made it look as if nothing had ever happened. Sakura had put 100% effort into cleaning that…

There was an explosion and the room shook, causing a vase to fall and smash.

"I'll clean that up," Sakura smiled. _'__Damn it! I spent forever cleaning the damn thing and it just broke, how could this get worse?'_

She was answered by several singed nins crashing through the wall.

"What the…Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura blinked.

"You dobe!" Sasuke growled as he staggered to his feet, "Why didn't you tell me that attack would explode!"

"I was mixing two completely different Chakras! I thought it would be obvious that the result would be unstable!" Kitsune adjusted his mask as he stood up.

'_**Ouch…You destroyed my physical body! I'll have to wait a week before I can be summoned again! I knew I shouldn't have let you use that technique,' **_Kyuubi whined.

"Ouch…" Haku grumbled, "Where is Zabuza-sama?"

"He was at the other end of the blast to you; he was probably sent the other way." Kakashi covered his Sharingan eye. "Next time you use that attack, give me time to get into the next country."

"It's still a work in progress." Kitsune chuckled and turned to face Tsunami, "Sorry about your wall, my attack backfired a little."

"It is alright Kitsune-kun, after you saved our lives, it is no major concern." Tsunami smiled at Kitsune.

"Good job Kakashi-sensei knew that cushioning Jutsu." Kiba grinned, "Else we could have died!"

"Oh, before I forget; Kiba and Sasuke, I need to have a word with you, in private." Kitsune jerked his head indicating he wanted them outside.

"Alright!" Kiba grinned and followed Sasuke and Kitsune out of the building. They walked for a while until Kitsune removed his mask.

"Right, now I know you two both know my real identity; I ask that you don't tell anyone alright?"

"Fine by me," Kiba looked at Naruto seriously, "So long as you promise to tell Hinata."

"I will do, just not right now," Naruto promised.

"I never said right now; just make sure you tell her before anybody else, alright?"

"I'll try, how about you Sasuke?" Naruto turned to the Uchiha, who had deactivated his Sharingan. Kiba headed back to the house.

"I will keep this secret under one condition."

"I'll spar with you and help teach you new Jutsu etc." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That was not the condition, although I will take you up on that offer. My condition is this," Sasuke looked deadly serious, "I want you to…be my rival."

"Huh?" Naruto frowned.

"I want you to be someone who I can count on to help me become stronger to…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Kill Itachi?" Naruto filled in. "Kakashi told me of your avenger persona."

"I…don't know…I want to know why he killed everyone. Part of me refuses to believe that the kind brother I once had could do such a thing. I want strength to face him but to kill him would be a waste of my time…" Sasuke looked away, "I don't want any more blood of my family to be shed. Not without understanding the situation first."

"I think you have proved yourself worthy of this," Naruto reached into a pocket and pulled out a scroll. "This holds some of the more advanced Uchiha Jutsu. It was entrusted to me to give to you when you proved you are capable. In that fight you showed the ability to rapidly think of a solution to my attacks short comings and just now you showed you are developing emotionally as well." Naruto grinned his fox like grin, "I wonder if I should stop calling you Sasuke-teme."

"Who entrusted this to you?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be telling," Naruto chuckled, "And I don't squeal. I will protect my precious people, even if it is from another one of my precious people"

"Ah…" Sasuke chuckled too as he realised what Naruto was saying, and the two quickly burst out laughing. Not for any reason but more to release all the pent up emotions the two had faced in their lives. It was laugh or cry, and they were both too proud to cry in front of the other one.

"So…does this mean I am one of your precious people?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm…well I've trained you, watched you fight and tried to keep you alive, I guess your kind of like an annoying little brother." Naruto grinned and replaced his mask.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Sasuke shook his head and lead the way back. "Though I wouldn't mind having you for a brother."

"Huh?" Kitsune stopped.

"Unlike Itachi, I would have been compared favourably to you." Sasuke grinned, "Dobe."

"Whatever," Kitsune chuckled as the two made their way back to the house.

The bridge's construction was finished, under the watchful eyes of the Shinobi, although with Gato's death, it was apparent no-one else cared enough to send a force to destroy the bridge. Kitsune was relieved at this. He had never thought that he would have survived that confrontation with Ranoko, seeing as how their last battle had ended.

'_**But that time you fought alone, Mate. This time, you have allies.'**_

'_What's this? The Kyuubi lecturing me on the importance of friends?'_

'_**Well…I feel stronger for having you mate.' **_

'_And I for having you.' _Kitsune smiled as he watched the opening ceremony. He and the other Shinobi had been invited to watch the unveiling as honoured heroes.

"But what shall we call the bridge?" Tazuna asked the assembled group.

"How about the Wave Bridge of Freedom?" someone in the crowd suggested.

"No! We need a name that symbolises the very essence of freedom and bravery that built this bridge!" Tazuna grinned.

"How about the Shino Bridge?" Inari suggested.

"Hmm…" Tazuna shook his head, "It has something, but not the something we are looking for."

"The Kitsune Bridge?" Sasuke suggested, earning an elbow to the ribs from the aforementioned.

"Hmm…" Tazuna frowned, "Naming it after an S-class mercenary renown for causing many deaths is not fitting for such a glorious construction! No offence intended," Tazuna added to Kitsune.

"None taken," Kitsune bowed politely.

"What we need is a name that inspires courage and hope!" Tazuna noted Hinata holding her hand up, "Yes Miss Kunoichi?"

"How about Naruto Uzumaki Bridge?" Hinata suggested.

"Ah! Uzumaki as in Whirlwind…I guess that does fit considering the location!" Tazuna nodded, with choruses of agreement from the crowd.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Kitsune shook his head, "These guys don't even know who he is."

"And you do?" Hinata looked up.

"A little," Kitsune replied enigmatically, "although with what other people tell me about him, I wonder if I know him at all."

"Then we are agreed! This shall be called the Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna announced as all the villagers cheered.

"Well, I suppose we should get back home." Kakashi smiled, "Where is Haku?"

"…" Kitsune glanced towards the forest, "She went to see if she could find Zabuza. I'll go check on her."

"I'll do it," Kurenai placed a hand on Kitsune's shoulders. "She might need a girl to girl talk."

"If you're sure." Kitsune shrugged. He was hoping to have some time with Haku later.

"I am going to release her," Kakashi sighed. "As much as having a servant would be a neat change, I guess it's cruel."

"How honourable of you," Kitsune replied.

"It is, isn't it?" Kakashi smiled. "I see you have returned, Haku."

"I couldn't find any sign of him," Haku replied sadly, "All there was is the crater caused by Kitsune-kun's attack."

"I'm sure he's alive." Kitsune glanced around. "And I will prove it." He cleared his throat. "BELIEVE IT!"

Nothing happened.

"Ah," Kitsune scratched the back of his head.

"He didn't…" Haku started before a volley of kunai pinned Kitsune to the bridge. There was a note attached to one of them.

'Kitsune,

Take care of Haku, else I will kill you.

Oh, and don't worry about me.

I am going to be wandering around for a while

Maybe we will meet again.

Zabuza.

P.S DON'T SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!'

"He's fine," Haku smiled on reading the note.

"Glad to hear it," Kurenai smiled. _'__I sure as hell hope he doesn't want a rematch.'_

"Well Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, let's take it home!" Kiba barked.

"What a dobe." Sasuke grumbled as he followed Kakashi and Kurenai.

"I thought I was the dobe." Kitsune chuckled as he set off walking.

"You're promoted to not entirely a dobe." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well you're promoted Sasuke-not-exactly-a-teme." Kitsune grinned.

"Boys…they can never get alone can they?" Sakura sighed as she, Shino and Hinata walked along. "Except you Shino, you are the most level-headed male I have ever met."

"They always have to be the leaders of the hive," Shino observed. "Both Kitsune and Sasuke that is."

"True," Hinata smiled, "I find it exhilarating. They are just like how brothers should be."

"Hinata…" Sakura started.

"Yes?"

"Can you use Byakugan to see through Kitsune's mask?"

"No…I tried but there is some kind of Chakra shield that my Byakugan can't penetrate." Hinata admitted.

"So…been checking Kitsune out huh? What would poor Naruto think?"

"I wasn't…I mean I wouldn't betray Naruto that way!" Hinata squeaked, blushing red.

Sakura shook her head and laughed as the Shinobi began their trek back home, for some much deserved rest and relaxation.

In the forest, a young male, wearing a black cloak and a headband with the symbol of the Mist Village with a deep gash across it, approached the new crater and sighed.  
>"Master?" He called in a bored fashion. "I know you're alive."<p>

"The little git has found something to fight for," Ranoko chuckled as she stood up. All of her wounds had completely healed. "He had been training well." She stood naked until the male handed her a black robe, much like his own.

"Will you be avenging yourself, Master?"

"Nah," Ranoko grinned. "I had fun maybe another time we can have a rematch, but for now I'll leave him alone but if you want to prove your worth to me, you'll have to beat him one day."

"Hardly worth the effort," The male shrugged and followed his master. All in all, things could be worse. So what if his master was invincible? He had no desire to replace her anyway. He could handle being her disciple so long as he was fed and clothed.

The two walked away from Crater.

"I want a pony!" Ranoko exclaimed.

"How tedious…" The male sighed.

And that's the end of that chapter and the end of the Wave Arc! I had a fair bit of fun inventing a few techniques for Naruto and Ranoko here and particularly liked the Kyuubi Naruto team up, although whether you guys liked it or not will determine if I ever use it again.

For those of you who wonder why Naruto gave Kiba the mask, it was simply to show that he had no faith in his chances of surviving the battle, and wanted Kiba to know who he really was. The Mask was supposed to be taken as a warning that Kitsune had been defeated, but Kiba decided to gather reinforcements rather than flee.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: R&R

"Home sweet home," Kitsune walked into his apartment and collapsed on his bed. He hadn't been able to get much sleep on the mission, as he knew that someone would try and take his mask to see who he really was. Ironically, it turned out Sasuke had figured it out and he ended up showing Kiba his face anyway,

"Who'd have thought that Sasuke-teme would turn out to have a brain?" Kitsune started to remove his mask when there was a knock at the door. "Damn it," He grumbled and opened it.

"Teach me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Don't you know the meaning of downtime? It is time spent recovering from a mission," Kitsune groaned.

"If I slack I will never become powerful enough to establish my clan!" Sasuke scowled.

"I did give you the Family Jutsu; why not learn those for a while?" Kitsune sighed.

"I don't understand them," Sasuke admitted.

"And you think I will?" Kitsune shook his head, "Try asking Kakashi."

"I can't find him." Sasuke replied.

"How about…" Kitsune started then shrugged, "Oh I don't know. Wind is my element so I can't really help you with fire. I am sure someone around here can teach you."

"As you say," Sasuke turned to leave.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Damn," Sasuke took off running.

"Oh," Sakura ran up and turned to Kitsune. "What were you talking about?"

"Training," Kitsune sighed. "Sasuke needs to find someone who can teach him Fire Jutsu. I am sure if you could find him a teacher he would appreciate it."

"You really think so?" Sakura sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I actually care for him…"

"Probably the same reason I care for Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled as she walked up to the door.

'_Does nobody in this damn village understand that downtime is for sleeping!'_

'_**Maybe they just all want to be with you, Mate.'**_

'_Oh great, I attract people with the mask on, without it I would repel them.'_

'_**Sasuke, Kiba, Anko, Ibiki, Kurenai, Kakashi and I all know who you are, and we aren't repelled.'**_

'_You forgot Haku. And Anko doesn't count. She is pretty much like me, aside from being completely weird.'_

'_**Oh…Haku, that reminds me, I haven't seen her recently.'**_

'_She and some other mercenary said they were taking a faster way back.'_

"So, Kitsune-kun," Hinata smiled as Sakura raced off.

"Huh?" Kitsune realised he had just tuned out an entire conversation, "Sorry, I was distracted."

"I was sent by Kurenai to request your presence at training ground 7." Hinata bowed politely.

"Ah damn it!" Kitsune grumbled as he closed and locked the door behind him, following Hinata towards training ground number 7.

Moments after he left, a cloaked figure walked up to his door. "So this is where the Great Kitsune lives…I guess I'll make myself at home."

"Here we go," Hinata bowed and left Kitsune alone.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kitsune frowned.

"This is to be a private lesson," Hinata smiled.

"I do not like the sound of that." Kitsune shivered. _'__What did I do to upset Kurenai-sensei?'_

'_**Erm…disobeyed the mission order to guard the house and under no circumstances leave?'**_

'_That was to save innocent lives!'_

'_**Engage an opponent you had no chance of defeating, thus causing several of your allies to put themselves in harm's way just to save you?'**_

'_That could be it.'_

'_**Summoning the monster who attacked Konoha and willingly allying with it?'**_

'_I hope not…I could come up with an answer to the first two. I can hardly argue you're not that evil can I? Who'd believe me?'_

"Kitsune," Kakashi nodded as he approached.

"Kakashi-sensei," Kitsune nodded back. "What are you doing out here? Team Training Session five hours ago?"

"Nope," Kakashi looked up, "Rival issues."

"Ah," Kitsune nodded. "Has Gai-sensei been bugging you again?"

"Yosh, My Eternal Rival!" The aforementioned grinned as he walked up to the two masked figures. Even after hearing at length from Kakashi, Kitsune was still shocked to see that he actually wore the spandex and had the bowl cut hair style. But even more shocking was the strange Bunshin he had with him, not to mention Tenten, and some other guy who Kitsune figured was a Hyuuga by his eyes.

"I'd love to talk but…" Kakashi tried to leave but got dragged into a challenge with Gai.

"Hey, Kitsune, I hope your sword was sharp enough." Tenten smiled as she saw the masked figure.

"Truly you are a master craftsman." Kitsune nodded, "I have never met such a beautiful piece of art, oh and the sword was repaired excellently as well."

Tenten merely blushed.

"I trust that an S-class Mercenary is good for more than just sweet talking." The Hyuuga glared at him.

"My, my," Kitsune chuckled. "Is someone jealous?"

"Yeah right," both the Hyuuga and Tenten replied at once.

"I have no time for affections," the Hyuuga stated.

"Trust me on that," Tenten sighed, "He doesn't."

"You are Kitsune, correct?"

"And you?"

"Neji Hyuuga, Genius." Neji nodded. "Don't forget it. You may be S class but even you aren't a match for my skill."

"Am I?" Kitsune turned to Tenten.

"I have never seen you fight, so I cannot make a judgement." Tenten replied honestly, "But he is good."

"I here you are on the same team as my cousin," Neji chuckled mirthlessly. "How ironic that the main's offspring but such a pathetic failure whereas the Branch's offspring is the true Genius."

"Main? Branch?" Kitsune turned back to Tenten.

"The Hyuuga family has a main family, with several branch families. I don't know more than that."

"Who is your cousin?" Kitsune turned back to Neji.

"Hinata, truly a pathetic…" Neji started, but found someone crushing your windpipe severely restricts your ability to talk.

"Genius, huh?" Kitsune chuckled, "What kind of Genius would insult a member of another team, in the presence of someone from that very team. I warn you Neji-_chan_ not to insult any off my precious people, or we will see what good your 'Genius' is against an S-class Mercenary."

"Let…go…" Neji tried to grab Kitsune's hands.

"**Do you understand?**" Kitsune layered his voice with full killing intent, causing Neji to faint, "Tch, some Genius." Kitsune dropped him on the floor.

"Such unyouthful behaviour," the Bunshin declared. "I challenge you!"

"Huh?" Kitsune looked up at the Bunshin, "Did you same something?"

"Yosh!" The Bunshin declared.

"What a weird Bunshin…" Kitsune mumbled.

"He's no Bunshin; he actually is a different person who dresses like Gai-sensei."

"What?" Kitsune blinked, "You mean…"

"I am Rock Lee!" Lee declared.

"Well…" Kitsune was at a loss for words.

"Lee, Kitsune was merely defending one of his college's against Neji's slander." Tenten clarified.

"You would go so far for a team mate? Yosh, such a mistake I have made! Truly the fires of youth burn brightly within you!"

"The fires of what now?" Kitsune turned back to Tenten who shook her head.

"Such a hip attitude!" Lee exclaimed.

"Er…alright then, I'll be going now…" Kitsune backed away.

"Such fires of youth are an example to us all!" Lee was now clearly in a world of his own.

"You too have found an eternal rival?" Gai turned to his student, while Kakashi, sensing what was coming, quickly vanished. Tenten averted her eyes. Kitsune on the other hand, was completely unprepared.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

A strange Genjustu created a typical romantic sunset scene, with the two males hugging each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"Must claw eyes out…" Kitsune twitched.

"I should have warned you…" Tenten smiled meekly, "Sorry."

"If it is the mistake of one as lovely as you, I am sure I can overcome it." Kitsune focused on Tenten, to drown out the scene playing out behind him.

"Please," Tenten blushed. "If only Neji would say such things," Tenten muttered under her breath.

"You like Neji, don't you?" Kitsune asked.

"I…yeah," Tenten sighed. "But he is too busy to have a relationship right now. We are training for the Chuunin exams."

"Hmm…" Kitsune nodded. "Since you did a good job on my sword, I'll try and get you and Neji together, alright?"

"Good luck with that," Tenten sighed.

"Such an unyouthful display!" Gai noted Tenten's sad sigh. "Quick! One more lap to feed the embers of your youthful flames!"

"Hai," Tenten nodded to Kitsune, "See you later."

"See you Tenten," Kitsune grinned. After checking no-one was looking he gave a kick to Neji. "That's for Hinata."

"Looks like you've been busy," Kurenai grinned as she walked up to Kitsune.

"I have seen the most horrifying event ever." Kitsune shivered.

"Gai and Lee huh?" Kurenai nodded understandingly. "I tried to dispel that Genjutsu once, no matter what I tried, it didn't work."

"What a cruel weapon. Are they in the interrogation department?"

"No, they were viewed as too cruel." Kurenai chuckled.

"So, I was wondering why you called me out here." Kitsune sat down.

Kurenai watched Gai and Lee leave, taking Neji with them, before sitting down beside Kitsune. "I have been deep in thought."

"What about?" Kitsune looked up.

"I was just thinking how much you've changed." Kurenai smiled. "You used to be all 'Ramen this', and 'Hokage that'. Now you are a mercenary who has seen sights that would drive a normal man insane. It must be tough for you."

"So long as I have my precious people, I'll pull through." Kitsune chuckled, "Worried I'll go insane and kill your team?"

"No, and you know that." Kurenai smiled slightly. "I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Sure Kurenai-sensei." Kitsune nodded, "I get the idea."

"Kitsune-sama." An ANBU landed in front of the pair.

"Yeah," Kitsune looked up.

"I have a summons for you, from the Acting Hokage." The ANBU handed a scroll over.

"Understood," Kitsune took it as the ANBU vanished. "I really don't like this Danzo guy. He is the complete opposite to Old Man Sarutobi."

"I know," Kurenai scowled. "I don't like the man, but cometh the hour cometh the man."

"Is he going to be the next Hokage?"

"The council has decided that the next Hokage be Jiraiya, one of the Sannin." Kurenai sighed, "But no-one knows where he is."

"Last time I saw him was when he taught me Rasengan." Kitsune shrugged.

"Rasengan, as in the Yondaime's personally developed Jutsu?" Kurenai's eyes widened.

"The one and only," Kitsune grinned. "I guess I should be off to see what he wants."

"I suppose so," Kurenai stood up, "Remember my offer, alright?"

"Sure," Kitsune nodded and vanished in a whirl of leaves.

Danzo scowled as he looked at the little boy who had tried to assassinate him.

"You know that such an action is treason?"

The boy nodded.

"Even if you are the Late Hokage's grandson, I will not forgive such a crime. Guards," Danzo nodded to the two ANBU.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Kitsune walked into the room. "From what I have heard, you have a shaky grip on the village. Executing a little child will only cause a civil war to erupt."

"…" Danzo glared at Kitsune, "Leave my sight boy." The boy nodded and fled.

"You summoned me?" Kitsune sat down and put his feet on the Acting Hokage's desk, much to his annoyance.

"It is in regards to the two acquisitions we made." Danzo picked up a sheet of paper, "The Ice bloodline user Haku and the mercenary Konan."

"Konan, does she wield paper as a weapon?" Kitsune removed his feet from the desk.

"Yes, she does," Danzo nodded as he wiped where Kitsune's boots had scuffed the table.

"Hmm…I haven't seen her for a while." Kitsune frowned.

"So you know her?" Danzo asked.

"Yeah if it is who I think it is," Kitsune nodded, "I guess so."

"Then until we are capable of finding housing for them, they will be residing with trusted members of Konoha. I have arranged for the Konan girl to live in the Uchiha complex with Sasuke, who is to report on her behaviour. We will also have several ANBU watching her. The Ice wielder however, pleaded to be allowed residence with you, which in light of the circumstances, we have chosen to acknowledge."

"How long will they be living at the assigned locations?" Kitsune didn't ask about the circumstances, he knew. Danzo's control over Konoha was as wobbly as jelly in an earthquake and he would need all the allies he could get. Upsetting Haku would not have helped him in the slightest.

"Until it is decided on which clan they will marry into that is."

"What do you mean until it is decided?"

"The council are discussing who should get them."

"So they are prizes?" Kitsune growled. "I will admit, I can be lecherous and maybe be a bit…liberal with my behaviour towards women, but even I acknowledge they have the right to choose their own husbands and so on. I will not stand for two women who willingly joined this village treated like some kind of prize." Kitsune slammed his hands on Danzo's desk. "Is that understood?"

"You think you can tell me what to do?" Danzo stood eye to eye with Kitsune. "I am the Acting Hokage of this village. You are a lowly Genin and will do as you are ordered!"

"Want to see the damage this lowly Genin can do?" Kitsune growled back.

"Kitsune!"

The Acting Hokage and S-Class Mercenary turned to face the newcomer.

"Kakashi-sensei," Kitsune removed his hands from the desk and bowed respectfully.

"Remember your place," Kakashi sighed, "You are only here because of the Acting Hokage's permission. When the next Hokage is picked, you won't want to be kicked out would you? If not I would advise following orders as they are given."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Kitsune voice was eerily empty.

"The Haku girl is at your house as we speak. I would advise you hurry back." Danzo looked down at his paper work. "You are excused."

"Yes Danzo." Kitsune walked out of the office. No way in hell would he acknowledge the fool as Hokage, acting or not.

"Forgive him Sir," Kakashi said as Kitsune left. "He took Sarutobi's death hard."

"I only keep him as an S-class Mercenary in our ranks sends the message 'don't mess with us' to other countries." Danzo walked over to the window overlooking the Hokage monument, "However if his disobedience continues, he will have to be executed."

"Executed?" Kakashi looked surprised.

"Disobeying an order from the Hokage is treason is it not?"

"Full Hokage yes, but you are only an Acting one." Kakashi nodded. "The worst you can do to him is strip him of his active duty and rank."

"Somehow I fail to see no longer being a Genin affecting Kitsune." Danzo sighed. "Is there any reason that you are here?"

"No sir, I merely could sense Kitsune's killing intent and came to diffuse the situation." Kakashi replied.

"Understood," Danzo turned his back to Kakashi, "You are dismissed." _'__So my guards let Kakashi, without any confirmation of his purpose. They appear oddly loyal and trusting to him. This needs to be addressed.'_

Kitsune was walking through Konoha fuming inwardly.

'_Bastard that he is, treating Haku-chan like some parcel!'_

'_**What are you going to do?'**_

'_I swear, if he even thinks of selling Haku-chan off to some stuck up noble, I will rip his heart out of his chest and serve it to him as his last supper!'_

'_**My…you are really angry.'**_

'_Not angry enough to not notice Mr Obvious Tracker over there.'_ "What do you want?" Kitsune turned to face a section of fence where the planks had for some reason switched to a horizontal pattern, rather than the vertical pattern they had all the way down the street.

"Ah hah! Truly you are skilled." The anomalous segment fell down to reveal the small boy from Danzo's office. "I knew it. How else could you scare Danzo-baka into not killing me?"

"You got a name or just a mouth?" Kitsune sighed.

"Konohamaru is my name." The youth grinned. "You're really an S-class mercenary?"

"Yes," Kitsune nodded. "Why?"

"I need to become stronger to avenge my grandfather!" Konohamaru looked serious. "I know Danzo is responsible for his death. He was always scheming and after gramps passed away, he didn't waste his time taking high office."

"Do you have any evidence?" Kitsune paid his full attention to the boy.

"No…" Konohamaru shook his head, "But I know he did it!"

"Tell you what," Kitsune kneeled down. "Prove it's him and I will avenge your old man."

"Really?" Konohamaru stood up.

"I give you my word." Kitsune nodded.

"Then I will use my skills to prove his guilt!"

"I would advise becoming stronger first," Kitsune chuckled, "And get better at stealth."

"I will do it Boss!" Konohamaru nodded and raced off. "I will get strong for my gramps and will avenge his death!"

"I wonder if I should have done that…" Kitsune frowned. _'__That would probably be viewed as inciting rebellion…'_

'_**Who cares? Let them try and execute us!'**_

'_Do you want a repeat of 16 years ago?'_

'_**Why not? This time I will not be fighting alone, so how can I lose Mate?'**_

'_I have to admit, I would enjoy smashing some skulls together. There are a few people I recall were most unkind to the poor Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.'_

'_**So what are we waiting for?'**_

'_The right moment, you can taste the tension in the air. The whole place is waiting for a spark and then all hell will brake loose. We should keep our eyes open for prospective rebels. They could make useful allies.'_

'_**Ooh, listen to you. What ever happened to honouring Sarutobi's wishes?'**_

'_I am sure he wouldn't want someone like Danzo in charge. He is killing Konoha slowly.'_

Kitsune continued walking to his apartment, when a familiar figure walked out of a restaurant with a plate of Dangos.

"If it isn't the Kyuubi brat," Anko grinned seeing her fellow outcast.

"Ah, the Snake Bitch," Kitsune nodded in her direction.

"Touché," Anko grinned. "I saw Kure-chan looking thoughtful, you haven't knocked her up, have you?"

"Not unless I can reproduce by kissing." Kitsune shrugged.

"What?" Anko grinned the evil grin of someone getting quality blackmail material. "She left that bit out!"

"I'd love to chat but I am busy planning the most painful way to kill Danzo." Kitsune chuckled.

"Oh! Can I join?" Anko walked beside Kitsune as he walked towards his house.

"You don't like him either." Kitsune sighed. "He has a shakier grip on this village than I thought."

"He isn't Sarutobi." Anko frowned, "Even I realise when someone is just pure evil. He has a similar feel to him as…well _him._" Anko looked uneasy.

"Him?" Kitsune frowned under his mask.

"Orochimaru," Anko looked unhappy. "The bastard who betrayed us all. He was one of Sarutobi's students."

"His betrayal affected you?" Kitsune asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you the story another time, Kyuubi-kun."

"I look forward to it Snake-chan." Kitsune chuckled as Anko vanished.

He walked deep in thought for some time. The name Orochimaru sounded familiar to Kitsune and it was bugging him where from.

"Kitsune-kun," Haku ran up and hugged Kitsune. "It has been too long. Have you heard the news?"

"About the fact you are living with me until you are sold off to some clan?" Kitsune grumbled.

"Ah, but I am not a virgin, I lost my innocence which would make me undesirable as a wife." Haku grinned. "Our paper friend on the other hand…"

"I suppose you mean Konan," Kitsune unlocked his apartment and let Haku in.

"How does she know you?" Haku asked. "She seemed oddly determined to meet you, so I took a different way home, giving us plenty of time to get to know one another, but she was very tight lipped about what exactly you did."

"In the past I freed her from her master and took her to Suna, where she could live as she wanted. We travelled a while together. This was after the Mizukage fight." Kitsune removed his mask and collapsed into a chair.

"So…why would she be searching for you?" Haku sat on Naruto's lap.

"Well I never actually said goodbye." Naruto wrapped his arms around Haku. "See I met another Jinchuuriki there and we had a bit of an argument."

"Is this how Suna got destroyed?" Haku asked. "I recall reading that in the Bingo Book about you."

"That's right. See I befriended this Jinchuuriki, but accidentally upset him and well…" Naruto grinned his fox-like smile. "He hit me for six."

"Ouch," Haku winced.

"Even with Kyuubi I was badly injured, so I decided to avoid him and leg it." Naruto chuckled. "Which Kyuubi wasn't pleased about."

'_**Too damn right, losing to that one-tailed Jinchuuriki, you had nine times the power at your disposal, and didn't have to worry about me taking over your body.'**_

'_I know, but I didn't want to hurt Gaara, he had been hurt enough by his family.'_

'_**Whatever, Mate.'**_

"Have you made amends with that Jinchuuriki?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto nodded, "We are on speaking terms again. I passed by on a job and met up with him. He seemed happy enough, for him."

'_**How could you tell? He never displays facial expressions.'**_

'_He didn't try to kill me.'_

'_**Fair enough.'**_

"That's good." Haku nodded, "You Jinchuuriki have enough problems without having to fight one another. Have you met any others in your travels?"

"Yeah, there is Yugito; she had the two-tailed beast. She is nice enough, although a little hot tempered. Also she has great control over her Bijuu. Then there was Killer Bee, who is a complete nut job. His fighting style is unique to say the least, and he also is in complete synchronisation with his Bijuu but he has a strange habit of rapping everything he says, so I can't understand him most of the time. He is the eight-tailed Jinchuuriki. Then there is Gaara, the one I was telling you about. He was the one tailed Jinchuuriki, he has less control than the others, although I helped him overcome the Shukaku's influence, using a seal I designed."

"Wow," Haku sighed, "I wish I could have travelled with you, you must have seen a lot of the world."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I met plenty of neat people and some not so neat but still good in their own way. Quite a few of them taught me new techniques, such as the Rasengan and Kaze Yari, not to mention I learnt how to wield a Katana in several different styles. I was even taught how to wield a metal fan as a weapon, which is harder than it looks." Naruto grinned. "Ironic really, I decided to give up being a ninja when you and Mummy face found me, but ended up being taught by some of the greatest minds on the world."

"Are there any techniques that you could show me?" Haku asked, "I would make and eager apprentice."

"I am sorry, but someone has already taken that role, and I accepted as a favour to his brother." Naruto shook his head. "And he already gave me my payment…"

"How much did he pay you?" Haku looked disappointed.

"Some would argue his gift was worth more than gold, but it is entirely useless to me." Naruto snapped out of his daydream.

"Alright." Haku shrugged. "Well…we are alone now." She snuggled up to Naruto.

"That we are," Naruto chuckled.

"Is there anything we could do whilst alone, in a room with a bed?" Haku raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm…" Naruto chuckled and kissed her, "I guess we could think of something."

Haku winked and ran to the bedroom, Naruto following her at a leisurely pace.

"I've waited so long to be able to do this again," Haku smiled seductively as she posed on Naruto's bed.

"That makes two of us," Naruto kissed Haku again.

'_**Did you hear that?'**_

'_What?' _Naruto hissed mentally as Haku started to perform a strip tease.

'_**Sounded like…scribbling.'**_

'_You're just saying that because it's not you I am planning to…wait a second. You're right.'_

'_**See…I am not just jealous. I will share you Mate, if that is what makes you happy.' **_

'_Scribbling…oh hell no,' _Naruto held up a hand, motioning Haku to stop, who was currently down to her white bra and seductive lingerie and had removed Naruto's armoured shirt. _'__I'll bet Zabuza didn't know she wore that,' _Naruto thought before returning to the more pressing situation. "Show yourself, Ero-Sennin!"

"Er…Moo!" A voice called from outside the window.

"We don't have cows around here." Naruto sighed.

"Er…Coc a doodle do!"

"We don't have roosters around here either." Naruto picked up his katana.

"Er…Door to door salesman," the voice sounded desperate now.

"That was a pathetic attempt, show yourself Jiraiya." Naruto sighed.

"Fine brat," there was a shower of confetti and the room went dark. "INTRODUCING, THE ONE WHO MAKES CRYING BABIES LOOK UP IN AWE, THE ONE WHO MAKES WOMEN BLUSH WITH A MERE SMILE, THE ONE WHO…"

"Just got his ass kicked by Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya!" Naruto finished as he kicked Jiraiya into the wall, dispelling whatever Genjutsu he was using.

"Damn it brat!" Jiraiya groaned as he stood up, throwing his cape to the side. He had planned on using it to dramatically reveal himself, but Naruto had killed off the mood. "Talk about killing the atmosphere."

"Who is this man?" Haku asked (now covered by Naruto's sheets).

"Just a pervert," Naruto sighed, "Who happens to know a trick or two."

"Super pervert, actually," Jiraiya corrected, "And how can you call me a pervert. When I took you to that brothel, who was it who was flirting with the lead dancer?"

"Shutupshutup," Naruto hissed.

"And then you were down each others throats within ten minutes." Jiraiya continued with a lecherous grin. "And weren't you quick to take her to a hotel room…"

"Shutupshutup!" Naruto hissed even louder, aware of the killing intent Haku was radiating.

"Which had the most unusual sounds coming from it," Jiraiya finished. "Which I considered odd considering the girl you were kissing had left several minutes before hand, and when I peeked into your room I swore I saw some kind of neko-girl lying in bed with you, but it could have been a figment of my imagination." He didn't add the fact that was the inspiration for the latest novel.

'_**Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, mate.'**_

'_Whether I enjoyed it or not is not the topic of debate here!'_

'_**So you're not denying it?'**_

"Would this Neko-girl have long red hair and two tails?"

"Yeah, that'd be the one. You know her?" Jiraiya asked, "I wanted to meet her."

"I know her alright." Haku glared icicles at Naruto. "You are supposed to be the Kyuubi's jailor, not her plaything!"

"Hey!" Naruto defended himself. "I am not the Kyuubi's plaything!"

"Wait a second!" Jiraiya interrupted. "That was the Kyuubi?"

"Hai, Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it on the floor. There was a poof of smoke, and Kyuubi appeared in her two-tailed humanoid form.

"**What? Don't tell me you summoned me just so this old lecher could gape at me.**"

Jiraiya was ignoring Kyuubi though, and was paying close attention to Naruto's seal. "Something has happened to this seal, it has been modified."

"Yeah, I did it." Naruto nodded.

"**He followed my instructions and didn't do any excessive damage to the seal. Naruto is still perfectly safe from me, at least from me trying to kill him anyway.**" Kyuubi waved a hand dismissively.

"In that case," Jiraiya turned from the seal to Kyuubi, "How do you feel about modelling for my new book?"

"**If your books are the ones that Naruto hides in under all his ninja tools, then I decline. I have no desire to be the focus of your perverted imagery.**" Kyuubi scowled.

"Perverted imagery?" Jiraiya looked insulted, "My books are art!"

"**Who reads them, who is not a pervert?**" Kyuubi tilted her head.

"Er…Naruto reads them," Jiraiya grinned.

"**Only because your perverted tendencies rubbed off on him, seeing as you hired him for ridiculous mission after mission. If he had been hired by someone serious this would have never have happened, but oh no, you needed **_**inspiration **_**and decided to hire Kitsune to steal women's towels in hot springs and to sabotage their clothes so that they cannot hide their assets. And to make matters worse, you encouraged him to use **_**that **_**Jutsu to allow him to sneak into women's bathing rooms!**"  
>"What is that Jutsu?" Haku didn't like the way the conversation was going.<p>

"**'****Sexy Jutsu' isn't it? Why don't you show your other mate what it looks like?**"

"Er…maybe another time," Naruto chuckled uneasily.

"Show me. Now," Haku glared.

"Oh gods…" Naruto knew he was dead; it was only a matter of time. "Sexy Jutsu," there was a burst of smoke.

"Ah," Haku's face betrayed no emotion.

"**Remember mate, you do have super human regeneration.**" Kyuubi grinned. **"If you let her hit you, she'll forgive you faster and you'll survive (probably)." **She didn't add her thoughts, _**but she will probably never forgive you and then you will be all mine. **_

"I understand what happened." Haku looked sad, "You were so starved of my love that you took up such hobbies to try and fill the void. It is my fault, but fear not, I will help you out of these hobbies!"

"**Huh? I wasn't expecting that. Come on! I want some blood to be spilt!" **

"You, on the other hand," Haku turned to face Jiraiya, "Have no defence for corrupting Naruto. Prepare to meet your maker!"

Naruto and Kyuubi watched as Haku drew herself to her full height, but forgot she had started undressing. When she started forming the hand seals for one of her most painful attacks, the sight of Haku's breast bouncing in time to her movements were too much for Jiraiya, who was catapulted backwards and out of the window he climbed in through by the blood spray from his nose.

"And that's the end of that." Naruto shut the window.

"Pervert that he is," Haku sighed. "That killed the mood completely didn't it?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah it did."

There was a series of knocks at the door.

"Dobe, Train me!" Sasuke yelled.

"I am starting to hate this village," Naruto grumbled as he picked up his mask.

Do you guys think I should do the chapters to fill in some of Naruto's history or just cut to the training for the Chuunin exams? It's your call. Just send me a PM to let me know, or if you are leaving a review you can attach it to the end of a review. Please don't send a review purely to tell me which you would prefer. I would use the polls but I don't think they have been fixed yet so…

This chapter was to reintroduce the tension in the village between Danzo and those loyal to Sarutobi and also set up the romances with Haku and Kurenai (the top two in the polls). The other three will be set up later (for those of you worried about Konan, she will have more parts to play in upcoming chapters).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Reluctant Hokage

"Jiraiya," The council members looked up as the Sannin entered the room. "It is good to see you are in good health."

"At the moment," Jiraiya nodded. "Listen, I know what you want and the answer is no, get Tsunade instead."

"Straight to the heart of the matter as usual," Danzo smiled. "We have tried to get in contact with Tsunade, anticipating your reaction, but we have had no success. I am afraid if you do not accept, then a substitute must be found."

"Well, good luck finding that substitute." Jiraiya sighed. He knew damn well that Danzo had his eyes on the job, and was not going to get himself assassinated like Sarutobi. He would continue doing what he had always done, gather resources and perform research. He felt a little guilty that he was abandoning his village, but he could get over that.

"You need not make your decision right now," Danzo smiled, "Report back in a week and if you haven't changed your mind, we will carry out the relevant protocols."

"Great, can I leave now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course," Danzo nodded.

Jiraiya left the council quickly. He had no desires to hang around. He was all but running down the streets of Konoha when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Running away?" Jiraiya span around to face the speaker.

"Kitsune?" Jiraiya sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I? Please enlighten me oh Sannin." Kitsune tilted his head.

"I am not suited for life as a Hokage."

"How about another temporary Hokage," Kitsune looked up. "Just keeping the seat warm until Tsunade takes it over?"

"I can't I have to go and…"

"Betray your village, like another Sannin we both know." Kitsune's voice was cold enough to give Haku a run for her money. After hearing about Orochimaru from Anko, Kitsune had decided to research him to find out why he seemed familiar.

"I…" Jiraiya stuttered.

"Listen, I know you don't see yourself as the leadership type, but let's face facts. When it comes to organising raids on Women's laundry, your planning is second to none. You have the capability to plan ahead and adapt. That and you care about this village, regardless of what you tell yourself." Kitsune turned on his killing intent, "**And if you abandon this village, many of my precious ones will get hurt. YOU DO NOT WANT THAT, do you?**"

"I…" Jiraiya shook his head. "I need time to think this over."

"You have a week, remember?" Kitsune walked away. _'__Damn I was so badass right there!'_

'_**You think he won't run away?'**_

'_Who knows?' _Kitsune frowned. _'__I suppose I should meet up with Kurenai-sensei and the others.'_

'_**Probably should, Kurenai did say it was incredibly important that you attend.'**_

'_Yeah, I guess so.' _Kitsune raced off towards training ground seven.

Sasuke groaned as he walked around his estate. He was bored. He considered finding Naruto, but decided he would leave his rival alone, seeing as he had been training pretty much everyday since they had returned, and Naruto was still recovering from using so much Chakra. Apparently when his summon had its physical body destroyed, it took a week of steadily draining Naruto's chakra before it could be summoned again.

While Sasuke could care less about the summon, what it meant is he was without a sparring partner. Sure Naruto would train with Sasuke, but he wouldn't spar to his full extent, which made him relatively useless.

"Good morning, Uchiha-dono." Konan bowed as she left her room.

"Konan," Sasuke nodded. "The Acting Hokage wants to see you in his office later today."

"Hai," Konan bowed.

"Konan?" Sasuke asked, an idea forming.

"What is it, Uchiha-dono?"

"I was wondering if you would spar with me." Sasuke tried using politeness, knowing that Konan probably wouldn't allow his insults to slide.

"If you wish, Uchiha-dono," Konan bowed.

"I don't want you to hold back either," Sasuke grinned and took up a fighting stance. He regretted his words almost immediately.

"So…you actually decided to show up? I should stop you talking to Kakashi, he is clearly a bad influence on you," Kurenai sighed as Kitsune sauntered up to the meeting place, half an hour later than agreed. Hinata was sat smiling as she played with Little Naruto, whereas Sakura was livid.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?"

"Huh?" Kitsune blinked. "Did I just get hit by some sound wave Jutsu?"

"That's enough," Kurenai waved a hand before Sakura could retort. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Which is?" Sakura asked.

"I have decided to nominate you for the Chuunin exams." Kurenai sat down and analysed her teams' expression. Hinata nodded and looked fairly confident, Sakura grinned and nodded. Kitsune on the other hand seemed a little out of it.

"Anything you'd like to say?" Kurenai asked her team.

"Not really, I am confident as a team we can overcome any obstacles." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, besides it will be a good chance to show everyone just how good we are!" Sakura chuckled.

"I suppose so," Kitsune shrugged.

"What's this? Is Kitsune scared?" Sakura grinned evilly.

"Not for my sake." Kitsune waved a hand dismissively.

"Huh?" This piqued Sakura's interest, but Kitsune refused to elaborate.

"Here are the forms," Kurenai handed them out. "If you decide you want to enter you need to fill them in, there is plenty of time before they have to be submitted, so take your time deciding."

"No need," Sakura drew a pen from dress, "There is no way I am backing out of this."

"Same here," Hinata nodded and pulled a pen from the pocket that held Little Naruto.

"I guess someone will have to keep those two alive," Kitsune sighed dramatically and pulled a pen from his armour.

"Does everyone have a pen on them at all times?" Kurenai wondered aloud.

"A pen is a very useful improvised weapon," Kitsune shrugged. "That and when you are bored, it allows you to doodle and kill time."

The three Genin handed in their exam slips to Kurenai, who smiled and said, "I am glad you are all confident in your abilities. I hope you are putting as much effort outside training as you are inside it."

"Hai," Hinata nodded, "I have been developing a new Taijutsu form that relies on the Byakugan."

"I have been working on my body strength and agility," Sakura nodded.

"…I have been doing this and that," Kitsune replied.

"Right then, that's all for today. I will want to see you again in a week's time, same time, same place. For the rest of the week I want you to train by yourselves. Then we will do team exercises, with a few missions as well."

"Hai, Sensei!" The three nodded and watched as Kurenai vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"So…" Sakura turned to Kitsune, what are you worried about?"

"I am going to ask you both a very serious question," Kitsune sat down and the two others did so. Depending on how you answer, will determine whether I think you are capable of taking this exam, alright?"

"Hai," Both girls nodded.

"I will talk to you individually and in private, to ensure your answers are your own, alright?"

"Hai," the girls nodded again.

"Sakura, you first," Kitsune stood and motioned to Sakura to follow him. He walked until he was in the trees and out of Hinata's hearing and sight. "Here's an example for you. We are told that we have to intercept another team and steal an item from them as part of the test. We are searching for this team when we find out the ones we are against is Sasuke's team. I manage to subdue Kiba and Hinata defeats Shino, but we are both unable to help you. What would you do against Sasuke?"

"I…" Sakura frowned. _'__What would I do? I wouldn't stand a chance against Sasuke-kun, but if I didn't do anything, I would be failing not only myself, but Kitsune and Hinata! I guess I would have no choice but to try and steal the scroll from Sasuke-kun without having to fight him.' _"I would try and use Genjutsu or something to confuse him and try and take the scroll without having to fight him."

"Why wouldn't you fight him?" Kitsune asked. _'__I thought so…her crush with Sasuke is interfering with her duty to the team.'_

"Because he is more powerful than me, so a direct confrontation would be asking to be defeated." Sakura asked. "Although I may have a crush on him, I would not sacrifice the team's chances of success for my own personal issues. Hinata really needs to get promoted, to show her father how good she is, and also to impress Naruto when she meets him again."

"Really?" Kitsune sensed nothing but 100% truth from the girl. "I am pleasantly surprised, Sakura."

The two walked back to the camp and Kitsune nodded for Hinata to follow him. He returned to where he had been stood before.

"So Hinata, imagine this scenario. You are in the forest and have been assigned the mission to hunt down a scroll from another team. We encounter this team and I defeated one of the allies, Sakura the other, but we are both unable to assist you. In your fight you destroy the enemy nin's mask, only to realise that you were fighting Naruto. He says he needs to become Chuunin so he can continue on the path to becoming Kage level. What do you do?"

"I would fight him," Hinata smiled. "If Naruto wants to be a Kage then he would be able to win without having to resort to such tricks. Besides, Naruto would never do that, he would fight till the very end and not give up until he had become the Hokage."

"You sound sure of yourself," Kitsune commented.

"If Naruto had taken that approach, I would have to beat some sense into him, isn't that right, Naruto-chan." Hinata looked at the small fox, which looked up in response to his name.

"Well, I am glad to hear it," Kitsune sighed. "I guess I was worried about nothing, both you and Sakura are willing to put your love lives aside for the sake of the team. I am impressed."

"I am insulted you thought I would ever put myself before our team," Hinata smiled, "But I would forgive you if you buy me and Sakura dinner."

"What kind of dinner?" Kitsune asked. He was technically loaded from his short career as a mercenary, but that didn't mean he was willing to throw it all away.

"Something simple like Ramen," Hinata suggested.

"Sure," Kitsune nodded and lead Hinata back to Sakura. "You both passed my test with flying colours and as a reward, dinner is on me!"

"Great!" Sakura stood up. "What are we having?"

"Ramen," Hinata winked behind Kitsune's back.

"Ah," Sakura grinned. _'__Well thought out! It is impossible to eat Ramen while wearing that mask. Hinata you are a genius!' _

"Am I missing something here?" Kitsune looked between the two grinning girls.

"Nope," They both followed Kitsune, who was subconsciously heading straight towards Ichiraku's.

"I am sorry, Uchiha-dono." Konan bowed slightly.

"It's alright, I did tell you not to hold back." Sasuke sighed as he finished bandaging his arms. He had thousands of small paper cuts, all because he didn't want Konan to hold back, although he had to admit, it was a brilliant way of training his evasion and speed.

"Do you require anything else?" Konan asked.

"No," Sasuke shook his head, "I should probably go and find Kakashi-sensei. He arranged a team training session for two hours ago."

"So you are two hours late?" Konan frowned. Such an attitude did not fit a ninja.

"Actually, if I set off now I will arrive half an hour earlier than our Sensei." Sasuke chuckled. "He always arrives exactly three hours late."

"Ah," Konan nodded. "Then I will remain here and continue the assigned tasks."

"You can have a break you know." Sasuke got up and started to leave the Uchiha complex. "There is no need for you to work all the time."

"I am lodging in your housing complex, so it makes sense that I should work and earn my keep." Konan bowed slightly and returned to cleaning up the house.

Sasuke merely shrugged and walked away as Konan continued to clear up the houses. She had been cleaning for several hours when she became aware of a familiar presence. "Who is there?"

"Well if it isn't Konan." Jiraiya chuckled. "I heard you were here but didn't quite believe it. May I ask why you are here?"

"I am searching for Naruto Uzumaki. My searches have led me here," Konan replied simply.

"Hmm…you are after Naruto as well?" Jiraiya chuckled inwardly. _'__If she finds out Kitsune is Naruto, then I could end up with some quality cat fights which would be excellent research for my book…nah, I couldn't do that to the kid.'_

"As well?" Konan stated.

"There is at least one more woman who is after his affections." Jiraiya grinned. "But enough about Naruto, where are Nagato and Yahiko? I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"…dead." Konan stated. "They are both dead."

"Oh…" Jiraiya bowed his head, "I am sorry."

"It's alright." Konan nodded. "It is not your fault (entirely)," she muttered under her breath.

"Well…I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to think some things over." Jiraiya waved. "See you around."

"May I ask you something, before you leave?" Konan asked.

"Er…sure," Jiraiya nodded.

"Are you planning to become the next Hokage?" Konan asked.

"I'd suck at it," Jiraiya shook his head.

"I disagree. You clearly care about this place and that is all you need, as well as amazing prowess as a nin, which you clearly possess." Konan stated. "I heard that Sarutobi was your old sensei, so wouldn't it be an honour to follow in his footsteps?"

"Let me see, the Professor, the Yellow Flash and the Ero-Sennin…hmm I guess my nickname sucks compared to the last two Hokages, I guess I don't qualify as a Hokage." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Then earn a new one, become known as the Hokage who gave his all to his village, and became one of the most respected nin in the entire world." Konan smiled slightly, "That would get all the women flocking towards you," she added as an afterthought.

"You have some seriously convincing points." Jiraiya chuckled. "I guess I don't know what I should do. I would talk to Tsunade, but God alone knows where she is."

"I hope you make the right decision. Danzo is slowly killing this village." Konan shook her head. "I have been here only a few days and I can see that it is slowly decaying. Soon fighting will break out between those who are loyal to the ideals that founded this village, and those that are loyal to Danzo."

"I know," Jiraiya sighed as he walked away.

"Really?" Hinata chuckled as Kitsune told her and Sakura another story about his past. They had eaten their ramen (much to the girls' despair, Kitsune seemed to be able to eat so fast his mask never moved, the plate just seemed to slowly empty).

"Yeah," Kitsune nodded. "And I'll tell you something, he didn't take it very well."

"I'm not surprised." Sakura chuckled.

Kitsune had told them about the time Jiraiya (although Kitsune never named him) had sent him to steal Tsunade's clothes. It had been the last mission he had ever accepted from Jiraiya, (In truth it was his last Mission ever, as a few days after leaving Hospital, he had heard of Sarutobi's death) seeing as he was put into hospital for three weeks after attempting it, and told Tsunade who hired him. As a result Jiraiya ended up spending twice as long in the same hospital. It was also at this time that he earned his adopted mother although Kitsune heavily censored the tale. He could still remember his last day in hospital.

"I still don't understand you brat," Tsunade sighed as she applied the bandages to Naruto's arms. He was laid in a white hospital bed scowling.

"What's there to understand?" Naruto frowned.

"Aren't you trying to become Hokage? Isn't that what you told me when we met two years ago?" Tsunade sat down and stared at the boy.

"Well…I was once." Naruto sighed, "But know, let's face it. I am a murderer, how the hell am I ever going to become a Hokage that is respected rather than feared?"

"There is a fine line between respect and fear." Tsunade smiled, "Besides all you really need to do is show that you have unwavering loyalty to Konoha and have the skills to defend it. And seeing as you recently made S class, I doubt anyone will question your skill."

Naruto merely shrugged, "What ever you say Granny."

"Granny?" Tsunade scowled. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

"I never had any parents," Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know," Tsunade looked down, "I apologise."

"Like you said, you didn't know. It's not your fault they died so why should you apologise?"

"How did they die, if you don't mind me asking?" Tsunade looked up at the blue-eyed boy.

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head, "I was only told they died defending their village and me."

"Ah," Tsunade smiled sadly. "At least you know they loved you."

"…" Naruto remained silent.

"Anyway," Tsunade tried to change the topic, "It looks like you'll be free to leave this place soon. Then you can carry on as a mercenary."

"I was thinking of returning home." Naruto sighed. "But before I left they were hardly welcoming of me. They called me the demon brat and tried to assassinate me several times." Naruto's voice was once again emotionless.

"What?" Tsunade snapped, "But you are but a child!"

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"And," Tsunade scowled. "I couldn't care less if you had Orochimaru sealed inside you, you and Kyuubi are two separate beings and the villagers are idiots for treating you in such a way."

"You mean, you don't mind?" Naruto grinned as he smiled at Tsunade.

"Of course not, brat," Tsunade playfully hit him on the head. "Besides, you saved me when Shizune got taken hostage, which showed me what kind of person you are."

"Thanks, Granny." Naruto smiled in a fashion that reminded Tsunade of her younger brother.

"No problem kid," Tsunade hugged Naruto, "If you ever need any help in your quest to become Hokage, just give me a yell."

"Where will I be able to find you?" Naruto asked.

"Probably in a casino," Shizune replied as she entered the hospital wing.

"Shizune!" Tsunade snapped.

"Oh, you know it's true, Tsunade-sama." Shizune smiled at Naruto. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Fine thanks," Naruto grinned. "Granny here has been looking after me."

"Call me that one more time and I swear you'll be stuck in here for at least another year." Tsunade grinned.

"Well…how about Kaa-san?" Naruto suggested.

"Huh?" Tsunade blinked.

"Well you have looked after me and that, and you said you'd always be there for me so I thought it would be a fitting name," Naruto replied simply.

"Of course you can call me that," Tsunade crushed Naruto in a hug.

"Er…Tsunade-sama," Shizune cleared her throat, "I think you are killing Naruto-kun." She understood Tsunade's over the top reaction though. Since Dan's death, Tsunade had given up the chance to have children in order to remain faithful to Dan, so having someone refer to her as mother was a dream come true for Tsunade.

"Wow, so you got adopted by a famous medic-nin?" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah," Kitsune nodded. He had avoided naming any names, settling instead for 'a famous Medic-nin of high renown' and her assistant.

"Did she teach you any Jutsu?" Sakura asked. "Having a medic-nin with us would greatly increase the chance of all of us coming back from missions alive."

"Sorry, she tried but I caught word that Sarutobi had passed away and came to pay my respects shortly afterwards. I'll bet my mum will be thinking I got myself killed. I suppose I should write her a letter to let her know I'm alright and tell her about Sarutobi's passing."

"If you ask me, they are putting too little effort into working out who actually assassinated Sarutobi," Hinata stated, "I mean, have you heard of any formal investigation?"

"No…" Sakura agreed, "There has been a complete lack of interest on the Acting Hokage's part."

"Is that so?" Kitsune frowned. "If he is behind Sarutobi's death, not even all three Sannin could protect him from my rage."

"You'd have to beat Kakashi and…actually pretty much all the Jounin and Chuunin to the kill," Sakura commented, "Sarutobi was pretty popular."

"Well…I hear that Jiraiya the Toad Sage is going to become the new Hokage." Hinata smiled, "So that means we will probably have a proper inquiry, seeing as Jiraiya is the student of Sarutobi, at least that's what the records state."

Kitsune nodded. "Along with Tsunade and Orochimaru, the other two Sannin."

"Orochimaru…he turned traitor didn't he?" Sakura asked. "I remember Anko telling me about that when she got drunk. She used to be his apprentice or something."

"Is that so?" Kitsune filed this under 'Useful to Know'. "Well I suppose we should get on with our training."

"What are you planning to train?"

"Well…I guess my stealth could do with some improvements. That and I need some better armour; this suit has seen better days." Kitsune grinned inwardly, _'__and what better way to practice stealth than to try and avoid Sasuke so he can't ask me to teach him?'_

Jiraiya groaned as he passed the Hot Springs. _'__Damn…even peeking doesn't offer the thrills it used to.' _Suddenly, his honed instincts said 'dive to the left', which he did and watched as a barrage of kunai embedded themselves into the ground beside him.

"Well…if you were so dissatisfied with my last book, you could just send me a letter." Jiraiya looked up at his assailants. There were three nins, wearing complete black suits and black ANBU style masks.

"Don't suppose you're going to tell me who sent you?" Jiraiya grinned.

There was no response from the Assassins, instead they charged at Jiraiya as one man.

"I wonder what I did to deserve this." Jiraiya evaded the attacks of the nins. They were skilled, possibly even High Jounin rank, but they never stood a chance against one of the Sannin.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya sent the first of his assailants flying backwards minus a small chunk of his stomach. "Come on!" Jiraiya laughed. There was nothing like a desperate fight to get the heart pumping.

The two remaining nin glanced at each other before continuing their assault. They pulled out a variety of scrolls and opened them, projecting their contents in a barrage of steel at Jiraiya.

"Oh boy," Jiraiya grinned as he weaved between the sharp projectiles. "I learnt this evasion technique after Tsunade caught me peeking on her."

The two nin threw the now empty summoning scrolls and drew large scimitars.

"Hm? No more projectiles?" Jiraiya sighed. "You know, one should always know their limits. You think that you can take on a Sannin? You couldn't even take on Jounin." He grinned, "And I fully intend to prove that." He bit his thumb and slammed it into the floor, calling forth two giant frogs that charged the two assassins, and kicked them into the hot springs.

The first nin landed with a splash and pulled himself upright.

"My…what a bold one," Kurenai sighed as she covered herself with a towel. "Daring to charge into a woman's bath so readily?"

"Let's have some fun Kure-chan," Anko grinned as she licked a kunai (which apparently she had concealed in her towel). They had heard Jiraiya fighting but couldn't care less what the old pervert was doing. However now there was something interrupting their quality relaxing time and that was a problem.

The nin screamed as Kurenai's Genjutsu left him helpless against Anko's assault.

The second nin groaned as he collided with the floor.

"My, such fires of youth!" Gai proclaimed as the would-be assassin stood up, "Clearly you wish to test your flames of youth against one with such a bright shine, rather than facing the Sannin whose fires are dim!"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked over his book at the assassin. "What do we have here?"

As with the ladies, both men had heard Jiraiya's fight but could care less about the outcome. They both knew Jiraiya was more than capable of handling himself and Kakashi's Icha Icha senses hadn't warned him that the author was about to die.

The nin tried to escape but found Gai intercepting his flee attempt.

"Come, show me your fires of youth!" he yelled as he began sparring with the luckless assassin, who held his own but threw a kunai that missed Gai, but hit Kakashi's beloved book.

"Gai," Kakashi stood up. "Leave this to me."

"Hai," Gai knew better than to stand between Kakashi and anyone who attacked his beloved book, regardless of how unyouthful that book was.

Kakashi changed the position of his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan eye. "You were dead the moment you dared attack my precious book, RAIKIRI!"

Jiraiya listened the screams of the nin and nodded satisfied. "That'll show teach them a lesson they won't forget."

"Oh, why am I not surprised to find you here, Ero-Sennin?" Kitsune nodded as he walked past. "I see you have been caught peeking then," He nodded towards the kunai embedded in the floor.

"Hey, that happened before I had time to consider peeking." Jiraiya held his hands up honestly. "Besides, I think peeking has lost its appeal. Everyone knows I am a pervert so they are not surprised when the see me peaking. Hell that Anko chick did a sexy dance and winked at me!"

"That's Anko for you, always messing with your mind." Kitsune chuckled then froze when he became aware of a warm yet wet presence wrapping her arms around him.

"My, do I really mess with your head so much so?" Anko grinned evilly.

"Anko…" Kitsune panicked under his mask. While he had faced off against many a dangerous criminal, none of them seemed as scary as Anko. She unnerved the boy on so many levels when she was in what he called the Viper mode.

"I wonder what Kure-chan would say if she saw us all…intimate like this," Anko purred.

"Anko, will you hurry up and STOP MOLESTING MY STUDENTS!" Kurenai finished as she peered over the bath's walls.

"Aww…Me and Kitsune-kun were just getting to know each other." Anko slipped her kunai under Kitsune's mask and cut his cheek. "I will taste your blood even if you wear a mask."

"Anko," Kurenai snapped.

"Spoilsport," Anko stuck her tongue at Kurenai before unwrapping herself from Kitsune. "We will continue our…conversation later, Kitsune-kun. I suppose Kurenai will want another kiss from her favourite pupil."

"WHAT?" Kurenai snapped while Jiraiya blinked and tried to speak.

"Kitsune-kun told me about your intimacy," Anko grinned.

"I did no such thing! She asked if I had got you pregnant and I denied it!" Kitsune held out his hands in front of him.

"So let me get this straight," Jiraiya stepped between Kurenai and Kitsune, before facing the young boy. "You not only live with that hot Haku girl, who has demonstrated her willingness to have sex with you, but you have the two hottest Jounin practically fighting over you and another hot girl, this time Konan wants to find you! How do you do it?" Jiraiya all but wept, "How do you attract so many women?"

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, first things first; I never asked for Haku to live with me, it just happened (although I won't deny I am very glad about it). Also Kurenai-sensei and I have a simple Student-Teacher relationship, nothing more. Anko doesn't want to fight over me; more like embarrass me and finally, Konan probably wants to find me so she can kill me for abandoning her."

"You're forgetting the Hyuuga Heiress," Anko grinned, happily pouring petrol onto the fire that was Jiraiya's envy of the young boy, "She also has a thing for Kitsune here."

"…" Jiraiya looked at Kitsune. "Right, I am calling in payments for my training. I demand payment in the form of relationship training!"

"Relationship training is more time consuming that actual training." Kitsune replied, "If you want it, you are going to have to offer something else."

"What is your price?"

"You become Hokage."

"But how can I peek if I am Hokage?"

"Hell, you can pass a law saying the women have to remove all their clothes when entering your office!" Kitsune felt a spike of Killing Intent from Kurenai. _'__I hope he doesn't actually pass that law else I may be the most hated figure in this village since Orochimaru.'_

"I can't be Hokage…" Jiraiya shook his head.

"Well at least take over until someone you believe worthy to take the job shows up." Kitsune sighed.

"…" Jiraiya frowned. He loved the village but he was at heart a wanderer. His only hope would be organising a search party for Tsunade, so he could get out of the Hokage's position. But as the Hokage he would have all the resources he needed to find Tsunade! He would only have to sit in a chair for about a day and then he would be free! "Deal," He grinned.

***Several Weeks Later***

Jiraiya sat in his office, grinning, he had a conversation with a women that didn't end in him being hit thanks to his lessons from Naruto (who had simply taught him common manners). The only problem was that he didn't know how to flirt without coming across as lecherous so merely talked about trivial matters until the woman got bored and made an excuse to leave his office. And to make matters worse Tsunade had promptly told she had no desire to take over so he would have to do the job. Not that he minded now. The Job had its perks, and he found himself with plenty of time to write his new book, after a mysterious fire destroyed all the paper work. The ANBU had managed to find small traces of frog oil, much to their confusion.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin," Kitsune grinned under his mask as he entered the office. He was now wearing a black vest top and a white Haori, with red Kanji on its back, proclaiming the wearer to be the Kitsune. He wore black military trousers with plenty of pockets to hold all the gear he need and also had a large scroll on his back, giving the impression that the Yondaime Hokage had returned with a taste for different colours. He removed his mask and sat down opposite Jiraiya, lifting his feet onto the desk, mainly to show off his new black boots.

'_He really looks like him now. I wonder if I should tell him about his heritage,' _Jiraiya thought before shaking his head. "I am the Hokage you know. You should address me with a little more respect."

Naruto merely shrugged. "So what do you want?"

"The Chuunin exams are coming up soon, right?" Jiraiya asked.

"You should know," Kitsune sighed, "Yeah they are real soon, about a couple of weeks away, why?"

"No reason," Jiraiya nodded to himself. _'__I'll tell him after the exams, the last thing I want is for him to be distracted during those tests.' _"I have someone here who wants to see you."

"Who'd want to see me? At least who would want to see me and not just talk to me personally? I mean I'm not that hard to find. Is it some foreign diplomat or something?"

"So…you vanish without a trace and only just decided to send me a letter?"

Kitsune slowly turned around as if on a pendulum. _'__Oh crap.'_

"Just after I technically adopted you as well," The voice was oh so familiar to Kitsune.

Tsunade stepped out of the shadows with her arms crossed. "Explain yourself."

Danzo glanced at the hooded figure. "So do we have a deal?"

"Of course," the hooded figure replied silkily. "After Jiraiya is dead and the invasion is over, you can be the next Hokage. Although when I…removed Sarutobi I expected you would become Hokage. That would make my plan much easier."

Danzo nodded. "I didn't expect that old fool to take up the Hokage position. When will you strike?"

"I have matters to deal with first, but I suppose it will take up to the final part of the Chuunin exam to deal with them. There is a certain boy I wish to meet."

"If you are after the Kyuubi container, he is loyal only to Jiraiya." Danzo scowled.

"Kyuubi Container?" The silky voice sounded amused. "Kukukuku…this could be most interesting! Tell me, who is the Kyuubi container?"

"Kitsune, also known as Naruto Uzumaki," Danzo sighed and rubbed his neck. It still hurt from the seal.

The hooded figure left Danzo alone, muttering to himself, "Possibly two very powerful vessels, I can't believe my luck!"

-  
>Random Madness- Because I can<p>

**ADVANCE WARNING: VERY BAD JOKE ALERT! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU, BECAUSE I JUST DID! (You need to have watched 300 to understand this. If you haven't, skip to the next dotted line, hell if you seen if you might as well, you're not missing much by skipping what is without a doubt the worst joke/ parody I have ever thought up).**

Naruto stood atop of the Hokages' faces, standing facing Orochimaru.

"I am glad you betrayed Konoha for me," Orochimaru handed over a box. "Here is your reward."

"What is this?" Naruto opened the box and pulled out a small container.

"This is ramen," Orochimaru nodded.

"Ramen?" Naruto looked up, eyes glowing red, "THIS IS PASTA!" he yelled as he kicked Orochimaru off of the Hokage faces.

(Sorry, I had to get this out of my system. I know it isn't particularly funny but it was lodged in my head so I had to write it down)

**END OF THE VERY BAD JOKE. **

**ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGISE MOST PROFUSELY. **

I'm not entirely sure what I thought of this chapter. I was tempted to have a big fight scene, but couldn't get one to seem realistic enough; then again I suppose this fight wasn't brilliant.

I am still unsure whether I should leave Jiraiya as the Hokage or get Tsunade to replace him; it all depends on how I feel and what you guys and gals think.

For all you Kurenai fans, who are worried about her relationship with Naruto, don't be. That will sort it out shortly. As for you Zabuza fans who want him to return, watch this space. He has a dramatic return all planned out!

I wonder if anyone _can't _guess who the hooded figure was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Of Trails and Tribulations

Kitsune laughed as he helped the drunken Kurenai home. She and Anko went out drinking and somehow Kitsune and half the population of Konoha that were nins got dragged into the fun. It was amusing to see that Gai took everything as a challenge, and had struck up a competition with Kakashi about who could down the most Sake and still remain fully sober or 'have their flames of youth still burn fiercely' as Gai put it. Needless to say both ended up completely plastered and unable to remember who had won. When Gai asked Kakashi merely fixed Gai with a single eye and said, "Sorry, would your repeat the question…and since when did you become a master of the Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"I am never drinking that much, ever again," Kurenai groaned as they reached her house.

"Remind me why I'm bringing you home?" Kitsune grinned.

"Because you love me," Kurenai slurred, "Unlike Anko who is off flirting with god knows who…" Kurenai hiccupped, "You're my best friend you are…"

"Oh gods, we have reached that stage have we, a few more drinks and you might have hit the 'It's you and me against the world buddy' stage or maybe even 'My life is bleak and miserable' stage. You are going to hate the world tomorrow." Kitsune chuckled.

"I don't care," Kurenai slurred and reached into her pockets searching for her key, "I lost my key!"

"Kurenai-sensei…it's a blood seal, you cut your thumb…" Kitsune sighed inwardly; something must have been weighing heavy on Kurenai's mind for her to end up in such a state.

"Oh, right," Kurenai bit her thumb and pressed it on the seal, opening the door. "Well I should go inside, do you want some coffee?"

"Coffee…sure why not?" Kitsune nodded and followed Kurenai inside. In truth he wanted to make sure she was alright, seeing his sensei so…completely out of it was worrying. Her room was the generic room of those who realise that they have to sleep somewhere, but much prefer to be outdoors. There were a few indicators that she lived here, the kunai scattered on the table, the pictures of her as a Genin and Chuunin. In a frame on her fireplace was a picture with a golden frame, making it stand out from the others. In it was a picture of her team. She was stood smiling at the camera, one arm on Sakura's shoulder, the other one Hinata's. Sat between them, was Kitsune himself, who had an arm from both Sakura and Hinata resting on his shoulders. Although the camera didn't show it, Kitsune knew he was smiling on that picture, and not a fake one which he seemed to use so often nowadays.

'_**Well…this isn't suspicious.' **_Kyuubi chuckled, _'__**in the house of your 'hot sensei' while she is completely drunk. And you yourself are feeling tipsy so…'**_

Kitsune grinned as he activated one of the hidden functions on his seal.

'_**You're my besht friend…' **_Kyuubi slurred.

'_Whoever decided to have an alcohol transfer on my seal was a genius,' _Kitsune thought to himself. It allowed him to instantly sober, whilst the Kyuubi got hit by both the drunkenness and the hangover. Thanks to this ability, Kitsune was able to drink people under the table with ease, although he had to put up with Kyuubi's rants afterwards, which were far worse than a hangover.

"Here," Kurenai smiled as she handed Kitsune a cup of coffee and collapsed onto her coach with a cup in her hands. "Man…I wonder how Kakashi feels right now. He and Gai were having quite the contest."

"Probably trying for find keys for a blood seal, like another sensei I know," Naruto chuckled as he removed the mask.

"Ah, shut it," Kurenai laughed.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Naruto asked, "I mean you just seemed to hit the Sake pretty heavy so I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to talk about."

"I have relationship problems, but a guy wouldn't want to hear about that."

"Sexy No Jutsu!" Naruto grinned and turned to Kurenai, "Well now I'm not a guy, how about a girl to girl chat?"

"Sexy No Jutsu?" Kurenai giggled, "That's the one you used on Iruka that time!"

"Yeah," Female Naruto giggled. "So, Kure-chan, anything you want to spill?"

"No Naru-chan," Kurenai sighed, "It's a little complex and even I don't fully understand it."

"If you're sure," there was a puff of smoke and Naruto returned to his original gender, "If you ever want to talk, whether it is to me or Naru-chan, just let me know alright?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Sure," Kurenai chuckled, "I'll bet the girls are flocking over you."

"Why?" Naruto frowned.

"Kage Bunshin, Sexy No Jutsu, I'll bet you are a bomb in the bedroom." Kurenai snorted.

"Ero-sensei!" Naruto proclaimed much to Kurenai's amusement.

"Man you're too easy to tease," Kurenai sighed and stared at Naruto.

"If Kakashi's wearing off on me, then Anko is sure as hell rubbing off on you," Naruto grinned, "I am not entirely sure whether that's a good thing or not though."

"Oh you flirt," Kurenai chuckled.

"I could get used to having you around me like Anko does…" Naruto grinned.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Kurenai leaned forward, "Ero-Kitsune."

"Oh? I'm the perverted one huh?" Naruto looked as if he was going to argue, but instead muttered, "Damn it, Ero-Sennin must be rubbing off on me, I guess you're right."

"Hmm…" Kurenai looked distant, "It's been awhile since we last kissed…"

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes snapped wide open, "You're just saying that because you're drunk."

"Maybe…" Kurenai lay back, "And maybe not."

"_Damn it!"_ Two voices cursed from outside.

"Damn it Ero-Sennin have you nothing better to do than spy on me you pervert! Aren't you supposed to be Hokage?" Naruto groaned.

"Anko get your ass in here right now!" Kurenai sighed.

The two aforementioned appeared looking rather sheepish.

"Hi Kure-chan," Anko grinned.

"Erm…" Jiraiya looked deep in thought, "Seal inspection!"

"What?" Naruto frowned.

"I am here to check that the seal that is on your chest is functioning." Jiraiya grinned, "Best cover up ever."

"I don't think you're meant to say the last part aloud," Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"And you?" Kurenai asked her friend.

"I wanted to see if he used Kage Bunshin in bed," Anko beamed, "What?"

"…" Kurenai groaned, "That's it, I can't take any more of this, everyone out!"

"I am the Hokage; I have every right to…" Jiraiya started.

"So this is where you are," there was the sound of knuckles cracking,

"Oh damn…" Naruto and Jiraiya turned around.

"You asked me to cover for you while you went peeking?" Tsunade roared as she punched Jiraiya in the gut, "As for you Naruto, don't you have an exam in a few days time?"

"Yeah…" Naruto groaned as he put his mask on.

"Well get some sleep!" Tsunade dragged Jiraiya and Kitsune away.

"…" Kurenai blinked. "Well that was…"

"And as for you Kurenai-_sensei,_" Tsunade put emphasis on the sensei, "I hope you aren't planning to have an indecent student-teacher relationship with my foster son."

"Of course not Tsunade-sama," Kurenai shook her head, "We were merely talking."

"That's right," Anko joined in.

"Good," Tsunade nodded and left the continue kicking Jiraiya all the way back to his office.

"Is lying to a Sannin the same as treason, Kure-chan?" Anko stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Ah, shut the hell up," Kurenai groaned.

Kitsune groaned as he made his way towards his team's meeting point. A Jounin sneered at him and he heard him grunt, "Kyuubi bastard."

He was just about to kill him when he saw a commotion up ahead; it looked like team Kakashi had run into some trouble.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you fight then?" Kiba growled.

"Kiba, shut up or I'll put a muzzle on you," Sasuke snapped before turning back to the one holding up Konohamaru. "Are you going to let him go and apologise?"

"Like hell I am!" The man in question had something strapped to his back, although the bandages hid what it was. There was also a girl with a large metal fan. By the looks of things Konohamaru had run into one of them and refused to apologise.

"Kankuro, just apologise already." The girl sighed.

"Why should I?" Kankuro scowled.

"Ah, Kankuro, the boy in the cat pyjamas and Temari, the girl with the oversized fan," Kitsune yawned lazily as he wandered up the street.

"Well look who it is," Temari grinned, "You would never believe the trouble these Leaf-nin are causing us, Kitsune-kun. You showed up right in time to…"

"Hah! Now you Suna idiots are in trouble. Kitsune's going to kill you all for beating me up!" Konohamaru laughed, "Kitsune, these idiots attacked me for no reason!"

"THESE ARE NOT CAT PYJAMAS!" Kankuro bellowed.

"So you say," Kitsune shrugged dismissively. "By the way, where is the third of the terrible trio?"

"I thought I could sense you…Kitsune," Gaara leapt from a tree and stared at Kitsune emotionlessly.

"So you decided to show your face, huh?" Sasuke grinned.

"I have no desire to talk to you." Gaara stated bluntly before returning his attention to Kitsune, "So I heard correctly? You have joined Konoha."

"What?" Temari and Kankuro yelled.

"But didn't we offer you a place at Suna?" Temari scowled, "You said you couldn't be tied down!"

"I have a favour to repay to someone, and unfortunately this is the only way." Kitsune replied matter-of-factly. "I am glad to see you are all healthy, but I would appreciate you putting Konohamaru down."

Kankuro dropped the boy who ran and hid behind Kitsune.

"Show them hell Kitsune!" Konohamaru cheered, until he received a hit on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Apologise to Kankuro," Kitsune stated as Kankuro laughed.

"I'm sorry…" Konohamaru felt betrayed.

"OUCH!" Kankuro yelped as he too received a hit to the head.

"Now you apologise to Konohamaru." Kitsune tilted his head.

"I'm sorry…" Kankuro grumbled.

"There, crisis averted." Kitsune turned back to Gaara. "I assume you are here for the Chuunin exams."

"That is correct," Gaara replied. "I have something I need to discuss with you in private later on as well."

"Understood," Kitsune nodded, "Well, I hope we get to fight each other, it has been too long since I got a workout." Kitsune held out his hand.

"I too cannot wait for our rematch." Gaara's mouth lifted slightly at the edges, "It will turn out differently from our original fight that is for sure."

"So you say," Kitsune tilted his head.

"Come, Temari, Kankuro. We should leave. Your cat pyjamas need repairing," Gaara stated emotionlessly.

"Damn it!" Kankuro howled.

"Hmm…" Kitsune looked between team Suna and Team Kakashi.

"Shino is like Gaara, Kiba is like Kankuro that means Sasuke is…"  
>"Finish that sentence and you will regret it," Sasuke growled.<p>

"I doubt that very much," Kitsune sighed. "It looks like this exam is not going to be the breeze I was expecting."

"What exam were you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Er…The Chuunin ones, didn't Kakashi tell you about them?"

"No…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Oh hi," Kakashi walked by, "By the way, the Chuunin exams are in a couple of days and I entered you, bye." Kakashi continued on his way.

"…" Sasuke looked up at Kitsune, "Can I swap Jounin with you?"

"Hmm…" Kitsune smiled. The idea of having Kakashi as a Sensei did seem a good one, however sensing the subtle killing intent that he knew to be Kurenai's caused him to respond, "No thanks, I have no intention of trading mine in until she breaks."

"Nice to know you care," Kurenai appeared in a swish of leaves.

"Had enough of eavesdropping and decided to actually join the conversation?" Kitsune asked politely.

"Huh?" Kurenai blinked. _'__Damn! I was suppressing my Chakra as well! Then again I guess the Kyuubi might have something to do with his superhuman senses.'_

"May I ask what I did to deserve such close scrutiny?" Kitsune added a shade coldly.

"I just sensed some killing intent and decided to see what was happening," Kurenai replied.

"She's lying," Kakashi commented as he walked past the Genin in the opposite direction.

"What is Kakashi playing at?" Kiba grumbled.

"Who knows?" Shino simply replied.

"Well, I'd better be going." Kitsune glanced at Konohamaru, "Try not to upset people that are stronger than me alright?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru looked up in disbelief, "No-ones stronger than you!"

"There are a lot of people stronger than me, Gaara, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade and…" Kitsune glanced at Kurenai then paused, "Well that's about it for people you know."

"Hey!" Kurenai snapped. "Are you saying you're stronger than me?"

"Yeah," Kitsune nodded. "You're better than me at Genjutsu, but they don't affect me thanks to _her_."

"Her?" Sasuke asked.

"Just someone who helps me out every now and again," Kitsune turned to Kurenai, "Shouldn't you be at the training grounds with Hinata and Sakura?"

"Like I said, I sensed the killing intent. Do things like that always happen to you, and that is why you are consistently late to my training sessions?"

"Pretty much," Kitsune nodded. "Every time I am on my way to training either: Someone from my past interferes, a Jounin thinks he can mock me for who I am or I get a certain somebody making demands," Kitsune yawned. "I'm out of here."

"Damn useless Sensei," Sasuke grumbled. "How the hell can I become stronger if my teacher doesn't even show for his own training? There is only one thing I can do…Dobe! Train me!" Sasuke turned on Kitsune, who was rapidly fleeing.

"If you catch me I'll consider it," Kitsune yelled back.

Sasuke grinned and drew some Kunai. It was time to show his rival just what the Sharingan could do.

Gaara stood alone as he waited for Kitsune to show up. He was stood in the forest, where he assumed no-one would eavesdrop.

"Gaara," Naruto grinned as he landed.

"Naruto, I see you decided not to wear the mask." Gaara stated. "I have to warn you of the real reason for my being here. As you know, the Kazekage died three years ago."

Naruto nodded. He had been the one to find the body after all.

"The Fake Kazekage was never captured, although resources suggest that he left for the Sound Village. We knew that the fake Kazekage was planning an attack on Konoha during the Chuunin exams, but seeing as they were held elsewhere, the plan was cancelled. I would not be surprised if the Sound Village still has intentions to attack. If they do, then the odds are so will the fake Kazekage, who I was sent to kill."

"And you want me to inform The Hokage about this?" Naruto asked.

"That is your call." Gaara replied. "I was just informing you of my presence here. The Chuunin exams are merely a cover up."

"Understood," Naruto sighed. "I'll let Ero-Sennin know."

"Until we meet in the exams," Gaara bowed politely and left in a whirl of sand.

"Hmm…" Naruto decided to pay a visit to the new Hokage.

Kitsune grumbled as he entered the Chuunin exam. Just he luck that he had been struck by a lightning Jutsu from one of the Jounin who thought he could take on the Kyuubi Brat. He was dead wrong, dead being the operative term. Team Kakashi were already there, with Sasuke brooding about something. On closer inspection it appeared that the cause of his brooding was Sakura and Ino fighting over him (Sakura had sworn off swooning over Sasuke, but not fighting Ino for his affections).

"Hi Kitsune," Hinata smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I got side tracked," Kitsune replied.

"So I see," Hinata noted the crackles of electricity he was emitting. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kitsune nodded as he walked up to Sakura and the others.

"What do you carry in that summoning scroll?" (A/N: Naruto changed his image in the last chapter in case you forgot)

"Oh this," Kitsune patted the large scroll on his back. "I carry all my mercenary gear in it."

"Oh," Hinata nodded, "So you are prepared for anything?"

"Almost anything," Kitsune nodded. "Should we be attacked by giant snakes, I haven't got any repellent on me."

"I doubt we will be attacked by giant snakes." Hinata chuckled.

"Also I don't have any Sasuke repellent, should he get the urge to attack me for training, although I have Sakura so I'm hoping she will work." Kitsune chuckled.

"Do…you really think that Sasuke dislikes her?"

"Yes and no, I think he doesn't dislike her, more like he dislikes how she shows her emotions." Kitsune replied.

"Ah," Hinata nodded, "So it isn't the fact that she is so devoted that annoys him?"

"Who would get annoyed at that?" Kitsune asked, "Why do you ask?"  
>"I was thinking…maybe Naruto got annoyed at my feelings for him."<p>

"But you never showed him them, at least that's what I was told," Kitsune quickly corrected himself.

"The others said it was pretty obvious to all except him, maybe he noticed and merely gave me the cold shoulder on purpose…" Hinata's shoulders seemed to droop.

"Do you think Naruto would ever do something so…Sasuke like?"

"No…" Hinata smiled, "That's one of the reasons I like him so much, he is completely warm and cheerful, the opposite of Sasuke.

"Oh I don't know, Sasuke isn't too bad once you earn his trust." Kitsune shrugged.

"So you decided to show up!" Sakura span around glaring at Kitsune.

"Sorry," Kitsune held up his hands in a sign of peace, "I promise I will not allow myself to get sidetracked again, let's shake on it."

"Deal," Sakura shook hands with Kitsune, effectively earthing the charge he had flowing through him.

"Wow…a pink afro," Kitsune nodded and removed a small notepad one of the pockets in his trousers and pulled a pen from another, before making a small tick and replacing both items.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"A list of things I want to see before I die."

"Can I have a look?" Hinata asked.

"NO! I mean, erm No, it is kind of personal…" Kitsune backed away slightly and bumped into a figure that quickly snatched the book from his pocket.

"Number 204: See Kurenai-sensei Naked," Jiraiya read aloud.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK YOU DAMN…. ERO-SENNIN!" Kitsune roared, calling on his red chakra to reclaim his book. "AND I DIDN'T WRITE THAT DOWN!"

"So you say," Jiraiya grinned as he walked to the front, dismissing the several ANBU who had appeared to neutralise the threat against the Hokage.

"I would advise against drawing such attention to one, Kitsune-sama." A silver-haired Genin wearing glasses walked up with a smile. "There are many here who would love a shot at an S-class mercenary."

"And you are?" Kitsune turned to face the newcomer.

'_**HE STINKS OF THE SNAKE BASTARD! IF HE ISN'T OROCHIMARU, THEN HE SPENDS AN UNHEALTHY AMOUNT OF TIME AROUND HIM!' **_Kyuubi roared in Kitsune's mind.

"Kabuto, I am a fellow Konoha-nin." Kabuto tapped his headband.

"So you are," Sasuke nodded. "May I ask why you are helping us? Surely if we were removed that would save you effort in the long run."

"Us Konoha nin have to stick together," Kabuto smiled. "And I have information that I can offer to newbies such as you."

"Newbies?" Sasuke repeated, "How many times have you taken this exam?"

"About seven, I think," Kabuto frowned, "Ever since the exams were 'cancelled' in Konoha I have stopped thinking about the past. I thought I was doomed to remain a Genin."

'_**He also has insane Chakra capacity, for a Genin. There is more to this guy than meets the eye.' **_Kyuubi growled.

"About this information?" Sasuke asked. "What is it?"

"These are my nin cards. They provide me with information about everyone here." Kabuto smiled.

"Everyone?" Sasuke grumbled, "Tell me about Rock Lee."

"Want to know more about the one who kicked your ass?" Kiba chuckled.

"Did I miss something?" Kitsune turned to Kiba while Kabuto told Sasuke about Rock Lee.

"Sasuke accepted this Rock Lee's challenge when we first walked in and got, as Kiba would say, 'his ass handed to him'." Shino stated.

"Gaara," Sasuke requested.

"I could tell you about him," Kitsune replied.

"Gaara huh?" Kabuto fed his chakra into a different card. "This is all pretty vague, though there is some reference to him fighting the Kyuubi two years ago."

"Fighting the Kyuubi?" Sakura blinked, "But the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi sixteen years ago!"

"Apparently not," Kabuto smiled. "It appears the Kyuubi was attacking Suna when Gaara defeated it."

_**/WHAT? We kicked his ass when he was attacking Suna!/**_

"Your information is faulty," Kitsune stated calmly. "The fight that nearly destroyed Suna two years ago was between me and Gaara. And I somehow managed to scrape a victory."  
>"Kitsune speaks the truth." Gaara replied emotionlessly as the Sand trio walked over.<p>

"Tell me about…Kitsune," Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke?" Kitsune tilted his head, "You could just ask me if you want to know anything."

"Real Name is…" Kabuto started before the card burst into flames.

"Not interested." Sasuke walked away.

"He just wanted to shake me up, the cocky bastard," Kitsune let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Kabuto created another card while no one was looking and read aloud. "Real name is unknown. He/she is believed to be responsible for the fight against Gaara, although eyewitnesses claim they saw the Kyuubi. He/she also fought and killed Naruto Uzumaki as his first step in his mercenary career." Kabuto read aloud.

"Huh?" Kitsune frowned. "There are so many things wrong with that I don't know where to start. One, I never killed Naruto. Two why would such a trivial kill be listed on that card even if I did kill him and three I am male, no he/ she just pure he!"

"My cards are never wrong." Kabuto frowned. "When it says something happened, it happened. Even if only metaphorically."

"Metaphorically?" Kitsune scowled.

"Maybe you're confrontation with Naruto caused the Naruto of the past to become a completely different Naruto." Kabuto shrugged, "Either way, because of you Naruto changed or died."

"I…" Kitsune turned to Hinata and Sakura, "You don't believe this guy do you?"

"You did tell us you had met Naruto once." Hinata replied, "Maybe what he says is the truth, after meeting you maybe he changed?" She didn't add the fact she had been changed by Kitsune, if only slightly. She found fighting oddly exhilarating, almost as if it were a game.

"Sasuke," Kitsune turned to him, "You know the truth."

"I do," Sasuke thought for a second and asked, "Do you want some Ramen?"

"Er…sure," Kitsune frowned.

"If Naruto responded like that, then the Naruto we used to know would have changed." Sasuke stated. "He would have replied 'Ramen? What are we waiting for Sasuke-teme? Believe It!' and so on."

"I suppose so," Kitsune nodded. "I guess I may have made him a little more serious but to say he died is a little extreme. But that doesn't answer why such a trivial detail is on that card. That card has been designed to cause disruption in my team's moral!" Kitsune turned on Kabuto. "I don't know what your snake master is planning," Kitsune noted the flash of surprise on Kabuto's face. "Oh sorry, you thought that was a secret? You stink of snake."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kabuto scowled, "and I most…"  
>A Sound-nin leapt and attacked Kabuto, who leapt out of the way, before falling over and throwing up.<p>

"HEY!" Ibiki walked into the room, glaring at the Sound-nin, "No killing till I say it's alright! Now take your seats or I'll introduce you to my special brand of people skills."

All the teams followed the instructions on where to sit. Kitsune found himself next to a female Grass-nin and Kabuto.

'_**HOLY HELL! I CAN'T SMELL ANYTHING FOR THE STINK OF SNAKE!'**_

'_I know, I'm watching Kabuto and I'll let Ibiki know.'_

'_**He isn't the only one who stinks of snake, that girl beside us smells even stronger.'**_

'_Maybe she's the snake's concubine?'_

'_**No, she's not his type,' **_Kyuubi responded darkly

"Here's the rules, you have one hour to complete this test. For every time you are caught cheating you lose three points. If you get Zero marks, you fail this exam. If one of you fails, so does the rest of your team. No questions now begin!" Ibiki banged his fist on the table.

'_So... let's see…what the orbital velocity of the moon…is' _Kitsune tilted his head.

'_**Hm…' **_Inside Kitsune's mind, the Kyuubi stroked her chin

'_Let's see…' _Kitsune started counting on his fingers.

'_**No idea here.'**_

'_I don't suppose very slow is the right answer nor is very fast.' _Kitsune focused on his paper. _'__Good job I planned ahead isn't it.'_

'_**Huh?'**_

_Haku-chan…_Kitsune closed his eyes and focused his chakra on the seal he'd drawn on his arm.

'_Yes Naruto-kun?' _Haku's voice sounded distant but it was still there.

'_**Hey! Get out of Naruto's head!' **_Kyuubi fumed.

'_What's the orbital velocity of the moon?'_

'_I'll go check in my books,' _Haku's faint voice responded.

'_**How the hell is she speaking to you?'**_

'_The seal on my arm amplifies the link between us your mating mark made. It allows her to talk to me like you do, although the Chakra usage is a bit on the high side.' _Kitsune mentally congratulated himself on creating yet another amazing seal, even if this one was still in the early stages of development.

Ibiki noted Kitsune grabbing his arm to hide what ever he was doing, but thought he sensed a small burst of Chakra. _'__What is that kid up to? I can't accuse him of cheating if I don't know what he is doing…'_

"Ah," Jiraiya looked up as Danzo was escorted into his office. "I have been waiting for you."

"What is it? I am a very busy man." Danzo frowned.

"Yes you are," Tsunade handed Jiraiya a file.

"Says here, you have been meeting with quite a few missing-nins, any particular reason?" Jiraiya opened the file and picked out several files at random.

"I am merely looking for those who wish to be recruited into ROOT." Danzo stated. He noted how Jiraiya was reading the paperwork, while Tsunade stood beside Jiraiya and glared at him. "I would appreciate if you would tell your fellow Sannin to stop committing murder with her eyes."

"Hm?" Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade, "Are you committing murder with your eyes?"

"No…just GBH (Grievous Bodily Harm)," Tsunade replied.

"See, you're worrying about nothing Danzo," Jiraiya smiled.

"Anyway, I have not broken any laws so can I go now?" Danzo scowled.

"These missing-nins are from Suna, correct? Don't we have an understanding with them?" Jiraiya turned to Tsunade.

"You're the Hokage," Tsunade stated bluntly.

"Don't remind me," Jiraiya grumbled and rooted around in a draw, "Says here we have a 'don't upset us and we won't upset you' agreement. I think enlisting former Suna-nins counts as upsetting Suna."

"If it makes matters better, all of them declined," Danzo sighed.

"And went to the Sound Village," Jiraiya read aloud. "Who is the Otokage?"

"How should I know?" Danzo scowled, "It is a true hidden village. Little about it is known."

There was a thud and several ROOT ANBU fell to the floor in front of Danzo, deposited by Anko, who winked at Danzo with an evil grin.

"Thank you Anko," Jiraiya smiled, "There were found returning from the Sound Village judging by their conversations. We interrogated them and it turned out they went on your orders. Care to explain?"

"You have no solid proof of anything yet you are threatening me?" Danzo growled. "Wait till the council here about this."

"They already know." Tsunade cut in. "We informed them of our suspicions and they agreed that our actions were acceptable."

"I have only one question." Jiraiya walked around the table. "WHERE THE HELL IS OROCHIMARU?"

"Like I would know?" Danzo scowled.

"We know you have been in contact with him!" Jiraiya growled, "Why else do you think we overlooked your past digressions, but if you don't co-operate here, I will have you executed for treason and will disband ROOT, now tell me where the hell that son of a bitch is!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"We know the Sound Village and Orochimaru are linked and…"  
>The door burst open and Haku charged in. "Sorry about the guards but Naruto said this is important."<p>

Tsunade peered outside and saw the guards were frozen in a block of ice. "That kid better have some important news or else…"

"He says Kyuubi-hime can smell Orochimaru on two of the candidates for the Chuunin exams. One is a Kabuto fellow, who is a Konoha-nin and the other is a Grass-nin whose name he doesn't know."

"Kabuto…" Jiraiya rooted through the files on his desk. Unlike the previous Hokage, he treated paperwork as an adventure, and let his desk become a wild jungle of paperwork. And as with all good adventures, he put them off for a rainy day. It was currently the sunny season. After much rooting he finally found what he was looking for. "Ah here we go the details on all the Genin in the exams. There's only one Kabuto? That's lucky seeing as Naruto didn't get a surname; let's see…oh what a surprise!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "It says here Kabuto was allowed to join after 'ROOT Commander Danzo insisted he would be a boon to the Konoha forces', another link between you and Orochimaru huh?"  
>"You would trust the Kyuubi brat's judgement?" Danzo scowled, "How do you not know the Kyuubi brat is not trying to turn you against me?"<p>

"Naruto is unaware of the investigation into you and you're relationship to Kabuto. How could he know that accusing Kabuto of being associated with Orochimaru would affect you?" Jiraiya glared at Danzo, "And call him the Kyuubi Brat one more time, and you will wish I had you executed. Anko here is a good friend of Naruto's and I am sure she would want to get hold of you and find out about Orochimaru and teach you respect for your social betters."

"Social betters!" Danzo roared, "You dare claim that…thing is above me?"

"THERE ARE THINGS ROTTING IN TRASH THAT ARE YOUR SOCIAL BETTERS, YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" Jiraiya roared back. "Guards, Take him to the interrogation tower. I am sure when Ibiki is finished with the test; he will have sufficient energy to talk to you." Jiraiya watched them take Danzo away.

"Damn," Tsunade was impressed, "You actually can do what is demanded of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jiraiya looked hurt. "I am insulted."

"Sorry," Tsunade sighed, "I guess I am being a little harsh."

"I'll forgive you, if you do a strip tease!" Jiraiya grinned.

"The fact you just impressed me has just spared your life." Tsunade replied. "I would have killed you for that remark otherwise."

"Ah, can't blame a guy for trying," Jiraiya chuckled. "We should keep a close eye on events. Especially after what Gaara told us, we should have someone watch Kabuto."

"I'll go," Anko stood up.

"No," Jiraiya shook his head. "This is mine and Tsunade's problem. We will resolve this."

"But…" Anko started.

"But nothing," Jiraiya sighed. "I respect you're abilities and I understand why you seek revenge, but trust me, nothing good would come of it. You would end up worse off and then Orochimaru will have won. We will handle this."

"Naruto says 'Screw that! If I run into the snake bastard I'll turn him into a purse for Kaa-san!' and so on." Haku smiled.

"How can you talk to him?" Tsunade asked.

"He is using a seal which strengthens the bond of our mating mark."

"Mating mark?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "What is a 'mating mark'?"

"Er…" Haku suddenly realised she was in deep trouble. "It is a mark made when…two people mate and are blessed by the Kyuubi."

"Two people mate…" Tsunade growled, "You stole my Naruto's innocence!"

"No!" Haku held out her hands, "It was mutual!"

"From what Naruto told me, wasn't it Zabuza who told you to have sex with each other so it would stop your raging hormones interfering with your work?" Jiraiya asked.

"We both still wanted to!" Haku snapped, "Me and Naruto are in love!"

"So that's why he flirts with women indiscriminately?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, that's because of you," Tsunade death glared Jiraiya. Turning back to Haku, she said, "Well…I can see you clearly care for Naruto…so I shall let this slide, however there is no way in hell I am letting you two live together unsupervised."

"So what do you suggest?" Jiraiya asked.

"Simple, I'll move in with them," Tsunade crossed her arms.

"That is a little unreasonable." Jiraiya sighed, "How about…we get someone who can be trusted to overlook them…" Jiraiya attacked the mound of paperwork and drew out a file at random, "Let's see…the Uchiha complex has some free houses, and Sasuke, the last Uchiha has already made a request that Naruto be moved into that district. Sasuke could act as an overseer."

"He is already overseeing the Konan girl," Tsunade argued, holding up another sheet of paper.

"Konan doesn't need watching; all she needs is information on Naruto to keep her satisfied." Jiraiya countered.

"You aren't suggesting we reveal Naruto's identity to her?" Tsunade growled.

"It would guarantee her loyalty to Konoha, but no, I want Naruto to reveal himself in his own time." Jiraiya frowned, "Well let's see…there are a few houses for sale in the Jounin district, we could house them there and have several Jounin keep tags on them."

"Or you could leave us as is," Haku argued, "Naruto and I are not rabbits. We can control ourselves around each other."

"Didn't look like that when I first got here," Jiraiya argued.

"You were spying on Naruto?" Tsunade frowned.

"Listen, I know you are his adoptive mother, but you still need to give Naruto space to grow." Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade.

"That is not the issue; the issue is you were peeking on a child!"

"Naruto is not a child," Jiraiya smiled, "He is a fine man, like his father."

"He became an S-class mercenary!" Tsunade countered.

"Remember what Minato did to the enemy nins?"

"I…understand."

"Who is Minato?" Haku asked.

The two Sannin froze; they had forgotten Haku was there.

"Minato is Naruto's father, but I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell him that."

"Er…" Haku looked guilty, "I have kind of been broadcasting this entire conversation to Naruto. He has heard everything. He just told me to tell you 'he will be having words with you later.'"

'_So…Ero-Sennin knows my father?'_

'_**So it would seem, Mate.'**_

'_I just hope they don't accept Sasuke's request. It will be hell of a lot harder to evade him in his own estate.'_

'_**It would be a challenge! Where's your sense of adventure Mate?'**_

'_The same place as Ero-Sennin's sense of decency.'_

'_**Some would argue that never existed.'**_

Kitsune looked up. Thanks to Haku he had answered all of his questions and informed Jiraiya of the Orochimaru smelling Genin.

"Right, before I ask this final question, I want you all to make a choice. If you want, you can leave now and repeat this exam next year. However if you take this question and fail it, that's it, no second chances, you will be stripped of your nin rank and sent back to civilian status, understood?"

"But that didn't happen in the last exam!" someone from Grass yelled out.

"Tough luck, I wasn't doing the exam then, I am now."

Several teams put their hands up and left.

"Remember, if one of you fails, you all fail." Ibiki reminded. "If one of your team fails the last question, all of your team will be reverted to civilian status."

This got even more people to leave. All of the Konoha Teams, the Suna team, The Sound team and the Grass team stayed.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki growled. "No? Well here is the last question. Any one who turns this over before I have finished handing it out will fail, understood? And no Byakugan etc, this paper is designed to react when you use that kind of ability."

Ibiki took his time handing out the slips of paper.

'_Damn him!' _Kitsune thought. _'__He is playing mind games with us.'_

"Turn it over now!" Ibiki grinned.

"Huh?" Kitsune looked at his sheet. All that was on it were two words 'Ve Pa'.

"The test is over." Ibiki chuckled.

"Kitsune-kun," Hinata ran over. "What did you get?"

"I got 'Ve Pa'," Kitsune frowned.

"'Ssed' here," Hinata looked just as confused.

"'You Ha' here," Sakura added.

"Wait a second…You Have Passed? WHAT THE HELL?" Kitsune roared. On hearing this all the teams gathered and compared notes. Everyone's read together, you have passed."

"HAH!" Ibiki roared with laughter, "You should have seen your faces; the real last question was just to see if you were willing to risk it all to complete your mission. Real life is just like that. The paper things was to make sure you were capable of resisting temptation and because I love messing with people's minds."

"You have spent too much time with Anko," Kitsune commented.

"Hah, it was her who spent too much time with me," Ibiki chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" There was a smashing noise and two kunai embedded in the wall, pinning up a banner, "I disagree!"

"Anko…" Ibiki sighed, "Do you have to make dramatic entrances?"

"What?" Anko looked hurt then turned to the Genin, "Wow, you really cleared them out!"

"I know," Ibiki grinned. "I'm good at what I do."

"That means I won't get to play with them," Anko looked upset. "And the Hokage said I could join in the games."

"How about this?" Ibiki smiled. "We'll strap Kitsune down and let you play with him instead?"

"WHAT?" Kitsune backed away from the advancing Anko. "Stay back, I am warning you!"

"What is it Kitsune-kun?" Anko licked her Kunai. "I only want to talk to you."

"Don't make me destroy you," Kitsune allowed enough of the red chakra to show he was serious.

"Aw, you're no fun." Anko turned around and threw the kunai backwards, but Kitsune simply sidestepped…into Anko's arms. "My, you were so eager to be reunited with me," Anko chuckled.

"You have reached third place on the list of people I want to kill." Kitsune growled.

"Would you stop molesting the Genin," Ibiki groaned. "I was only joking, although if Kitsune wants to be reunited with you afterwards I am sure I can arrange that."

"There's room on that list for you also!"

"I've decided I am going to change the rules for the second exam!" Anko's eyes flashed evilly. "This will be fun."

"Oh gods no…" Kitsune could only imagine with horror what would provoke such a reaction from Anko.

What changes has Anko made to the exam? What will Naruto/ Kitsune do after sensing Orochimaru on Kabuto and the grass-nin? And how long until somebody puts Anko in a mental institution? Find out next week in the chapter 11: Snake in the Grass!

Hmm…that chapter name sounds a little cheesy huh? Ah well, what can you do? I can't think of anything to say at the moment, but I do feel as if I messed up my Uni Interview…so that is kind of occupying most of my thoughts as of now…Hopefully by the next chapter I will be drunk / happy enough to think of something interesting to say here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Snake in the Grass

Kitsune and his team stood assembled outside the ever so lovely named forest of death.

"Why is it always 'the forest of death' or the 'forbidden forest' and so on? Why are they never called the forest of happy, fuzzy bunnies that will not try and kill you?" Kitsune wondered aloud.

"Maybe because the Forest of Fluffy Bunnies doesn't exactly strike fear into new Genin," Sakura shivered slightly. "I did not like the look on that Anko woman's face."

"Neither did I, knowing Anko it means we are about to be put from severe hell," Kitsune shivered.

'_**That Grass-nin has been watching us for some time,' **_Kyuubi commented.

'_I know; something is out of place about her.' _Kitsune turned to Hinata, "Where is Little Naruto?"

"I left him at home; I didn't want him getting hurt." Hinata smiled.

"Ah," Kitsune nodded. "Not many got through huh?" Kitsune indicated the few teams remaining, "Looks like almost all of Konoha has got through though."

"So it does," Sasuke responded as he and the rest of team Kakashi joined up with Team Kurenai. "I wonder what the second test will be."

"Alright maggots!" Anko yelled cheerfully. "Here we are! Now then, before we start sign these!" She produced a set of wavers.

"What are they for?" Kankuro asked.

"Let's see…" Kitsune read aloud, "Konoha will not be held responsible for any wounds, psychological trauma, sexual abuse, name calling and loss of life that happens with the Forest of Death; in short you enter of your own free will and pay the consequences yourself."

"Psychological Trauma?" Kiba scowled.

"Sexual Abuse?" Sakura panicked.

"NAME CALLING?" Kitsune roared then noticed the looks from the other Genin. "What? I undergo constant Psychological trauma, wounds are nothing to me, I risk my life regularly and it's only a matter of time until Anko..."

"What was that?" Anko appeared, arms wrapped around Kitsune, her hands slowly travelling down Kitsune's chest.

"My point is proved." Kitsune sighed.

"ANKO!"

"Saved by Kure-chan again," Anko grinned as she walked away. "As you have all no doubt noticed, I am not the only Jounin here. We are going to play a little game. Each of your teams will be given a scroll. It is your job to make it to the tower with this scroll. Simple enough right?"

"What's the catch?" Kitsune asked.

"Glad you asked," Anko walked in front of the assembled Genin, her Kunai pressed against her lips. "You will have three days to do so, and you are free to attack one another, although your main concern will be the Jounin, who have orders to take you down." Anko grinned. "Those Jounin include me, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi and Maito Gai, and most of us have two Chuunin for backup. You have to avoid us on the way to the tower. Still want to sign those…" Anko stopped short as Kitsune handed out his form. "You want to give in?"

"Hell no, I signed it while you were blabbering." Kitsune tilted his head as Anko took the form.

"Blabbering?" Anko grinned evilly and raised her killing intent. "Oh now I hope I come across you and your team."

"You're all talk, Anko-chan," Kitsune raised his to double hers.

"Is that so, Kitsune-chan?" Anko's was now double Kitsune's.

"I hope you _do _run into me and my team Anko-_chan,_" Kitsune raised his to double Anko's, "Then I can show you what an S-class Mercenary is all about."

"Is that so?" Anko replied and grinned, "Maybe I can show you what I'm all about."

"And what are you all about?"

"I think you know," Anko winked lecherously.

"…" Kitsune tried to think of a comeback, but found thoughts of various scenarios involving him and Anko invading his thoughts. "…You win." Kitsune dropped the killing intent.

"I hope you put up more of a fight in the forest," Anko purred, "Else you won't be any fun at all."

"Gah…" Kitsune found his ability to speak failing him.

"Anko! Will you focus?" Kurenai sighed.

"Jealous?" Anko grinned evilly, "Who knows, maybe Kurenai could join in our game, Kitsune-kun."

This was too much for Kitsune, who slowly fell backwards, and for Kakashi and Asuma, who joined Kitsune on his descent to unconsciousness.

"Perverts the lot of them," Kurenai snapped.

"Even your beloved Kitsune?" Anko teased.

"Excuse me," Gaara cut in. "May we continue with the exam?"

"Oh…" Anko suddenly became aware of the Genin stood watching her. Many of the males had sat down and crossed their legs. "Right…where was I?"

"You had just told us that you would be trying to intercept us." Gaara emotionlessly responded.

"Right," Anko clapped her hands together. "There will be traps and all sorts of obstacles between you and the goal! Oh, we also hid several scrolls in the forest, which you will need to enter the tower, so if you appear at the tower with only one scroll, you fail! When your team hands in your forms, you will be given the first scroll. The second one will be hidden to everyone except you, as each second scroll has invisibility Jutsu that can only be dispelled by the seal on one of the first scrolls, understood?"

"To say Anko thought this up at the last moment, it is awfully well planned." Kitsune groaned as he staggered to his feet.

"How are you Ero-Kitsune?" Hinata asked with a giggle.

"Ah, not you too," Kitsune grunted.

"Now then, everyone hand in your forms and get your scrolls and starting gates. The exam begins in one hour (After we have had time to hide the scrolls). Good luck, you'll need it."

The Jounin were gathered while the Chuunin hid the scrolls.

"Isn't this a bit cruel?" Asuma grumbled. "After all it is purely luck if they find the scrolls or not."

"Not entirely," Kurenai replied, "I guess the Inuzuka could track scrolls by the scent of the Chuunin who carried them. But as for everyone else, I wonder if they'll pass."

"Who cares whether they pass or not." Anko grinned, "We can have some real fun with them!"

"You know, I am starting to worry about you," Asuma frowned, "And what was this about Naruto?"

"Oh," Anko grinned evilly, "Well…"

"Don't listen to her," Kurenai sighed, "She is just trying to cause trouble."

"Aww…" Anko frowned, "Poor Kitsune will be so upset that you don't return his feelings…"

"I don't have the time to listen to this," Kurenai snapped.

"I doth think the girl protests too much," Anko smiled.

"I have to admit," Asuma grumbled, "You do seem to have an extreme reaction to Anko's accusations."

"Are you jealous?" Anko leaned forwards.

"See what I mean?" Kurenai sighed, "She just loves trouble."

"Well if you don't want Kitsune I'll take him, I'll bet I can find uses for his Kage Bunshin and maybe even his Sexy Jutsu that even the Hokage himself couldn't think up!" Anko stretched. "How long does it take to hide some scrolls?"

"They have another forty minutes," Kakashi looked up from his book.

"I'm bored," Anko pouted. "And you guys don't react to me…I know! I'll go and check on the Genin!"

"I'll go with you," Kurenai stood up, "I don't trust you not to molest the Genin."

"Hey, I'll bet together we can easily pin Kitsune down," Anko grinned evilly, "Then we could…"

"Just walk already," Kurenai stormed ahead.

Anko grinned; she had seen the little trickle of blood from Kurenai's nostril. "Ero-Sensei, your nose is bleeding!" she yelled getting the attention of the other Jounin.

Kurenai turned around (after clearing her face) and death glared Anko, who giggled in a child like fashion before leading Kurenai to the Genin.

"Why do you insist on acting like that?" Kurenai asks.

"I am just making sure you realise that you like the boy," Anko's voice went serious. "I know what he went through before he left, he was starved of affection and now he's back I want you to make sure that he gets the attention he needs."

"He has his own little fan club already," Kurenai sighed, "Besides I am far too old for him."

"Only if you let yourself believe that. Besides it was your name that triggered Kitsune's faint."

"Why do you always address him as Kitsune?" Kurenai asked, "Even amongst other Jounin."

"Because I am used to having speak in code," Anko smiled, "I am used to addressing people by their codenames so it just comes naturally to me."

"Or is it because you want to remain distant so you don't get too attached to him?" Kurenai asked.

"Look at you, turning the tables on me," Anko grinned, "Shame you didn't think of that in front of the others, then you'd have left them thinking 'Does Anko really like Naruto' rather than 'Does Kurenai really like Naruto'."

"Kakashi already knows," Kurenai chuckled, "On the Wave mission he asked me if I liked him and kind of gave me his blessings to pursue Naruto."

"Knowing that perverted Cyclops, he probably gave you his blessing so you could fulfil one of his sick twisted fantasies." Anko shivered somewhat.

"Probably," Kurenai agreed.

"So…why haven't you made a move on him yet?" Anko asked.

"I…don't know." Kurenai sighed, "Like I said, I'm too old and he probably doesn't see me that way."

"Oh really," Anko winked. "I have an idea."

"Hey Kitsune," Anko purred.

"Oh gods no," Kitsune groaned.

"We'll leave you two alone," Hinata and Sakura left.

"No!" Kitsune whined, "If there is no witness, who knows what she might do?"

"If I was Kurenai you wouldn't be complaining," Anko whined.

"If you were Kurenai I wouldn't be terrified of waking up with parts I hold dear missing." Kitsune growled.

"Oh?" Anko licked her lips, "I was thinking of just cutting you a little, but that is far more interesting."

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kitsune yelled, "Now is when you step in! Help me!"

"Kurenai can't save you now!" Anko purred.

"Oh man," Kitsune panicked. "Erm, well I like you Anko but out here in the open?"

"If it was Kurenai you wouldn't say that," Anko pouted.

"Well yeah," Kitsune chuckled, "But that's because she is a Genjutsu mistress and could create an illusion to give us some privacy."

"So you don't deny that you see Kurenai as hot?"

"Of course," Kitsune sighed, "I would have to be insane to say she's not hot."

"And have you ever thought of a relationship with her?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Kitsune was confused. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason, see ya Naruto." Anko walked away.

"Since when has Anko called me by my name?" Kitsune scowled.

'_**That wasn't Anko,'**_ Kyuubi chuckled. _'__**It was someone acting like her but it was clear whoever was acting isn't naturally like that. And I know who it was.' **_The last bit was added in a sign song tone.

'_Who was it then?'_

'_**That was…'**_

Anko was wandering away from the Genin when she walked into another Anko.

"So?" The stationary Anko tilted her head.

"Well…" The Anko returning burst into smoke, revealing Kurenai. "I guess you were right."

"See, nothing to worry about, he likes you but won't make the first move! From what I've heard the only other girl in his life only got there because it was his sensei's orders."

"NANI?" Kitsune's voice echoed around the grounds.

"I think Kitsune-kun just realised that it wasn't me," Anko grinned. "I can't wait for you two to meet after this exam is all over."

"…" Kurenai allowed a small smile to form, "I must admit, I am eager to meet him again later."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and searched the area. "No signs of any hostiles."

"Good," Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried Kitsune here would attract unwanted attention."

"Thanks," Kitsune sighed. "Nice to know I'm appreciated."

They had been in the forest for several hours now and had been trying to search the forest without attracting attention. So far they had narrowly avoided detection from three different Jounin squads. Anko had walked by, then Kurenai and finally Asuma.

"We only have a few hours of sun left…oh dear." Hinata looked past them, "Incoming!"

The three of them hid and suppressed their chakra as much as they could. Three Konoha-nins landed in front of them.

"Are you sure they were here?" Asuma turned to the Chuunin on his left.

"Hai," The Chuunin nodded. He wore the typical Chuunin outfit and had a skinned head.

"Damn it," Asuma looked around. "I'll be the laughingstock of Konoha if we let them escape."

"Run!" Kitsune charged from the undergrowth, followed by Asuma and the Chuunin. They waited until the sounds of pursuit had gone far away before emerging from the bushes.

"Nice use of the Kage Bunshin!" Hinata smiled at Kitsune who nodded.

"Let's get out of here, they haven't got the clone yet but when they do we are in trouble." Kitsune jerked his head away. "Here, you take the scroll." He handed it to Hinata. "I don't want you two to fail if someone decides they want a piece of me. In the event that happens, you two can run away, got it?"

"I won't abandon my team mates," Hinata scowled.

"Same here," Sakura nodded as they continued running.

"It isn't abandoning, it is strategic relocating." Kitsune blinked, "Damn, they caught the Bunshin; Asuma seems to have a particular dislike for me…wonder why?"

The team carried on running, relying on Hinata to ensure they avoided their pursuers.

"Hey!" Hinata looked at the scroll as they ran into a small clearing, "It's glowing!"

"Look up there!" Sakura pointed, "That must be our second scroll."

Kitsune looked up. The trees were monstrously huge, and the glowing light was coming from the very top of a tree in the middle of the clearing. "Whoever goes for that will be a sitting duck."

"You think a Jounin might be watching it." Sakura asked.

"While it's glowing like that it will be obvious that we are here, Kage Bunshin!"

"Henge!" The Clone Kitsune transformed into a small squirrel, which ran over to the tree and climbed up it. It grabbed the second scroll in its teeth and started running down, before exploding in a sphere of flames.

"Holy hell," Sakura fell backwards as Kitsune pushed them into the bushes.

"Hmm," Kakashi walked up to the tree.

"Sorry, sir," A Chuunin with long blonde hair bowed behind him, "I assumed the squirrel was going to steal the scroll to make a nest."

"…That was a Bunshin." Kakashi smiled, "A Kage Bunshin."

"Then that means that Kitsune is here?" the blonde Chuunin asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded lazily and picked up the scroll. "So long as we hold this, it looks like Kitsune will fail. Let's see what he does." Kakashi smiled. He wanted to see how good Kitsune was. He was already proud of the boy, even though he was not his Sensei. He was also glad about Sasuke seeking Kitsune as a teacher, although this was probably as he could spend more time reading.

"Er…Sir? Why would a branch be any use to us?" The Chuunin looked confused.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at his hand and smiled, "A substitution Jutsu…very good Kitsune."

"What do we do?" The Blonde Chuunin asked.

"We go and find some Genin." Kakashi replied. "Remember we are not to actually prevent them from passing, merely to test their abilities. They'll have plenty of opportunities to fail in the next exam."

"Hai!" The Blonde Chuunin nodded and followed Kakashi into the forest.

Meanwhile Team Kurenai was making their way to the tower.

"I don't believe how easy that was!" Sakura chuckled.

"It isn't over yet," Kitsune handed the second scroll to Sakura. "That smell is familiar…"  
><em>'<em>_**That Grass-nin is nearby.' **_Kyuubi growled.

'_Understood,' _Naruto turned to his team mates, "You two run ahead, I have something I want to check out."

"Alright," Sakura nodded. She had no doubts about whether Kitsune would be alright, "Just make sure you arrive at the tower on time."

"Will do," Kitsune nodded before bounding off.

"Damn it!" Sasuke groaned as he clutched his wounded arm.

"Is that really all you can do Sasuke-kun?" The Grass-nin grinned. "You'll never defeat Itachi if this is the limit of your power."

"How do you know about that?" Sasuke growled.

"Don't allow her to affect your judgement," Shino warned.

"DAMN IT!" Kiba roared as he and Akamaru tore apart a summoned snake. "That…was tiring…"

They were deep in the forest and had found their second scroll, but it seemed that Team Kakashi had been set up by the Grass-nin. Two had already died due to Shino setting up a masterful trap, but the third seemed to possess and insane amount of Chakra and had skills far beyond that of even a Jounin.

"Do you want real power? Sasuke-kun if so then…"

"Play time!" Anko grinned as she landed in the midst. "Oh? A three way battle, so exciting!"

"Oh gods," Iruka groaned. _'__Why did I have to get paired with this nut job?' _

"This could be difficult." Haku stated. _'__Why did I get paired with these idiots? Hell I'm not even a Chuunin! If I didn't have to prove myself to Tsunade I wouldn't even be here…'_

"Kukukuku…if it isn't Anko," The Grass nin grinned.

"No…" Anko's childish face vanished, "You can't be…"

"Surprise," The Grass-nin tore the fake face off, revealing the grinning features of the Snake Sannin himself.

"Orochimaru?" Iruka turned to the Genin, "Get out of here! This fight is way above you guys!"

"That's right, Sasuke-chan," Orochimaru mocked, "Run away with your tail between your legs and live your pathetic existence in fear!"

"I will not rise to your challenge," Sasuke replied calmly. "I have a teacher who is far more capable than you and I know through him I will achieve the power I need."

"Is that so?" Orochimaru grinned, "Would this be the fabled Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"Huh?" Iruka blinked, "What has Naruto got to do with anything?"

"Iruka, Haku, go warn the Hokage," Anko turned to them, "Now!"

"Hai," Haku nodded and sped away.

"Oh, I guess we will have Sannin reunion." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Iruka, didn't I give you an order?" Anko repeated.

"What the hell has Naruto got to do with anything?" Iruka repeated.

"Now is not the time!" Anko snapped.

"Time to die," Snakes from Orochimaru's sleeves sped towards Anko.

"RASENGAN!"

"Jiraiya, is that you?" Orochimaru turned to face his attacker.

"Nope," Kitsune grinned as his attack minced the snakes, "Just little old me."

"Kitsune," Anko snapped, "This guy is way out of your league."

"Anko, I am an S-class, you are only A-class. If he's out of my league then why the hell are you trying to fight him?" Kitsune called over his shoulder.

"It's personal!" Anko yelled.

"Personal? If we let our personal issues interfere with our work, we make rash decisions and we will die," Kitsune stated calmly.

"My, you are awfully wise, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru grinned. "I wonder if the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would make a better vessel than the Uchiha child."

"Vessel?" Kitsune tilted his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he allowed the Red Chakra to clearly radiate from his body, "But I am going to kill you."

"Is that so?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Rasengan," Kitsune leapt straight at Orochimaru who gracefully leapt over him. "Shit!"  
>"Five Pronged Seal!" Orochimaru struck Kitsune on the seal.<p>

"What the hell?" Kitsune's red Chakra vanished completely, leaving him feeling dazed.

"Naruto, damn it you dobe!" Sasuke growled. "Katon; Endan," A ball of fire hit the Snake Sannin, who merely vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," He chuckled before biting him on the neck.

"ARGH!" Sasuke clutched at his neck as he fell from the branch he was stood in, falling unconscious as he plummeted.

"Shit, a cursed seal," Anko growled and charged her former Sensei while Iruka caught the falling Sasuke.

"Rasengan," Kitsune leapt from behind, oblivious to Anko's enraged state.

"Bye," Orochimaru vanished from sight.

There was an explosion of blood.

"Oh no…" Kitsune looked at his hands. "A…. Anko?"

"Damn it…" Anko grimaced and coughed blood. "Right in the stomach…looks like you were right…" Anko fell onto Kitsune, "My personal issues did cost me my life…Had I been thinking…I would have easily evaded that…"

"No…you'll be fine Anko," Kitsune lowered her to the floor. "Just hang on their." _'__Kyuubi?'_

There was no response.

"Damn," Kitsune tried to stem the blood, but his Rasengan had torn a hole through Anko's stomach. Her blood was all over his hands. "Don't die Anko, I know I said you were the third person on the 'who I wanted to kill' list but I was only joking!"

"Kitsune?" Anko whispered.

"Yes?" Kitsune looked into her face.

Anko removed his mask and kissed him, which Naruto returned passionately. "I can see…why Kure-chan…loves you…Naruto-kun," Anko closed her eyes.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. "Hang in there Anko!" _'__Damn... I have to do something!'_

'_**Only one…' **_Kyuubi's voice sounded as if it was coming from a long way away. _'__**…use…'**_

'_Use what?'_

'_**Zenkai no Jutsu…'**_

Naruto nodded to himself. He couldn't feel Kyuubi's chakra, but hoped like hell her fast regeneration ability was still working. He began forming hand seals.

"Zenkai no Jutsu!" Naruto held both hands over Anko. Her wound started to close and heal up, leaving no trace of a wound.

"Huh?" Anko opened her eyes, "I'm alive? You saved me?" She looked up at Naruto who collapsed. "Naruto?"

There was a swish of leaves and Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared in the forest.

"What's going on?" Tsunade ordered.

"Naruto?" Anko tapped him, causing him to grunt in pain.

"What's with him?" Jiraiya asked.

"He used a strange healing Jutsu, Zenkai no Jutsu or something." Iruka turned to Jiraiya. "How long has Naruto been Kitsune?"

"Now is not the time," Tsunade raced over and began removing Naruto's armour.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked, suppressing her natural reaction to such a scene.

"Zenkai no Jutsu or Complete Healing No Jutsu is falsely named," Tsunade panicked, "How bad was your wound?"

"I had a gaping hole in my stomach from Naruto's Rasengan."  
>The assembled looked down in shock as Tsunade removed Naruto's armour. There, where the Kyuubi's seal should have been, was a gaping hole, seeping blood out of it.<p>

"Zenkai no Jutsu isn't true healing, it is a transfer Jutsu, if transfers damage to the user by swapping life force. Naruto?" Tsunade shook his gently as she set to work healing him, "Can you here me?"

"Hmm…white." Naruto groaned. "I guess I'm in hospital."

"Nope," a blurred figure laughed. "You are in the middle of the forest of death still."

There was a heavy, metallic thud.

"Ouch!" The first figure groaned, "What was that for?"

"Laughing while this poor boy is about to die!" a female voice snapped.

"Ah right," The first voice cleared its throat. "So…Naruto, you've lived a long full life…"  
>"I'm sixteen," Naruto replied somewhat coldly, "I haven't even had change to raise a family yet."<p>

"Really?" The first male voice asked before the metallic noise was heard again, "Ouch! Damn it Kushina!"

"Well if you behaved yourself I wouldn't have to do this," Kushina replied.

"Some advice for you Naruto, don't get married. OUCH!"

"Ignore him, Naruto." Kushina's voice sighed, "He is an idiot."

"I'm one of the Hokage!" the first voice declared, "How could I achieve such a title if I was an idiot?"

"Because Konoha is full of idiots," Kushina replied darkly, "You saw how Naruto was treated."

"Yeah," The self-proclaimed Hokage groaned. "I guess you have a point."

"And besides," Kushina said in the manner of someone declaring 'Checkmate', "Even Jiraiya has become Hokage; I guess that says a lot for the state of Konoha these days."

"Excuse me?" Naruto interrupted. "I'd hate to interrupt but this is my near-death experience."

"Oh right," The first voice cleared his throat. "My name is Minato."

"Minato as in my father?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Minato sounded confused. "How'd the hell you know that?"

"I overheard Jiraiya talking about you," Naruto replied.

"Well…" Minato sounded upset, "And I wanted to do the 'Naruto I am your father!' line so much."

"Grow up!" Kushina sighed. "I am Kushina Uzumaki, your mother, and this idiot is your father Minato Namikaze."

"As in the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, one of the few nin ever to be assigned a 'Flee on Sight' objective in the Bingo Books?" Naruto blinked in disbelief.

"That's me!" Minato and Kushina slowly faded into Naruto's sight. His father was wearing the same clothes as when he faced the Kyuubi, and his mother wore simple Konoha Jounin armour. She carried a large metal pole on her back, which Naruto assumed was responsible for the metallic noises he had been hearing.

"What were you thinking attacking Orochimaru?" Kushina hit Naruto with her pole, which to Naruto's surprise actually hurt.

"Ouch!" Naruto whined, "Well he was attacking my friends! Ouch!"

"Then why didn't you use Kage Bunshin to cover you and your friend's escape?" Kushina scowled.

"Er…I figured I could have taken him on," Naruto muttered. "OUCH!"

"Hehe," Minato grinned, "You know that is kind of funny when it isn't happening to me…"

"As for your lecherous ways," Kushina took a deep breath, "Who do you think you are flirting with all the women you come across? A less repulsive Jiraiya?"

"Is there any response I can give that won't result in me being hit? Ouch!"

"No," Kushina twirled the pole in her fingers.

"I am sorry!" Naruto grumbled, "Not my fault I was starved of affection and aim to reclaim that affection I am owed with interest."

"I'm sorry!" Kushina started sobbing, "It's his entire fault!"

"OUCH!" Minato scowled.

"If he hadn't have used such a stupid Jutsu you would have had a full family!" Kushina wiped her face.

"I didn't kill you," Minato stated, "So how would the family be full?"

"Because I wouldn't have died from fear and stress when I heard the Kyuubi attack!" Kushina sighed. "There is no point in thinking of what could have been, all we can do is tell you, we're proud of you Naruto."

"Hell yeah!" Minato grinned, "S-class already and girls flocking all over you! How could we be disappointed? Ouch!"

"You mean you're not disappointed by the fact I have killed thousands for money?"

"Well…I can't say I'm pleased," Minato replied, "But the fact you have returned to Konoha to protect it shows the true you and I know you didn't enjoy killing."

"And my relationship with the Kyuubi doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it?" Minato grinned, "You turned our strongest enemy into one of our most loyal allies! And I have to admit, that is one sexy fox, OUCH!"

"You've got me," Kushina scowled.

"I know; I have eyes for no other (because if I did you'd rip them out and make me eat them)." Minato added under his breath. "So Naruto, I have one last request before Jiraiya deactivates the five prong seal and Kyuubi heals you, when you face Orochimaru, don't face him as the Kitsune, face him as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Minato gave him the thumbs up.

"I will," Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Oh and about that marriage thing, avoid the cute ones, they are always psychos, ARGH! DAMN YOU AND THAT INFERNAL POLE!"

Kurenai sensed the large concentration of Chakra and raced to the scene.

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked as she landed in the battle scarred forest.

"K…Kure-chan…I…killed…Kitsune-kun…" Anko looked up visibly shaking.  
>"What?" Kurenai looked shocked.<p>

"She is over reacting," Tsunade scowled. "She just got hit by one of Kitsune's attacks so he used the only 'healing' technique he knows where her wounds became his."

Kurenai peered over and saw the wounded Naruto. "Oh my…can you heal him?"

"…" Tsunade shook her head. "The damage is impossible to heal, I am focusing all my effort on keeping him alive long enough for its Chakra to heal him."

"Who is 'it'?" Sasuke asked.

"That is an S-class secret," Tsunade replaced Kitsune's mask. "And so is Kitsune's true identity, I will trust you to keep quiet about it."

"I already knew," Sasuke shrugged.

"Same here," Kiba nodded.

"I had a hunch," Shino stated.

"Oh…" Tsunade blinked. She had been expecting something along the lines of "Oh no!" and "Impossible!"

"In that case," Jiraiya sat down beside Kitsune, "I think you should run ahead, you have an exam to finish no?"

"With all due respect, it appeared Orochimaru wants Sasuke, allowing him to go would be a grave error," Anko stood up. "We should keep him in our sights."  
>"How long does it usually take for 'its' chakra to work?" Jiraiya grumbled.<p>

"When he was in hospital after the mission you gave him, his regeneration was almost instantaneous. In this case it appears dormant." Tsunade frowned. "Something is stopping the healing!"

"The Five Pronged Seal," Anko turned to Jiraiya, "He used a Five Pronged Seal on Kitsune that stopped his red Chakra."

"Right," Jiraiya formed his hand, "Five Prong Unseal!" He jabbed his fingers where the hole in the stomach were, causing an outline of Naruto's seal to levitate over the space. No sooner had it faded than Kitsune's body began to repair itself.

"Thank gods you were paying attention!" Kurenai breathed a sigh of relief.

"You seen awfully relieved," Tsunade stated matter-of-factly.

"He is my student," Kurenai retorted.

"Not anymore," Jiraiya looked up. "I am afraid to inform you that after the Chuunin Exams, Kitsune will no longer be on Team Kurenai."

"WHAT?" Kurenai scowled, "Why?"

"The council has formed another team, composed of highly skilled operatives, such as Kitsune, which will undertake SS-class missions."  
>"SS-Class?"<p>

"Mission with less than 1% chance of Success for even those of Kage level," Tsunade translated bitterly.

"What? They want to sacrifice him?" Kurenai snapped. "Those…bastards!"

"Such concern for a pupil is admirable." Jiraiya chuckled sadly, "But I am afraid I have no say in this one. My hands are tied."

Kurenai fell to her knees, "So you're telling me, right now we are saving him so he can throw his life away in another mission?"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded. "I wish I could say otherwise but the answer is yes."

"Damn it!" Kurenai punched the floor as Tsunade noted her display of emotion.

"Don't tell Kitsune," Jiraiya looked at the unconscious figure. "I will break the news to him."

"You can't tell him anything if you're dead," Orochimaru leered.

"Damn!" Jiraiya growled. "So you returned?"

"Seeing as my former pupil seems so determined to prevent me getting a hold of Sasuke," Orochimaru shot Anko a venomous look, "It appears I must escalate things. She always was a disappointment. Get them!"

The three Sound-nins and Kabuto emerged from nowhere, flanked by Orochimaru's four elites.

"I had to wait an extra three years to get Sasuke; I am not going to wait a moment longer!" Orochimaru hissed.

Hinata sat with Sakura in the tower.

"He's taking his sweet time," Sakura grumbled.

"I have a bad feeling…" Hinata looked up, "Maybe we should go and check on him."  
>"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "I have a bad feeling something has happened to him…"<br>The two Kunoichi stood up and left the tower, hoping that they were wrong.

-  
>Chapter 12: The Death of Kitsune!<p>

Haku: What? Kitsune-kun dies?

Hinata: He can't die! He's the main character!  
>Sakura: But isn't the story titled Naruto: Dark Beginnings?<p>

Hinata: And?

Sakura: Surely that means that Naruto is the main character.

Hinata: All I'm saying is Legend of Zelda.

Sakura: Touché.

Haku: Can we get on with the summary?

Hinata: Oh right, Will Naruto save the fallen mercenary and sweep me off in his arms?

Haku: I doubt it very much.

Sakura: Will I show Sasuke my amazing skill and good lucks and he'll fall madly in love with me?

Haku: I doubt that even more.

Hinata: And what about the clash of the Sannin? There can be only one winner!  
>Haku; unless it's Jiraiya and Tsunade that win.<p>

Sakura: She has a point there.

Zabuza; Find out next time in Naruto: Dark Beginnings!

Haku: Zabuza-sama! You have returned!

Zabuza: I'm here to discuss my new contract with the author.

Hinata: Aren't you a villain?

Zabuza: Hey! I'm a good guy in this story!

Haku: Just like I'm female.

Kyuubi: **And I'm female and a good gal…kind of. **

Naruto: And I'm not a completely useless idiot! Believe it!

Zabuza: DIE! *Chases Naruto away, pursued by Kyuubi and Haku*

Hinata: Was that Naruto-kun? Why was he wearing Kitsune-kun's clothes?

Sakura; I'll guess we'll have to wait till next week to find out!

Anko: Hmm…that ending was too cruel stopping just before the major fight!

Hinata: Coming from you that's saying something.

Hehe, before I say anything, I want to thank a certain reviewer who is responsible for the Elite Squad Idea. He/She gave me the idea when suggesting an alternative instructor for Naruto. I won't name names though (mainly because I can't remember who said it). And for those of you, who are worried about Team Kurenai don't be. Jiraiya has a few tricks up his sleeves yet, and let's face facts; Tsunade _will _smash some skulls to protect her newly adopted son.

Man…the title of the next chapter. I wonder how many can figure out why it is called that…there is a major hint in the above chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Death of Kitsune

"Kebari Senbon," Jiraiya launched a volley of needles made from his hair at Orochimaru, who leapt out of the way.

"You're getting old, Jiraiya," Orochimaru chuckled. "Is this really the best that a Hokage can do?"

"Damn it, I let you live back then but this time I am going to kill you!" Jiraiya started forming seals, "Katon: Dai Endan!" A large ball of fire charged at Orochimaru, reducing the forest around it into ashes as it charged towards Orochimaru.

"Please, is this the limit of a Kage's power?" Orochimaru chuckled as the simply leapt away from the attack.

"You do a lot of talking for someone who is only evading," Jiraiya scowled. Turning to Tsunade he said, "Get the Genin and Jounin out of here, this is a personal battle and I sure as hell can't focus having to protect them."

"Bringing personal issues to a fight will only kill you," Anko lifted Kitsune up, "That's what Kitsune here told me. He was damn near right as well."

"Just take him to the hospital!" Jiraiya bit his thumb, "let's end this, Orochimaru!"

"With pleasure!" Orochimaru responded by biting his own thumb.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" they yelled together.

The forest exploded as the two giant summons tore up the forest with their arrival.

"**Hmm? What is it Jiraiya, if I'm here to impress some girl, I swear I am voiding the contract between us." **Gamabunta grumbled.

"I wish," Jiraiya sighed, "It looks like we'll have to finish off this snake."

"**Oh! I always wanted to get my wife a snakeskin purse. By the looks of that thing, I can make her a full snake skin wardrobe!**" Gamabunta drew his blade and grinned.

"**What isss thisss? You'd better have a good reassson for sssuomoning me Orochimaru!" **Manda roared.

"I need you to deal with a certain toad," Orochimaru chuckled.

"**I demand sssix hundred sssacrificesss for thisss!" **Manda hissed and turned his attention to the giant toad stood opposite. "**I will enjoy eating you, toad.**"

"Hey Bunta," Jiraiya grinned, "Gimme some oil!"

"**Hehe…we're going have a Snake Barbeque!" **Gamabunta spat toad oil as Jiraiya started forming the hands seals for a Katon Jutsu. "Gamayu Endan," he yelled and spat fire at the steam of oil, causing it to ignite and race towards the Snake Summon boss.

"Manda!" Orochimaru hissed, "Dive under the earth!"

"**Why ssshould I lisssten to you?**" Manda hissed as he burrowed under the earth.

"Where'd he go?" Jiraiya asked.

"**Hmm…I can't see him anywhere.**"Gamabunta leapt into the air. "**Oh, there you are."**

"**I will feassst upon your flesssh!**"Manda hissed as he erupted from the ground.

"**I doubt that!**" Gamabunta brought his blade down cutting one of Manda's eyes in half, causing it to disperse in a cloud of smoke. "**Damn it! He fled!" **

"Thanks for the help Bunta," Jiraiya looked down into the forest, "I'll have to get a hold of Orochimaru before he gets to the Genin."

"**I hope you actually finish him off this time," **Gamabunta stated as he dispersed into smoke.

"Me too," Jiraiya landed in the tree tops and sped towards the Genin.

"This way," Anko leaded the expedition towards the tower. She had spent the most time in the forest and as a result knew it like the back of her hand. She, Tsunade and Kurenai were escorting the Genin, while the other Jounin who had arrived after sensing Jiraiya's rage were dealing with the Sound trio and Orochimaru's elite guard. Kabuto had vanished, which was worrying Anko more than she liked to admit. Tsunade was carrying Kitsune and Anko was carrying Sasuke.

"That branch looks awfully familiar," Kurenai stated.

"We haven't been here before if that counts for anything," Kiba spoke up, with a bark from Akamaru.

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned as he stirred. "What's happening?"

"You're up?" Kiba grinned. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"My neck…" Sasuke groaned.

"You just got a love bite from Orochimaru!" Kiba howled with laughter.

"What?" Sasuke felt sick, "I swear if you say that again I will kill you."

"Keep quiet, you two!" Kurenai hissed.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Two figures fell out of the branches. "Is that you?"

"Hinata? Sakura? What are you two doing here?" Kurenai scowled.

"We were at the tower when we had a feeling Kitsune was in trouble," Hinata bowed politely.

"You were right," Tsunade sighed, "He got himself badly wounded." She indicated the figure on her back.

"Kitsune-kun!" Hinata gasped. "But he is S-class! Who could do such a thing to him?"

"Technically he did it to himself. After he accidentally wounded Anko with his attack, he used a forbidden transfer technique that allows the user to exchange wounds with the target." Tsunade explained. "That and he was fighting Orochimaru."

"The traitor Sannin?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Tsunade nodded. "Here, you two carry Kitsune; we need to hurry back to the tower."

"Hai," Hinata and Sakura laid their arms out and allowed Tsunade to lay Kitsune on them.

Tsunade walked ahead when a small blue line appeared across her arms and legs, the same applied to Anko and Kurenai. Suddenly the blue lines burst, releasing blood from them and the three Kunoichi fell to the floor.

"Damn it! Tsunade grunted. "Someone cut our tendons!"

"Now, with you three out of the way," Kabuto stepped from the foliage, "It should be an easy task to reclaim Sasuke."

"Oh yeah? You're only a Genin like us!" Kiba grinned.

"Please, I am at least Jounin level." Kabuto sighed.

"Why didn't you kill us?" Tsunade growled.

"Orochimaru has other ideas for you ladies," Kabuto smiled, "And also had I intended to kill you would have been able to sense my killing intent and would have reacted accordingly."

"Kiba, Shino," Sasuke stood up, "Let's show this traitor just how strong we really are."

"Got it," Kiba grinned,

"Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke unleashed a salvo of small fireballs.

"Juujin Bunshin!" Akamaru and Kiba both turned into a bestial version of Kiba.

"Mushi Kabe no Jutsu," Shino stated calmly, creating a large wall of insects separating Kabuto from the downed Kunoichi.

"Byakugan," Hinata activated her bloodline and took up her own style of fighting.

"Let's do this shall we?" Sakura pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on.

"How foolish," Kabuto looked over his glasses. "You think you can defeat me?" He started forming hand seals. "Doton: Doryuu Heki!"

"Damn it!" Sasuke growled as the projectiles hidden in the flames collided with the earth wall that Kabuto created.

"As I said before, I am far beyond you're capabilities." Kabuto dismissed the wall. "Surrender Sasuke, and the power you need will be yours."

"I could care less about power," Sasuke scowled, "But anyone who thinks they can defeat an Uchiha so easily deserves to be killed!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Oh, this is unexpected," Kabuto smirked, "I guess I'll have to start fighting seriously myself."

"Let's do this!" Kiba and Sasuke charged towards Kabuto.

"Katon: Endan!" Sasuke launched a fireball at Kabuto who leapt over it and lashed out at Sasuke, but was blocked by Kiba.

"Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou," Kiba and Akamaru formed a giant two headed wolf that batted Kabuto away like he was but a fly.

"Interesting," Kabuto wiped the blood from his lip. His glasses were broken and his left arm was dislocated. "It appears that the Uchiha is not the only one who poses a threat."

"Damn straight!" Sakura leapt from her position she had taken while Kiba and Sasuke fought Kabuto, "Raiton; Shuurai (Lightning Attack)!" As with Kakashi's Raikiri, visible electric energy coursed around Sakura's fist, although when it collided with Kabuto, rather than cutting it exploded in a burst of energy, sending Kabuto sprawling backwards.

"Damn!" Kabuto rubbed his jaw where Sakura's punch had connected. His entire body was reacting weirdly.

"That electric discharge may not have been damaging, but it screws up your nervous system, making it difficult to fight!"

"The blast affected you also," Kabuto scowled as he tried to stand up, succeeding on his seventh attempt.

"I trained myself to be able to shrug off its effects." Sakura made a beckoning motion with her hand, "Ready for some more?"

"This is mine," Hinata charged forwards at the disabled target, "You will not get up from this! Shintei: Noushi! (A/N: Absolute Truth: Brain Death)" Hinata fingers emitted a gentle glow and she jabbed Kabuto in set locations.

"Wherg?" Kabuto tried to speak.

"You can no longer manipulate chakra and it is impossible for you to move." Hinata replied calmly. "Had I hit harder, I would have killed your brain, hence the name. However, I have a feeling Ibiki will want to talk to you afterwards."

Kabuto merely smiled. "Impressive, but not good enough." The clone crumbled into earth.

"What?" Hinata span around, "That had Chakra, it registered as a real person."

"Much like a Kage Bunshin," Kabuto's voice came from every direction at once. "Do you like my Doton: Kage Bunshin?"

"Earth Style: Shadow Clone?" Shino translated.

"It is a shadow clone with an Earth Skin, allowing it to take several hits before it can disperse." Kabuto's voice replied, "I wanted originally to test Sasuke-kun's abilities, but I see his comrades are also quite skilled. Until we meet again, Sasuke."

"But it was bleeding!" Hinata turned to Shino, "We saw its arm get dislocated!"

"It could have been a minor Genjutsu to make the clone appear more alive." Shino stated.

"But the Byukagan and Sharingan should…" Sasuke started.

"Clearly Kabuto has researched some way to blind such powers." Shino stated. "Judging by the nin cards he had I would assume he had spent some time devising ways to make our powers useless."

"Could you guys give us a hand?" Tsunade's voice called as the insect wall dissolved. "I am really uncomfortable. And you kind of dropped Kitsune on me."

"Sorry Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Hinata ran over to the fallen Sannin.

"Bet you wish they'd thrown him on you," Anko chuckled.

"Shut up," Kurenai groaned. "I can't believe we were taken down so easily!"

"Like he said, he wasn't radiating killing intent so it became difficult for us to sense him. Also he suppressed his Chakra to unreadable levels." Tsunade smiled as Hinata set to work patching up her arms. "He was easily above Genin level, maybe even Elite ANBU level."

"Tsunade-sama!" Haku landed in the clearing. "Jiraiya told me that the Orochimaru has vanished and his elite Guard has retreated. Is Kitsune-kun alright?"

"Yeah," Tsunade nodded at the fallen mercenary. "He is fine, just out cold. Let's get these Genin to the tower shall we?"

"Well…this certainly isn't the same place as where my parents were." Naruto looked around.

"**Naruto-kun! You are finally responding!**" Kyuubi breathed out a sigh of relief.

Naruto was laid down near the waterfall in his mindscape.

"**The seal acted weirdly and kind of drew you into it. I was worried for a second." **

"Ah," Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up. "My head is spinning."

"**Stay still then," **Kyuubi sat down beside Naruto watching the waterfall. "**What happened?" **

"Well apparently the seal was designed to allow me to talk to my parent's personalities that were stored in the seal, but when we modified it I disabled that function."

"**Has it been restored now?" **

"Partially," Naruto sighed. "They can only talk to me once every so often apparently."

"**When you said 'personalities' what do you mean exactly?"**

"It is like their memories and how they would respond to certain situations is stored in the seals so they act and respond to stimuli just as my parents would have, but they are not actually my parents apparently." Naruto grinned, "I knew my seal was insanely advanced and that, but I have never heard of such a seal before."

"**Who was you're father then?" **

"The Yondaime Hokage himself, apparently." Naruto turned to Kyuubi.

"**I thought you looked similar to him, I guess this explains why." **

"Does it change your view of me? The fact I'm the son of the one who sealed you within me?"

"**Hmm…I guess it means I owe your father a debt of gratitude." **Kyuubi pulled Naruto onto her lap, "**Without him doing that, I would have never found my mate." **

"Ah, you're too kind," Naruto closed his eyes and let Kyuubi play with his hair. "My father said I should face Orochimaru as Naruto and not as Kitsune, what do you think?"

"**I agree. You have hidden behind the mask long enough, let Konoha tremble before the might of the one they treated so foully! LET THEM KNOW FEAR! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

"Dad's right," Naruto chuckled, "The cute ones really are psychos."

Jiraiya grumbled as he raced through the forest of death. He had lost Orochimaru and what was worse was he himself was lost. It was embarrassing that he, the Hokage, got lost in his own backyard.

"Maybe I am getting senile," Jiraiya mumbled as he leapt from tree to tree.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka looked up as he and Kakashi raced towards the tower.

"Oh, hi." Jiraiya landed. "Where are you headed?"

"We are heading towards the tower to make sure that Orochimaru's forces aren't setting a trap for Sasuke there." Kakashi replied.

"Hmm…I'll help," The Hokage nodded and followed them. _'__Great! This makes me look like a concerned leader and hides the fact I am tailing them to find my way out of this god forsaken forest! I am a genius! I just hope Tsunade and the others are alright.'_

"How much longer?" Kiba whined as he carried Kurenai on his back.

"Stop whining," Sasuke grunted as he helped Haku carry Tsunade.

"You got the easiest option," Sakura sighed as she carried Anko.

"You know, you are freakishly strong," Anko commented.

"So you've said, time and time again," Sakura groaned.

"That's a good thing," Anko noted her frown, "I am complementing you."

"She is right," Sasuke replied. "Strength is a valuable commodity in a Kunoichi. It also means you are capable of having many children."

"Sasuke…why are you talking about having children?" Anko purred, "Are you considering Sakura to be one of the women who helps you re-establish your clan?"

"What?" Sasuke nearly dropped Tsunade while Sakura nearly dropped Anko.

"Anko, try not to distract the person carrying me," Tsunade groaned. "If Jiraiya saw me like this he would have a field day."

"The sun is setting, how much further are we from the tower. It would be dangerous to continue travelling in such a condition at night," Shino commented as he helped Hinata carry Kitsune.

"We are about half an hour from the tower." Sakura recalled.

"Right," Kurenai looked up, "We should be able to make it to the tower before nightfall."

"Only if I let you," Orochimaru landed in front of them, Kabuto stood beside him.

"Damn," Tsunade grumbled. "I can't fight him like this!"

"I have to say, you gave Kabuto's clone quite a bit of trouble." Orochimaru smiled, "It will be fun to see how you fare against the real thing."

"They will not be so lucky," Kabuto smiled evilly.

"Remember, keep the Hyuuga alive. I may have a use for her later," Orochimaru stated.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

"Damn it," Tsunade cursed, "Drop us and run!"

They dropped who they were carrying but stayed put.

"Those who don't follow and order may be trash," Team Kakashi quoted, "But those who abandon their team-mates are worse than trash."

"Damn that Kakashi," Kurenai sighed, "His views seem to rub off on people so easily, even Kitsune seems to have received Kakashi's tardiness."

"How cute," Orochimaru grinned. "Such loyalty. It will be a shame to see it fall to pieces."

"Katon: Endan!" Sasuke launched his attack at Kabuto who dodged it.

"Please, is that the only useful Jutsu you know?" Kabuto sighed. "I am starting to think that the Uchiha is far less talented than his allies."

"Is that so," Sasuke grinned, "Katon: Kirifuseru Ryuujin! (A/N: To Slay Dragon King/ God)" Several large dragons consisting entirely of flame soared out and swooped towards Kabuto.

"This is new," Kabuto looked uneasy as he evaded the dragons. "Is that it?"

"Look behind you," Sasuke chuckled.

Behind Kabuto all the smaller dragons combined into one huge one, which charged at Kabuto. Its severe size meant evading it was impossible, and Kabuto ended up badly burnt.

"Oh, that is quite impressive Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru clapped his hands. "But it looks like that used up most of your Chakra."

'_Damn it,' _Sasuke clutched at his neck. _'__That damn bite mark is killing me!'_

"Shintei: Tenkei! (Absolute Truth: Divine Punishment)" Hinata vanished from sight.

"Huh?" Kabuto span around.

"STRIKE ONE!" Hinata burst from beneath Kabuto, knocking him into the air.

"STRIKE TWO!" Using a tree as a stepping stone, Hinata soared up beside Kabuto and overhead kicked him, sending him racing to the floor.

"STRIKE THREE!" Pushing herself off of a tree, Hinata raced towards the downed opponent, gathering plenty of Chakra in her fists, she landed, delivering two punches to Kabuto, one to the heart, the other to the face. At least that's what she intended, but at the last minute, Kabuto switched places with a log, which was reduced to saw dust by Hinata's attack.

"Ouch," Kabuto clutched his stomach where Hinata had kicked him. "I see you are going to be a problem."

"Kiba!" Sasuke turned to his team mate, "Use the double-headed wolf thing again!"

"Right!" Kiba reached into his pockets, "Oh…I forgot to pack a spare soldier pill…we can't go double headed wolf with our current Chakra levels."

"Damn it!" Sasuke growled. "I'll have to kill that bastard myself!"

"That's it, let your anger control you!" Orochimaru smiled.

***Sasuke's Flashback***

"_Your fighting is still flawed." Kitsune sighed. _

"_How come? I followed the techniques word by word!" Sasuke growled angrily. _

"_That's why, you're angry. If you fight relying on anger, you might as well blind yourself, seeing as that is what you are effectively doing. If you rely on rage you will be unable to determine friend from foe, and will be weaker for it." Kitsune chuckled. _

"_That's rich coming from you; I saw what happened when Hinata got hurt. You completely lost it." _

"_Precisely, and if those two nins had even a fraction of Itachi's skill, I would have died there and then, luckily they were complete weaklings so I lived." Kitsune grinned. _

***Back to the Present***

"No…" Sasuke took a deep breath, "My anger will only weaken me."

"Is that so?" Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh well, I guess it's up to Kabuto to prove you wrong."

"With pleasure…" Kabuto activated his Chakra scalpel. "Playtime is over!"

He charged towards Kiba when a barrage of poison darts hit where he was heading, causing him to change course.

"Who is it now?" Orochimaru sighed.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune landed in the clearing. "Orochimaru?"

"Shizune! Help me out here!" Tsunade growled from the floor.

"Hai!" Shizune ran over to heal Tsunade. "Cover me!"

"Got it," Sasuke and Kiba took up defensive positions. "Shino, Hinata, Sakura, it's up to you guys to deal with Kabuto!"

"Hai," Hinata stood beside Sakura and Shino stood behind them.

"I will offer cover where available, but I am not a direct fighter." Shino stated.

"Got it!" Sakura grinned. "Don't worry me and Hinata like to get up close and personal with our fighting, so you don't have to. Raiton: Shuurai!" Sakura charged.

"I don't think so!" Kabuto grabbed her arm before it reached her.

"I do!" Sakura detonated the electric current, sending both her and Kabuto flying backwards.

"Damn it," Kabuto got up. "I am growing tired of playing games here!"

"Oh fine," Orochimaru waved a hand. "Finish them off."

"Finally," Kabuto smiled before exploding in a burst of blood.

"Sorry, did I miss anything?" Kitsune grinned as Kabuto fell in a pool of his own blood.

"Kitsune-kun!" Hinata smiled, "You're alright!"

"Never felt better," Kitsune looked at Orochimaru. "You're still alive? Ah good! I guess this means I get to have that fight! Finally I can take on a Sannin! Oh, Anko, try and stay out of the way like a good girl."

"I will, but it will cost you," Anko winked.

"And I promise to pay in full later on," Kitsune replied. "I congratulate you, Orochimaru. You are the first person who will have to fight me at full power in at least two and a half years."

"Is that so?" Orochimaru grinned, "I am honoured. So who is going to fight me? Kitsune?"

"Nope," Kitsune kept his back to Genin as he removed his mask. "As my father requested, I am not fighting you as the Kitsune. Kyuubi-hime is right; I have spent long enough hiding behind this mask. Today, Kitsune-sama died, but from the ashes," Naruto threw his mask to Haku who caught it, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is born!"

"Naruto?" Hinata blinked.

"Namikaze?" Tsunade blinked.

"So, you have decided to discard that mask?" Orochimaru merely shrugged. "And what exactly does that entail? Was the mask suppressing your Chakra? Was it hiding a special power?"

"Nope," Naruto grinned, "Just hiding myself from the world."

"So what makes you think you can beat me without your mask?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because," Naruto grin widened, "I am a Hokage in training, and don't intend to lose until I become Hokage!"

"Please," Orochimaru scowled, "You are hardly worth the effort of a Sannin such as…" Orochimaru span around and cut open the two shadow clones that had stealthily got around him. "I," he finished.

"So you saw that coming?" Naruto grinned, "As I expected, it would take a real Genius technique to bring you down."

Orochimaru defeated the next two shadow clones. "Then why repeat the same trick?"

"Because," Naruto sighed, "I wanted to check it wasn't a fluke." _'__And to lull you into a false sense of security.'_

"A third time?" Orochimaru scowled. _'__Wait a second that clone on the right…' _Orochimaru leapt away as the clone exploded. "An exploding clone?"

"Damn, I was hoping you would think I was wearing you down with Shadow clones, oh well." Kitsune unrolled the scroll on his back. "I guess I have no choice but to get serious. Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Kyuubi-Kei (A/N: Nine Tailed Punishment, at least that's what the translator told me)!" A long ebony longsword appeared in Naruto's hand. On the ebony surface of the blade a red fox was carved.

"That is one of the Kyuubi Artefacts," Orochimaru commented.

"I travelled a fair bit, and having the Kyuubi as an ally didn't hurt." Naruto grinned. "I have the entire set."

"I will enjoy taking them from your corpse," Orochimaru grinned.

"So others have said, they are all dead now." Naruto licked the blade in very Anko-like fashion. "Kyuubi-Kei wants your blood and who I am to deny her?"

"Kitsune…I mean Naruto-kun is acting weird," Sakura turned to Tsunade.

"It is said that the Kyuubi artefacts are powered by evil generals of the Kyuubi. The more artefacts you wear the more influence these demon generals have on you. If Naruto truly has the full set then he could fight against the Kyuubi no Youko on its own terms and still stand a reasonable chance of victory although he would become a mindless demon." Tsunade grunted as Shizune finished healing the tendons in her arms. "Thanks, sort out the others, I can finish myself off."

"Hai," Shizune ran other to Kurenai.

"Then why is Naruto using that weapon?" Hinata snapped, "The Naruto I knew would…"

"Because Naruto can resist the affects of the blade. The fact he is acting weird is merely a side effect. He hasn't changed despite this." Tsunade continued healing her tendons in her legs.

"Fuuton: Kaze Yari!" Naruto launched a spear of wind towards Orochimaru who dived out of the way.

"You think you are the only one with a legendary weapon?" Orochimaru opened his mouth and pulled out the Kusanagi, "Let us see what is stronger!"

"Be my guest," Naruto brought the blade around in wide arc, behind it trailed a black blur with hints of red in it. As Orochimaru brought his blade up, the black blur surged in front of the blade. Leaping backwards, Orochimaru noted the black flames burning where he had been stood until recently. "What the hell is this?

"Amaterasu," Naruto grinned. "It is said this technique was developed by the Kyuubi then copied by a Sharingan user, albeit not perfectly."

'_**Hehe…only someone with Demonic Chakra can use it to its true potential.' **_Kyuubi chuckled. _**'**__**Let the snake man burn!'**_

"Damn it!" Orochimaru's cockiness was completely gone. "This battle is not going how I had hoped!"

"Shame," Naruto licked the blade. "I was hoping that you would prove entertaining, but clearly I was wrong."

"If I was at my full strength, you would be crushed." Orochimaru hissed.

"Well if I was at my full strength, you would have died with Kabuto." Naruto grinned, "Let's end this shall we? Rasengan!" Naruto charged at Orochimaru, sword in one hand, spiralling ball of Chakra in the other. He lashed out with Kyuubi-Kei, which met Kusanagi with an ear splitting shriek. The Rasengan continued its journey however, and only be substituting with Kabuto's corpse did Orochimaru get away from it.

"Is that all you can do?" Naruto mocked as he pushed Kabuto mangled body from his arm. "Run and evade? Where are your 'Sannin Level' attacks?"

Orochimaru merely scowled. _'__Damn it…I can't use too much Chakra else the main plan will be ruined. Damn it!' _"I have no time for this," Orochimaru vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Tch," Naruto leapt down to his summoning scroll and resealed the Kyuubi-Kei. "That was a disappointment."

"Naruto-kun," Haku walked over to him, "You're eye is…leaking."

"Huh?" Naruto held a hand up to his left eye. "Hmm…he wasn't kidding when he said that technique had weird side effects."

"Who taught you that technique?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not going to like the answer," Naruto sighed.

"Tell me, Dobe," Sasuke tilted his head.

"Fine…Itachi Uchiha taught me that…after I helped him out with a cure for his imminent blindness." Naruto replied.

"Itachi was going blind?" Sasuke scowled.

"A side effect of relying on the Sharingan too much," Naruto waved a hand dismissively.

"N…Naruto…is it…really you?" Hinata slowly walked up to Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned his fox-grin.

***Hinata's flashback***

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, likes, dislikes etc." Kurenai sighed. "I am Kurenai Yuuhi, my likes and dislikes are known only to those who I trust."

"Sakura, same as sensei," Sakura scowled.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I like foxes and I love Naruto Uzumaki, I dislike people who judge others without a good reason and my dream is to make my father proud of me. And this is Little Naruto."

"My real name is…only known to those I trust, but I answer to Kitsune, My likes are…various things. My dislikes are people who hurt those precious to me and my dream…

***Back to the Present***

"Oh gods…you know that I…" Hinata fainted.

"Wow…that's nostalgic." Naruto chuckled.

-  
>This following bit of randomness was brought to you by: Smirnoff Ice (Do not Own trademark)<p>

Chapter 13: The Final Exams!

Sakura: So Kitsune was Naruto, huh?

Sasuke: You mean you didn't know. Even Kiba knew that.

Kiba: Hey!

Hinata: He knows…he knows how I feel about him…

Haku: Don't worry, Naruto is all mine. He will of course reject your feelings.

Naruto: I will?  
>Haku: Of course, you aren't the last of a clan or anything so you can only have one wife. And of course that will be me!<p>

Kyuubi: **Like hell it is, I am going to be his one and only mate! **

Haku: Oh yeah?

Naruto: Ladies, can't we just solve this without violence?

Kurenai: They are so childish sometimes. You need a real woman as your bride.

Naruto: You offering?  
>Kurenai: Maybe I am<p>

Anko: Hehe…of course if you moved in with Kurenai, I'd be next door! We could have such fun!  
>Naruto: Is there any deal that doesn't have a downside?<p>

Anko: Hey! What happened to I'll pay you back in full?

Naruto: I was caught in the moment!

Anko: A promise is a promise! Hold him down Kurenai!  
>Naruto: Girls? Help?<p>

Zabuza: Hey guys! Great news I…Oh, I see you are busy, I'll come back later.

Naruto: No! Zabuza-sensei! SAVE ME!

Itachi: Hmm…I see I showed up at the wrong time. I was just here to say I too have more screen time shortly.

Sasuke: Itachi…we meet at last and I…are you wearing glasses and an eye patch?

Itachi: You got a problem with that? Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke: Anger is a weakness…Anger is a weakness…

Itachi: Besides, I think this eye patch is cool. It makes me look like a pirate.

Sasuke: …You are the SS-Ranked Missing nin right?

Itachi: Not my fault, mummy never hugged me.

Sasuke: …Yeah, I'll be over there.

Kiba: How's Orochimaru's love bite treating you?

Sasuke: It is not a love bite!

Haku: Hey, that kind of looks like Naruto's mating mark…

Kiba: HAHAHAHA! SAS-GAY'S GOT OROCHIMARU'S MATING MARK!

Sasuke: NO I HAVEN'T

Kiba: I was a bit suspicious when I heard you were hanging around Kitsune a lot…I guess your clan screwed if you only like men.

Sasuke: I am not gay!

Kiba: Dude, you have most of the girls at your feet and choose to ignore them, that isn't how a straight man should act.

Sasuke: I am not gay and I haven't got Orochimaru's mating mark, so shut up!

Itachi: Now I know we have all done stuff in the past we regret, the important thing is that we learn from those mistakes. Anyway, let's summarise the next episode!

Sasuke: Fine, The last stage of the Chuunin Exams is here!

Itachi: And Orochimaru's master plan unfolds as he tries to capture Sasuke and destroy Konoha, will there be any survivors?

Orochimaru: Hey, how'd you find out about my plan?

Itachi: I'm that good.

Kisame: Hey Itachi, Do I have any lines?

Itachi: No…I am sorry; I have replaced you with Zabuza, who is basically you without the shark features.

Kisame: …I feel unloved.

Gaara: I feel your pain.

Sorry about the chapter mess up it seemed that 2 of my chapter's vanished after the last one was uploaded, so everything went funky.

For those of you disappointed at the Orochimaru fight, he is saving up his Chakra and keeping his secret techniques secret until the invasion, after all what would be the point of giving your enemies a good display of how good you are in advance?

The main fight is still a couple of chapters away, but I promise it will be far better than the pathetic fight scene here


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: The Final Exams Part 1, Announcements.

Naruto scowled as he looked around the meeting hall. All the teams from Konoha (excluding Kabuto's) had made it, as well as the Suna team. There was no sign of the Sound team.

"Well…" the lead instructor looked up, "My name is Hayate and I'll be your *Cough* instructor for the final *Cough* part of the exam."

"He looks half dead," Naruto grumbled. He was once again wearing his mask.

"I wonder if I can help him, my healing cream is effective on most wounds," Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"I have to admit, even with my fast regenerative abilities, I notice an effect with your cream." Naruto chuckled.

"Now, the final exam will be in a tournament style, with each of you drawing numbers. Those who fail in the first round will fail the entire test. All those who get into the quarter finals stage will be considered for Chuunin. That is all." Hayate burst out into another coughing fit.

"Seriously, I wonder how he got to Jounin level, what's he do? Cough on people till they die?" Naruto grumbled.

"If anyone wants to drop out," Hayate looked up, "Now is the time." He waited several minutes before concluding, "Well draw your numbers." He motioned to the jug in front of him as an electronic table lit up on the display behind Hayate showing the table structure. 8 Matches to 4 Matches to 2 matches to a final. "One will fight two; three will fight four and so on, until we get to fifteen, who will have a bye."

Naruto strolled to the front, "Let's see…I am number…2?"

Sakura walked up, _'__please not one, please not one,' _"Eight." _'__Thank the lord!'_

Hinata nodded and approached the bowl. "Number 9," She smiled.

"Five," Sasuke shrugged.

"Three," Kankuro looked uneasy.

"Thirteen," Temari grinned and winked at Naruto, much to Hinata's distaste.

"Seven," Gaara stated emotionlessly although Kankuro visibly sagged with relief.

"Ten," Kiba grinned. _'__Alright! Hinata is my opponent!'_

"Twelve," Shino stated.

"Fourteen," Lee exclaimed. _'__Yosh! The Suna lady is to be my opponent!'_

"Six," Tenten glanced at Sasuke. _'__I'll show that stuck up idiot who's a capable fighter! And Sasuke too.'_

"Four," Neji stated. _'__Hmm…the Suna idiot in the cat pyjamas is to be my opponent.'_

Kankuro noted the gaze, '_A Hyuuga? This could be difficult.'_

"Eleven," Ino looked up, _'__Eww! The Bug boy!' _

"One," Chouji grinned and nodded at Kitsune, who returned his nod.

"Fifteen," Shikamaru looked up at the board. "I get a free round?"

"So then," Hayate coughed before continuing, "The First stage of the Final exam has Kitsune of Konoha versus Chouji of the same."

"Er…" Kitsune cleared his throat. "I am not Kitsune anymore." He removed the mask and smiled, "You can put me down as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

This got a stir, even from those who knew Naruto was Kitsune. There were murmurs of "Naruto?" and "Namikaze?"

"Very well," Hayate nodded, "Make that Naruto of Konoha versus Chouji of the same."

Hayate read out the pairs.

"Kankuro of Suna is to face Neji of Konoha; Sasuke of Konoha is to face Tenten of the same. Gaara of Suna is to face Sakura of Konoha." Hayate called out.

"Oh gods…" Naruto blinked as he stored the fox mask in the scroll he carried. "That isn't going to go down well…"

"Is that one of the people you said were stronger than you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"Damn." Sakura fainted.

"You have a month to prepare yourself for the next round" Hayate called out after reading the rest of the pairs.

"What?" Naruto fumed. "I have so much pent up energy I could explode right now!"

"Do you want to go and get something to eat then?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked blank.

"Well, you did save my life so I thought, maybe some Ichiraku Ramen was in order," Hinata shrugged. _'__And it will be like a date…'_

"You mean like a date or as friends?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Hinata paused, "If I was being honest I would like it to be a date, but I would like to get to know the new Naruto before I even considered going on a date with him, I mean you."

"Smart," Naruto grinned, "Let's get some ramen!"

Konan read the paper. Then she re-read it. Then she looked at Sasuke and asked him to clarify.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "He is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I have found him," Konan smiled, "Finally."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you seek him out?" Sasuke sat down beside the girl who was currently serving as his maid.

"Well…" Konan blushed.

Konan smiled as she travelled with Naruto. It had been several days since she had been freed from Pain's control. Much to her surprise the Jinchuuriki seemed a nice enough person, so long as you weren't trying to kill him anyway. She had found herself getting more used to travelling with the boy. For one he seemed to be a naturally kind person. He had apparently no qualms about travelling with someone who had been assigned to capture him.

There were still several days from Suna, which Konan was glad about. She wanted to be with Naruto for a little longer. While she was with him, it was like everything else didn't matter. Just one of his smiles made her feel complete.

"Ah man," Naruto groaned and sat down in the middle of the road.

"What is it Uzumaki-sama?"

"Please, just call me Naruto, I mean Kitsune." Naruto sighed. "I'll never get used to this Alias thing."

"You will, Kitsune-sama," Konan smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "So what is the matter?"

"Well…" Naruto looked up, "We have been walking together for a while right?"

"That is correct," Konan nodded.

"So why is it I still find it difficult to find something to talk to you about?" Naruto scowled.

"I apologise," Konan bowed.

"It's not your fault," Naruto chuckled, "It's mine really. I guess we haven't really told each other about ourselves."

"That is correct, although I know the files that Akatsuki had on you." Konan looked up into the air. "Age 14, Current Level: High Jounin, Kills of Note: The Mizukage, other important information: The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"I meant personal stuff, like our dreams and everything," Naruto grinned, "I'll start. My Name is Naruto…I mean Kitsune. I like my precious people and I dislike anyone who would hurt them. It's my goal to…" Naruto frowned. "I guess I don't have a dream at the moment. I just wander around and let life take me wherever it does."

"Well I am known as Konan, I like…origami and my friends. I dislike water and fire. My dream is…was to be freed and meet my Prince Charming, who I would raise a family with. Also I wished for peace for everyone."

"Hmm…" Naruto nodded, "What do you mean your dream _was_?"

"Well…seeing as you rescued me I guess that means that dream is redundant."

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled, "Sorry if you were expecting Prince Charming to be the one who saved you."

Konan merely blushed. _'__You are my Prince Charming, Naruto-sama.'_

"Anyway," Naruto stood up again. "I guess we should get a move on."  
>"I suppose so."<p>

"So…What are you going to do when we reach Suna?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know." Konan frowned. "Maybe I might stay travelling with you, if you have no objections of course, Kitsune-sama."

"Of course not," Naruto grinned, "The more the merrier."

"Kitsune-sama…" Konan took a deep breath. _'__I'll tell him how I feel…'_

"Yes?" Naruto turned around, and Konan got lost in the oceans that were his eyes.

"I…" Konan started to panic, "Think you should wear that mask as well as change your name, that way even someone from Konoha will not be able to tell that you are Naruto."

"Oh," Naruto grinned and pulled the Mask from his shoulder. "You mean wear this?"

"Hai!" Konan nodded.

Naruto put it on with a grin, although the mask hid this, "Fear me, For I am Kitsune!"

Konan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ah," Naruto removed the mask and sighed sadly as he held it in his hands. "This was a gift from two of my most precious people."

"May I look at it closer?" Konan asked.

"Sure," Naruto handed it over.

The mask looked like a simple ANBU one, with a fox pattern, but it had strange markings on the inside, as well as some messages. The messages read:

'From Haku-chan and Zabuza-sama, we figured you would like this, also the runes make it emit chakra constantly, effectively blinding those who use Byakugan and Sharingan, although you can change the brightness to merely hide your face from the Byakugan if you would prefer. Love you Naruto-kun! (Haku)'

"Who is Haku?" Konan looked up at Naruto and noted a spasm of pain cross his face.

"Someone I loved…she is dead now probably." Naruto sighed sadly.

"If you need someone to talk to, I will always be here for you Naruto-sama." Konan smiled at the downcast youth, who grinned.

"Thanks," Naruto stretched then, as an afterthought, put on his mask, "To Suna!"

"To Suna," Konan nodded and followed the energetic Jinchuuriki.

"Ah," Sasuke nodded. "So you fell in love with the Dobe? If I were you I would hurry up and tell him, you know that Haku girl you walked back to Konoha with? She was the Haku that Naruto thought had died."

"Right," Konan bowed her head and raced out of the Uchiha compound.

"Hmm…do you think that was a good idea?" Jiraiya asked as he approached the young Uchiha.

"Hmm…" Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, Hokage-sama, I suppose Naruto will not be pleased you announced his return to the whole of Konoha though."

"We will find out one way or another." Jiraiya grinned. _'__This is going to make some excellent research, let us watch the bombs explode!'_

Naruto and Hinata were sat talking. Hinata couldn't believe her luck. She was sat eating Ramen with Naruto and they were talking about things of next to no import.

"Hehe," Naruto grinned, "You have changed, Hinata; you're more…full of spirit than when I left. It's good to see. I used to think you hated me because you never seemed to speak to me."

"I was so nervous that I would repel you…" Hinata looked at her feet, "But I have something I want to know, you claimed you were allies with the Kyuubi, what did you mean?"

Naruto's smile vanished, and he had a hunted look about him. "Ah."

"Don't you want to tell me," Hinata smiled weakly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"Well…" Naruto looked around. "Meet me at my house tonight around…10, I will tell you everything, alright? Seeing as you have... well had feelings for me I feel it is only right that I tell you everything, alright?"

"Alright," Hinata nodded uncertainly.

"There you are," came a voice that was about as warm as absolute zero.

"Ah," Naruto turned around smiling weakly, "Hello Haku-chan."

"I'm sat at home waiting to hear about what happened in the exams and I get this," Haku slammed a sheet of paper on the table.

"Naruto Uzumaki has returned…" Naruto skimmed through the leaflet, "Son of the Yondaime…Enslaved the Kyuubi…" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh, so that's why you called the Kyuubi an ally!" Hinata smiled, "You managed to enslave it!"

"Er…" Naruto ignored Kyuubi's mental rant and turned to Haku, "I have the feeling you aren't in a good mood."

"While I'm at home worried, you were out announcing your identity and flirting with some pale-eyed freak!" Haku scowled at Hinata.

The Hinata of the past would have simply quailed under the luck, but this Hinata was having none of some stuck up bitches rant. "Pale-eyed freak? That's rich coming from a woman built like an ironing board!"

"Some women don't have to rely on inflated breasts to catch a man's eye." Haku growled back.

"Well it sure as hell isn't your personality or appearance that does the trick," Hinata retorted.

Naruto looked between the two girls who both looked set to kill. "Erm, could you two stop it please?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun," Haku turned to Naruto, "I will make it up to you, tonight, when we are alone, in your bed," Haku shot a look side wards to a fuming Hinata.

"Er…" Naruto realised no matter what he said, he would get hit.

"I am sorry Naruto," Hinata's anger seemed to vanish. "I should have told you how I felt back then. If I did you wouldn't have been so desperate that you would have gone to flat chest over here for some attention."

"Say what!" Haku growled, "Naruto loves me because we were meant for one another, not because he was desperate! And at least he has returned my feelings!"

"Aren't we on a date now?" Hinata grinned evilly. "Clearly he was all too eager to move on to someone with a class and a figure to boot."

Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe. This new Hinata was incredibly manipulative and quick thinking. For some reason, Naruto found the evil expression she was wearing incredibly sexy.

"Will you two girls cut it out!" Kurenai-sensei walked up. "What's causing all this commotion?"

"She is trying to steal my man!" Haku glared at Hinata.

"She is ruining Naruto's life," Hinata countered.

"Now listen," Kurenai sighed. "Clearly Naruto is not worth this, you too are far too good for him, no offence Naruto."

"Oh you would say that," Anko grinned as she strolled up to the table that was rapidly becoming the centre of everyone's attention. "You just want Naruto all to yourself!"

"Anko!" Kurenai snapped.

"She didn't deny it," Teuchi pointed out, before hiding behind Ayame.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata gasped, "I thought you knew how I felt about Naruto!"

"You're way too old for Naruto anyway," Haku declared.

"Say what, you little bitch?" Kurenai scowled.

"This is going to be good!" Anko sat down and turned to Teuchi, "Got any Dangos?"

"No," Teuchi shook his head.

"Sake?" Anko asked hopefully.

"Well I do for special occasions…" Teuchi frowned.

"You are about to have several sexy Kunoichi in a cat fight, which will resort in their clothes being torn. I would say this is a special occasion," Anko grinned as Teuchi opened a bottle of Sake.

"You are just jealous that Kurenai-sensei and I have breasts that look more than just zits!" Hinata retorted.

"You always return to your breasts! Are they all you have to offer?" Haku snapped.

"No! I have my heart and undying love to offer him as well!" Hinata declared.

"Girls," Kurenai rubbed her scalp, "There are better ways to solve this than by fighting. And Anko, stop that Jutsu, don't look innocent; I saw the hands signs for a Suiton Jutsu."

"I just wanted to make some mud," Anko declared.

At this comment the male population of Ichiraku's Ramen stall suddenly found themselves paying even more attention to proceedings.

"You are just scared because I have already slept with your beloved Naruto." Haku grinned. "You are just some worthless girl who isn't worth a second of Naruto's time and…"

SLAP! Haku held a hand up to her reddened cheek.

"Shut up," Hinata looked at her feet, tears welling in her eyes, "Just shut up!"

"You hit me…" Haku staggered backwards. This was not what was causing her shock, the fact was Naruto was in the perfect position to block that attack _and he didn't._ "You bitch!" She lunged for Hinata, who stepped into her fighting stance.

"**That's enough.**" Naruto activated his Killing Intent, freezing the two girls. "**Haku, apologise to Hinata, NOW." **

"Sorry," Haku murmured under her breath.

"Hinata," Naruto deactivated his killing intent seeing that the girls had calmed down, "Apologise to Haku."

"Sorry," Hinata looked at her feet.

"Now, I could care less what other people think but I will not accept my precious people fighting amongst themselves, have you got that?"

"Yes," Hinata and Haku mumbled.

"Good" Naruto sighed. "Although I admit that I find the attention flattering. Even Kurenai-sensei got involved."

"Someone had to stop those two killing each other," Asuma grunted as he entered the stall. "You are wanted by the Hokage," he nodded to Naruto.

"Got it," Naruto turned to the two girls, "Will you two try to get along, please?"

"Sure Naruto-kun," they both replied.

"Thank you," Naruto gave them both a warm smile before leaving the stall (and the bill for Ramen consumed) to the girls.

"Listen, Hyuuga, I have no intentions of sharing my Naruto with you, but seeing as he asked me, I will at least leave you alone." Haku stood up, "I am required elsewhere."

"So am I." Hinata and Haku left the stall.

"Is anyone going to pay for that Ramen?" Teuchi asked.

Sasuke walked through his abandoned living quarters. It had been full at one time but now the only people who lived there were himself and Konan, and the only visitor was Naruto. It was a cold, empty place and Sasuke was keen to have it full again, even if the inhabitants were only friends of the Uchiha, rather than family members. So deep in thought was Sasuke that it took him several moments to realise he was not alone.

"Who is there?" Sasuke span around, kunai drawn, "I know you are not Konan or Naruto, who are the only people with a right to be here. State your case or I will kill you."

"I doubt that very much, little brother." There was a movement in the shadows and out stepped Itachi Uchiha. He wore the black cloak of Akatsuki and looked identical to how he looked all those years ago. The only difference was that he had his Konoha head protector draped across his left eye, much like the fashion Kakashi did.

"What's a matter with your eye," Sasuke scowled, "A result of the cure for your blindness?"

"Naruto told you about that," Itachi stated emotionlessly.

"Yes," Sasuke frowned, something wasn't right here. "Why did you return?"

"Do I need a reason?" Itachi asked.

"Tell me something," Sasuke took a deep breath, "Why did you kill our family?"

"Why should I tell you?" Itachi titled his head, "Just get it over with and attack me."

"No," Sasuke shook his head, "I refuse to allow my base instincts to rule me. I will not deny I want to kill you, but I am not naïve enough to believe I could defeat you."

"Rational thinking?" Itachi chuckled, "I see Naruto has been a good influence. I am impressed. How did you find the Uchiha techniques?"

"You gave them to Naruto?" Sasuke blinked, "Why?"

"I have my reasons," Itachi replied.

"And they are?"

"Why should I tell you?" Itachi repeated.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the kunai, "Because I…" Sasuke sighed resignedly. "I haven't the time for this."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I have to train," Sasuke turned his back on his brother. "I need to become a Chuunin, and then a Jounin…I need to regain the respect for the Uchiha and rebuild our clan."

"So…you would ignore me and focus on rebuilding the clan?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke turned to face his brother. "Maybe one day I will have to kill you to cleanse the name of the Uchiha, until then I have neither the need nor desire to kill you."

"That is good to hear," Itachi smiled. "I was worried that you would let hate and anger blind you to your real duty. You are an Uchiha and you must reform our clan. As a reward for your development, I have a little story to tell, it will be easier if I use this," Itachi activated his Sharingan.

_Sasuke looked around as the rooms were suddenly full of people. He could see his father and mother, Itachi was there also, as well as many of his family members. _

"_So we are agreed," Sasuke's father looked at the assembled, who nodded. "We are to offer Sasuke as a gift to the Kyuubi, and after the Kyuubi has killed our enemies, we will seal Kyuubi back away within the Uzumaki brat." _

_The other Uchiha nodded and left, leaving Sasuke's immediate family. _

"_I disagree with this," Itachi turned to his mother; "You cannot seriously be considering allowing them to kill Sasuke!" _

"_I…" _

"_It is for the good of the village," Sasuke's father cut off his wife. "If we do not take control now then we will all suffer later on."_

_"How many innocents do you think will die if the Kyuubi is allowed free passage?" Itachi stood up._

"_That is not our concern!" _

_Itachi turned and left the two idiots he called parents. As he walked to his room he stopped outside the room marked Sasuke and peered inside. _

"_Look at you," Itachi sighed, "So oblivious to the fate that is planned for you…" _

"_You wish to save your brother?" _

_Itachi looked around, "Who's there?" _

"_I am," A cloaked figure walked towards Itachi. It wore a mask that was like an orange swirl. "You wish to save your brother?" _

"_What is it to you?" Itachi scowled. _

"_I merely wish to help," The figure held its hands up in a peaceful gesture. "The only way to save him is to sacrifice the rest of the clan, could you do that?" _

"_I have nothing to say to you," Itachi brushed past the figure. _

"_When you change your mind, I will be waiting on the Hokage Monument." _

_The room swirled and was replaced by an image of the Hokage's office. _

"_Hokage-sama," Itachi bowed his head._

"_Itachi," Sarutobi looked up. "The council have made their decision. They want to eradicate the Uchiha clan." _

"_I…see." Itachi bowed his head. _

"_For what it's worth you were not included on the list of those to be executed." Sarutobi stood up. "You have shown this village nothing but loyalty and as such, the council have decreed that you be allowed to survive and continue the clan." _

"_I have a request," Itachi looked up, "Can you spare Sasuke?" _

"_I am afraid I am powerless to do anything," Sarutobi shook his head, "You will have to ask the council." _

"_They want the Sharingan, right?" Itachi looked up, "If I were to slay my family and leave as a missing-nin, they would have to rely on whoever I left, right?" _

"_Itachi…" Sarutobi sighed, "Are you really prepared to kill all your clan members and leave the village for good, just to save your little brother?" _

"_There was never any question," Itachi turned to leave. "Not only is my brother at risk, but those bastards would subject the Yondaime's legacy to such a brutal torture…I cannot allow that to happen." Itachi turned to face Sarutobi, "I hope you can help Sasuke, like you have Naruto." _

"_Some would say I have failed Naruto." Sarutobi looked out the window, "But I will try my best." _

"_Thank you, Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed and left the office._

_Once again the scene blurred and was replaced by the Hokage Monument. _

"_So…" The orange masked man chuckled, "You have changed your mind." _

"_They are all slated to die regardless," Itachi sighed, "At least this way I can protect Sasuke." _

"_I understand," The orange masked man lied. "Now…the fall of the Uchiha begins." _

Sasuke groaned and looked around. There was no sign of Itachi.

"Was it a dream?" Sasuke wondered as he staggered up right, but knew it wasn't. The evidence was Itachi's sword, which was laid out in front of him with a note, 'Sorry, I hope in time you will forgive me, Itachi Uchiha (Missing-nin).'

"So," Jiraiya looked up smiling, "How do you like life in Team Kurenai?"

"Not too bad," Naruto grinned, "Sakura can be a bit of a handful, but Kurenai and Hinata are nice enough."

"I am afraid I have some bad news," Jiraiya stood up and looked out of the window sadly. "You are no longer a member of Team Kurenai."

"WHAT?" Naruto slammed his hands on the table, causing Tsunade to rush into the office.

"You have been entered into a squad of Elites who will be assigned missions of high difficulty, in which the chances of success are minimal." Jiraiya turned to face Naruto. "Tsunade and I fought as hard as we could but with a ninety percent margin in approval, we can't overthrow it. I had hoped that revealing you were Naruto would help, but all it did was increase the margin to ninety Five percent."

"Who else is in this team?" Naruto asked coldly.

"As of the moment, there is you and Anko Mi…"

"So the bastards have created a team for them to put all the 'scum' on so they can just have them killed on a mission? What a convenient way to kill of the demon boy! Screw that, I am going to give the council a piece of my mind." Naruto bolted out of the doors, Jiraiya and Tsunade in close pursuit.

"Naruto!" Tsunade snapped, "What are you going to do?"

"Kill them," Naruto replied calmly. "Kill them, their family and even their next door neighbours. If they wanted a demon, they sure as hell got one."

"Naruto!" Tsunade stepped in front of him, "This is not you thinking!"

"Oh but it is," Naruto growled and pushed his way past her.

"Naruto," Jiraiya yelled, "What would Minato say?"

Naruto froze.

"Well?" Jiraiya and Tsunade stood between him and the exit of the Hokage Tower.

"I guess…" Naruto sighed, "He would not be happy that I would throw Konoha into disarray by killing all the council. Besides Sakura wouldn't be pleased, her mother is on it."

"So…you promise not to kill them?" Tsunade asked.

"Well…" Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Should we have guards around the council area?" Jiraiya asked.

"No…if Naruto were to attack, it would only increase the fatalities." Tsunade shook her head. "Please don't do something stupid Naruto."

Naruto sat in the bar, drinking heavily. He was annoyed, hell he was seriously considering allowing Kyuubi to kill them all, but he knew deep down it wasn't right. Besides he had a feeling they would all get killed sooner or later anyway. He made a mental note to check who the 5% who would live were.

"Man, you're hitting the drink hard," Anko sat down beside him, "Team mate."

"So you heard as well," Naruto turned to Anko, "The fact they are putting us on a team with next to no survival rate, so they don't have to worry about us?"

"Yeah," Anko smiled, "Life is cruel sometimes."

"Hah," Naruto laughed hollowly, "Tell me a time when it wasn't."

"Naruto, there you are," Kurenai ran into the bar panting slightly, she was followed by Asuma. "I heard from the Hokage about your reaction."

"Can't say I was surprised," Asuma muttered under his breath.

"Why was that?" Naruto turned on the Jounin, "Are you not surprised I threatened their lives because I am a demon? Because I am scum?"

"Because in your position I would have done the same thing," Asuma corrected. "The bastards don't have the spine to kill you themselves, so they are hoping someone else will do it for them."

Hearing this, Naruto calmed down a little. "Sorry about getting in your face, it's been a long day."

"No worries," Asuma smiled. "We all have bad days."

"Too true," Anko nodded as she took Naruto's drink and finished it.

"I was drinking that," Naruto snapped.

"I think you've had enough," Anko waved a hand in front of her face; "Your breath is practically pure alcohol."

"Humph," Naruto closed his eyes and everyone noticed the seal glow for a second, "There, sober again."

"What?" Asuma frowned.

"I can send the effects of alcohol to the Kyuubi," Naruto explained. "She gets the hangover and drunkenness; I get to taste the Sake."

"She?" Asuma frowned.

"Yes, the Kyuubi is female," Naruto sighed. "I suppose I should train for the exams…"

"No," Kurenai shook her head, "You are currently suffering from depression, what you need is T.L.C."

"Are you offering?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am ordering," Kurenai crossed her arms. "You are still a member of my squad until your new one is fully assembled and as such it is my duty to help you!"

"Lucky bastard," Asuma chuckled.

"Isn't he just," Anko grinned.

"Now you are coming with me and you are going to pull out of this depression." Kurenai dragged Naruto away.

"Oh he is definitely going to be pulling out of something soon," Anko purred, resulting in a coughing fit from Asuma and Naruto. To make matters worse Kurenai only grinned (in a very Anko like fashion) in response.

"He is a really lucky bastard," Asuma choked on his cigarette.

"Jealous?" Anko asked.

"You bet I am," Asuma sighed sadly, "I always had a soft spot for Kurenai, ah well."

"I'm still single," Anko winked.

"Hmm," Asuma tilted his head.

"Er…" Anko blinked, she was expecting an outright refusal, but Asuma just looked at her thoughtfully.

"Just wondering why someone as hot as you is still single," Asuma clarified.

"Oh, thank you," Anko smiled somewhat sadly.

"You look down," Asuma chuckled, "Looks like Naruto's not the only one in need of T.L.C."

"You're right!" Anko grinned, "I should go and get me some T.L.C! And maybe even a little bit of S.E.X. while I'm at it!" Anko raced off after Kurenai.

"He is an unnaturally lucky bastard," Asuma chuckled to himself.

The silence was killing everyone inside Naruto's apartment. The three girls were all a matter of seconds away from killing one another. All it would take is one wrong movement.

Hinata had shown up as Naruto requested, to hear the story about the Kyuubi, and Haku nearly forced her out, but remembered what Naruto had told her about his precious people fighting, and merely let her in with an icy glare.

Then Konan had shown up, demanding to see Naruto. Haku simply slammed the door in her face, but was annoyed when sheets of paper flew through the cracks and reassembled in the room. Now the three were sat, each one was barely breathing but paying attention to every little movement of the other two girls.

The clock approached midnight and there was still no sign of Naruto, but the three girls were still deadlocked in their death glares.

Peering through a window, Jiraiya shivered and left the window, "That was tenser than the time Tsunade caught me looking at pictures of her in the bath!"

MUAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL! Letting Sakura face Gaara! But I refuse to fudge the random system (which was using a random number generator I created using Visual Basic)

Some of the battles are going to be down right one sided, (Gaara Sakura, Chouji Naruto) and others could be interesting, (Neji Kankuro, Temari Lee) where as others will be boring as hell (Shino Ino). Most of the actual battles will be skipped, or maybe the Invasion will take place before them, let's face facts after waiting three years, Orochimaru is not going to wait a few more months when he can take Sasuke sooner rather than later.

For those of you who don't know

T.L.C. is Tender Loving Care.

S.E.X. is, in the words of Nickelback (Do Not Own) on their Album Dark Horse (Not my trademark),

S is for the Simple need

E is for the Ecstasy

X is just to mark the spot 'cause that's the one you really want…

But if you don't know what sex means then maybe you shouldn't be reading a Teen Story (although over here in England I've met five year olds who know more about Sex than many adults but I digress).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13 b: Preparation

Naruto smiled as he woke up, feeling the weight of Kurenai's head on his chest.

"Morning, Naruto-kun," Kurenai chuckled.

"Morning, Kure-chan," Naruto groaned as he got up and stretched. "Man…Haku-chan is going to kill me."

"Do you regret it?" Kurenai asked, somewhat worried.

"Nope," Naruto stood and began searching for his clothes. "Still pissed about the council though, part of me wants to run in there and kill them all, another part of my wants to run in and only kill those who wanted me dead. The last part of me wants to wipe Konoha from the face of the earth, but I know that isn't particularly good for my dreams of becoming Hokage.

"Konoha is still weak," Kurenai watched Naruto get dressed, enjoying the show. "Jiraiya is trying his best but Danzo's brief rule has left too many cracks in our forces. There are two many rogue elements who care only about themselves rather than the village. What we need is a cleansing; all of those who have no right to power should have it stripped and then demote them to civilian status. The council was a foolish attempt at democracy, but let's face facts it failed miserably, seeing as we seem to be blessed with Honourable Hokages, but they are overshadowed by the corrupt council we have."

"Nice bit of alliteration there," Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you," Kurenai groaned as Naruto finished dressing, "Where are you planning to go now?"

"I think you were right about that cleansing." Naruto grinned evilly. "I believe it is my duty as the future Hokage to start on this cleansing as soon as possible."

"Naruto-kun," Kurenai wrapped her arms around him, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Define stupid," Naruto responded.

"…Anything that will get you killed."

"Don't worry," Naruto winked, "I am an expert at not leaving any evidence and surviving. On that note can I borrow your shower? I need to smell fresh to avoid upsetting Haku."

The air was practically electric now. They had been awake, watching each others moves for 12 hours straight, but now fatigue was beginning to show, each one looked ready to collapse and when they did it would all be over.

"Hi Haku…." Naruto walked in and noted the three girls evil glaring him. "And Hinata and…is that you Konan?" Naruto grinned uneasily under the pressure, "I did something wrong, didn't I?"

"You think?" Haku rubbed her eyes. "I was sat up waiting for you all night!"

"You told me to meet you here at ten!" Hinata growled, lack of sleep clearly affecting her usual character, "When you make an appointment, you keep it!"

"I am glad to see you are well Uzumaki-sama," Konan bowed politely. "This…man would not allow me entrance to see you." Konan jerked her head in Haku's direction, ignoring the death glare she was receiving.

"Well…I guess you must all be tired, you all probably want to get some sleep." Naruto smiled. "After you have rested, I will be on the Hokage Monument if you wish to talk to me."

Haku walked over and hugged Naruto. "Sure Naru…wait a second, since when did you wear perfume?"

'_Oh shit.' _Naruto blinked, _'__I swore I took five showers to make sure I wouldn't smell…I wanted to tell Haku in my own time!'_

'_**Aw…if she isn't willing to share you then just leave her. You know I am more than willing to share you, because I truly love you.' **_Kyuubi purred in his thoughts.

"That…smells like Kurenai-sensei's perfume!" Hinata exclaimed, "That…that hussy!"

"Who does she think she is?" Haku growled.

"Stealing our Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.

"We should show her that old women like her should stick to men their own age!" Haku clenched her fists and charged out of the room.

"Yeah," Hinata growled and followed her.

"Aren't you going to chase them?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No…I do not mind what you do, you saved my life and it became yours to control, besides didn't we agree I would join you on your travels?" Konan smiled.

"I guess so," Naruto nodded, "It's nice to see that two of my precious people are willing to work together anyway, even if it is to hunt down one of my other precious people. You and Haku and Hinata will be great friends," Naruto scowled, "At least I hope so, I do so hate my precious people arguing amongst themselves."

"I promise never to fight your friends," Konan smiled.

"So…what have you been up…?" Naruto watched as Konan fell asleep. "Ah, never mind." He picked her up and laid her in his and Haku's bed. "I'll talk to you when you wake up, now I have to get ready for the exams."

'_**Right, shall we work on your Taijutsu?' **_Kyuubi suggested.

"Let's," Naruto summoned some Kage Bunshin and ordered them to perform various errands, as he made his way to the Forest of Death, it made good cover and allowed him to use the Kyuubi's chakra without drawing unwanted attention. Also Naruto wanted to comb every inch of the forest, there was no way that Orochimaru could have been hiding in the main village without the ANBU knowing, and Naruto doubted that he had left Konoha, so that meant he was in hiding, and Naruto knew even if he was searching the forest for Orochimaru, it would be pure luck if Naruto found him.

"Right, here should do," Naruto bit his thumb and summoned Kyuubi in her four-tailed form. Besides the extra tails, this form was wearing Samurai style armour and she carried a Katana, very similar to the one Naruto used to use.

"**Four tails huh? I guess someone is feeling confident.**" Kyuubi grinned.

"I am always confident," Naruto took up a fighting stance.

"**Don't I know it…**" Kyuubi chuckled as she began sparring with her host.

Kurenai was walking through Konoha with a distant smile on her face. She occasionally rubbed her neck and hummed a happy tune.

Anko merely shook her head as she walked with her friend. She knew all too well what was causing her mood. "So did he use Kage Bunshin?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kurenai stated.

"Oh, so you went to the same Tattoo parlour as that Haku girl?" Anko smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kurenai lifted her collar to hide the mark on her neck.

"Hmmm…" Anko sighed, "Fine you don't have to tell me."

"There is nothing to tell," Kurenai stated.

"Of course not," Anko starred ahead as she walked beside her friend.

There was a brief period of silence.

"I don't kiss and tell," Kurenai stated.

"So something did happen!" Anko grinned.

"KURENAI," Two extremely pissed off and exhausted Kunoichi stormed towards them.

"Hmm…" Anko looked at Kurenai, "What did you do to them?"

There was a thud as the ANBU officer fell to the floor, his neck cut cleanly open. The one responsible kicked the dead body and walked past him, into the interrogation chambers of Konoha. The man was masked entirely in black, even the blade to his curved dagger was burnt black, and he walked without a sound.

Walking up to a door, the man opened it without a sound and peered in.

"Danzo-sama," The figure bowed its head.

"Shadow," Danzo looked down, grinning with badly bleeding lips. His entire face was a mask of bleeding scars and his nose was splashed across his face. The man also appeared to be missing several teeth. His once noble robes were torn and blood encrusted and the man's left arm was limp.

"I was sent by Orochimaru to reclaim you; he says he has an offer you can't refuse." Shadow stated. "He says you can have all the power you need to become Hokage if you go to him."

"Take me to him," Danzo croaked.

"As you wish, Danzo-sama," The cloaked ROOT operative picked up his commander and left the interrogation tower.

"So…" Ibiki scowled as he watched the scene unfold in a crystal ball from his office, "The rat is headed to Orochimaru, like the Hokage planned. Now for the next part of Jiraiya's plan," Ibiki turned to the two ANBU stood beside him, "You know what to do."

"Hai!" The two ANBU bounded silently after the ROOT Operative.

"With any luck, we will have Orochimaru's head on a plate before the final stage of the exams even start." Ibiki smiled slightly.

"Shall I go after them?" a masked ANBU asked, "Surely two men aren't enough."

"No…" Ibiki shook his head. "We need to focus on defending Konoha on the inside."

"Staging a breakout like that in the middle of the day though," the ANBU shook her head. "They are getting desperate, whatever is going to happen, is going to happen soon."

Kurenai scowled at the two Kunoichi before her. They were currently at her house after they had both collapsed from exhaustion, but were now back awake after only three hours of sleep.

"Why did you sleep with my Naruto?" Haku glared.

"You know how I feel about him!" Hinata looked more hurt than angry.

"It just sort of happened," Kurenai sighed as she scratched her neck.

"Clearly not," Haku glared, "If he left you with a mating mark, it implies that it was not a spur of the moment decision!"

Kurenai didn't respond. They had been sat talking for several hours before Kurenai had even suggested that Naruto stay over.

"I don't know what to say," Hinata shook her head sadly.

"Oh, so I can't have a love life?" Kurenai snapped, catching both girls unaware, "You two are perfectly fine to bicker and fight over Naruto but as soon as I get involved it's a case of I am too old for him? I am barely 9 years older than him (A/N: Whether this is true or not in Cannon, it is true in this story)! I have seen happy couples with double that age difference!"

"Well…" Haku frowned, "He is my lover! We live together and sleep together!"

"Clearly he isn't happy or he wouldn't have agreed to sleep with me now would he?" Kurenai was rapidly loosing her temper. They were acting as if she was committing murder.

"I…" Haku scowled and found herself unable to reply. She couldn't even argue that Naruto was drunk as he was capable of passing the effects over to Kyuubi, and Kyuubi sure as hell wouldn't have let him sleep with Kurenai if it was a drunken mistake.

"But I love him!" Hinata replied.

"You think you love him," Kurenai sighed, "You are just a fan girl with an infatuation!"

"It is not an infatuation!" Hinata scowled. "And don't put me in the same category as all those girls who droll and follow Sasuke Uchiha around!"

"You used to stalk him, you named you pet after him, you need help!" Kurenai threw her arms up into the air, "You do not love Naruto!"

"I DO!" Hinata slammed her palms into the table and glared at Kurenai with unwavering confidence.

"And does Naruto return these feelings?" Kurenai asked. Mentally she thought _'__I wonder if Naruto is behind her behaviour change…I noticed Sakura was starting to mimic him if only slightly and if Hinata is too…does this mean I am being affected by the boy as well? Is he gifted with the ability to change people in his own image?'_

"He…" Hinata lowered her head, "He hasn't said."

"Well…" Kurenai shook her head, "Why are we fighting amongst each other? Is it not Naruto who is the cause of all this?"

"Naruto has had a hard enough life already," Hinata replied coldly.

"Good point," Kurenai scowled, "But he can't let the fact he had a bad upbringing act as a shield against having to act responsibly. He can't keep stringing us all along like this. He will have to make a decision soon." Kurenai stood up; her neck was itching like crazy.

"The mating mark will irritate you until you call on its power." Haku noted Kurenai scratching her neck.

"How do I do that?" Kurenai scowled.

"Until the Naruto matter is solved," Haku stood up and turned to leave, "I have no desire to help you." Haku left the room.

"Tch," Kurenai scowled.

"I am sorry, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata looked at her feet. "I have no claim over Naruto and I am simply letting my past crush interfere with my rational judgement."

"It's alright," Kurenai smiled and sat down, "I guess we are all acting a little crazy lately."

"But I will have you know," Hinata looked at Kurenai sternly, "I will not give up fighting for Naruto, no matter who my opponents may be."

"Glad to hear it," Kurenai smiled at Hinata, "I am sorry about what I said…guess I am getting a little cranky thanks to this stupid mark."

"Kurenai-sensei…what did it feel like? When Naruto left the Mark?" Hinata blushed slightly.

"Erm," Kurenai scowled, "It was kind of painful, but you could hardly feel it for all the other sensations."

"Ah," Hinata nodded. "I suppose I should go home…I was out all last night my father is probably writing the form to disown me as we speak."

The council member looked around, he swore he was being followed by could see no-one responsible. Of course living in a ninja village meant if you could feel someone following you but couldn't see them, odds are there was definitely someone following you. He walked deep into some alleyways to try and lose his pursuer, only serving to get himself isolated from civilisation.

The council member was an elderly old man and was one of the first to sign the Bill that suggested the formation of an elite Unit, and suggested the Kyuubi brat's name himself. I would go into some detail about him, but it is kind of pointless. He won't last much longer.

"Who goes there?" The old man span around.

"Me," a cloaked figure stepped from the shadows.

"Who are you?" The old man choked out, the cloaked figure had trapped him with killing intent.

"Me?" Naruto pulled his hood down, "Just plain old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"You," The old man snapped, "What do you want, demon?"

"Demon," Naruto scowled, "I think you have misunderstood something, I am the Kyuubi's container, and this," Naruto gestured to another figure stood behind the old man, "Is the Kyuubi."

"**So…this is the one who would send my vessel to his death? I believe you and I need a private discussion.**"Kyuubi scowled. She was once again in her two tailed form, and looked pissed. "**Tell me mortal, why make the life of the one who is all that stands between you and me, a nightmare? Surely he is a hero, seeing as it is only his will that is stopping me ending your pathetic existence right now. If you upset him his concentration might slip and then I would have all the time I needed to crush you like the pathetic insect that you are! I will make you **_**beg**_** for death! So go on, call him a demon again, and I will show you the true power of the Kyuubi no Youko!**"

"You can't scare me, demon! You wouldn't dare kill me." The old man laughed, which was the last thing he ever did in this life.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto rubbed his forehead, "I did say not to leave any evidence."

"**Show me where this evidence is!" **

"There, there, there, there and oh look, there." Naruto nodded in term to the various pieces of the old man littering the alleyway

"**Ah…" **Kyuubi clicked her fingers and fire swept through the alleyway, destroying everything that littered it, scorching the walls slightly but leaving Kyuubi and Naruto unharmed.

"That's better," Naruto looked around. "You can lower the Genjutsu now."

"**It isn't a Genjutsu, it is a demon mirage!" **Kyuubi scowled, **"It is far more powerful than your mortal Genjutsu." **Kyuubi vanished in a puff of smoke, taking the illusion that had been hiding them from any unwanted attention with her.

"Right," Naruto grinned, "That's one down." _'__I hope you can understand father, they must be sacrificed to strengthen the village.'_

**Two Weeks Later**

Sasuke sat and sighed as he listened to Kakashi. They had been out in the wilderness training for two weeks now. He wondered what Naruto was up to, and part of him wanted to know where his brother was.

"So what's my limit?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi stopped speaking.

"At the moment," Kakashi sighed, "Two, anymore and you will probably die."

"Understood," Sasuke stood up, "Should we set off back to Konoha?"

"We have plenty of time," Kakashi smiled. "Or do you want to show off your new Jutsu to Naruto?"

Sasuke merely grinned in response.

"Let's set off then, I have taught you all I can," Kakashi started to walk.

"I know the real reason you are allowing us to go back early," Sasuke stated, "You forgot to bring your book, didn't you?"

"…" Kakashi turned to Sasuke smiling (as far as Sasuke could tell), "You know me too well."

The Suna team was gathered in their hotel, and Baki, their Jounin Sensei, was rapidly wondering if he was being paid enough.

Gaara evil glared Baki, who stepped backwards saying, "It's the Council's orders."

"So I am to…forfeit?" Gaara stated coldly.

"Yes," Baki nodded. "If you get carried away in the tournament, should the fake Kazekage show, you will be unable to fight him."

"I was looking forward to fighting Naruto again," Gaara stated.

"I am sure Naruto will be willing to have a rematch some other time," Temari cut in, "He could always come over to Suna as a diplomatic agent."

"That's true," Kankuro nodded, "We could get him over no problem."

"So you say," Gaara stated.

"So…" Baki asked hopefully, "Will you forfeit?"

"Yes," Gaara looked up at Baki, "But if you fail to organise a rematch, I will kill you."

"Understood," Baki let out a sigh of relief as Gaara walked away. "He really wants this rematch huh?"

"He wants to find out where Naruto's strength comes from," Temari filled in, "When they last fought, Naruto said he couldn't lose because of what gave him power, but when we asked if it was his inhabitant, he merely shook his head and said, there are other reasons. Gaara wants to know what these reasons are."

"Personally I think it was 'cause Naruto was welcomed in Suna," Kankuro grinned, "He always said he was put down in Konoha, so I guess the fact Suna was kind to him made him want to defend it against Gaara, possibly."

"Could be," Temari admitted. "He does seem to get very protective over those who show him some kindness."

"Anyway," Baki cut them off, "I want you two to forfeit as well."

"No problem," Kankuro nodded.

"Sure, I have better things to do rather than fight anyway." Temari shrugged.

"If only Gaara was as reasonable as you two." Baki sighed. "I will keep a look out for our target; I want you two to keep your brother out of trouble."

"Easier said than done," Kankuro grinned as he walked out of the room.

Naruto groaned as he was shaken awake by Jiraiya.

"Huh? Ero-Sennin?" Naruto groaned and clambered out of bed, getting dressed as quickly as his sleep derived form would allow. Several minutes later he staggered into the Dining Room, where Jiraiya and Tsunade were sat looking serious.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he walked out.

"Another council member has mysteriously disappeared," Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Whoever is attacking them is painfully skilled at leaving no evidence."

"And you are telling me this why?" Naruto groaned. "I could care less about what happens to the idiots who sentenced me to death." _'__Wait a second…I didn't kill anyone recently!' _"Who was it?"

"Marick Nolar," Tsunade read out, "He was responsible for assigning Anko to the team. We know Anko didn't do it, as she was with Ibiki at the time."

"Hmm…" Naruto scowled. "It wasn't me. I have been trying to solve the relationship problems all last week so someone can account for me." After being confronted by Kurenai he decided to try and sort out his love life. So far all he had managed to do was dig a deeper hole. Currently Haku and Konan were both living in the Uchiha complex and getting to know each other. Deep down, Naruto hoped all of them would learn to live with each other, and save him having to hurt any of his precious people. If not he would have to find another solution, or listen to Kyuubi and kill everyone, but he decided that would be Plan N, as in never going to happen.

"Right, we will check with them, so the council can't complain to us about dismissing you as a suspect." Tsunade smiled. "I am glad that you can prove it isn't you. The Council are ready to have you executed for the fact several council members who voted against you have mysteriously vanished."

"Looks like someone out there really likes me," Naruto shrugged.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto intently. He had a suspicion that Naruto was responsible for their disappearances, but at the same time was happy. Not only was Naruto showing his elite skills by leaving no traces, but he was effectively solving Jiraiya's own problems. Several of the Council had been planning a coup d'état but with the mysterious disappearances, they were changing their minds.

"Well we have taken up enough of your time," Jiraiya stood up grinning. "Good luck with the girls."

"Thanks, I need it," Naruto groaned, "Is it too much to ask for all women to get along?"

"To get along, no, to all love and share on man, yes." Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "If you hadn't have got a hold of him at an impressionable age this wouldn't be a problem!"

"Why is it always my fault in your eyes?" Jiraiya looked hurt.

"Because it actually is your fault," Tsunade replied.

"Not that I want to interrupt this lover's spat but I need to train for the Chuunin exams." Naruto smiled, "So…"

"Lover's spat? Do we look like lovers?" Tsunade growled.

"I wish," Jiraiya muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tsunade turned on Jiraiya.

"Nothing, err…Hokage duties are calling me, see you Naruto," Jiraiya raced out of the apartment.

"I suppose I had best make sure he doesn't get 'lost' on the way to the Hokage tower and end up at the hot springs," Tsunade straightened up, "Which admittedly he hasn't done for a while."

"Maybe he has eyes for someone and doesn't peek because he doesn't enjoy it anymore," Naruto replied.

"Maybe," Tsunade shook off that train of thought, "Anyway, I should be going, see you later Naruto."

"See you Kaa-san," Naruto nodded at her as she left. He was beginning to get his training gear ready when he heard another knock at the door.

"Coming," Naruto sighed. He summoned a Kage Bunshin that opened the door then looked down at the sword piercing its chest.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" The figure holding the sword asked. He had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was well tanned and scarred, but had an undeniable resemblance to the late Yondaime. His armour was a collection of tattered robes, giving the impression he was an exiled noble.

"Is this how you say hello?" The impaled Naruto burst into smoke.

"Huh?" The male looked at his sword incredulously. "So you have mastered the Kage Bunshin then."

"May I ask your name?" Naruto turned to face the one who attacked his clone.

"I am Hiren Namikaze, the man who will slay the descendant of the traitor of our clan!" Hiren flourished his sword. "You are the son of the scum, Minato Namikaze, correct?"

"I am the son of the Legendary Yellow Flash," Naruto's eyes narrowed, "He was no traitor, he defended Konoha to his last breath!"

"Even against his home," Hiren stated coldly. "He slew most of his own family to defend Konoha!"

"When was that?" Naruto asked. He was hoping to get as much information out of this Hiren before he killed him, and he would kill him. No one insulted his father and one time hero while he was around.

"During the ninja Wars," Hiren laughed mockingly, "As suspected, the wastrel offspring has no knowledge. What else could be expected of the offspring of that bastard and his whore?"

Naruto counted to five hundred in his head. _'__Don't kill him yet, he may have some answers.' _"So he came from Iwa?"

"Yes," Hiren's eyes narrowed. "Now I am tasked with restoring our clan's honour!"

"Please," Naruto rolled his eyes, "I really doubt you can succeed in killing me, so why don't you just quit while you still have a head."

"Just try you bastard," Hiren growled and charged Naruto, who caught the blade in his hand. "What the hell?"

"I don't have time for this," Naruto shook his head and punched Hiren with enough force to shatter his rib cage, but Hiren collapsed into a pile of mud "Ah, an Earth clone," Naruto sighed. "Looks like I will have to kill this guy".

'_**Finally! We get to kill someone! I was getting ready to kill myself after having to listen to those bitches whining. Don't they realise it is the role of the Alpha male to have women fight over him? And even then he will pick as many or as few as he believes are worthy of carrying on his legacy.' **_Kyuubi snorted in his mind as she recalled the 'Relationship Guidance' which was basically Naruto talking to one of the girls who wanted him to love her (with the exception of Hinata, who had been effectively locked inside the Hyuuga complex to train as punishment for her staying out late).

Jiraiya smiled as Tsunade poured him a small glass of Sake. "Thanks Tsunade."

"You seem in an oddly happy mood." Tsunade took a swig direct from the bottle, "What's happened?"

"Nothing much," Jiraiya shook his head and turned to the paper work on his desk, "Let's see what people have decided to waste my time with this week. We have the reports of the visitors for the Final Part of the Chuunin exams," Jiraiya handed this to Tsunade who read it, "We have another Mission request for capturing Tora the cat…I swear that thing is responsible for 45% of our income."

"Did Minato have any family?" Tsunade asked.

"Why?" Jiraiya frowned.

"Because one of the registered visitors is an Iwa-nin named Hiren Namikaze," Tsunade looked at the Hokage.

"Oh shit." Jiraiya stood up, "Minato once told me he left his home, Iwa, when his mother was killed by his grandfather, for giving birth to Minato. Apparently his real father was a simple villager rather than another clan member and that meant he and his mother were slated to die. Minato had to fight his own clan during the Great War and managed to kill pretty much all of them, although it haunted his dreams for some time afterward. That's the main reason Minato's name is taboo in Iwa, because over there he isn't the Legendary Yellow Flash, he is a traitor to Iwa."

"Then that means…" Tsunade's eyes widened.

"It looks like there was a survivor," Jiraiya frowned, "If he finds out about Naruto, odds are he will want to avenge his clan."

"How many survivors are there?" Tsunade asked.

"Well…" Jiraiya scratched his head, "The whole family was sent to fight, all the young Genin, the older Chuunin and Jounin, except one small boy who was still a civilian. I would assume that one boy is all that is left of the Namikaze clan, except Naruto."

"And he will probably try and kill Naruto?" Tsunade shook her head, "Suicide."  
>"I know, but if he is an Iwa-nin, that could give them an excuse to invade if he is killed, seeing as he is the last of his clan and he has a Bloodline."<p>

"A bloodline?" Tsunade scowled. "Does Naruto have this bloodline?"

"Yeah, but it hasn't shown itself yet, they have to undergo a ritual to awaken it, so both Minato and Naruto had/have no access to it." Jiraiya walked out, "I will go and inform Naruto."

"What is this bloodline of theirs?" Tsunade asked as she followed Jiraiya from his office.

"I don't know, Minato never said." Jiraiya sighed. "But he did say it was a cruel ability."

The two Sannin made their way to Naruto's apartment.

"He'll think we've lost it, we just left and now we are returning to him." Tsunade chuckled.

Kind of disappointed with this chapter. This is the seventh version of it, seeing as version 1 (Naruto kills most of the council) seemed to suck, Version 2 (Naruto kills most of the council and gets away with it) was sheer stupidity and version 3 (Naruto kills most of the council and takes over Konoha) was just utter rubbish. Version 4 (Hinata and Kurenai agree to Share Naruto) was…completely random and Version 5 (Jiraiya removes the council) was about as realistic (for Naruto) as the Kyuubi in Cannon confessing he actually fancies Sasuke. And Madara (I think that's how it is spelt) turning out to be Obito as well as Nagato being the illegitimate offspring of Minato and Tsunade. It was that bad. Version 6 was like this one, only the missing council member was Tsume Inuzuka, which was going to be the start of all of the major clans losing members as Orochimaru started to remove all his obstacles one by one, but I like the Inuzuka family, so decided against that. I'm a dog person if you want to know why I like the Inuzuka. Hana and Kiba should have more screen time! And Anko, Kurenai and Hinata! Not to mention Tsume, Tenten and…Ichigo Hollow (switching Anime now), seriously, Ichigo hollow is far better at fighting than Ichigo (if not for the built in villain mistake that all evil characters possess). Anyway, back to the story. Oh and Soi-Fon and Yoroichi!

Man…I get sidetracked too easily…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13c: Whispers of Betrayal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto turned to his newly formed clone, "I need you to find where that Hiren has got to, I'll go and let Kaa-san know about him."

"Hai," The clone grinned and bounded away.

Naruto turned and raced towards the Hokage tower. He had a bad feeling about this Hiren, especially as he claimed to be related to Minato. He was half way to the Hokage tower when he collided into Jiraiya.

"Damn, watch it!" Jiraiya cursed as the pair hit a roof after colliding in mid air.

"Sorry Ero-Sennin," Naruto staggered to his feet. "I have some questions about my father."

"Er…" Jiraiya blinked, "What about him?"

"Is it true he killed almost all of his own clan?" Naruto asked.

"Almost, I guess you have met that Hiren guy then." Jiraiya sighed.

"You know about him?" Naruto felt his anger building, but kept it to himself.

"I just received a report on all the visitors for the Chuunin Exams; it looks like this Iwa-nin, Hiren, came to watch the exams."

"He is using the exams as a reason to enter Konoha," Naruto replied bitterly, "He made it perfectly clear his objective is to kill me."

"Damn, so he knows who you are?" Tsunade sighed, "That leaves us in a sticky situation, we are already on strained terms with Iwa, and killing off one of their nin would result in all out war being declared."

"I see," Naruto nodded.

'_**So…why aren't you going to kill him? Wouldn't you love to let yourself loose, to tear an entire army to shreds and make Iwa realise that your father isn't the only one who deserves a flee on sight order?' **_Kyuubi purred.

"But we can't let him attack Naruto like that," Jiraiya ran a hand through his mass of white hair.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out." Naruto smiled, "I will claim it is clan business and that Konoha has nothing to do with it." _'__That way it will be me versus Iwa!'_

"That's not going to work," Jiraiya sighed, "Hiren is the last of his clan, as far as Iwa know, and he is definitely the last one with the Bloodline."

"Bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Jiraiya sighed, "Your father's side of the family had some kind of Bloodline, I don't know the details, but I do know your father said it was a terrible ability."

"That's real helpful," Naruto scowled.

"I try my best," Jiraiya grinned, "But seriously, I want you to be careful. There's no telling what he can do."

"Understood," Naruto nodded and turned around. "I will try and take him down with minimal damage to Konoha as possible."

"How do you intend to do that?" Jiraiya asked.

"By luring him away from the city, I will finish my father's work," Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"He does so love a dramatic exit huh?" Jiraiya shook his head. "Come on; let's go back to the office."

Hinata scowled as she finally managed to leave the Hyuuga Mansion. It was bad enough that her father had effectively grounded her for two weeks, but the fact she had to spend it being lectured by Neji on how weak she was really sent her the wrong way. Neji had learnt the hard way that Hinata was slowly becoming a more…aggressive person. He found this when Hinata, on the final day of her training, moved with insane speed and skill, pinned Neji's arm to the wall with a kunai and head-butted him, causing his nose to spread across most of his face. Needless to say, Neji was stunned and was starting to re-evaluate his views on Hinata.

Unbeknownst to both of the Hyuuga, a younger Hyuuga had watched this confrontation and was impressed. Hanabi had seen her sister in a whole new light. She no longer saw a weak, timid girl, but more like the perfect kunoichi who took crap from no-one. Hanabi made a note to ask her sister for assistance in her training.

Hinata stormed down the street, almost daring anyone to stop her. Right now her mind was on one subject, Naruto.

'_Damn…I'll bet the two weeks I was out gave everyone plenty of time to sink their claws into my Naruto-kun!' _Hinata fumed as she rounded a corner so fast she almost skidded. _'__I have to get straight back into the competition!'_

"Hey, long time no see." Sakura nodded in Hinata's direction as she stormed down the street. Hinata slowed and nodded to her team mate, "Hey, have you seen Naruto?"

"Not for the whole two weeks since the exams were announced," Sakura shook her head, "Although I hear he has been having relationship problems."

"Really?" Hinata brightened, "I guess he needs someone understanding and caring to help him through this rough period."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, that's why you want to find him."

"So what have you been up to?" Hinata asked as she walked with her friend. Hearing that the other girls had not had much success made her feel happy and less desperate to find Naruto. Besides Sakura was one of her closest friends and she needed to talk to her.

"Well…" Sakura grinned, "I have been working on a few new Jutsu, and I have requested some medical training from Lady Tsunade, but she said that her assistant would be far better at teaching, so I am currently studying medical Jutsu with Shizune-sensei."

"Ah," Hinata smiled, "It is good to have a Medic-nin on a team, it is said that the rate of survival effectively triples with a skilled Medic-nin on your team."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "Besides if I'm a medic and Sasuke-kun gets wounded, I would be qualified to…heal him," Sakura blushed.

The girls shared a brief image. Hinata saw Naruto and Sakura saw Sasuke, but the story was the same.

"_Man…I took a heavy hit to the chest," Sasuke/Naruto groaned in pain._

"_Take your shirt off so I can heal it," Sakura/Hinata responded, pulling the shirt off of their respective crushes. "Man, your chest is so muscular," The girls rubbed the chests of their crushes, "So firm yet at the same time warm and soft…." _

The two girls suffered from a spontaneous nosebleed as their imaginations began to run wild.

"_Please…don't remove your hands," Sasuke/Naruto grabbed Sakura/Hinata and drew them closer. "I love the feeling of you touching me…" _

"Yo!" Kakashi waved as he and Sasuke entered the village.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata and Sakura snapped out of their trances.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura grinned, "It is good to see you again!"

"Sakura," Sasuke nodded in her direction, "Hinata," once again a nod. "Have you two seen Naruto?"

"No…" Sakura got an idea, "You must have had a hard training session, do you need any injures taking care of? I have been trained as a Medic-nin."

"No," Sasuke responded. "I need to find the dobe."

"Maybe we could look together?" Sakura asked entangling her arm with Sasuke's.

"No," Sasuke repeated and pulled himself free, "I have no time to talk to you."

"Is that anyway to treat a woman?" Jiraiya grinned as he walked up to the gate, with Tsunade in tow.

"That's rich coming from you," Tsunade sighed.

"Hey, have I made any passes at you in the last two weeks?" Jiraiya countered.

"No…" Tsunade admitted, "It looks like you have turned over a new leaf."

"See," Jiraiya turned back to Kakashi, "I am glad you are back, I hope you haven't forgotten your mission."

"No Hokage-sama," Kakashi bowed his head slightly, "I am honoured by your trust."

"No need to get so formal," Jiraiya grinned. "The exams kick off in about 6 days, so I will trust you will be early for your duty."

"I will," Kakashi bowed once again.

"Well you can have some rest then," Jiraiya grinned, "You have an important task coming up so I want you in tip top condition." Jiraiya continued walking down the street, Tsunade in tow.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Jiraiya turned to face his fellow Sannin.

"The Hokage tower is that way," Tsunade nodded in the opposite direction to the way they were travelling.

"I figured I would take a little walk and think about things," Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade. "You are free to go there if you want."

"I guess someone has to keep you out of trouble," Tsunade replied.

"Thanks," Jiraiya stopped suddenly and looked around. "I have been Hokage for a while now, and the whole place is still operating smoothly. I couldn't have done it without your help Tsunade."

"Oh," Tsunade waved a hand dismissively, "It was nothing."

"No…It means a lot to me," Jiraiya smiled before clearing his throat, indicating the sentimental moment was over, "Anyway, we really should be prepared for that invasion by sound. I have a bad feeling that there are elements in Konoha that will help Orochimaru, mainly those who Danzo influenced during his short reign as Acting Hokage."

"Yeah," Tsunade nodded as she followed Jiraiya to the Hokage tower. _'__He is capable of being himself when it suits him, but when required turns into a true leader of men. Jiraiya…' _Tsunade shook her head with a smile.

"Rasengan," Naruto launched his attack, the swirling ball of Chakra tore the earth clone apart, splattering mud everywhere. "Damn, another clone! How many of these things can he make?"

He had managed to lure Hiren out of the village, using his Shadow Clone as bait. They were fighting in the forests just outside Konoha, but Naruto was encountering a problem. It appeared his opponent has massive reserves of Chakra, enough to rival his own. That and he seemed to have a thing for Earth clones. Naruto would admit he liked to spam Shadow Clones, but that was because Kage Bunshin were extremely useful. An Earth clone was much more limited in all aspects.

"How long can you keep this up?" Hiren, or as Naruto was rapidly beginning to suspect, another Earth Clone, walked out of the foliage and looked at Naruto with interest.

"I don't suppose that's the real you?" Naruto asked.

"You wish," Five more Earth Clones surrounded Naruto.

"I guess you are running out of Chakra," Naruto shrugged. "You know if you had all your Earth Clones attack me at once you may have actually got a hit against me. It's almost as if you are trying to stall for time, sending them one at a time." Naruto decided to voice his suspicions.

"Correct, Naruto." The Earth Clones spoke in sync. It was really grating on Naruto's nerves. "By the time you would find me, my Bloodline would be active and you fate would be sealed."

"So, this bloodline of ours requires a long time to activate?" Naruto chuckled, "Making it damn useless in a combat situation."

"This is _my _bloodline, not yours." The Earth clones hissed.

"We are of the same clan, are we not?" Naruto stated.

"There is a ritual required to awaken our bloodline," The Earth Clones stated, "A deal that requires the death of a virgin."

"Huh?" Naruto scowled. "This is sounding demonic, and I should know that, I have demon lodging inside of me."

"As does all of the Namikaze Bloodline holders," The Earth Clones chuckled coldly. "Let me tell you a little story, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a tale of the founding of our clan."

"Is this another ploy to buy more time?" Naruto grinned, "Fine then, I'll humour you, tell me."

"Iwa was the second village to be formed, after your own Konoha. We were Konoha's biggest rivals and threat, as we always have been and always will be, till one of the villages is destroyed. We were at a disadvantage though; Konoha had the Uchiha and the Senju. We had nothing. However, there was one clan who would do anything to protect their village, even selling their souls to a demon from hell. Can you guess the name of this clan?" The Earth clones asked.

"Let me guess, Namikaze?" Naruto sighed.

"Correct, the founding father of our clan, sold his soul to grant his descendants, the main branch of the Namikaze family, our Bloodline."

"Which is?" Naruto asked, growing tired of this conversation.

"We are all Jinchuuriki, but here's the twist," The Earth Clones laughed, "We do not require a sacrifice to seal a demon inside of us. This is our bloodline. The ritual is all that is required and it unifies both us and the demon, so that we share our experiences, our power, our knowledge…we become one."

"Wait a second; you said a virgin sacrifice was required!" Naruto scowled.

"The Virgin is just to summon the demon that will completely sync with us. Not like you, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Even when you are completely in sync with your inhabitant, you are incapable of wielding all nine Tails worth of power, as you are but a mortal. We of the Namikaze ritual are one with the demon; we can call upon all of their powers with no penalty. Using this, we defended Iwa against Konoha for many generations, until the last ninja war, in which a traitor fled from Iwa and told the Hokage of the time the secret behind our power, and how to counter it. Our Clan became useless and most of them fell by the hand of the traitor. Only two survived. One was a small boy who was the only Namikaze not in active service. The other was the traitor himself. The knowledge of the rituals was left recorded, and as such I was able to perform the ritual and bind myself to a demon, ready to get my revenge on the traitor. Imagine my disbelief when I heard the fool had sacrificed himself to seal the demon away. Such a fool, had he known the ritual, he had not have wasted his life and his son would have become an unstoppable weapon."

Naruto scowled. "One with your demon, how is that different to what I am? Kyuubi and I can fight as one!" He made a mental note that Hiren's death would not be pretty; anyone who insulted his father would get no mercy.

"You may be able to fight as one, but the fact remains, you are not one and the same." The Earth clones crumbled to dust.

Suddenly the entire area around Naruto emitted a pulse of Demonic Chakra.

"What the hell?" Naruto fell to his knees feeling nauseous.

"**Know despair Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Know the certainty that is your death." **

Naruto struggled to his feet as he saw Hiren walking towards him. There was black Chakra seeping from his body, tearing his flesh from his bones and reconstructing him as some kind of hideous insect, with a black shiny shell and black exoskeleton. Numerous limbs tore from the body.

"What the fuck are you?" Naruto blinked.

"**I am Monosugoi Akuma **(Earth Shattering Devil)." The large insect spoke in two voices. One was Hiren's the other's sounded like something dragged out of the nightmares of a twisted man. Something so evil that even Hell itself couldn't contain it.

"I am so screwed right now," Naruto thought as several stone spears rose from the ground and impaled each of his vital organs, causing the Kage Bunshin to burst.

"**Huh? So it appears you have a similar strategy to me? You seek to tire me down and slow me down with Kage Bunshin?" **

"Nope," Naruto grinned as he leapt from the tree, feeling the Red Chakra surrounding him. "I'll show you that no lower class demon will be able to stand against the Kyuubi!" Naruto's eyes blazed red and his whisker marks deepened. His teeth sharpened and his nails grew. "**Let's do this!" **

Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke were walking around Konoha, searching for any sign of the missing Naruto. When they went to ask Jiraiya, it turned out the Hokage and his assistant were both still to return. They waited for half an hour before getting bored.

"Where the hell could the dobe be?" Sasuke scowled.

"We have checked all of Naruto-kun's favourite places," Hinata scowled. "He wasn't eating Ramen, he wasn't training and he wasn't at home. We even checked the Uchiha estate and he wasn't there. He wasn't in the Hokage tower so where the hell could he…"  
>There was a large explosion from the forest outside the village. The villagers all panicked and raced inside their homes. The Genin raced to the village gate to see where the explosion came from.<p>

"I would guess that was him," Sasuke sighed, "The Dobe has probably got himself into trouble again.

"We should help him!" Hinata started running until Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"What good would we be?" Sasuke asked. "We are but Genin; you have witnessed first hand Naruto's power. If he is struggling, the only ones who could help him are possibly Kakashi and the Sannin."

"I know…" Hinata clenched her fists. "But I still want to help him! Even if I am only a distraction to buy him time to recover from an attack!"

"You would throw your life away?" Sasuke sneered, "How foolish, it is clear that you are more useful to Naruto while alive. What is there to gain if your throw your life away."

"When you love someone you are prepared to die for them," Hinata replied.

"Love?" Sasuke groaned, "Have you got Sakura's ideas stuck in your head? We are ninjas; we cannot allow emotions to rule us."

"This coming from someone with an avenger complex," Hinata replied.

"How do you know…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Kiba told me."

"…I should have guessed." Sasuke shook his head.

There was another explosion from the forest.

"Damn…" Sasuke felt his legs give in and he fell to the floor. Sakura and Hinata both leant on a wall breathing heavily. "What is this?"

"Demonic Chakra," Jiraiya and Tsunade ran up to the gate the Genin stood staring out of. "I would advise getting to a safe place."

"Demonic Chakra? Is that Naruto?"

"Not just Naruto," Gaara stated emotionlessly.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Sasuke growled.

"I sensed Naruto was fighting." Gaara stated. "I came to see what was happening."

"Gaara," Jiraiya grinned, "You have a demon in you don't you? Could you go and see what is happening?"

"As you wish," Gaara stated coldly as he walked out of the gate.

"Hey, he actually listened to me," Jiraiya chuckled. "That was unexpected."

The group waited for sometime, until Gaara walked back. To their dismay he came back alone.

"Naruto says he is a little busy to talk and that we should try again later," Gaara stated as he walked past the group and back into the village. "He said this fight is just his and his alone, and he also says that Hinata is a bloody idiot if she thinks that throwing her life away is a good idea and that Sasuke needs to have a heart."

"Did you tell him what we said?" Sasuke scowled.

"No," Gaara turned to Sasuke, "He heard it himself. He is in full Kyuubi mode, with about three tails of power."

Hinata frowned, wondering what Gaara meant. Sakura and Sasuke shared a look of complete incomprehension.

"Full Kyuubi mode…" Jiraiya scowled. "What is that?"

"Where he relies purely on Kyuubi's chakra," Gaara stated. "He conserves his own."

"Is this to do with him enslaving the Kyuubi?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Kind of," Jiraiya sighed. "I guess all we can do is hope the idiot doesn't get himself killed."

"If anyone is to kill Naruto, it is to be me." Gaara said and left.

"I thought Gaara was Naruto's friend," Hinata scowled.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto roared as his Jutsu collided with the giant demon's shell. The attack did little. All it really did was buffer the shell, much to Naruto's frustration. His normal Chakra attacks hadn't worked due to the nature of the demon's flesh, which absorbed Human Chakra, but it also provided him with a great deal of Demonic Chakra resistance.

'_Kyuubi! What the hell is this guy?'_

'_**Hmm…I would have to say that he is slightly stronger than a two tailed Bijuu, maybe the equivalent to two and a half tails of power.'**_

'_So I have the advantage of six and a half tails, right?'_

'_**You misunderstand, no mortal, not even a Jinchuuriki can fight against a Bijuu. He is no longer mortal.'**_

'_So I am pretty much screwed…'_

'_**So it would seem.'**_

'_Let's see…He uses Earth Jutsu with unnatural ease…but regardless of what element Jutsu I hit him with, it seems to have no effect!'_

'_**That is true.'**_

'_You don't sound worried.'_

'_**You'll defeat this one, I am sure of it.'**_

'_How the hell can I defeat someone I can't even hit!'_

'_**Very carefully.'**_

'_Thanks for nothing…'_

Naruto scowled. He could call out Kyuubi, but she herself was in a reduced state, and the Chakra required to call her at her full power was beyond Naruto, at the moment anyway, _'__looks like it is time for Kyuubi-Kei.'_

'_**Finally! I get to see you in all your sexiness!'**_

Naruto summoned some Kage Bunshin that attacked Hiren and allowed Naruto to make a run for it. Chakra wouldn't be an issue anymore. He made sure he was out of sight before unrolling the summoning scroll he carried and summoned the first of the Kyuubi artefacts. _'__How many will I need to take him down?'_

'_**I would assume that each artefact is worth two tails of power, except the first one which is worth one. Using this logic you will probably be able to take him down in the second Artefact stage.'**_

"**Right then**," Naruto licked Kyuubi-Kei, "**Time for a little party!"**

"**Come out wastrel! I will end you existence soon!" **Hiren roared as he swung a black malformed limb at destroyed several trees.

"**With pleasure," **Naruto leapt towards Hiren bringing Kyuubi-Kei down in a vertical slash and biting deep into Hiren's armoured shell.

"**Bastard weakling,**" Hiren swung several blade-like limbs at Naruto who easily evaded the assault. It seemed the malformed insect had the ability to generate limbs from any surface on his body.

"**You aren't so tough," **Naruto mocked, then froze as he saw the badly wounded shell pour out a swarm of beetles that began to repair the shell by eating the wounded tissue and spitting it back onto the shell where it hardened as a repaired shell. "**Dude…that is so fucked up." **Naruto brought Kyuubi-Kei around in a 180 degree arc in front of him, firing off a wave of Amaterasu which devoured everything in its path. It clung to the demon but seemed to have little if any effect on him.

"**Fool! This is the might of the Namikaze clan!**" Hiren roared with laughter, "**Your pitiful Jutsu will do nothing to harm me!**"

"**Ah shut up will you?" **Naruto grinned as he felt a burning pain in his left hand, _'__nearly there…' _"**If all you can do is sprout more limbs then Kyuubi-Kei will be drinking your blood very soon." **

"**Just die already!" **Hiren charged at Naruto.

"**No chance!" **Naruto ignored the burning pain and charged Hiren; the two collided in an explosion of Chakra that uprooted the trees that had withered away in the presence of two powerful Demonic auras. The grass and wildlife were slowly being corrupted by the energies that the two nins were generating.

Naruto severed at least twelve black spine-like limbs, but for every one he cut, three more seemed to take its place. He continued his close range assault, Kyuubi-Kei glowing in the sunlight with the blood of the transformed Hiren.

"**It's over!"** Hiren launched several of his limbs as missiles which pierced Naruto body and pinned him to a tree.

"**Shit," **Naruto felt an overwhelming pain tear through his left and gave out a yell of pain. The back of his hand erupted in an explosion of blood and flesh.

"**What the…" **Hiren backed away uncertainly. Naruto was generating a Demonic Aura far superior to his own now. "**How could a lowly peasant like you wield such power?" **

Naruto pulled himself from the tree with ease and looked at Hiren with insane eyes and brought his left hand up, admiring the new addition. Where his skin had exploded, a black metal gauntlet was etched into his very hand. The fingers ended in cruel claws which glowed with a similar malevolence as the sword he held in his right. "**Say hello to the second Kyuubi Artefact, Kyuubi-Kiku **(A/N: Kyuubi Fear according to the free translator I use)"

"**This demon aura…" **Hiren started to panic, which was the worst thing he could do. As Minato had discovered all those years ago, the demon and host could only stay linked if they stayed on the same wavelength, and no demon truly understood fear. Hiren's panic and fear caused the bond holding him and the demon he called on to separate, leaving him naked and alone to face the brunt of Naruto's rage.

"**Hehehe…" **Naruto chuckled, "**My babies cry out for you blood!" **

'_**NARUTO! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!'**_

'_Ugh…Sorry about that, I can hold off one artefact but two…' _Naruto collected his thoughts. **"I suppose I should end this rapidly." **

"Wait!" Hiren held up his hands, "I am unable to defend myself!"

"**And?" **Naruto's eyes narrowed, "**Those who insult my father shall die!" **Naruto gathered his Chakra into the claws, which seemed to glow black against all laws of light. "**Kyuubi Forbidden Art: Kon-Tsu **(A/N: Soul Steal)**!" **The glowing claw was plunged into the man's chest, and was pulled out holding a clear blue orb. Inside it was a small black sphere. **"Hmm so you and the demon share a soul? Interesting, Kyuubi Forbidden Art: Kokushibyou **(A/N: Black Death)**." **The black glow from the glove seeped into the small blue orb, causing it to crack and shatter in Naruto's clawed hand.

As soon as the blue orb shattered, Hiren coughed up blood and started suffering from a seizure, until he finally stopped twitching.

"**And so it ends." **Naruto snarled.

'_Hurry up and remove the artefacts!'_

"**Fine," **Naruto tried to pry the claw off of his left hand, but the claw had other ideas, "**Err Kyuubi? It won't let me." **

'_**Damn…cut your arm off.'**_

"**Hell no," **Naruto staggered back and dropped the Kyuubi-Kei in protest, causing the Gauntlet on his left hand to crumble and fall apart. "Ah, that's better." Naruto sighed as he returned to his own Chakra. "I guess all the other artefacts rely on Kyuubi-Kei to channel my power into them huh?"

'_**I assumed so. Seeing as the other artefacts are simply the Kyuubi-Kei taking over more of your body, it makes sense that dropping Kyuubi-Kei would cancel the Artefact stages.'**_

'_Then why did you tell me to cut my arm off?'_

'_**So that Kyuubi-Kei would focus on defending your arm rather than preventing you from dropping it. Kyuubi-Kei is a sentient blade and would like nothing better than to take over your body completely.'**_

'_You're telling me that sword will control me if I'm not careful?'_

'_**It nearly did when you reached the second Artefact stage. I would be careful if I were you.'**_

"Well that was nearly as challenging as I thought it would have been," Naruto claimed.

'_**Only because you managed to scare him out of his transformation.'**_

"**No…the Namikaze cannot die out!" **The body of Hiren got up.

"How the hell? You don't have a soul!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Namikaze Secret Technique…" Hiren staggered towards Naruto.

"I don't think so!" Naruto charged at Hiren, Rasengan at the ready.

"Demon Binding Jutsu!" Hiren launched his attack as Naruto launched his. The Rasengan tore a gaping hole where the man's heart had been, while Hiren's attack collided with the seal on Naruto's chest.

"Damn it!" Naruto staggered back, clutching his chest. "What the hell?"

'_**Damn it!' **_Kyuubi yelled in pain.

Naruto fell to the floor, sleep claiming him before he even reached halfway down to the floor.

"It's over," Hinata exclaimed. She and the others had been stood watching, relying on her Byakugan for a play-by-play account of what was happening, although Hinata's crush interfered.

"Finally," Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief, "Let's go pick him up."

"Wait!" Hinata threw out a hand, "There is something wrong, despite the attack Naruto used to draw out all of the other's chakra, his body is still moving!"

"Impossible," Tsunade scowled.

"He and Naruto traded blows!" Hinata's eyes widened. "Naruto's in trouble!" She raced off towards the battle ground, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade and Jiraiya following closely.

*****Warning: Lemon Ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you, because I just did*****

Naruto groaned as he looked around. "Oh…I'm in my mindscape again."

"Naruto…" Kyuubi walked up to him grinning.

"What is it Kyuubi-hime? And why is your voice…not demonic?" Naruto scowled.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," Kyuubi grinned as she leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto frowned, "Why did I feel that?"

"Hehehe…" Kyuubi giggled. "Good isn't it?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond. He could usually feel Kyuubi here, but it was like a faint sensation, rather than actually feeling as though he was physically touching her. The kiss she had just given him was as real as the one Kurenai had given him two weeks ago.

"It looks like the Jutsu that boy used on you has had some interesting side effects." Kyuubi sat down beside Naruto, enjoying the sensation of his hair in her fingers.

"Hmm…" Naruto scowled. "I wonder what his Jutsu was supposed to do."

"Who cares?" Kyuubi nibbled on Naruto's ear lobe. "But you know what we can do now don't you?"

Naruto grinned, "I have a suspicion."

"I know you have been starved of affection since Haku moved into the Uchiha complex, but I think you will find me a perfect replacement." Kyuubi continued nibbling his ear while her arms went to work removing Naruto's clothes, which faded out of existence after being peeled from Naruto's body. After fully undressing Naruto, she stood in front of him, savouring the sight.

"Stop ravishing me with your eyes," Naruto grinned, "And do it with your body."

"Patience," Kyuubi stuck her tongue out and lay down beside him, inhaling his scent. "Everything smells so real…I wonder if taste is included."

"Why not find out?" Naruto grinned.

"With pleasure," Kyuubi leaned forward and kissed Naruto, their tongues fighting a brief battle before Kyuubi withdrew and moved down his body, leaving a trail with her tongue. By the time she had got down to his crotch, his soldier was standing to attention. "Oh my Naruto, is that all it takes to get you excited?"

"Tch," Naruto grinned, "Not my fault I find you attractive and sexy and oh…" Naruto trailed off blissfully as Kyuubi played with the tip of his penis using her tongue.

"Gone quiet awfully fast haven't you?" Kyuubi switched to her hand and grinned coyly at Naruto, who was moaning softly. "But I don't think you deserve my mouth," Kyuubi positioned her self so her face was hovering over Naruto's twitching member, her warm breath taunting him, before pulling away and sitting in front of Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kyuubi looking at his expectedly. "Let me guess, my turn?" Naruto grinned as he undressed Kyuubi, revealing her slender form. Her breasts were pert and her whole body was slightly tanned. As Kyuubi did to him, he started with a kiss, and then trailed down her body till he reached her breasts, where he played with her nipples using his tongue, while his hand trailed southwards.

"Oh Naruto…" Kyuubi purred as Naruto's fingers played with her wet opening

"My, is that all it takes to get you so wet?" Naruto mimicked Kyuubi's tone.

"Well then, I think it is time you showed me if you are truly good enough to be the partner of the Kyuubi." Kyuubi purred as Naruto positioned himself ready to enter her.

He hesitated just outside of her, his shaft rubbing against Kyuubi, driving her insane. "Wait a second, if I am here then who is looking after my body? I could be about to be eaten by rabid animals." Naruto grinned at Kyuubi's peeved expression.

"I could care oh!" Kyuubi gave a pleased moan as Naruto slid inside of her.

"Damn, were you this tight last time?" Naruto whispered as he entered her fully.

"Were you this big last time?" Kyuubi managed.

"Who knows?" Naruto and Kyuubi's lips met as their bodies started thrusting together. Kyuubi moaned with pleasure as she felt Naruto hitting all the right spots, her hips were responding to Naruto without waiting for her brain's input.

Breaking the kiss Naruto turned his attention to her breasts, teasing her with his tongue as he thrust into her.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi panted, "Is this really the best you can do?"

"Tch," Naruto merely grinned and picked up his pace, resulting in an increase in the Kyuubi's volume.

"Oh yes!" Kyuubi pulled Naruto back into a kiss and wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his flesh but it didn't bother him, if anything it added to the sensation.

"Kyuubi-hime," Naruto panted, "I can't keep this up much longer!"

"I don't care," Kyuubi whined, "Just a little deeper!"

Naruto's thrusts became more penetrating, and Kyuubi found her request had been acknowledged. "Oh Naruto, I'M COMING!" She wrapped her arms around Naruto in a death grip as she felt herself explode with an orgasm.

"Oh gods…," Naruto moaned as he filled Kyuubi with his seed, earning a pleased moan for his effort.

The two lay panting entangled in one another's arms.  
>"Damn…" Naruto repeated. "That felt…real."<p>

"I know," Kyuubi nuzzled into Naruto's chest, sighing contently.

"Kyuubi-hime…" Naruto turned to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi looked up and kissed him, running her hands around his scratched back before separating from him. "I believe you have proven yourself worthy of my mouth," Kyuubi bent over and ran her tongue up and down Naruto's member, before taking the tip in her mouth and slowly sucking on it, while using her hand to stroke his shaft.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Naruto once again mimicked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi responded by taking more of him in her mouth, using her tongue to maximum effect.

"Man, you are good," Naruto closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him.

Kyuubi continued to increase in speed as Naruto descended into ecstasy.

*****The Lemon has ended*****

***Meanwhile***

Hinata looked at Naruto worried. They had returned him to a hospital ward after finding him and the slain Hiren. Shortly after he had been placed in bed he started sweating heavily and panting, causing Hinata much concern.

"Is he alright?" Kurenai walked into the ward.

"He has a terrible fever!" Hinata looked up.

Jiraiya entered the ward looking upset. "Any change?"

"No," Hinata wiped Naruto's brow with a damp cloth."

"It looks like Hiren damaged Naruto's seal. We have no idea what is going on in his mind, but I'll bet it isn't pretty," Jiraiya sighed sadly.

"Please don't die," Hinata held Naruto's hand firmly.

"Does that mean _she _can take over his body?" Kurenai asked.

"It is possible." Jiraiya frowned. "I just hope that Naruto can resist her dark energies."

"Man…" Naruto groaned as he slowly sat up, "I feel amazing…"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata dived at him and hugged him.

"Er…Hinata…" Naruto turned beet red.

Hinata moved, aware of a presence on her leg. Looking down, she saw a bulge in the sheets digging into her leg and the bulge was located…Hinata fainted while Naruto repositioned his legs to hide his excitement.

"Are you telling me?" Kurenai scowled, "That your elevated temperature and panting was nothing to do with a fever and more to do with you and Kyuubi _getting acquainted _in your mind?"

Naruto sighed. "Is there any answer that won't result in me being killed?"

Kurenai's response put Naruto in hospital for the next two days.

So here it is my first lemon chapter! Hope all of you who wanted a lemon are happy with it. I'm not entirely sure what I think of it, but if anyone else can do better, just send me an email with a small segment of a lemon you have written.

If this chapter is successful there may be more lemons ahead! (In fact if it is really well received there _will _be lemons ahead.)

The Namikaze bloodline I chose was the twentieth idea I had come up with. All the rest were even super powerful and Naruto didn't stand a chance, or seriously stupid. I hope you enjoyed the fight scene!

Till Next Time

-DazBoz


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 13 d: The Final Exam Begins

The stadium was packed as everyone got ready to watch. There were many political figures sat in the stands, all eagerly awaiting the battles of the Uchiha prodigy and the Yondaime's Legacy.

Everyone had heard about the long lost son of The Yondaime Hokage being found and they were all eager to watch him fight, even if it was just to work out how to kill him later on before he became as big a threat as his father.

Naruto himself was stood in the Hokage box, listening to Jiraiya.

"So remember, keep your eyes open," Jiraiya nodded. "I want you to promise that you will focus on defending Konoha rather than winning this tournament."

"That depends," Naruto tilted his head, "Do I have to defend the council as well?"

"…" Jiraiya didn't reply but transmitted the thought _'__I could care less what happens to them.'_

Naruto grinned at the stare; he knew perfectly well what it meant. "Fine, I'll keep my eyes open alright?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya nodded.

"You alright Jiraiya?" Naruto looked concerned, "You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm just worried," Jiraiya sighed. "I have a bad feeling."

"No worries," Naruto chuckled. "So long as I still stand we don't have to worry about anything!"

Jiraiya simply shook his head and sat down in the Hokage chair.

Naruto nodded and left the Hokage Box, bumping into Tsunade on his way out, "Oops, sorry Tsunade."

"Huh?" Tsunade frowned as Naruto winked at her, _'__does he know?'_

"An eye that automatically ignores any Genjutsu is a gift, don't you think." Naruto chuckled enigmatically as he left the two Sannin.

'_He knows,' _Tsunade sighed. _'__Hope he didn't blow our cover.'_

"Hinata-sama," Neji nodded at his cousin as the Genin assembled in the pre-match area.

"Neji," Hinata nodded at him with a brief smile then returned to scowling.

"You appear agitated," Neji was trying his hardest to fulfil his duty as a branch member; while at the same time trying not to provoke another assault (the training was still prominent in his mind).

"I just wish they would hurry up and let us start." Hinata cracked her knuckles. _'__How can I show Naruto how good I am if they won't let us get started!'_

"Genin," A voice that sounded all too familiar to Sasuke called. "I am afraid your examination has been cancelled.

"Sasuke…" Kiba hissed. "That voice…"

"I know," Sasuke turned to face the newcomer.

'She' was wearing typical Jounin attire.

"What's the point in disguising yourself if you aren't going to change your voice, Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru," Neji frowned. "He is the traitor Sannin?"

"Correct," Orochimaru pulled off the mask.

"Why bother with the disguise at all? I guess you were just satisfying your cross-dressing urges for the day." Sasuke grinned and took up a fighting pose. "Let me show you the fruits of my training!"

"Let's not," Orochimaru clapped his hands, causing Sasuke's cursed seal to attack Sasuke's Nervous system and knock him unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino and Sakura raced to their fallen crush.

"That's it, snake guy!" Ino glared, "No-one hurts Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino-pig, this guy is far above our level." Sakura put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Smart," Orochimaru chuckled. "Now we are going to leave and take Sasuke with us."

"No…way…" Sasuke pulled himself up, using Sakura as a support.

"You are still capable of standing?" Orochimaru grinned, "You are full of surprises boy. But I will have you!" Orochimaru lunged towards Sasuke before being intercepted by a barrage of Icicle spears that caused the Earth clone to explode.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked.

"An earth clone," Haku walked over to the mud and kicked it. "That means the real one should be nearby."

"Agreed," Paper flew into a humanoid shape that became Konan.

"What are you staring at?" Haku glared at the Genin, "Don't you have an exam to prepare for?"

"It would be wise if you proceeded to the Arena now," Konan added.

"The Orochimaru clone said 'we'," Haku scowled as she and Konan left, "I guess we should keep our eyes open for the rest of his squad."

"I will report to Jiraiya-sama about this event," Konan pulled a sheet of paper from a pocket, that turned into a paper bird and flew away.

The Genin watched the two girls walk away, before racing into the arena.

"Where is Naruto?" Hinata wondered aloud as they entered the arena.

"He'll show up," Sakura grinned. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Who'd have thought that the idiot of the class would become so strong so quickly?" Ino wondered aloud.

"He has his ways," Gaara stated emotionlessly.

Naruto scowled as he made his way through the arena's corridors to the main entrance. He had the feeling that something wasn't right ever since he left the Hokage box. He was uninterested in why Jiraiya and Tsunade weren't there, but had a feeling that there was something he was missing.

'_What the hell am I missing?' _Naruto asked.

There was no response. Ever since Hiren has used the seal, the only time Naruto could talk to Kyuubi was when he was asleep.

"Naruto-kun!" Haku ran up to Naruto, "Shouldn't you be in the arena right now?"

"Oh hi Haku, Konan," Naruto nodded at the two girls, "What are you two up to?"

"Special Mission," Haku grinned.

"Ah," Naruto nodded. "Anything important happened."

"We interrupted an attempt by Orochimaru to steal Sasuke." Konan bowed, "He was using an Earth Clone, Namikaze-sama."

"Everyone seems to be using them nowadays." Naruto sighed.

"But they have nothing on your Kage Bunshin!" Haku declared, earning a grin from Naruto.

"Damn straight," Naruto agreed.

"I wish we could talk, but we must continue with our mission, and you should get to the field and prepare for your fight." Haku gave Naruto a small kiss on the cheek, and walked away smiling.

"Good luck, Namikaze-sama." Konan leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips, earning a glare from Haku. "We will meet you later."

"Take care you two," Naruto nodded and left the girls on his way to the arena.

As he entered there was a loud cheer as the crowd recognised the Yondaime's legacy. He received an evil glare from most of the Genin who were already assembled. Muttering apologies he stood beside Sasuke and Hinata.

"Did I miss anything?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "They were just reading out about our duty and how skilled we are to have made it this far."

"Right," Naruto looked around uneasily.

"What's a matter, Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked up at the holder of her heart.

"Nothing much," Naruto smiled, "Just a nagging feeling that something isn't right."

Jiraiya finished his speech from the Hokage Box and bowed slightly in acknowledgement of the cheers he was receiving. "And may I also offer a most warm welcome to the Suna Council Representatives!"

"Who?" Naruto turned to Temari, who was stood on Hinata's other side, "Who is this Council Representative?"

"News to me," Temari shrugged, "Then again they don't tell us anything."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kankuro shivered slightly.

"You have a bad feeling about everything," Temari snapped.

"Well, I am usually right." Kankuro protested.

"Shut up," Gaara cut them off.

"If I were to attack, when would I do it?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"If it were me, I would attack after you had just fought and used up most of your Chakra," Sasuke supplied.

"Good point," Naruto nodded. "I guess Orochimaru will wait for us all to be too exhausted to put up much of a resistance."

The examiner for the next round walked up. He was a stocky built man, but didn't look familiar to Naruto. When he spoke it was in a harsh tone that bode no disobeying.

"There has been a change to the schedule; Naruto Namikaze will be Fighting Gaara of the Desert in the first round."

"I forfeit," Gaara stated. "I will have to fight you later on," He turned to Naruto, "Understood?"

"Got it," Naruto nodded.

"What?" The examiner looked taken aback. _'__The demon boy was supposed to love fighting!'_

Naruto looked at this examiner with interest. There was something familiar about the man, but he couldn't work it out. Naruto squinted trying to see what his brain was telling him.

"Anyway," The examiner cleared his throat, "Then the next battle will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze."

"What?" Naruto snapped, "If my opponent forfeited then shouldn't I just go onto the next round rather than being assigned another partner?"

"Sasuke received the bye in the new system," The examiner explained, "This means that he will face you as Gaara stepped down."

"…" Naruto scowled as he looked at the examiner. _'__If he isn't working for Orochimaru then Sasuke is my father's love child with Kyuubi.'_

"I forfeit," Sasuke declared.

"WHAT?" The examiner looked furious, and the crowd was getting restless.

"I see no point in facing someone who I know can easily defeat me; a Shinobi would never do so on a mission unless the success of the mission required such an action." Sasuke stated.

"Well then…Naruto Namikaze versus…Neji Hyuuga!"

"I forfeit, it is destiny that I would lose to Naruto, and I cannot fight destiny."

The examiner was starting to lose patience. "Is there anybody who would fight Naruto Namikaze?"

There were no takers.

"Well isn't that a shame," Naruto clicked his fingers dramatically. Truthfully he was a little let down that no-one wanted to fight him. _'__Wait a second; Chouji was willing to fight when he was drawn against me! What's going on here? Jiraiya…I'll bet that sly bastard told everyone to forfeit should they face me so that I can fight at full strength during the invasion.'_

"Well then…" The examiner looked confused. "I guess that means I will have to kill you myself!"

The Genin looked shocked.

"Guys, go find your Jounin commanders. Something big is going to happen soon." Naruto called out as he stretched. "When it happens, we have to show everyone what Konoha is all about!"

"Hai!" Hinata and Sakura nodded and left the arena to find Kurenai.

"Fine, Dobe." Sasuke turned and left, followed by Shino and Kiba.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth glow brightly!" Lee gave Naruto a thumb up and raced off, Tenten and Neji following him at a slow pace.

"I will go and investigate this council representative." Gaara stated as he and his siblings left the arena.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled.

"So…you want to get this over with now?" Naruto asked.

"Foolish demon," The man grinned. "You really don't recognise me, do you?"

"Should I?" Naruto asked half-heartedly.

"I am the man whose life you ruined!" The man spat.

"Really, did the Kyuubi kill your family or something?" Naruto yawned.

"I am Danzo!" The man declared and pulled off the fake skin covering his face,

"Who?" Naruto frowned. "Should I know that name?"

"The one who will become Hokage," Danzo supplied. "After he kills a certain Mercenary."

"Oh!" Naruto clapped his hands together, "Someone who wants to kill me! That really narrows it down."

"DANZO THE ACTING HOKAGE," Danzo yelled.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto clapped his hands together again, "Lucky me, I get to fight you." Naruto reached for the summoning scroll on his back. "I don't have time to waste with you so I will get this over with relatively quickly."

"Not so fast!" Danzo launched a barrage of Kunai, knocking the scroll from Naruto's hand. "Orochimaru-sama warned me about your precious sword!"

"Hmm," Naruto frowned.

"ROOT Attack!" Danzo yelled.

In a matter of seconds all hell broke lose. In the stadium, disguised ANBU ROOT officers started to attack the Konoha-nins. Civilians panicked and fled as the elite nin fought each other.

"My," Naruto whistled, "It looks like I am going to get to kill a lot of people today." He formed a Rasengan in his hand. "I guess I will have to finish you off quickly."

"Hehe," Danzo chuckled, "We will see who dies today! Katon: Dai Endan!" Danzo launched a huge ball of fire at Naruto, who leapt out of the way.

"Fuuton: Kaze Yari!" Naruto jabbed his hand towards Danzo, launching a spear of wind towards the ROOT Commander.

"Doton: Doton Kekkai!" A huge wall of Earth intercepted Naruto's attack and surrounded Danzo.

"I don't have time for this, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto formed five clones that each surrounded the Earth wall. "Rasengan!" Each clone charged the Earth Fortress with a Rasengan, splattering mud everywhere and shredding through Danzo's defence.

"Impressive!" Danzo grinned as he emerged from the rubble of the Earth wall. His skin had turned purple and he had sprouted four extra arms, two on each side. His Jounin disguise was torn apart as his muscles ripped through his clothing. "This is the power Orochimaru-sama has given me! I will use it to crush you!"

"Come on…" Naruto groaned. "Is there anyone I fight that doesn't have some kind of power up ability?"

In the Hokage Box, Jiraiya found the representatives to be enemy nins. All five wore the same outfit, but his attention was focused on the one holding the kunai to his throat.

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya stated calmly, "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Quicker than you were expecting?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Far slower actually," Jiraiya replied.

"Oh is that so?" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "I wonder how Tsunade would react if I were to slip and cut your throat?"

"I wouldn't really care, you would still die regardless," Tsunade shrugged.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya sounded hurt, "Do you really mean that?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed even further, something was out of place. This was how Tsunade and Jiraiya acted but it was almost as if they were…

"Shit!" Orochimaru threw Jiraiya to the floor. "Where are the real Jiraiya and Tsunade?"

"How should I know?" Kakashi dispelled his Henge and looked up at the traitor Sannin with a bored expression.

"All we know is we are going to give you hell!" Anko dispelled her Henge and grinned evilly, "Payback is a bitch."

"I don't have time for failures," Orochimaru replied coldly. "Kill them," He hissed to his four elite Guards as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hah!" Tayuya grinned. "Let's fuck them up!"

"A woman shouldn't speak as such," Sakon looked at her disapprovingly.

"Ah shut the fuck up you fairy," Tayuya snapped, then instinct told her to leap upwards, which she did.

The others weren't so lucky. A second stage Cursed Seal is a powerful weapon and if they all had activated theirs, they may have been able to dodge Raikiri, but Kakashi wasn't going to give them a chance to get ready and had decapitated three of the Guards while Tayuya leapt above his lightning fast dash.

As she landed Tayuya realised she was stood between a Jounin feared throughout the nin world and a Special Jounin fabled for her interrogational skills and her dislike of Orochimaru. This did not bode well for her.

"I surrender?" Tayuya asked.

"Really?" Anko licked a Kunai, "Then I guess we are going to have to have a little talk."

Tayuya scowled, "Fuck that! You're going to kill me!"

"No I'm not," Anko sulked. "Hokage-sama has told me that I can't kill prisoners unless they attack me."

Tayuya made a point of dropping her flute.

"Anko, take her to a cell, one of the special ones," Kakashi turned to see Naruto fighting Danzo, "Looks like Naruto has everything under control, I will go and check on my Genin."

"Wait a second," Tayuya scowled and turned to face Kakashi, putting Anko behind her, "You trust her to take me, by herself?"

"Yeah," Kakashi replied lazily as he watched Tayuya fall to the floor unconscious. "Nice hit."

"Thanks," Anko grinned and dragged the unconscious Tayuya away.

Sasuke frowned as they ran through Konoha. Even in the main part of the village, ROOT and Konoha forces were locked in life or death battles, and there were also several Oto-nins lending their assistance to the ROOT forces.

"Sasuke, should we help defend Konoha?" Shino asked as they ran through the streets.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, "We can't find Kakashi so I guess we will have to do what is right."

"Finally," Kiba grinned, "Me and Akamaru have been waiting for a chance to release some steam!" Kiba charged towards a small group of Oto-nins, who were fighting Hayate from the exam. Things weren't looking good for the sickly nin.

"Let's end this," Shino stated as he raced to help his friend.

Sasuke chuckled at the usually stoic Shino getting caught up in the action. He ran to join his comrades when he found himself surrounded by a large wall of earth.

"Going somewhere Sasuke-kun?" A large Oto-nin grinned and advanced on the boy. The nin had a single eye; the other was simply an empty eye socket, with a glass ball inside of it.

"Shit," Sasuke realised he was cut off from his allies, and they probably hadn't even noticed his disappearance.

"Going to surrender or shall I beat you into submission?" The Oto-nin crossed his arms.

"Like I'd surrender to the likes of you," Sasuke narrowed his arms.

"Very well," The Oto-nin clapped his hands, "Prepare, Sasuke Uchiha, to meet your defeat at the hands of Hitotsume!"

"I won't surrender…" Sasuke formed several hands seals and his fist started to crackle with energy. "Raiton: Chidori!" Sasuke charged at Hitotsume, who easily evaded Sasuke's attack and watched bemusedly as Sasuke launched his attack on the Earth wall separating him from the world. The electrical energy immediately earthed itself.

"Is that really the best the last Uchiha can do?" Hitotsume taunted.

"Katon: Endan!" Sasuke span around and launched a fireball at the Oto-nin, catching him unawares. The small area that Hitotsume had created to seal Sasuke off from the world had just enough room for the two to fight in, but no where near enough room for either to evade the blast from Sasuke's Jutsu.

They both careered back and struck the Earth walls, badly burnt and bleeding, but to Sasuke's horror, Hitotsume stood up and shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Are you really so desperate to defeat me, Sasuke-kun?" He shook his head, "I am most disappointed."

"Bastard," Sasuke struggled to his feet. His arms were burnt and were hurting like hell, not to mention he took a heavy hit to the head when he was flown back by his own attack. He could feel the blood trickling from a wound on the back of his head, and his fuzzy vision was testament to the degree that he was wounded.

"I guess I have no choice but to use this to make sure you stay down," Hitotsume threw a dart at Sasuke, who barely had time to blink never mind dodge. The dart hit him in the chest, causing a numbing sensation to slowly spread from his chest to the rest of his body.

"What…" Sasuke started before his mouth too failed him. His legs collapsed and he found himself sat staring at Hitotsume, unable to move or speak.

"Mission complete," Hitotsume chuckled to himself, before the Earth wall shattered. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Haku and Konan raced through Konoha as they searched for Orochimaru and other high profile targets.

"Over there!" Konan nodded in the direction of a giant Earth tower. "The one who created that must be fairly powerful; do you think Orochimaru did it?"

"Don't know, but we had better check." Haku scowled as she noted another figure racing towards the Earth Dome. "I will intercept the Oto-nin; you investigate the origin of the Earth tower."

"Understood," Konan nodded as she sped towards the tower.

The Oto-nin stopped suddenly when he managed to evade Haku's ice spear barrage.

"Who are you? That looks like a Bloodline you are using!" The Oto-nin chuckled.

"You are an enemy of Konoha and as such must be executed," Haku stated calmly.

"Is that so?" The Oto-nin chuckled, "Well as you are so reluctant to give your name, I shall tell it to you, I am Ryouga Tenma, master swordsman and faithful vassal to Lord Orochimaru." The Oto-nin grinned showing sharpened Canines. He had flowing black hair and red eyes, not glowing like Naruto's could, but simply blood red. He wore the same outfit as one of Orochimaru's elite guard, and had his Oto Forehead protector sewn into his armour. On his back he carried two katana, and he had a short sword strapped to his arm in place of a kunai.

"Haku," Haku stated.

"Ah," Ryouga grinned, "Haku of Konoha…" Ryouga's red eyes glazed over for a second. "Haku, family Name unknown, Guardian, Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. Bloodline ability allows the user to merge Wind and Water to make Ice and is able to form Ice from the air itself. Danger Ranking, A-Class." Ryouga's eyes returned to their normal state.

"Who do you know all that?" Haku asked.

"It is my bloodline," Ryouga grinned. "I can find out all about a person by only looking into their eyes and reading there deepest thoughts."

"Something of a pointless ability," Haku stated, "But I suppose it allows you to know the abilities of who you are facing."

"More than that, I know your every weakness." Ryouga grinned and the world around him went black.

"A Genjutsu?" Haku shook her head. "Kai!"

The Genjutsu persisted.

"Damn," Haku scowled. "You are a Genjutsu expert I see?"

The black turned into a blood stained battle ground. Out of all the fallen, two figures stood out amongst the carnage.

"You think showing me this will hurt me?" Haku tried to hide how successful he was. As if on a conveyor belt, Haku found herself slowly approaching the two fallen figures. As she approached she realised some of the fallen had the symbol of Konoha on them where as all the others were missing-nins. As she got close to the two who stood out, she saw Naruto, his face a grimace of pain with a giant sword stuck through his heart. A sword that belonged to the other fallen figure, Zabuza, who had a gaping hole where his heart should have been, a typical sight on someone who had fought Naruto and been hit by his Rasengan.

"This isn't real," Haku said aloud, her voice wavering slightly. "I won't believe it!"

"This isn't a Genjutsu," Ryouga said simply. "This is a vision of what will be."

"No…Zabuza-sama and Naruto-kun would never…" Haku trailed off, remembering all the times the two had come close to fighting each other seriously. "They may have got annoyed with each other, but Naruto-kun respected Zabuza-sama…"

"And that will cost him his life, he will hold back when the two fight and he will die because of it." Ryouga stated smirking evilly as Haku fell to her knees, unable to shake the horror and dawning realisation that Ryouga was telling the truth.

Suddenly the black void shattered, to be replaced by the scenes of carnage as Konoha-nin fought the ROOT and Oto Invaders.

"It is over little girl," Ryouga drew one of his Katana and charged towards the fallen Haku who prepared for the worst.

As her eyes closed, she prepared to feel the blade pierce her flesh, but was surprised to hear the sound of two blades clashing instead.

Jiraiya and Tsunade made their way through Konoha, urgently hunting the Snake Sannin.

"I hoped Kakashi would have managed to take him down." Jiraiya sighed.

"What kind of Hokage hides behind his own men?" Tsunade scolded him.

"I note you didn't object to Anko taking your place." Jiraiya countered.

"But I am not the Hokage," Tsunade sighed as he looked around. "Can you sense that?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya looked up sadly, "He is calling us isn't he?"

"Yeah," Tsunade turned to her friend. "Let's show Orochimaru what we are made of!"

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune raced up, Tonton in her arms. "Our forces are managing to repel the Oto invaders and the ROOT traitors. I dispatched our secret weapons as well."

"Good," Tsunade smiled. "With those two fighting along side us we have one this battle."

"Shizune-sensei," Sakura panted as she and Hinata ran up. "Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama. What is going on?"

"Orochimaru has launched an invasion." Jiraiya turned to the Genin, "Shizune, take them and find Asuma. Tell him to gather all the Jounin and flush the invaders from Konoha."

"What about the civilians?" Sakura asked.

"We have to focus on purging the enemy first. Then we can focus on the civilians." Jiraiya looked up at the Hokage Monuments. "Let's do this, shall we?"

"Yeah," Tsunade gathered her will power and charged alongside Jiraiya up to the Hokage Monuments, where Orochimaru sat on the Sandaime's head.

"All this could have been avoided if you had chosen me rather than that idiot," Orochimaru threw a kunai at Minato's head and watched with disdain as it fell without leaving even a chip.

"Now, is that any way to treat the dead?" Jiraiya landed on his student's head, with Tsunade stood behind him.

"So, you decided to show up? I should warn you, I have far surpassed the limits of power that applies to most men!"

"Hmm…" Jiraiya frowned as he recalled Kakashi's report on the Cursed Seal on Sasuke, "Would this be the ability to leach Chakra from those wearing the cursed seal to recharge your own?"

"Oh, so you have actually studied the Curse Seal? I am impressed." Orochimaru chuckled. "But you are wrong; it doesn't transfer Chakra, but life force."

"Life force? So you would sacrifice your allies to protect yourself?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"That is low," Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"Like you would understand," Orochimaru shook his head. "I suppose you are in a hurry to die then."

"Cocky bastard, aren't you?" Jiraiya grinned. "Do you really think a few traitors are mediocre nins could take down Konoha? Do you really think so little of us?" Jiraiya's face hardened. "This village will survive and grow stronger, if anything I should thank you, your attack will reinforce the morale and willpower of Konoha, uniting us against a common foe."

"Tch," Orochimaru scowled. "You are speaking rather confidently for someone who is about to die," Orochimaru formed hand seals before Jiraiya and Tsunade could even blink. "I have to admit, when I told the council I intended to kill the Kyuubi-brat, it was easy to think four sacrifices for this Jutsu. Konoha is truly wealthy in its supplies of fools, Impure World Resurrection!"

Jiraiya blinked as for coffins shot out of the Sandaime's head. Each one had a number from one to four on it.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya charged Orochimaru, Rasengan in hand.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Tsunade leapt into the air and brought her leg down in a powerful kick, which missed Orochimaru but caused Sarutobi's hair to shatter.

"Watch were you're aiming!"

"S…Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya skidded to a halt, dispelling his Rasengan, "KAI!"

"This isn't a Genjutsu," Tsunade staggered backwards.

"I thought you would like to see some familiar faces." Orochimaru grinned.

"Man…Konoha hasn't changed at all. "The Shodaime looked upon his village smiling.

"Truly, it remains as vibrant as when I was a mere Genin." The Nidaime Hokage nodded.

"Listen at you," Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, chuckled.

"Tch, you old geezers are making me feel…old I guess," A younger looking blonde sighed loudly.

"No…" Jiraiya staggered backwards.

"Long time no see, Ero-Sennin." Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash of Konoha and father of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki nodded. "Looks like we have to fight huh?"

Insert Dramatic music now! With several major fights all set up, what will happen in the next chapter? Who has saved Sasuke, who saved Haku, can Naruto win and what can the Two Sannin do against the first Four Hokages? (I suppose almost everyone will be able to answer at least two of the above)

Guess I left a bit of a cliff-hanger there…wonder how many people are sharpening their knives as we speak…

Before anyone starts complaining about Kakashi's fight, Kakashi is elite. If the enemy decides to ignore him, they are going to die. As for why I spared Tayuya…don't know, but the foul mouthed Kunoichi would make an excellent double act with Anko!

The Next Installment will be packed full of fights, alliances and New Abilities!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 14: Faces from the Past

"_Shinigami," Minato bellowed as he held his son in one arm, and glared at the Kyuubi charging towards him._

"_Who dare calls me?" A towering black shadowed figure stood before Minato._

"_Please seal the Kyuubi within the boy!" Minato indicated the small child. _

"_That is an impressive seal," the Shinigami turned to Minato. "But there is a price, your life." _

"_I understand and accept," Minato nodded, bracing for the worst. _

"_Then so be it, Minato Namikaze, you will spend an eternity in my stomach. Kyuubi no Kitsune, you shall be sealed within the boy." _

"_Kill Orochimaru and avenge me!" Kyuubi shrieked as she continued her charge straight for Naruto. _

"_I am sorry, Naruto." Minato kissed his son on the forehead before the Shinigami reached into him, stealing his soul._

The Shinigami stared at nothing as it resided in its realm. Flickers of the lives of others passed before the Shinigami, who watched them as if they were a television show.

It is impossible to comprehend a being such as the Shinigami, an ancient being of limitless power. It is said that the emotions of man are a pale comparison to the emotions of such a being. But one thing is for sure, if rage was a power source, you could have used the Shinigami to power an entire galaxy.

"A deal was made," The Shinigami stated. "A life for the seal, that deal has been broken."

The Shinigami knew perfectly well what had happened. It could sense the distortions in reality as the soul of Minato Uzumaki was torn from it and returned to the land of the living and was wondering what to do. It could swoop in and reclaim Minato's soul, and also the souls of the other Hokage and Orochimaru, or it could simply destroy the seal and release the Kyuubi.

"I am nothing, if not a fair god. After all I show no favour to the poor or the rich." The Shinigami nodded. "The contract has been broken."

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Hitotsume narrowed his one eye.

"It is custom to give ones own name first," The other replied coldly.

"Fine, I am Hitotsume, elite Jounin from Oto!"

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi looked at Hitotsume through his one visible eye, "Jounin of Konoha, Member of the Hokage's Elite Squad." Itachi wore the same outfit he had worn all those years ago before leaving Konoha, complete with a new head protector. The only change was the eye patch he wore over one eye.

"Itachi," Sasuke repeated, still unable to move.

"Hah? You are only a Jounin?" Hitotsume straightened up, "I am an elite Jounin!"

"Is that so?" Hitotsume did the most foolish thing possible, and stared straight into Itachi's Sharingan.

To the two Uchiha, little seemed to happen, although Hitotsume gave out a horrified shriek and decapitated himself.

"What the…" Sasuke grunted as Itachi picked him up. "You work for Konoha now?"

"Apparently," Itachi replied.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Danzo is my enemy, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Itachi replied coldly.

"Danzo?"

"He gave the order to kill our clan," Itachi drawled. "He was the one who got the council to override the Hokage's peaceful negotiation. Then he had the nerve to try and get me killed."

"…" Sasuke fell silent as he was carried by his brother. Not so long ago, all Sasuke had been concerned about was killing Itachi, but now…he was just like the big brother he remembered. Although he appeared cold, he would always bail Sasuke out when he got into trouble. "Thank you Itachi."

Itachi gave an amused grunt.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," Itachi shook his head. "We need to get you seen to. Who knows what was in that dart?"

"You mean the one that is still stuck in me?"

"Oops," Itachi scowled and dropped Sasuke, before removing the dart and throwing him over his shoulder again.

"Was there any need to drop me with so much force?" Sasuke grumbled.

"You are too soft," Itachi stated, "I can see that this village has coddled you too much."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but realised his brother was right. "What happened to your eye?" Sasuke indicated the eye patch Itachi was wearing.

"A result of the operation to save my eyesight," Itachi replied, "Do not rely on your Sharingan Sasuke, it will only serve as a crutch. Learn to fight without it."

"Hai," Sasuke smiled slightly.

"What are you smirking at?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke allowed himself to fall asleep.

"Tch," Itachi noted his brother's lapse of conscious.

"Such a touching moment," Konan chuckled as she landed beside Itachi,

"Konan," Itachi nodded at her, one former Akatsuki member to another, "Anything to report?"

"No Taicho." Konan saluted Itachi, "I came to investigate the giant earth tower."

"And Haku, where is she?" Itachi looked around.

"She went to intercept an enemy nin, should I go check on her?" Konan asked.

Itachi stared off into the distance before shaking his head, "No, I sense she is still alive and coping well. I will drop Sasuke off at the hospital and then we will report to the Hokage."

"Hai Taicho." Konan saluted again and followed the Captain of the Hokage Elite Squad.

"I have a bad feeling," Itachi shivered slightly. "A presence I haven't felt in a long time."  
>"It…" Konan shivered as a sense of dread flooded through her body, "Is this Demonic Chakra?"<p>

"No…" Itachi shook his head. "The last time I felt this…was when I fought Orochimaru, I will go investigate. Take Sasuke to the hospital," Itachi dumped Sasuke into her arms.

"Understood," Konan bowed and ran away, Sasuke in her arms.

Itachi placed a hand on his eye patch, before shaking his head and running towards the Chuunin exam arena.

"Fuuton: Kaze Yari!" Naruto was rapidly getting annoyed. Danzo had several gaping wounds where an attack had connected, but carried on fighting like a man possessed.

"You cannot defeat me!" Danzo grinned, "Lord Orochimaru made me as strong as a Jinchuuriki like you! I have the advantage of experience."

"Hmm…" Naruto glanced towards his summoning scroll, and then cursed. "Shit! Someone stole my bloody scroll!" He had been so occupied with fighting Danzo he had completely blanked it out.

"You looked away!" Danzo roared as he pulled off a rapid barrage of punches. His Taijutsu was no better than Naruto's during his academy days, but coupled with the fact he had four extra arms meant it didn't matter how much skill he lacked, while Naruto was on the defensive he couldn't do anything to dodge the extra attacks and was taking a fair few hits.

"Damn it!" Naruto was sent flying backwards by a powerful kick and collided with one of the Arena walls.

"Is this your best?" Danzo mocked.

"Shit," Naruto grimaced as he forced his right arm back into its socket. "Guess I'll have to ask for Kyuubi-Hime's help." Naruto tried to call on Kyuubi's chakra, but the strange seal Hiren used seemed to stop him from accessing his Chakra. "Fucking fantastic," Naruto cursed.

"In trouble?" Danzo grinned, "I had hoped you would put up more a fight than this."

"I guess I'll have to take your seriously," Naruto charged at Danzo, Rasengan at the ready. "Come get some!"

"Your cockiness will get you killed," Danzo roared as he charged towards Naruto, two of his arms performing the seals for a Katon Jutsu the others for a Fuuton Jutsu.

"Shit!" Naruto realised what the combination would do and tried to leap out of the path of the super charged fireball that was screaming towards him, but with no success. Naruto closed his eyes expecting blazing pain, but rather than the overwhelming agony he was expecting, all he felt was a pleasant tickling sensation. "Huh?"

"What the hell?" Danzo staggered back.

Naruto looked at the fire covering his body. It was tickling him, but seemed to be merely clinging to him rather than burning him. "This is interesting; I wonder what Kyuubi has to say about this? Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Naruto formed the hand seals and summoned Kyuubi in a two tailed form, or at least he intended to, but rather than the puff of smoke he was accustomed to, the flames surrounding him simply reformed themselves into an image of Kyuubi.

"Ah, Naruto," Kyuubi's fire image smiled. Its voice was that of a young female, around mid teens.

"Kyuubi-hime, what the hell?" Naruto blinked.

"You cannot summon me anymore," Kyuubi grinned.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked; glad the fire Jutsu surrounding him was keeping Danzo away.

"The Jutsu that Hiren used, it merged our Chakra signatures. We are basically the same physical entity." Kyuubi explained.

"So…does this mean I will turn into you?" Naruto asked.

"No…And it is still possible to summon me as a separate entity, but you would have to use_ that _Jutsu," Kyuubi shook her head, "It simply means that you have my affinity with Fire Jutsu now. All Fire Jutsu will have no effect on you."

"That's useful," Naruto turned to face Danzo, "Is that all I get though, in exchange for calling on your Chakra?"

"At the moment, yes," Kyuubi smiled, "But if you were to come across the Namikaze scrolls…"

"I could learn more techniques right?" Naruto sighed.

"That's right," Kyuubi looked at Danzo. "Are you going to kill him yet?"

"Sooner or later," Naruto replied dismissively.

"Katon: Dai Endan!" Danzo formed three sets of hand seals and launched three giant fireballs at Naruto.

"He can't be serious," Naruto shook his head as Kyuubi's flame image vanished. "He just saw that fire Jutsu won't work."

As with the previous attack, the fireballs simply clung to Naruto's form like robes.

"My turn," Naruto charged in with a Rasengan which absorbed all of the flames covering Naruto causing the Rasengan to look like a small Sun. "That's new," Naruto mused before plunging his arm holding the Rasengan at Danzo's heart.

"Shit!" Danzo tried to leap away at the last moment, but this hesitation cost him one of his six arms.

"One down, five to go," Naruto grinned as he skidded to a halt behind Danzo and launched himself at Danzo again, "Two down!" Naruto yelled as he brought his foot around in a bone crushing kick, effectively turning the bones in another of Danzo's arms to dust, leaving him with two right and two left arms still working.

"You bastard," Danzo growled his body pulsated, emitting an eerie purple Chakra.

"Leave him, Naruto." Itachi leapt down from the stadium.

"Huh? Itachi?" Naruto scowled at the Leaf Forehead protector he wore. "Is that a new one?"

"Suffice to say, I am on your side here, leave Danzo to me." Itachi jerked his head towards the Hokage Monuments. "I sense that Jiraiya is outnumbered and I believe you are the best chance he has for victory."

"I understand," Naruto summoned five Kage Bunshin and pulled five scrolls from his pocket, "Take these and place them at the locations shown on the scroll."

"What is that?" Itachi asked as he stood in front of Danzo.

"Insurance, seeing as someone stole my Summoning Scroll," Naruto replied as he ran towards the Hokage Monuments.

"Didn't I tell you emotions are a nin's weakness?"

"Zabuza-sama," Haku blinked.

"Zabuza Momochi," Ryouga grinned, "The Legendary Demon of the Mist."

"Got it in one," Zabuza grunted. He still wore the same outfit as he had when Haku and he had first run into Naruto in the forest all those years ago. He brought his blade around effortlessly knocking Ryouga backwards.

Ryouga's eyes misted over, but when they returned to their usual state, Ryouga's calm demeanour was shattered.

"What the hell are you?" Ryouga staggered backwards.

"I am the Demon of the Mist," Zabuza grinned.

"You…you are a monster!" Ryouga shook himself. _'__Impossible…such slaughter and they are his happiest memories?'_

"That I am," Zabuza nodded, "Kirigakure No Jutsu."

A thick white mist enveloped the area.

"You know something," Zabuza's voice came from every direction at once. "Usually know I would tell you where all the vital points that I could easily hit are. But frankly I won't waste my breath on a piece of shit such as you."

"Show yourself!" Ryouga scowled.

"Make me," Zabuza chuckled.

Ryouga ran towards the voice and collided with an ice mirror.

"What the…" Ryouga turned around and ran into another one. "What is this?"

"Do you like it?" Haku's voice sounded from all around and was eerily cold. "This is my favourite Jutsu, Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou. Not even Naruto has managed to break free of this Jutsu without taking a fair bit of damage and compared to Naruto, you are but trash."

Haku leapt from mirror to mirror, bombarding Ryouga with Senbon.

"You exploited my emotions," Haku replied coldly, "For that I am thankful, you allowed me to see a flaw in myself that I can work on. However I cannot forgive you for invading my thoughts." There was a flare of red in the mist as Haku activated her Mating Mark.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryouga activated his curse seal.

"Hyouton: Aisu Kongou (A/N: Ice Diamond)" The Demon mirrors shattered into small cubes which all raced towards Ryouga, the ice cubes merged as they collided an within a matter of seconds Ryouga was frozen solid in a large Diamond of ice.

"That's new," Zabuza chuckled as he dismissed the mist.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku charged at him and hugged him. "Naruto-kun and I have missed you!"

"Where is the ungrateful bastard?" Zabuza growled. "What could he be doing that meant your safety was a secondary concern?"

"If I know Naruto-kun, he will probably be fighting his way to the mastermind behind this invasion, Orochimaru."

"Ah," Zabuza nodded as he slung his sword on his back. "Guess I should go and watch. See how the kid is doing."

There was a shattering noise behind them and both Haku and Zabuza dived to the side.

"iT isn'T NicE tO ignORe soMeoNE iN tHe MidDLe of A fiGHT!" Ryouga staggered out of the shattered remains of the Ice Diamond. His form seemed to be followed by various after images, each in the same position as Ryouga, but with a different person. When he spoke it seemed that each shadow said part of the word. "I shOUld kILL YoU for thaT!" He looked up and his eyes had gone completely white and his was drooling. "OroCHIMarU-SaMA GAve me thIS power TO cruSH hIs EneMieS. Can you DEfeat yourSELVES?" Two of the shadows became solid and a faceless Haku and Zabuza stepped forwards.

"That looks down right freaky!" Haku shivered at her faceless counterpart.

"Like some copies could defeat the originals," Zabuza chuckled, "They are basically Bunshin under the effects of a Henge."

"I think you will find us more of a challenge than a simple Bunshin," The Faceless Haku's voice was the same as the real Haku's only it seemed like an echo. "Hyouton: Aisu Yari." A spear of Ice appeared from nowhere and rocketed towards Haku, who nimbly leapt out of its way.

"As I thought, a mere pale reflection of us," Haku smiled as she used a single hand to form the same Jutsu that her faceless counterpart had used. "I know that Jutsu off by heart, so well in fact I don't even have to say its name." Twelve spears of ice appeared around Haku and soared towards their target, passing through the faceless clones as if they were ghosts.

"What the…" Zabuza scowled, "So they can hurt us but we can't hurt them?"

"It would appear so," Haku shook her head. She was low on Chakra as using both the Makyou Hyoushou and the Aisu Kongou were very draining on her. She had used her mating mark as well so her trump card was useless.

Zabuza on the other hand was at full strength, but he knew that if he ignored the faceless clones, he would be in trouble.

"This is going to be a pain," Zabuza grunted as his faceless copy created a dense mist that surrounded them. "Bloody monkey, copying my tricks."

Jiraiya staggered backwards as he furiously tried to defend himself. His chakra was down by half merely defending himself against the Shodaime and the Nidaime. Sarutobi and Minato were stood at the back, acting as a guard for Orochimaru. Luckily the strength of the Sacrifice affected the strength of the summon, and the council members Orochimaru had used were barely Jounin level, but the fact was they were persistent and even if their Jutsu were not powerful, they were difficult to deal with and were slowly eating away at the Sannin's Chakra, making the final battle with the treacherous serpent more difficult with every Jutsu used.

"Damn it," Jiraiya grunted.

"Heaven Kick of Pain!" Tsunade crashed down, shattering the Shodaime. "Sorry, I hope you can forgive me," she whispered blinking back tears; she couldn't believe she was fighting her own relatives.

"Thank you, for releasing me," The Shodaime turned into dust and scattered away.

"Impressive," the Nidaime turned to face Tsunade. "Truly my blood runs strong in you."

"Tch," Minato yelled from the back, "Could you be anymore bigheaded?"

"That's rich coming from you," Sarutobi chuckled. "Especially considering your 'Naruto will kick all of our asses as he is my son after all' rant."

"Ah shut it already," Minato scowled. "It's bad enough I have to follow this bastard's orders without having to listen to you old guys bragging and getting on my case."

"Now, is that really the way to speak to me?" Orochimaru grinned evilly sensing the approaching Chakra, "Especially when I am going to let you meet your son."

"Oh no," Minato realised Orochimaru's plan, "You bastard!"

"Kukukuku, who best to kill the Kyuubi brat than his own father?" Orochimaru grinned as Minato tried to overpower the Jutsu binding his will.

"Rasengan!" Naruto raced in while the Nidaime was busy fighting Tsunade and managed to tear apart the former Hokage's rib cage.

"Not bad," Nidaime chuckled as his form turned to dust, "Truly Konoha is in good hands."

"Tch," Naruto wiped his hands. "What the hell were you doing fighting a dead guy?"

"Naruto," Tsunade turned to her adopted son, "Get out of here!"

"Why?" Naruto scowled. "You two look positively dead on your feet. I'll handle things from here." He turned to face his opponents and saw his father and Sarutobi. "Ah…fuck."

"Did I raise you to speak such language?" Minato scolded.

"You didn't raise me. At all," Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Good point," Minato scratched his head. "Err…Well If I had raised you, would I have raised you to speak such language?"

"Who knows?" Naruto cracked his knuckles. "But if you guys are threatening Konoha then I guess I will have to kill you both, again." Naruto added as an afterthought.

"You think you could really kill these two men?" Orochimaru laughed.

"Yeah, I mean I do have the Kyuubi's assistance," Naruto bluffed, hoping Orochimaru didn't know about his current condition.

"Even with the Kyuubi's assistance, can you really kill your father and the man who practically raised you?" Orochimaru laughed, but suddenly found himself choking as Sarutobi crumbled into ashes, Naruto's arm stuck through his chest.

"Thanks Naruto," Sarutobi smiled as he faded away.

"You were saying?" Naruto turned to Orochimaru, who was a little taken back at how easy Naruto had taken down the Sandaime and the apparent lack of emotion he had shown at doing so. Admittedly Orochimaru hadn't bothered using a powerful council member to bring his old master back as an insult to his memory, but it was still unnerving seeing him fall so quickly. Luckily, Orochimaru had chosen the strongest of the members to serve as a sacrifice for Minato, and by using several forbidden techniques, had pretty much created an exact copy of Minato, that would have no choice but to follow Orochimaru's orders.

"Minato, kill him." Orochimaru grinned evilly.

"Sorry about this Naruto," Minato smiled sadly.

"Why?" Naruto cracked his knuckles. "You ruined my life and as Anko would say, Payback's a bitch."

"You hold a grudge against me for saving the village?" Minato asked coldly.

"No, I know you did what you had to, but that doesn't mean it made my life any easier, and right now beating you to a pulp sounds like a good form of stress relief." Naruto grinned.

"Tch," Minato waved a hand, "Kids today."

"RASENGAN!" Both fighters charged each other, going from talking to killing in less than a blink of the eye. There was an explosion as the two Rasengan attacks collided, sending both the Yondaime and Naruto skidding backwards.

Minato threw a kunai at Naruto who caught it.

"What the hell?" Naruto noted its odd shape just before he saw the flash of yellow and a burst of pain as he was punched in the face sending him flying backwards minus a few teeth.

"The Hiraishin no Jutsu," Jiraiya groaned. If Minato could use that then Naruto didn't stand a chance.

Naruto grinned as he pulled himself to his feet. "Not bad, try and hit me with it again!" He waved the strange Kunai in a taunt to Minato.

"You are awfully cocky," Minato rolled his eyes, oblivious to Naruto staring intently at him.

There was another blur of yellow and Naruto simply took the hit, once again spitting blood after another punch to the face.

"Want to know a fact?" Naruto wiped the blood from his lip, staring at the floor. "If you use the Mangekyo Sharingan, you are doomed to go blind."

"Huh?" Minato paused, not sure of where this conversation was going.

"As Itachi Uchiha found out, so he hired me to hunt down someone who had some expertise in operating on Sharingan eyes, a Konoha nin by the name of Rin. I did so and Itachi asked her how he could save his eyesight, without having to kill his brother and take his eyes or some such sick ritual." Naruto chuckled. "She said there was only one way. To transfer your Sharingan eyes to someone else. Now Itachi may not have relied on his Sharingan, but he didn't want to give it up completely, so instead he made a deal. He would trade one of his eyes for someone else's eye." Naruto looked up at his father, his left eye that of a Mangekyo Sharingan, "It was the best payment I ever got for a simple job."

"The Hiraishin is too fast to copy by a Sharingan." Minato grinned, surprised at the trump card his son had used.

"Alone, yes. But when coupled with the heightened senses that Kyuubi-hime gave me and the fact a cocoon of your knowledge is imbedded in my seal, no." Naruto chuckled and threw the kunai back at Minato who caught it out of reflex.

There was a sudden yellow blur and Minato was sent flying backwards, smashing into the Giant stone version of his own head.

Naruto groaned as his left eye returned to normal. Seeing as he had received the eye when it was in its Mangekyo state, his body was physically incompatible with the eye and it took insane amounts of power to keep it activated. Kyuubi's healing Chakra had converted the eye to Naruto's own colour, but his body had still yet to adapt to it. "Up to four seconds now," Naruto sighed, "But in this case, three seconds were all I needed."

"Impressive, you truly are my son," Minato grinned as he pulled himself from the crater.

"Ah crap," Naruto groaned, "I was hoping that would have killed you."

"As if a little punch could defeat me, the one who defeated the Kyuubi!" Minato boasted. "Well…seeing as you can apparently use the Hiraishin now, I guess there is no point on me using it to defeat you, seeing as you can use it to counter my attacks as well." Minato grinned, "Guess it's time to bring out the big guns!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Naruto formed hand seals, "Katon: Dai Endan!"

Naruto blinked in surprise as the huge fire ball turned into a small version of Kyuubi in her true form and charged towards Minato.

"Minato versus the Kyuubi, Round Twelve," Minato exclaimed as he slammed his palms into the rock forehead of his Monuments head. "Doton: Haven't though of a name for this technique yet No Jutsu!" A Giant stone Minato charged into the fire Kyuubi, causing both to detonate and spray the arena with Debris.

"That can't be the name for that ability!" Naruto shook his head, "Are you sure we are related?"

"Hey!" Minato snapped, "I died before I had time to name it! If Kyuubi-hime hadn't…"

"Wait!" Naruto stopped his father, "You called her Kyuubi-hime!"

"Er…" Minato looked blank. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"For crying out loud," Naruto exploded, "How the hell did you become Hokage? You're a bloody idiot!" Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey! You sound just like Kushina!" Minato sighed. "Truly the work of a genius is never appreciated in his own life time."

"This isn't your lifetime and you are still not appreciated, so you aren't a genius." Naruto stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"Oh yeah?" Minato responded.

"What a comeback…" Naruto sighed.

"How's this for a comeback? Minato Namikaze Rendan!" Minato charged Naruto, throwing punches damn close to the speed of light at Naruto, who was helpless against such a fast and powerful assault. Minato delivered an uppercut and sent Naruto sprawling backwards. "Say what?"

"Ah…" Naruto rolled over and pulled himself to his feet. "This is going to be one of those days."

Shizune was in trouble. She had been disarmed and was pinned to the wall by several sharp rocks. They had been ambushed by several Oto-nins as they made their way to find Asuma and they were currently in trouble. Shizune had been subdued relatively quickly, seeing as she was trying to cover for the two Genin, and the Genin were still mobile, but badly wounded.

"Damn," Sakura clutched her bleeding arm. The cut was deep and Sakura could tell by the way her vision was blurring she was running low on blood.

Hinata wasn't in a much better state, having been the target for most of the attacks. It was clear the Oto-nins had heard all about the Byakugan and were not allowing Hinata to use it to its true effectiveness.

"Shintei: Yuusen Kago, (Absolute Truth: Desperate Fight Divine Protection)" Hinata focused her Chakra into her arms, making them as hard as steel to parry the rapid attacks of one of the Oto-nins, but found herself being forced backwards.

Suddenly a thin blue line appeared across the throats of all of the Oto-nins, and suddenly the line exploded, spurting their life blood out as the three corpses fell into a crumpled heap.

"Are you alright?" A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she tried to remain conscious.

"Here, let me sort you out." The figure sounded female.

"Er…" Sakura felt herself collapse.

"You have lost a lot of blood, here this should help." The woman produced a red pill and forced into Sakura's mouth. "This is a blood pill."

"Thanks…" Sakura groaned.

"You look injured also," The cloaked figure turned to face Hinata, who was staring at her with her Byakugan engaged.

"You do not look familiar, yet you wear a Konoha Forehead protector, what is your name?" Hinata allowed her Yuusen Kago to drop.

"My name," The woman helped Shizune free, "Is Rin."

Hayate coughed up blood as Shino and Kiba looked for Sasuke.

"Where the hell did he go?" Kiba growled.

"My bugs sense that he was carried away by someone." Shino looked at Kiba, "Maybe he was kidnapped."

"Damn it…" Kiba growled. He had been too occupied fighting the Sound-nins to even consider what Sasuke was up to.

"You should *cough* find your *cough* Jounin commander." Hayate managed.

"And leave your dying ass alone?" Kiba chuckled. "Yeah right, we're sticking around until you get medical help."

Hayate protested weakly but the Genin ignored him.

"Hey," Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, "I see you…where is Sasuke?"

"We don't know, he went missing when we attacked the Oto-nin that was killing Mr Bubonic Plague over here." Kiba jerked his head in Hayate's direction.

"Ah," Kakashi frowned and made the hand seals to summon his nin dogs when Konan landed beside him.

"If you are seeking Sasuke, he is in the hospital." Konan stated.

"Ah," Kakashi stopped forming the hand seals and gave a sigh of relief.

"Itachi saved him," Konan continued.

"Huh?" Kakashi scowled. "Itachi Uchiha?"

"Itachi has rejoined Konoha, after it was revealed that he killed his clans under Danzo's orders. Apparently Jiraiya decided that Itachi was a good person at heart, despite Tsunade's claims." Konan shook her head, "Anyway I have informed you of Sasuke's status and now I shall return to fighting."

"Understood," Kakashi nodded as Konan dispersed and flew away. "Now then," Kakashi turned to his two remaining Genin and the badly wounded Hayate, "I think we should get Mr Bubonic Plague to the hospital, don't you?"

While Naruto and Minato thought, Tsunade took the fight to Orochimaru. She was tired though and Orochimaru seemed to have infinite Chakra.

"Why won't you die?" Tsunade roared as she kicked out at Orochimaru, who parried her foot with the flat of his sword.

"Because I am a god," Orochimaru cackled, "My soul is invincible, even if you kill me, I can just transfer my soul into a new body!" Orochimaru started forming Hand seals "Senei Ta Jashu!" Snakes shot from Orochimaru's sleeves and restrained Tsunade. "I hope you enjoy hell, Tsunade-Hime." Orochimaru threw Kusanagi at the now helpless Tsunade, who closed her eyes.

'_Damn…I failed.' _There was the sound of the sword piercing flesh _'__Hmm…I would have thought I would be in agony right now, but I feel…warm…' _Tsunade opened her eyes and gasped.

"Damn…it…" Jiraiya coughed and sagged to his knees and hands. "I…am too…old for this…"

Kusanagi had pierced Jiraiya, puncturing his lung but had stopped a matter of inches from Tsunade. The warm sensation was Jiraiya's blood trickling down the blade onto her body.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled. "You idiot!"

"Tch," Jiraiya fell to the floor and coughed. "Don't even…praise me when…I save…" Jiraiya trailed off and his form slumped to a heap on the floor.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade's closed her eyes, "No…NO! First I lost Dan and Nawaki now Sarutobi and Jiraiya? YOU BASTARD OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade opened her eyes allowing her tears to fall, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Empty threats," Orochimaru chuckled.

"He is right," There was a thud as Anko landed on the Hokage monuments, the Summoning scroll Naruto used was in her arms. "You're threats are empty Tsunade-sama."

"Anko? And you have the Kyuubi brat's weapons? This is a pleasant surprise."

"Orochimaru," Anko replied, dropping the summoning scroll.

What is this? Has Anko turned traitor? Is Jiraiya really dead and if so am I turning this into the actual Manga and everyone will be dead in a matter of chapters?

What about Itachi joining Konoha and Rin's reappearance and who will win the showdown of the Namikaze? What is Naruto's insurance and what is the Shinigami planning to do? Can Haku and Zabuza overcome their faceless copies and when will I stop asking these stupid questions?

I hope this chapter is good as personally I felt it was a little rushed.

Just an FYI, I will go up to the Naruto leaves to train Arc and then will class this story as complete. I may add some more chapters after I have finished Kyuubi Guardian and my next Naruto story, Soul Walker (A real Dark Naruto story, unlike this one. Naruto is pretty much hell to everyone he doesn't like, which is almost everyone).


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 15: Namikaze Showdown

"Katon: Dai Endan!" Naruto roared as another flame Kyuubi raced towards Minato, who evaded it and countered with a barrage of kunai, which were in turn evaded by Naruto. They had been fighting for a while now and were in the streets of Konoha. Civilians cheered on the Yondaime, and the nin of Konoha was unsure what was happening. The Genin however were cheering on Naruto (with the exception of Shikamaru who said it would be too troublesome). They continued their fight down the streets until Minato had effectively pinned Naruto in the Uchiha district.

"Not bad," Minato grinned.

"Not bad yourself," Naruto panted. _'__If I had Kyuubi-Kei I wouldn't be having this sort of trouble!'_

"You look exhausted," Minato sighed sadly. "I have no choice but to kill you, but I want you to know how proud of you I am."

"Tch," Naruto brushed himself off, "I am just warming up."

"Hm…" Minato smiled sadly. "Just like your mother…"

"Tell me something though," Naruto asked as he took up a fighting stance.

"What?" Minato took up a similar stance.

"Why did you call Kyuubi, Kyuubi-hime?"

"Hm…" Minato glanced to the Hokage Monuments. "Well seeing as Orochimaru isn't paying attention to us, I guess I can tell you."

"Oh come on," Jiraiya nudged his pupil.

"No," Minato shook his head, "I am not peeking with you Ero-Sennin!"

"Be a man!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"I am not being used as a human shield again," Minato winced as he recalled the last time Jiraiya tricked him into going with him.

Jiraiya sighed and left Minato alone, who grinned. First he checked no-one was watching, and then he quickly approached his personal 'peeking' area, a well hidden spot in the trees overlooking a small clearing in the middle of the Forest of Death. Unlike Jiraiya though, he didn't watch women bathing, truthfully all he ever looked at were two women. One was a tall red head who drilled a younger woman on fighting exercises. She wore simple red robes with the emblem of the nine Tailed Fox in gold on her back. The younger one…she was the light of Minato's life and he knew they were destined to be married, as soon as Minato actually got around to talking to her that was. For some reason whenever he ran into her in Konoha, he would fall to pieces and blush. It annoyed him no end. Usually he was loud and quite brash, but around her he became a shy little child.

He was the Yondaime Hokage for crying out loud and he couldn't speak to a mere Jounin! But then again, Kushina Uzumaki was no mere Jounin. There was something…otherworldly about her. The fighting style she was using seemed almost like a dance, an eerily enchanting dance that was as deadly as it was beautiful. The fact Kushina didn't bind her chest made the show all the more enjoyable to Minato.

"Not bad Kushina," The red-haired woman smiled. "You have been improving."  
>"Thank you, Kyuubi-hime." Kushina bowed to the older women.<p>

"It appears the blonde fool is watching you again," Kyuubi continued in the same voice.

"Yeah, he does that a lot," Kushina blushed slightly. It was flattering to have the Hokage pay such attention to you, even though Kushina knew the real reason. The real reason the Minato was here was to spy on the Kyuubi No Youko, rather than watch her. Still she could pretend.

"Does he really lack faith in me?" Kyuubi chuckled.

"Well you are a Bijuu," Kushina shouldered her staff. "Are we done here then?"

Meanwhile up in the trees, Minato found himself in trouble. He would proudly (and many might say arrogantly) proclaim himself to have no weaknesses, but he was lying. He had one major weakness (besides Kushina). He was deathly afraid of snakes.

"Stay away!" Minato hissed at the snake slowly crawling towards him, which continued advancing, tongue flickering.

"No…ARGH!" Minato freaked as the Snake got within striking distance.

Minato demonstrated overkill to the snake. Against this one small grass snake, Minato unleashed two Rasengan, several A-ranked Fire and Air Jutsu and threw several explosive tags at the reptile, only serving to blow himself up and land in the middle of the training ground of Kyuubi and Kushina.

The two women glanced at each other before approaching the twitching Hokage.

"Hokage-sama?" Kushina waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Snakes…snakes…" Minato twitched.

"There, there," Kushina cradled Minato in her arms. _'__I don't believe I am doing this! His hair smells so…singed.' _Kushina thought to herself, but found the smell oddly enticing.

Kyuubi shook her head and left the area smiling. _'__Hah! Even the Great Hokage is no match for my Demon Mirage technique!' _Unlike Kushina, Kyuubi knew perfectly well why the Hokage was spying on them. She had watched Minato's reactions in the village and knew perfectly well about his crush. She was also aware of her own pupil's crush on the aforementioned Hokage. _'__Ah…sometimes I wonder why I am called a demon.'_

Back in the clearing Minato was coming to.

"Huh?" Minato blinked. He felt a hand stroking his hair in an absentminded fashion. He realised he was propped up against someone, who judging by the presence in his back, was probably a well endowed woman, or a really obese man. Minato prayed it wasn't the second one.

"Are you alright Hokage-sama?" Kushina asked.

Minato froze as he realised whose voice it was. _'__Damn it! Act cool!'_

"I am fine," Minato lied as he stood up. "You are Kushina Uzumaki correct?" _'__Oh yeah! Cool as Ice.'_

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kushina bowed.

"Please," Minato smiled, showing his teeth, "Just call me Minato." _'__Smooth! I am on fire!'_

"Hai, Minato-sama," Kushina bowed again.

"There is no need to be so formal." Minato adjusted his Hokage robe. _'__Oh yeah, how can anyone resist me now?'_

"I would feel disrespectful if I addressed you in any other way, Minato-sama." Kushina smiled.

"Blargh." Minato's mouth failed as he realised she was smiling at him. His face began to burn and he started to stammer. "W-well I w-w-was just w-wondering if y-you…"

"Is this about Kyuubi-hime? Because I swear she isn't evil!"

"Kyuubi who?" Minato's confusion overcame his embarrassment.

"You know, the Kyuubi No Youko?" Kushina supplied.

"Er…" Minato scowled, "That sounds like something I was told about on my initiation. You know the kinds of things they say you need to know but you really don't."

"Wait a second," Kushina scowled, "If you weren't spying on us because of Kyuubi then why were you spying on us?"

"Er…" Minato suddenly grinned. "The Hokage has to patrol this area regularly, and seeing as you spar here regularly that makes it my duty to watch over you. Best cover up ever," Minato nodded.

"I don't think you were meant to say that last part aloud," Kushina growled.

"Oops." Minato's grin was replied by a panicky expression, _'__Damn Ero-Sennin! I have started to talk like him now!' _"Well you see I saw you training and thought wow you were good and then I watched you for a while and I think I fell in love with you and since I was scared of actually talking to you I resigned myself to simply watching you train with that older woman who is quite hot but she doesn't hold a candle to your figure are you sure you are not an angel anyway that is why I was here but I will be leaving now so see you." Minato delivered this speech so fast that he was already racing out of the clearing before Kushina realised what he had said.

"Hey wait!" Kushina chased after him.

"Huh?" Minato stopped. "You're not going to kill me for watching you?"

"Well…I kind of find it…cute that you were watching me." Kushina blushed.

"R-really?" Minato gulped. He could see pain in his immediate future.

There was a loud metallic noise as Kushina brought her staff down on Minato's head.

"Hey what was that for!" Minato roared.

"For being a coward," Kushina stuck her tongue out.

"I ain't a coward," Minato protested. "You give me a task and I will do it to prove my bravery!"

"Well…" Kushina grinned, "There is my master, the Kyuubi, and if you fight her I will accept that you are brave, but if you want a date with me, you'll have to beat her."

"Deal," Minato nodded.

"You do know who I am, right?" Kyuubi appeared in a burst of flames.

"Er…some middle-aged woman right?" Minato responded, "Anyway, I couldn't care less if you were the nine-tailed demon lord, I will still defeat you in the name of Bravery and Love!"

"Really…" Kyuubi chuckled. "Well I will have you know that I am the Nine-Tailed Demon lord."

"Huh?" Minato blinked, "Really?"

"Yes, my name is the Kyuubi No Youko or Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kyuubi grinned.

"Kitsune means fox, right?" Minato asked.

"You really are an idiot, what kind of Hokage can't speak Japanese considering almost all the Jutsu have Japanese names." Kyuubi sighed, "Yes my names are respectively, The Nine Tailed Demon and the Nine Tailed Fox."

"So Kyuubi means nine tailed?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Kyuubi nodded.

"Ah," Minato grinned, "So are we going to fight then or what?"

"Huh?" Kyuubi was taken aback, you mean you still want to fight me?"

"Take this, Rasengan!" Minato charged Kyuubi, and was thrown into a tree and fell unconscious.

"That was easy," Kyuubi yawned.

"Round two," Minato sprung back awake and charged at Kyuubi, "Rasengan!"

There was another thud and Minato slumped to the floor.

"Round three," Minato got back up as if he were simply resting, "Rasengan!"

Kushina shook her head after round six. "Fine, I will go on a date with you."

"But I didn't win," Minato got back up. "And I never give up."

"You win," Kyuubi sighed. "I can't be bothered fighting you anymore."

Most people would have taken this badly, as if Kyuubi was pitying them and letting them win, but Minato didn't look at how, he just looked at the result. The result was he had a date with Kushina and that was all that mattered.

"WAAAHOOOOO! MINATO NAMIKAZE: ONE, THE KYUUBI No KITKAT six," Minato muttered under his breath before leaping around cheering (A/N: Think Naruto after the Neji Chuunin exam fight)

"Kitkat?" Kyuubi turned to Kushina, "How can you have a crush on this idiot?"

"He may be an idiot, but he is a good person and like he says, he never gives up." Kushina laughed as Minato took her arms and began jumping around in a circle.

"Wait," Naruto scowled as Minato finished his story. "So why was Kyuubi-Hime teaching mom?"

"Ask her yourself," Minato shrugged. "I never thought about it."

"…You really are an idiot," Naruto sighed. "Then again I should have known that when I heard you thought I would be treated as a hero."

"I can't help it if Konoha is full of idiots," Minato sighed.

"Guess that makes you the king of the idiots." Naruto grinned. Minato's story had given him time to get his breath back. "Shall we end this now then?"

"Sure," Minato grinned.

"RASENGAN!" Both combatants charged at each other, intending on killing the other. There was an explosion as the two Jutsu collided and once again both were sent sprawling backwards.

"Amaterasu," Naruto launched a black ball of fire towards Minato who evaded the attack. "Damn," Naruto wiped the blood from his left eye.

"I wonder how many more tricks you have." Minato grinned. "But your Chakra must be almost all out and you are yet to use Kyuubi-Hime's."

"Tch," Naruto leapt to the side as Minato launched another barrage of shuriken at his son. _'__Damn it! I need to immobilise him! Even without the Hiraishin he is far too fast to hit with anything that will keep him down, and without that Shuriken it seems I cannot use Hiraishin against him.'_

Suddenly everything went black and white.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE, A DEAL WAS MADE." The Shinigami appeared.

"If you are here to punish someone, take my soul!" Minato yelled.

"THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE. BUT YOUR SOUL SHALL BE RECLAIMED."

"Hell no," Naruto yelled. "I am going to kill him! You stay out of this!"

The Shinigami was confused. "YOU ORDER A GOD?"

"Well done, I see you are more intelligent than him," Naruto nodded at Minato.

"NO ONE ORDERS A GOD!" The Shinigami turned to face Naruto.

"I do," Naruto grinned, "And I don't care if I have to beat you before I kill him."

"…" The Shinigami was stunned. He had no idea how to respond to this. He knew from experience that mortals could be unpredictable, but this youngling was beyond comprehension.

"So you want to fight me or not?" Naruto grinned.

"HAHAHAHA!" The Shinigami burst out laughing, although this noise in itself was more unnerving than any Genjutsu a mortal could think up even after the worst nightmare imaginable. "YOU ARE INTERESTING."

"Er…thanks?" Naruto blinked.

"I HAVE A PROPOSITION TO MAKE," The Shinigami appeared to be sizing Naruto up. "IF YOU CAN DEFEAT OROCHIMARU, THE ONE WHO DEFILED THE SACRED GIFT OF LIFE, I WILL REWARD YOU."

"A reward huh?" Naruto grinned, "Sure, sounds like a good idea."

"TILL NEXT TIME, NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" The Shinigami vanished.

"Son…" Minato chuckled, "I don't believe you threatened to fight the Shinigami! What would you have done if he called your bluff?"

"What bluff?" Naruto scowled. "Can we get this over with; there is a certain Snake Sannin I want to kill."

"He's right," Anko repeated. "Your threats are hollow, you cannot kill him."

"Anko…" Tsunade allowed her confusion to show, "I don't understand."

"It is Konoha's fault," Orochimaru licked his lips, "If you hadn't had treated Anko as such, this would have never happened, give me the scroll, Anko."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Anko handed the scroll to Orochimaru and turned to face Tsunade, when she winked.

'_Huh?' _Tsunade kept her face composed.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Orochimaru yelled, "Kyuubi-Kei!"

Nothing happened.

"It is blood sealed." Anko stated, "You need this," she threw a vial of blood at Orochimaru, who caught it with his tongue then smeared some of its contents on his thumb, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu…Kyuubi-Kei!" Orochimaru tried again and grinned as he saw Kyuubi-Kei emerge from the scroll. He grasped the hilt and laughed, which was the last thing his current body actually did. Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke and the Kyuubi Kei became Anko, with Orochimaru holding her ankle, leaving her hands free to wield a short sword, "Your threats were hollow because I am the one who is going to kill him, not you!" she yelled as she separated Orochimaru's head from the rest of his body. "Payback is a bitch." Anko pulled free of his dead form and walked over to help Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Nice plan," Tsunade smiled as Anko helped her up.

"Is Hokage-sama alright?" Anko lead Tsunade over to Jiraiya. He was not moving but the blade had avoided piercing any vital areas, besides one of his lungs and the damage was not fatal.

"He'll be fine after I am finished healing him. Is that the real scroll?" Tsunade asked as she removed Kusanagi from Jiraiya.

"No, it is a copy that Naruto bought me a while back." Anko grinned. "It opens only to my blood."

"Check the bastard is actually dead." Tsunade turned to Anko with a smile. "You are free to use any method you want."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Anko walked over to the fallen Snake Sannin with an evil glint. "Are you still alive?" she asked and got no response, so she cut off one of his arms. "Hmm…no cry of pain. How about now?" She cut off his legs. "How about now?" Anko replaced her sharp kunai with a much blunter one and lashed out at his crotch.

Tsunade winced seeing the treatment Orochimaru's corpse was receiving, but even if he was still alive, there was no torture that that bastard didn't deserve. However Tsunade was slightly worried at the expertise Anko had at castrating someone with a blunt Kunai, even more so by the fact she kept a blunt one on her for those occasions.

"He's definitely dead," Anko confirmed, after playing football with Orochimaru's head for a few minutes.

"Thank the gods," Tsunade breathed out a sigh of relief.

"_The gods can't help you now!" _

"What the fuck?" Anko dropped her blunt Kunai out of surprise.

"_I should have known you would betray me." _A giant white scaled snake crawled from the gap where Orochimaru's head had until recently resided. "_Still I congratulate you, you are truly a snake." _The white snake grew in size, getting larger and larger.

"This is so messed up," Anko scowled.

The snake grew and grew until it rolled off the Hokage Monuments; it was easily the size of a large Summon boss now.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Anko asked aloud.

"Hmm…" Tsunade looked down, "Me and Jiraiya are out of Chakra so we can't summon anything."

"Do we know any other summoners?" Anko asked.

"Nope," Tsunade shook her head.

"Not…true," Jiraiya coughed. "I think…Naruto can…summon."

"I'll get him." Anko vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Jiraiya, why are you talking like that? I healed you completely." Tsunade scowled.

"So I guess I won't get the sympathy vote then?" Jiraiya sighed.

"Why did you do it?" Tsunade looked away from Jiraiya.

"Huh?" Jiraiya frowned as he tried to prop himself up.

"Why did you take that attack for me?"

"Well that's simple." Jiraiya grinned, "Because if you died no one would be able to help me with the paperwork and death would be preferable to all that paperwork without you."

"…" Tsunade turned back to Jiraiya, tears streaming down her face. "I was so scared…I thought I had lost everyone…"

"There, there," Jiraiya hugged her as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm fine, Naruto's fine, we are all fine."

"Don't ever make me feel like that again," Tsunade sobbed.

"I promise Tsunade-Hime, I will do my best to make sure you never have to feel that pain again."

"Jiraiya-kun," Tsunade sobbed, earning a raised eyebrow from Jiraiya.

"Tsu-chan," Jiraiya responded before coughing up blood as Tsunade punched him in the stomach.

"Don't call me that," Tsunade whispered as she fell asleep, tears still trailing her cheeks.

"…Women, I'll never understand them." Jiraiya sighed and turned to Orochimaru's giant form, "Then again I don't get most men either so I guess I can't speak."

"Damn it," Naruto clutched his bleeding arm. Most of the Uchiha district was damaged by the fight between the Forth and his son, and both parties looked drained but Minato was definitely looking better.

"You truly are a great fighter." Minato smiled at his son.

"Thanks…" Naruto smiled. "I guess coming from you that is a compliment."

"Oh, your tone has changed," Minato sighed, "Guess that means you are just about out of Chakra."

"Just about," Naruto admitted. _'__All I have left is my ultimate summoning, and seeing as my clones haven't dispelled themselves I'm assuming they are not in position yet. Then again I can't really use that in the middle of Konoha. Damn it…is this it? Am I really going to lose?'_

Minato threw a volley of kunai at Naruto who evaded them but stepped right into Minato's leg that kicked him, sending him flying backwards. Naruto rolled several meters and came to an abrupt stop when he collided with a house. His entire body was refusing to respond and his eyelids fell shut of their own accord.

"I…I lost?" He muttered. _'__Damn…this can't be how it ends! I…don't want to die yet! I can't die! I haven't avenged Sarutobi nor had any children yet. Hell I haven't even told Hinata my views on her yet. I can't die!'_

Naruto tried to move his body but found his arms felt as if they had a building placed on each arm. _'__Damn it! Why can't I move? Kyuubi! Help me! Somebody! Haku, Zabuza, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ero-Sennin, Kaa-san, Hinata, Sakura…anybody…please…'_

"I am sorry son." Minato's voice sounded through the black of Naruto's sight.

'_Kaa-san Uzumaki…Oto-san…somebody…'_

"So…you are awake after all."

"Huh?" Naruto glanced around. He was in a large bed in a well decorated room he had never seen. Sat staring at him intently was Hiren Namikaze.

"Oh fuck, I died." Naruto groaned.

"No…you are still alive, somehow," Hiren waved a hand dismissively. "Although as much as you dying would be a good thing, it would ultimately mean the end of our clan, and I would prefer to see it reduced to your standards rather than gone forever. That is why I used the Sealing Jutsu on you."

"Why? So I would get my ass kicked without being able to use Kyuubi's chakra?"

"You don't understand do you? You and she are the same physical entity. The reason you can't use her Chakra is because it doesn't exist anymore! There is only your chakra!"

"Then how come Kyuubi still exists?"

"Only her personality," Hiren sighed. "Her physical body is yours. Although admittedly it is possible to create her a body out of Chakra, like a Shadow Clone of sorts, the amount needed is insane, although I have seen in your mind the way you get around that. Anyway, I used the Sealing Jutsu to force you to have to learn our clan's techniques and become the new Head of the Namikaze clan."

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"You like to change subject don't you?" Hiren sighed, "Alright, this is my room at the Namikaze Mansion. This is my mindscape I created when I lodged into your soul."  
>"You did what now?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.<p>

"Allow me to explain what our bloodline truly is." Hiren straightened up.

"My dad is going to kill me!" Naruto snarled, "I don't have time for this!"

"While you are in your mindscape, time practically stands still outside your mind." Hiren tilted his head, "Anyway, the true power of our bloodline is that of the Nanzen-Kon (A/N: Many thousands Soul, grammar is a bitch with the translator I use…). Basically it allows us to hold multiple souls and draw on their powers. As you saw against me, the Namikaze clan basically used this to store demons within themselves, using the ritual, but this Bloodline is not limited to just Demons. As I have demonstrated anything can lodge in your soul. Once in your soul, its powers are yours to command, although it appears that you cannot access Akuma's power.

"Akuma?" Naruto looked bewildered.

"Monosugoi Akuma, the demon I had trapped in me." Hiren sighed.

"Oh," Naruto nodded, "Can anyone use my bloodline against me?"

"No, once something enters your soul, it becomes imprisoned, it cannot take over your body and all of its chakra and power becomes yours. But the ritual required adding something to your soul is long and arduous, as is the ritual to merge with someone else's soul."

"Wait…that means you…" Naruto blinked.

"I knew from the start I would lose," Hiren nodded. "So I prepared the ritual. You know when I was keeping you busy with earth clones; I was using that joining ritual. To actually merge with a stored soul only takes a matter of seconds."

"So…was there any point in dragging me here?"

"Yes…if you want to access the Chakra that used to be Kyuubi's you need to be able to merge consciousness with her. It is part of your body but responds to her thought patterns. Basically a human cannot use Demon Chakra without that demon channelling for them, which is what Kyuubi and the seal did for you, now that both Kyuubi and the seal can't help you, you need to basically merge consciousnesses with her. To do that, simply think like she does and her voice will begin to sound in the back of your head. As soon as this happens focus on her voice and when you are merged…well you will know. Now try not to be a complete disappointment to the Namikaze clan." Hiren clapped her hands and blackness returned to Naruto's sight.

'_Think like Kyuubi? Er…Damn I am so powerful? DAMN YOU HIREN! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW A DEMON THINKS! MAY YOU ROT IN THE FIRES OF HELL FOR AN ETERNITY YOU COMPLETE WANKER!'_

'_**With a side order of eternal damnation!'**_

'_Kyuubi!' _Naruto focused on her voice.

'_**Oh! You can hear me again…about damn time.'**_

Naruto felt Kyuubi wrap her arms around him. _**'**__**Come on let's kick this guys ass!'**_

"**With pleasure!" **It sounded as if Kyuubi and Naruto were both speaking at the same time.

Minato leapt back as red chakra started to surround Naruto. Nine tails formed at the base of his spine and his eyes turned crimson. His canines sharpened and his whiskers pealed away from his face. His skin turned a red colour, and patches of fur burst from his arms and legs. He started to float in the air until he righted himself and stood before Minato.

"Oh shit…" Minato blinked.

"**Hahaha! This is true power! I can feel all nine tails! Let's go old man! **I'll show you who is the…huh?" Naruto blinked as he returned to his normal form. He felt rejuvenated, but lacked the power he had felt a few moments ago.

'_**Idiot! You lost our mental sync!' **_Kyuubi snapped as her voice trailed away into nothingness.

"Oh…" Naruto scowled. "That's a shame."

"You are back up? Ready for round two?" Minato grinned. Naruto realised just how drained his father was. He seemed to be staggering a lot on barely able to focus.

"More than ready," Naruto grinned and charged his father. "Fuuton: Kaze Yari!" The spear of wind charged towards Minato and pierced him in the chest.

"Damn," Minato staggered backwards. "It looks like you were completely regenerated! Damn…I wasted all of my Chakra fighting you before…you've got me beaten Naruto, I am glad I was beaten by you, and not Jiraiya." Minato fell to his knees, "Feels like Orochimaru is recalling his chakra. Please, finish me now. End this cursed existence!"

"I will," Naruto grinned as he formed several hand seals, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Finisher: Rasengan Overload!"

Minato looked around. There were a thousand Kage Bunshin, each holding a Rasengan in each hand. Each one threw them up into the air, leaving the two thousand balls of Chakra spinning in the air.

"Impossible," Minato blinked, "Such control…Such Chakra demands!"

"It's over old man." Naruto smiled. "Oiuchi: Shikei (Final Blow: Capital Punishment)." Each of the flying Rasengan raced towards Minato, each one tearing into him and merging with the others until all that was where Minato had once stood was a giant Rasengan, which dispersed leaving no traces of Minato.

"Rest in peace father," Naruto smiled as he looked at the crater that was once his father.

"I wish we could have met in better circumstances." He tried to resync with Kyuubi, once again losing the connection after a matter of seconds. "Damn…well at least I get a quick recharge!"

He turned to see a gaping Anko.

"Oh hi," Naruto smiled. "What's a matter?"

"You beat the Yondaime?" Anko twitched. "You are a fucking monster! Can I bear your children?" Anko grinned.

"Maybe later, is there any reason you are here?"

"I was sent to ask you to summon something to kill an oversized Orochimaru."

Usually such a comment would have earned a reply such as 'What do you mean oversized?' but after the day Naruto was having, nothing seemed impossible right now. "Fair enough," Naruto shrugged and followed Anko.

The two arrived at the Hokage tower as Orochimaru finished growing. He was now far larger than any summon boss and was gloating in his strange new voice. He spat a large globe of acid at Konoha, effectively wiping out what little of the Uchiha district remained.

"You want me to fight that?" Naruto blinked.

"You defeated Minato?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, you doubted me Ero-Sennin?" Naruto grinned.

"Never for a minute," Jiraiya replied semi-honestly. "If you can beat Minato I am sure you can take this guy on. Besides you Chakra levels are practically full, so I'm guessing Minato was a walkover for you."

"Is Kaa-san alright?" Naruto nodded at her sleeping form.

"Simply tired," Jiraiya grinned. "It's up to you now." Jiraiya vanished in a swirl of leaves, taking Tsunade with him.

"The coward fled!" Naruto proclaimed.

"I'm still here though," Anko pointed out.

"…somehow that doesn't encourage me…oh well." Naruto smiled as he felt the last of his clones dispel itself. "Looks like it's time for my insurance policy." Naruto drew a scroll from his pocket and placed it down, slamming his palm onto it.

Suddenly five columns of blue chakra billowed from around Konoha.

"Time to bring out the big guns," Naruto bit nine of his fingers and slammed them down. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Kyuubi No Youko!"

So the Naruto Minato fight has reached its end, and Naruto is summoning Kyuubi to take down Orochimaru, but what is the reward that the Shinigami has in mind? And just where is Naruto's real summoning scroll? And why has Kurenai still not had any screen time?

Find out next time in Pokémon: Confessions of a Pikachu!

Or you know, Naruto: Dark Beginnings, whichever one it is…

**Minor Spoiler Alert**

Damn Naruto showed his dad who's in charge. 'Naruto, I am your father." FALCON PUNCH!

"That's for locking the Kyuubi in me bitch!"

Okay…maybe I reworded the scenes _slightly_

**End Minor Spoiler**

Omake: Scenes inspired by Alcohol

Naruto turns away from the crater he made using his finishing technique.

Naruto: Finally…it is over father.

Minato: Not yet, did you really think you would fight a foe who can't power up?

Naruto: Oh shit…

Minato: This is my BANKAI! Super Ultra Amazing Minato-is-so-sexy-with-more-fan-girls-than-Sasuke Doomsday chicken of hotness!

Naruto: …

Minato: What?

Naruto: I am adopted, I swear it. It was bad enough you made a Bleach reference…but the name of it…

In a hospital not so far way…

Tsunade: Jiraiya-kun…there is something I want to tell you.

Jiraiya: Yes?

Tsunade: I mean, we have known each other for a long time…

Jiraiya: Yeah.

Tsunade: We have fought many battles together; experienced losses and heart breaks, and we have stayed together through it all

Jiraiya: Excluding the past…X number of years.

Tsunade; so I guess we are pretty close…

Jiraiya: Yeah.

Tsunade: So I just want to tell you…

Jiraiya: Yeah?

Tsunade: NO MATTER HOW CLOSE WE ARE YOU DO NOT HAVE POSITION TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES FOR ME! JUST BECAUSE I FELL ASLEEP IN YOUR ARMS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN CHANGE MY CLOTHES!

Jiraiya: But someone had to change you into a hospital gown and everyone else was scared of waking you up! I promise I closed my eyes!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 16: Heroes of Konoha

Konohamaru was not in a good mood. He was being chased by an Oto-nin, after Konohamaru had seen the nin steal Naruto's scroll, which was now in Konohamaru's possession. The young boy was currently weaving his way through the village, desperately trying to lose his pursuer.

"Damn," He cursed aloud as he skidded around a corner. _'__I can't let Boss down!'_

Konohamaru had started referring to Naruto as boss ever since the Naruto had taught him the Kage Bunshin, just after the second round of the Chuunin Exams.

"See?" Konohamaru grinned at Naruto, who watched the youth perform several minor ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills with interest. "Think I will be able to avenge my old man now?"

"Not bad," Naruto had to admit, "You have come along nicely. And your information is very useful." Naruto had learnt a lot from the young boy, who had managed to steal several of Danzo's records with a degree of skill Naruto would have found rare in someone twice Konohamaru's age. "As a reward, I will teach you how to do this," Naruto grinned, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

"What's so good about that?" Konohamaru scowled, and then yelped when Naruto's Bunshin picked him up. "Hey! It's solid!"

"A Kage Bunshin is solid, and is capable of transferring its memories to the creator after it has been defeated. There are other bonuses but I will let you find them out for yourself, now listen to my instructions."

Several attempts later and Konohamaru had finally managed to produce a semi-acceptable Kage-Bunshin. It looked paler and frailer than Konohamaru, but was enough to fool anyone who didn't pay much attention to the Sandaime's grandson.

"Not bad, I wouldn't recommend using it in combat, but if you practice pranks using it you will surely get it mastered. I wouldn't recommend attempting more than one Bunshin. It looks like you have inherited a great deal of Chakra, far greater than many Chuunin could have. It is nowhere near mine, but I have an unfair advantage so you shouldn't worry about that," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "And that's about it."

"Thanks boss!" Konohamaru grinned.

"Boss?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Think nothing of it Kono."

"Kono?" Konohamaru tilted his head.

"Saying (A/N: And typing) Konohamaru all the time is a pain," Naruto waved a hand dismissively, "Think of it as a code name."

"Hai!" Konohamaru grinned.

"Now get back to what you do best," Naruto smiled slightly, "And maybe next time I will teach you a new offensive attack."

"Hai!" Kono looked ready to burst after such an announcement, and raced off to find something worthy of bringing to Naruto's attention.

'_**Do you think that is a wise idea?'**_

'_Sure, the kid will make a valuable ally when I take over this place.' _Naruto shook his head and walked away. _'__When I am Hokage, I will bring about a new age of peace.'_

'_**By killing all who don't agree with you?'**_

'_Is there any other way?'_

Kono ducked under a hastily tossed kunai as he raced down Konoha's main streets. The Oto-nin and Konoha forces where now pretty evenly matched in numbers, although Konoha had a much stronger force. While this meant that Konoha would probably win, it also meant that no-one could help Konohamaru.

"I have only got one shot at this…" Kono concentrated and as he turned a corner into an alley way muttered, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

An almost perfect copy of Konohamaru materialised, the only difference being that the Bunshin was almost three inches taller than the real thing.

Kono leapt to the side and hid in a dustbin, exhausted. Even after all his training a Kage Bunshin was almost too much for him to create, especially after having to run so much. Luckily he had decent Chakra control which he used to speed himself up, which his pursuer apparently couldn't do. This had given him time to summon the Bunshin and hide without being noticed by his pursuer, who landed in the alley way a few moments later.

"Giving up running I see?" the nin's eyes narrowed. "Where is the scroll?"

"Don't know," The Bunshin claimed.

"Then I guess I will have to kill you!" The nin had no time for games. He had a feeling Orochimaru would not be pleased that he was already half an hour late in delivering the scroll. When Orochimaru wasn't pleased…He got communist and gave everyone an equal share of his anger, and the fact that most of the nin were probably going to die fighting Konoha meant that he would get a larger share of the pain.

"If I die I am taking you with me!" The Bunshin charged into the nin.

"Oh?" The nin sneered then noticed the Explosive tag on the Bunshin's back. "Nice try!" He round house kicked the clone backwards, scowling as the Bunshin dispersed.

"Not very smart are you?"

The nin span around and saw a smug looking Konohamaru. "That was merely a distraction. Ignite!" There was an explosion as the tag Konohamaru has placed on the nin while he was focused on the Bunshin detonated, sending chunks of the former foe raining down like clumps of damp confetti. Kono decided this was the appropriate moment to throw up, and did so in the bin he had been hiding in.

"What was that?" Kurenai raced around the corner. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru pulled himself upright. "You have to get this to the boss!" Kono waved the scroll. "Boss needs this!"

"Boss?" Kurenai scowled and noted the summoning scroll, "You mean Naruto?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru slumped forward. "Get this to the boss…" He collapsed, his fatigue finally claiming him.

Kurenai picked the boy and the scroll up.

"Damn," She blinked noting the devastation.

"Naruto boss will be proud…right?" Konohamaru muttered.

"You took down an enemy despite the huge gap in your levels, Naruto will be proud." Kurenai nodded, smiling as Kono started to snore loudly. "Let's get you to the hospital for a check over. Then I will deliver this scroll to him."

Naruto waited.

"Erm…" Anko looked around.

"That's odd," Naruto stood up, feeling slightly foolish. "Nothing happened?"

"I hear that's a common problem with men of your age." Anko stated. "Don't be embarrassed."

"…" Naruto scowled and checked the position of each of the columns. "Why isn't it working?"

"Er…" Anko tilted her head, "Are you sure you are performing the right Hand seals?"

"This Jutsu doesn't need hand seals as such." Naruto shook his head, "But I still don't know why it isn't doing anything."

"Hmm…" Anko looked thoughtful, "Well…I guess you can always use your special sword to win."

"Someone stole it," Naruto shook his head.

"Well that sucks." Anko pouted.

"Don't I kn-OOOOOOO" Naruto fell over as he found himself stood upon the full sized Kyuubi no Youko's head.

"AWESOME!" Anko jumped up and down.

"…" Naruto steadied himself. "Well that was a little late."

"**Sorry, I was half asleep when you summoned me." **Kyuubi had the decency to sound ashamed at this.

"Right then," Naruto lowered himself, holding onto Kyuubi's head as she leapt off of the Hokage Monument and into the field to stand eye to eye with what was once Orochimaru.

"**Damn…and I though he looked weird before." **Kyuubi chuckled, her voice carrying across Konoha with ease.

"Yeah," Naruto realised there was a passenger, "Are you comfy there?"

"Huh?" Anko looked up. She had apparently summoned a comfy chair, several bottles of Sake and twelve plates of Dangos, "Just getting my seat ready for the big fight."

"…**I like this woman." **Kyuubi chuckled.

"I like you too," Anko patted Kyuubi's fur.

"Right then," Naruto grinned. The Genius behind the Chakra Amplification seals he had given to each of his clones was the fact they held roughly 90% of his chakra. Each one had taken several weeks to successfully create without leaving him terribly weakened, but the result was he was effectively able to call on 6 times as much chakra than usual, and was able to summon a body such as the Kyuubi's, although summoning is not the correct term. The Kyuubi's body was basically a huge Kage Bunshin, that was pumped full of Chakra to prevent it from being destroyed so easily, and also to allow Kyuubi to wield at least four tails of power when he transferred her mind to the clone. Luckily it appeared Hiren's Jutsu had not prevented him transferring Kyuubi's mind. The best bit was that it didn't rely on Naruto's current Chakra, leaving him at full fighting strength while his stored Chakra formed Kyuubi's body.

Admittedly now he had used it he would have to spend months remaking the seals but still, it was Naruto's ultimate Summoning Jutsu and looked pretty damn impressive.

Kakashi dispatched the last of the Oto-nins and nodded to his team. "Is Mr Bubonic plague still hanging in there?"

"Yeah," Kiba nodded as he carried aforementioned Jounin.

"What the…" Shino gazed in amazement as the form of the Kyuubi stepped between Orochimaru and the village.

"Is that..." Kakashi murmured. "The Kyuubi is protecting the very village she sought to destroy all those years ago…"

"Careful!" Iruka led the students into the Academy, before noting the giant fox now standing between Konoha and death by Giant snake. "Naruto…is that your doing?"

"Amazing," Asuma chuckled. He had been helping Iruka defend the children. "The Village's worst nightmare is now its saviour."

"WhAT the HEll IS GOinG oN?" Ryouga's disjointed speech cried out.

"The Kyuubi?" Zabuza chuckled "Looks like Naruto's got serious."

"Hai," Haku evaded an ice spear from by her faceless copy. "We should hurry up if we wish to watch the fight."

"Yeah," Zabuza grinned, "Guess we'll have to stop messing around."

"Impossible…" Danzo staggered backwards spitting blood.

"Hardly," Itachi stated. He had managed to tear off most of the remaining limbs of Danzo, leaving him with only his two original arms, all without taking a hit himself. What was more impressive is the fact he did so without activating his Sharingan. "You are just that weak."

"The Kyuubi has returned!" Danzo pointed behind Itachi.

Itachi looked in his blade's reflection, and noted the Kyuubi towering above them. "So it has," Itachi shrugged. "I am sure Naruto has everything under control."

"He is a monster!" Danzo spat.

"No," Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "He is an honest man who would kill you if you crossed him, but I…I am a monster. I will make you relive the worst moments of your life for the next seventy-two hours."

Danzo lost control of his body as he stared into the lone Sharingan eye of Itachi.

"For the next seventy-two hours, you will know fear and pain, but no matter how much you want it, your death will be denied."

Hinata allowed the nurses to treat her as she sat in the Hospital.

"You are alright, Hinata-sama?" Neji walked in.

"Hai," Hinata was in a bad mood.

"You are angry?" Neji frowned, "Why?"

"Because," Hinata sighed. "The whole reason I wanted to enter the exams was to prove my worth to Naruto."

"You should seek worth in your own eyes." Neji stated, "If he cannot accept you despite the skill and looks you hold, then he is a fool."

"Huh?" Hinata looked taken aback, "Just because I kicked your ass you start acting nice to me?"

"I thought you were destined to be forever a weakling…but you have shown me the truth behind destiny, that it is what we make it." Neji smiled slightly, "For that I thank you."

"Okay…" Hinata shrugged_ 'How the hell did beating someone up make them an ally?'_ "So are you saying I should stop trying to impress Naruto, and simply be happy with myself?"  
>"You should see yourself for what you are, and live by your own standards, not by Naruto's." Neji finished and turned to the nurse. "Is Hinata-sama combat ready?"<p>

"Yes," The nurse nodded, "But I would recommend she…"

"We are leaving then, the battle is still being fought and we are Genin after all." Neji turned to his cousin, "Shall we show these invaders 'what Konoha is all about'?"

"Hai," Hinata stood up, "Let's kick some ass!"

Unbeknownst to the two Hyuuga, the youngest of the Hyuuga had once again listened in and found herself wanting to go out and beat some Oto-nins.

"Calm down Hanabi, your time will come soon enough," Hiashi stated as he placed a restraining hand on his youngest daughter's shoulder.

"But sis and Neji are going to clear up!" Hanabi protested.

"That they will," Hiashi turned as several Oto-nin burst into the hospital. "And that is because," He declared, activating his Byakugan and effortlessly destroying the enemy nin, "The Hyuuga are the best."

"Yahoo!" Several Oto-nin fell to the floor, gaping holes where their chest should have been.

"Hey, mum. Don't you think you are going a little over the top?" Hana scowled at her mother.

"Hey?" Tsume looked hurt, "I haven't had a chance to let loose in a while."

"Not my fault you're single," Hana grinned as she and her three nin Dog allies quickly decimated a small squad of ROOT Personal. "Get a mate and unleash your pent up energies."

"I note you haven't got a partner either," Tsume commented as she decapitated another ROOT-nin with a karate chop to the neck.

"I have other outlets," Hana stated as she snapped the neck of an Oto-nin that had tried to sneak up behind her.

"Hey," Tsume noted the Kyuubi, "Think we have to fight that?"

"Nah," Hana threw a kunai with unerring accuracy to pierce a nin using hand seals. "I am sure that the Hokage will have plans for that."

"Jiraiya?" Tsume snorted with laughter as her nin dog companion took on another squad of Oto-nin, who displayed about as much skill as the corpses they soon became. "Don't make me laugh, he'll probably check it's gender and see that it's female and try and conduct 'research' on it."

Hana merely chuckled as she finished off the stragglers that had dared even look at the Inuzuka compound with intent to kill. The Inuzuka had been aware of the Kyuubi's existence in Konoha before Minato had (although that wasn't very difficult) and had managed to befriend her. They were confused when she attacked Konoha, but one of the Jounin present at Kyuubi's sealing had heard her scream to avenge her by killing Orochimaru and had put two and two together.

"Well…that was disappointing," Tsume scowled. "I wonder if the Hyuuga are up for a brawl."

"Mother!" Hana exclaimed.

"Sorry," Tsume looked a little sheepish.

"Try asking the Nara," Hana grinned.

"Please, all they do is sit around and say 'Troublesome'." Tsume snorted.

"Not the women," Hana stated.

"Hmm…" Tsume grinned, showing her sharp canines. "Good point."

"_So this is your trump card?" _Orochimaru laughed.

"**Holy fuck! It's a giant talking snake! Someone lock it in a cage! We could make millions from this!" **Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Sorry, all out of oversized cages." Naruto tapped his pockets.

"**Damn it**" Kyuubi sighed, causing a large area of woodland to fly away under the force of her breath. "**Guess we will just have to kill it and settle for skinning him." **

"_You talk big for a bound demon." _Orochimaru hissed.

"Yo, Orochimaru," Naruto grinned.

"_What?" _

"Dodge this," Naruto summoned an army of clones, each holding a Rasengan in each hand, however before any of them could even throw them into the air, thousands of snakes shot from Orochimaru and destroyed the clones surrounding him, "Ah, well…damn."

"**HAHAHAH! He made you look stupid!" **Kyuubi laughed. "**That's what you get for announcing your attack like that." **

"Whose side are you on?" Naruto grumbled. "And besides I would have had to announce the attack anyway…which kind of makes most Jutsu useless for assassination, seeing as you have to yell their names to use them."

"Go Naruto! Kick his fairy ass!" Anko yelled from Kyuubi's back.

"At least Anko has faith in me," Naruto stated.

"**Then why don't you go and raise a family with her then?" **

"Woohoo!" Anko yelled.

"Because I don't want to."

"Aww…" Anko whined

"Yet anyway," Naruto finished.

"Possible Wahoo!" Anko yelled.

"**Is she drunk?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Possibly," Naruto glanced at the passenger, who was currently singing a cheerful song about castrating Orochimaru with a rusted Senbon. "Oh and one last thing, Orochimaru?"  
>"<em>Now what?" <em>

"Monster-who-is-about-to-get-blown-up-says-what?" Naruto spat out quickly.

"_What?" _Orochimaru hissed.

"Precisely," Naruto grinned. "Ignite."

There was a series of explosions around Orochimaru's body.

"_What? When did that happen?" _Orochimaru's giant form was thrown backwards when Kyuubi used his confusion as an opening and blasted him with a beam of pure Chakra.

"Well…" Naruto grinned. "When I summoned that army of Bunshin, I had one keep himself hidden and use the Hiraishin to place them all around you."

"_Hiraishin?_" Orochimaru chuckled. "_It truly seems you would make an interesting vessel! But it will take more than a little blast and a beam of Chakra to finish me off." _Orochimaru grinned as his skin started to regenerate at an alarming rate.

"Well fuck me with a toaster…" Naruto blinked in shock.

"That can be arranged!" Anko called.

"_I can call upon any of those wearing the Cursed Seal and sacrifice them to heal myself. A useful ability!" _

"You are an oversized parasite." Naruto stated. _'__Wait a second…he bit Sasuke which mean Sasuke could be fucked if I don't kill this guy quickly! Oh and Anko.' _"Well I would love to chat but I simply want to kill you. Kyuubi, fire at will."

"**Let's rock!" **Kyuubi summoned a large sphere of Chakra and launched it at Orochimaru, causing an almighty explosion and sending the oversized snake flying backwards, although as before he simply regenerated.

"Damn…" Naruto scowled.

"**Well he can only sacrifice so many followers before he runs out," **Kyuubi stated, **"Let's just keep bombarding him until he dies." **

"If we do that Sasuke might die." Naruto stated, "And he has done nothing to deserve my wrath."

"Why are there no explosions?" Anko yelled, "I want mindless violence!"

"Oh, and Anko might die as well. Remind me why you haven't removed her," Naruto asked. _'__And why hasn't Orochimaru tried to steal her vitality?'_

"**I like her," **Kyuubi stated.

"I wonder why…" Naruto rolled his eyes while trying to think of a plan to take down Orochimaru.

"Damn it!" Haku cursed as an ice spear grazed her leg. Even if the faceless copies were only a fraction as powerful as the real things, the fact they could turn incorporeal at will made them damn near impossible to hit. Add to that the fact they positioned themselves so that no attack could be made against Ryouga without the attacker ending up severely wounded if not dead.

"This is getting annoying," Zabuza brought his blade around, shattering the ice Senbon that had been launched at him. He had managed to dispel his mimics Mist with next to no difficulty, but the fact he couldn't seem to harm his opponents was really starting to piss him off. "I didn't want to use this but you leave me no choice," Zabuza began swirling his blade around his head. "Get out of the way Haku." Zabuza ordered.

"Hai!" Haku leapt out of the way.

Zabuza whirled the blade, until the wind whipped around him and brought down the blade. There was no call of a Jutsu, no gathering of chakra, no noise before the left arm of Ryouga fell to the floor, cleanly sliced from his body.

"My ultimate assassination Jutsu, The Silent Blade," Zabuza grinned.

"Impressive, Zabuza-sama!" Haku smiled.

"Is thaT all yOU haVe?" Ryouga giggled hysterically.

"It is all I need," Zabuza grinned as the building behind Ryouga split and fell onto Ryouga, crushing him.

Haku blinked. The attack was so sharp that it had effectively sliced a building in half, causing it to slide down and crush Ryouga.

The two faceless copies flickered out of existence.

"Oh yeah," Zabuza nodded, "Still got it."

"Shall we go and see Naruto now?" Haku asked.

"Oh," Zabuza was a little let down by Haku's lack of a reaction. "Sure why not."

Itachi scowled as he finished Danzo off. "That was for trying to get me to kill Sasuke."

He glanced up and noted that the Kyuubi was firing blasts of pure Chakra at Orochimaru, but filed this under not important. Naruto was powerful enough to deal with a Sannin, but Itachi had a bad feeling about Sasuke.

"I hope I'm wrong," He muttered as he raced to the hospital. On entry everything looked fine. A nurse ran over to him with a smile. "Can I help you sir?"

"Could you direct me to Sasuke's room?" Itachi asked.

The nurse noted his resemblance to Sasuke, "Are you a relative?"

"Yes," Itachi nodded.

"I heard his clan was wiped out," The nurse lead Itachi down a hallway.

"They were, I was…elsewhere when they were killed." Itachi chose his words carefully.

"I see. He is in here, Oh my gods…" The nurse dropped her clipboard.

Fearing what he would see, Itachi peered past the nurse. There was no sign of Sasuke or of a wall to the hospital.

"Someone broke in and stole Sasuke!" The nurse exclaimed.

"How did no-one hear this?" Itachi's voice was dangerously cold.

"I…I don't know, there should have been someone guarding this room but…"

"Why do I have a feeling they were ROOT ANBU." Itachi growled and ran to the gaping hole in the wall. Whoever did it would be long gone by now.

"I am sorry," The nurse bowed her head.

"Inform the Hokage," Itachi stated. "Tell him that Itachi is…"

"Going nowhere." Jiraiya walked into the room.

"But Hokage-sama," Itachi turned to face Jiraiya.

"We have a spy planted amongst the traitors," Jiraiya patted Itachi on his shoulder. "When our spy informs them of their position, I will let you know. You can personally lead the squad to reclaim Sasuke."

"I…" Itachi turned away, "If anything should happen to Sasuke…"

"I know," Jiraiya nodded. "But if Naruto defeats Orochimaru then Oto will probably try and use Sasuke as a bargaining chip to earn freedom from their crimes."

"And if Naruto loses?" Itachi turned to Jiraiya.

"We have our spy." Jiraiya stated. "Also we have an ANBU tailing them, just in case. We will learn where they are taking Sasuke. You have my word on that."

"…" Itachi merely left the room.

"Damn he is hard to deal with," Jiraiya shivered. "He gave me the impression he would kill me rather than look at me."

"So…since all women give you that look I would have thought you were immune to it," Tsunade commented as she walked into the room to see if anyone needed her help.

The two had been administered Soldier Pills and were fully combat ready, although Jiraiya was suffering from a hot temperature and some light-headedness. They had been visiting the wounded and Tsunade helping out where she could.

"You know you could go and fight." Tsunade commented as they made their way to the next ward.

"Sorry but I don't feel like leaving you right now," Jiraiya looked out of a window as Konoha slowly but surely finished the remaining invaders.

"Huh?" Tsunade frowned.

"What I mean is…" Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair, sounded uncertain.

"Yes?"

"I guess I kind of…"

"Yes?"

"Don't want to fight," Jiraiya grinned and ducked to avoid Tsunade's punch. "What?"

"Nothing," Tsunade scolded herself mentally. _'__Jiraiya will always be Jiraiya…'_

Jiraiya stood and watched Tsunade storm off.

"Heh, now I know what you mean Sarutobi, you can spend your entire life with someone…then all of a sudden you see them in a whole new light." Jiraiya subconsciously touched where Tsunade had sobbed into his chest. "And I get what you meant Minato," Jiraiya looked back to the fighting nin, "They can make us the bravest heroes and the greatest cowards…"

"Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" Anko cheered.

"Behave yourself," Kurenai landed beside her friend. "I come bearing gifts."

"Huh?" Naruto caught the scroll Kurenai threw at him. "Where did you get this?"

"Konohamaru claimed it from an Oto-nin," Kurenai refused to elaborate; "If you want to know more you will have to ask the boy himself."

"Fine, be like that," Naruto summoned Kyuubi-Kei. "Right then," Naruto flourished Kyuubi-Kei. "What's the plan?"

"**We cut him into tiny pieces and sell him as cheap dog food." **

"Be serious, what dog would want to eat something as foul as him?" Naruto grinned.

"**Good point…how about we sell him as…erm…No ideas here…" **

"Let's focus on how we kill him first?" Naruto tilted his head.

"_You cannot defeat me! If you destroy my body, my soul will simply find a new host!" _

"I guess that's what the Shinigami meant when he said that Orochimaru had defiled the sacred gift of life." Naruto commented.

"**Well…you could use Kon-Tsu." **Kyuubi suggested.

"Kyuubi…to do that I must be able to access the centre of his Chakra network," Naruto turned to the giant snake. "Where the hell would his be?"

"**Well…if you had Byukagan we wouldn't be having this kind of problem," **Kyuubi sniffed.

"Oh I am sorry, how about I go and ask Hiashi if I can trade him a Byakugan eye for my last normal one?" Naruto's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"**No need to take that tone," **Kyuubi responded. "**I would advise you to think of a plan quickly though. The Chakra fuelling this form is running low. **"

"Okay, time for plan A," Naruto stated.

"**Which is?" **

"Kick his ass so hard that he spits his soul out." Naruto grinned. "When his soul is looking for a new body, I use Kon-Tsu on it and effectively trap his soul."

"**Do you know the chance of that working?" **Kyuubi rolled her eyes.

"Next to none," Naruto nodded.

"HEY! START FIGHTING AGAIN!" Anko yelled.

"I believe Anko does have a point," Kurenai looked up from the seat Anko had given her (she had brought a spare). "If you don't hurry up Kyuubi will vanish due to lack of Chakra and then Orochimaru will destroy the village."

"…Guess she is right," Naruto pointed Kyuubi-Kei at Orochimaru, "Give me death or give me victory!"

"**So basically let me win or beat me?" **Kyuubi translated.

"Shut up…" Naruto sighed as the Kyuubi charged towards Orochimaru, leaving a trail of uprooted trees in her path.

The sound of the two giant beings colliding caused a sound wave so powerful that it caused Tayuya to stop cursing out of her chakra stealing prison cell and listen in appreciation, but only for a few seconds.

Will Naruto's plan work? Will Anko finish her Dangos before the end of the battle? Will Lee have any screen time in the next episode? And what about Tenten and Chouji and Ino and Shikamaru and all the other Genin I am too lazy to mention who haven't had any screen time? Hell even Hanabi has had more lines than Shikamaru in this…

Don't know why but I have been having strange urges to put more Tenten in this story, and Hana Inuzuka…I cut out all the Tenten lines (Most of them were severely random). Poor Tenten, a under loved character with next to no screen time or character development in the actual Manga /anime, don't worry Tenten! Some people like you…well I do, kind of, even if you aren't exactly Anko (my current Fave Naruto Character if you hadn't guessed by now)…

The Adventures of Naruto the Vengeful (A.K.A the Death of the councilmen)

Based on some random doodles I drew in a Maths lesson. Yeah…real productive lesson that was…

Part One; Movies and Music (Do not own Rammstein)

Naruto lands in the clearing, staring up at the giant snake.

Naruto: I have had it with these mother fucking snakes in this mother fucking plain!"

Kyuubi: **That was bad…**

Naruto: You try and think of something witty then.

Kyuubi: *Starts Playing Rammstein's Bang Bang* **MUHAHAHA! ***Throws exploding balls of Chakra around.

Naruto: That isn't witty, that is just explosive.

Meanwhile in Konoha;

Councillor Anti-Naruto Number 1: I must scheme to kill the demon brat! What is that giant red ball heading towards me? Maybe it wants to…*Explosion*

Part Two; Christmas presents.

Council Member: Hmm…what is this?

Naruto: A Christmas present.

Council Member: But we are in the middle of February.

Naruto; An early Christmas present to say that I have no hard feelings about the whole sending me on a team to die thing.

Council Member: How thoughtful…I hear ticking, is that a clock?

Naruto: Don't want to ruin the big surprise!

Council Member: Oh I can't wait! Thank you…where did he go? You know youngsters today are always running around as if their lives depended on *Explosion*


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 17: Battles of the Mind and Soul

Kakashi grimaced as he clutched his wounded arm.

"Stay still and take it like a man," Kurenai snapped as she applied a bandage to the man's arm. The two were sat watching over their Genin as Asuma and Shikamaru argued strategy. Jiraiya had gathered all of the available forces to discuss a plan while Naruto kept Orochimaru busy.

The Invaders had been defeated, thanks to the assistance of Suna and the skill of the Konoha forces. Now all that was left was to patch everyone up and sort out the giant snake.

"Ouch!" Kakashi whined, "Can't you be a little more careful?"

"How about no?" Kurenai tightened the bandage earning a curse of pain from Kakashi.

"Any news from Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Kurenai shook her head as she finished bandaging the Jounin, "All I know is that Naruto is still alive, and the Kyuubi is still there."

"That is obvious to everyone," Gaara stated simply as he approached the two. "I bring news that Naruto is low on Chakra though, and it looks as if the Kyuubi is just about finished.

"And Anko?" Kakashi asked.

Gaara frowned.

"MUHAHAHA!" Anko grinned evilly as she plunged another kunai into the scaled hide of Orochimaru.

"Get a grip woman!" Naruto growled as he raced towards the head, Kyuubi-Kei biting into Orochimaru's flesh.

They had leapt from Kyuubi to deal as much damage as possible to the giant snake, hoping to force him to release his soul, but no matter how much damage they dealt, Orochimaru just regenerated.

"He can't have many followers left," Naruto muttered as he brought Kyuubi-Kei around in a wide arc, "Amaterasu!" The black flames clung to the snake, but seemed to have next to no effect on the creature.

"_You are like little gnats…" _Orochimaru shook his body furiously, trying to dislodge the two nin, who held on like grim death.

"Rasengan!" Naruto slammed his palm into the monster, hoping to drill his way through the body, but Orochimaru's scales were far harder than any organic material had right to be.

"This is getting old," Anko drew a Kunai and smeared a pasty white poison on it, before plunging the poisoned Kunai into Orochimaru's hide.

"**CHAKRA BLAST!" **Kyuubi launched another blast of Chakra at Orochimaru, tearing a huge chunk out of the giant snake before it simply regenerated.

"YOU NEARLY HIT ME!" Naruto roared as he continued climbing the scaled skin to reach Orochimaru's head.

"**Damn…I missed, I mean oh I am sorry," **Kyuubi responded.

"Tch," Naruto focused on the head of the giant snake. "I only get one shot at this." He reached into his pockets and pulled out a three pronged kunai, which he had taken from the crater where Minato was defeated and threw it, aiming for the giant snake's eye. He was rewarded with a foul shriek as his attack connected. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto raced up the snake in a yellow blur and arrived on Orochimaru's head, staggering slightly. The Jutsu always did use up a lot of Chakra and made you incredibly dizzy.

In hind sight using a Jutsu that required several moments to recover from using was not such a good idea, as in the instant Naruto staggered, he was thrown into the air by Orochimaru then swallowed whole.

"**Oh crap…" **Kyuubi scowled and dismissed herself, allowing her to channel what little Chakra she had remaining into healing Naruto.

"Huh?" Anko realised that the odds had taken a drastic change for the worse and leapt to inform the village of the change in events.

'_Well this is down right disgusting.' _Naruto scowled as he took in his surroundings. He was sat on a wet spongy surface. Various lumps of pulsing flesh surrounded him and provided an eerie green illumination.

"Gross," Naruto used Kyuubi-Kei to cut away the flesh that hat started to crawl up his body but watched as the cut flesh recovered as Naruto stepped away.

"Who goes there?" Naruto yelled as he sensed someone approaching.

There was no reply.

"Damn it," Naruto scowled. _'__I am too low on Chakra to consider anything super powerful…although I would love to see what my Capital punishment technique would do to his stomach. Maybe I can make him sick?' _Naruto scrapped that idea as he walked further into the stomach, finding all manner of debris scattered around. _'__When did he eat all this?'_

There was a rumbling and Orochimaru's stomach started to contract.

"Oh great," Naruto eyed the stomach's walls uneasily. _'__I thought stomachs were full of acid…but I don't see any acid anywhere!'_

"Having fun, Naruto?"

Naruto dived out of the way of an acid projectile.

"Fast aren't you?" The flesh rose up until it formed the shape of Orochimaru's former form.

"Wow…" Naruto sighed, "And I thought this place couldn't get any worse."

"Don't worry, soon you will die and be absorbed into me. You should be honoured! You will live on as a part of me!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"I think I'll have to turn you down," Naruto charged Orochimaru, cleaving him in half with Kyuubi-Kei.

Another found of flesh rose up and formed into Orochimaru, "My, was it something I said?"

"Don't you stay dead?" Naruto scowled.

"No, I see no point in lying down. I would much prefer to stay alive," Orochimaru grinned.

"The Shinigami isn't so happy about that," Naruto stated.

"I am aware, but the God of Death cannot interfere in the mortal plane without a mortal calling him." Orochimaru grinned. "And the cost for that is your soul."

"My soul huh?" Naruto rubbed his chin, "Well I am always up for a good trade."

"Your threats are empty," Orochimaru stated.

"They are?" Naruto scowled, "We shall see, RASENGAN!" Naruto charged Orochimaru, once again tearing the fleshy lump to pieces, only to see another chunk of flesh form into the Snake Sannin.

"Continue to waste you chakra, it will make your absorption that much easier." Orochimaru grinned.

"Don't fuck with me!" Naruto growled. "I will kill you, you way or another!"

'_**Kill…'**_

"Is that so?" Orochimaru grinned.

"Of course," Naruto gained an evil grin. "I can't die just yet. I have too much to do. I will kill you and I will enjoy it."

'_**Enjoy…'**_

"Tch…killing you will be as easy as that old fool Sarutobi," Orochimaru grinned evilly. _'__Hehehe…I will get that fool to attack me blindly, wasting all his chakra.'_

"You…killed Sarutobi?" Naruto spoke emotionlessly, his entire face suddenly wiping of emotion.

"Yes," Orochimaru chuckled, "Danzo asked me to remove that obstacle, and I did."

"…" Naruto started shaking with anger. "I WILL TEAR YOU LIMBS FROM YOUR BODY! I SURE AS HELL HOPE YOU ARE IMMORTAL BECAUSE I WILL PUT YOUR BODY THROUGH TORTURES EVEN THE MOST SADISTIC TORTURER WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO EVEN DREAM OF! **I WILL MAKE YOU BEG FOR DEATH!" **

Jiraiya shook his head sadly as the Jounin prepared to launch an assault on Orochimaru's giant form.

"I can't believe it…" Kurenai repeated for the twelfth time.

"He was only a Genin," Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah but," Kurenai sighed, "Naruto was an S-Class Mercenary…I always imagined he would be able to take down Orochimaru without any problems."

"Orochimaru…" Tsunade growled. She had cried when she had heard Naruto's fate. She had thought losing Jiraiya had felt painful, but Naruto, her adopted son's death, was like an icy blade had plunged straight into her heart. After the tears had gone, all that remained was a burning desire for revenge.

"Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya glanced at her, "I think it would be best if you sit this one out, you are emotionally tired right now and…"

"No," Tsunade stated, in a tone that dared Jiraiya to try and force her.

"Guess we should get out the big guns," Jiraiya bit his thumb and Tsunade did like wise.

"Don't worry," Anko patted her friend on the back, "Naruto is still alive."

"How do you know?" Kurenai asked.

"Hmm…" Anko paused slightly. "Because I have faith in him, and I know that he won't die quietly. No, when he dies there will be mountains of corpses and blood everywhere!" Anko giggled. "He will take down an entire army before succumbing to wounds that would have killed a God."

"…Thanks," Kurenai smiled weakly and rubbed her neck. The irritation had died down a little since she had been marked but Kurenai still felt its nagging presence.

Further down the line of Jounin, stood the Genin, who were preparing to charge alongside their teachers.

"Are we going to survive this?" Ino asked her friend.

"Not likely," Sakura admitted. "But if we were afraid of dying, why did we become Kunoichi?"

"Probably because it seemed a good idea at the time," Tenten sighed as she checked her scrolls.

"It was Fate that led us to this point," Neji stated.

"So are we destined to die?" Ino asked.

"Destiny isn't all it is cracked up to be," Neji waved a hand.

"But you said…" Sakura started.

"Is everyone ready?" Haku asked as she walked up to the group, Konan behind her.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded, "Me and Akamaru are just about recovered."

"…" Hinata looked up realising someone was talking to her, "Sorry?"

"Are you alright?" Shino asked.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe Naruto is really…"

"He's not," Haku stated. "He can't be."

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

Haku tapped her Mating Mark smugly, "If he were dead this would have disappeared."

"Oh," Hinata brightened up.

"This is far too troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, "Why did Naruto have to get himself eaten?"

"I wonder what he tasted like," Chouji frowned.

"Probably Ramen," Sakura grinned.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed.

"What?" Tenten looked at him.

"It appears that the others are getting ready to charge," Lee grinned and gave Tenten a thumb up. "Let us show Orochimaru our flames of youth!"

"How about we just kick his ass," Tenten tilted her head.

"That works for me," Hinata stood up.

"He will soon realise that the Hyuuga are the best," Neji stated calmly.

"Say what you will," Sakura rolled her eyes at the stoic Hyuuga, "We all know us Kunoichi are going to save the day!"

"Damn straight!" Ino punched into the air.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru scowled. "But I suppose someone has to keep those air heads alive."

"Yeah," Chouji nodded. "Guess it's up to us to keep them alive."

"Haha!" Kiba grinned. "This is going to be one hell of a fight!"

"It is highly illogical to believe that any entertainment could be gathered from this battle. I believe the best course of action would be to simply focus on defeating him, rather than having a duel with him." Shino stated calmly.

"Enough chit chat," Haku called out, "Get ready to charge!"

"This could very well be my last fight," Konan turned to Haku as the flare signalling the charge soared into the air. "I want you to know," The flare exploded and the nin all charged, "That I would make a far better wife for Naruto-sama."

"Bitch," Haku growled as the two charged side by side.

Naruto was seething. Every molecule of him wanted to tear Orochimaru apart, reassemble him then tear him apart again. "**First, you kill Sarutobi, then you have the nerve to insult my father's memory by summoning a watered down form of him!" **

"Watered down?" Orochimaru scowled.

"**That…impostor was incapable of defeating me. If that was truly the real Minato, I would have been dead before I had even realised I was fighting." **Naruto's eyes narrowed. "**You had the nerve to summon a weakling version of my own father and sully his memory by getting him to attack Konoha. I could care less about that place, but my father loved it, and getting him to be a tool in its destruction was…"** Naruto shook his head.

'_**Kill him!' **_Kyuubi's voice sounded as if it were miles away.

'_With pleasure!' _Naruto focused on Kyuubi's voice, hearing her voice grow clearer.

"What is going on?" Orochimaru scowled, allowing the transformation to continue. _'__After all I am immortal.'_

"**Come on!" **Naruto grinned as his body finished the transformation. The red Chakra enveloping him was beginning to react with Kyuubi-Kei, causing it to issue sparks.

"This could be interesting," Orochimaru grinned.

Naruto scowled as he noted his Chakra levels were only just at his usual levels, even in his transformed state.

'_**You bloody idiot! You did it again!' **_Kyuubi hissed as Naruto's change in emotions shattered the frail connection they had managed to create, forcing Naruto back into his original form.

"Damn it!" Naruto sighed, "Why is that technique so hard to use effectively?"

"That…was an interesting ability," Orochimaru grinned. "I think I will have it now!"

Naruto leapt out of the way as Orochimaru lunged towards him, the fleshy lump now separate from the stomach lining.

"Rasengan!" Naruto tore the fleshy monster apart and sighed. "Now to get out of here…" He tried to step forward but realised to late that his legs had been fully covered by the pulsing flesh of the Orochimaru clone he had just destroyed.

Despite his best efforts, the slimy skin crawled up his body, surprisingly fast, and when it covered his head, he felt a strong presence tugging him.

"Damn it," Naruto groaned through clenched teeth as he felt the skin tighten in a bid to suffocate him.

Jiraiya grimaced as he helped carry Tsunade to the Med-nin. They had both charged Orochimaru with their summons and had been batted away as if they were mere gnats. The nin who was still able to fight had all joined in the battle but they couldn't win by numbers alone. None of the Jutsu was having a lasting effect on Orochimaru.

"Is there nothing that works?" Kakashi grumbled as he lowered Tsunade to the floor.

"Nope," Jiraiya admitted. "I mean, what we need is some serious piercing power."

"You mean like Raikiri?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but first we would have to find a vital spot, a spot that Orochimaru can't live without." Jiraiya nodded. "Otherwise he would just regenerate."

"I see," Kakashi looked up at the giant snake.

"Let me help her," a cloaked nin walked up, helping Jiraiya check Tsunade and healing her injuries.

"Do I know you?" Jiraiya asked, "I don't wish to be rude but I thought I knew all of the Konoha Med-nin."

"I…" The cloaked figure shook her head. "I am new to the Med-nin."

"Your voice is eerily familiar to me," Kakashi scowled slightly.

"Is that so?" The cloaked figure replied, changing her voice slightly.

"…" Kakashi titled his head. "Have we met before?"

"Possibly," The cloaked figure shrugged.

Kakashi shook his head, "I will go and continue the assault, Hokage-sama."

"Understood," Jiraiya nodded. "I will stay back here and think of some kind of plan."  
>Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.<p>

"Well this is a fine mess we have gotten ourselves into," Tsunade grunted as the cloaked nin repaired her arms. "Nice job," She added to the Cloaked nin, after making sure that the nin wasn't trying to kill her.

"Yeah," Jiraiya chuckled. "Looks bad don't it."

"Yeah," Tsunade smiled. "But I have faith that we will somehow pull through."

"Tell a lie and prove it," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Fine then," Tsunade grinned. "I bet we all die, Naruto, me, you the whole village, and if we don't I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll do anything you say for a day." Tsunade chuckled.

"Hmm…" Jiraiya looked thoughtful, "Since you have bet we are going to die, that means we are all going to survive, even Naruto!"

"I hope so," Tsunade looked up at the snake.

"What shall I have you do then?" Jiraiya smiled.

"…Can I take the bet back?" Tsunade shivered.

_The whole world was darkness. All that existed was Naruto himself, hovering in a void. He tried to move but found none of his limbs would respond. _

"_Kukuku…" Orochimaru appeared in front of Naruto. "Soon I will absorb your power!" _

"_Damn it," Naruto tried to move again. _

"_This is your mind…" Orochimaru laughed. "And I have complete control over it! Soon your body and soul will follow!" _

"_Are you just going to sit there and die?" _

_Orochimaru span around and realised there were two figures walking up to Naruto. _

"_Come on! Kick his ass already!" Kyuubi ran a hand through her hair. _

"_Some Namikaze you are," Hiren stated bluntly. _

"_What the…" Orochimaru looked confused. _

"_Going somewhere?" Kyuubi grinned as Orochimaru tried to pull out of Naruto's mind but found himself trapped in a similar situation to Naruto._

"_How?" Orochimaru hissed._

"_Quiet easy actually." Hiren stated. "You see you projected your soul into Naruto's body, in an attempt to take it over. What you failed to take into account is the Namikaze Bloodline. We were built to store multiple souls. Ever since you entered Naruto's body, his bloodline has been slowly subduing and binding you. In about five more minutes, there will be no more Orochimaru, merely Naruto Namikaze." Hiren finished with a sigh, "And you are supposed to be a genius." _

"_I will not…" Orochimaru tried to escape but found he couldn't move. "NO!" _

_The mindscape changed, rather than the black void, Konoha was now the location. Both Orochimaru and Naruto were able to move. Hiren and Kyuubi watched with interest. _

"_Hmm…" Hiren grinned, "You are challenging Naruto for control of his body?"_

_"That is correct," Orochimaru grinned. "I still have time to take over him before I am completely sealed!" _

"_If you say so," Kyuubi yawned, "Shall we help him?"_

"_Why?" Hiren scowled._

_Naruto was the first to attack, closing the distance between the two in a flash of light and striking Orochimaru with the strongest punch he could muster. The snake Sannin was flung back like a rag doll._

"_What? Why didn't my Earth Wall Jutsu work?_

"_In this world, Jutsu are useless," Hiren drawled. "All that counts is willpower and the strength of your soul. Your soul transfer technique has weakened your soul considerably whereas Naruto's soul is fortified by our own. You lost this battle before it even began."_

"_No!" Orochimaru staggered to his feet. He felt dizzy and was struggling to remain standing. _

"_It's over," Naruto charged at Orochimaru once again, "Minato Namikaze Rendan!" Naruto proceeded to beat Orochimaru senseless, using the same Taijutsu style as his father had used. _

"_Damn…" Orochimaru took up a Taijutsu stance. "I guess I will have to get this over with quickly." _

_Naruto shook his head, "This is going to get annoying."_

_The two nin charged one another. Orochimaru's style was fast and focused on striking exposed vulnerable areas. _

"_You do realise that you are both in essence souls?" Hiren stated. "You have no organs to crush, no bones to break. Clinical attacks such as that will have no effect." _

_Orochimaru scowled. "So basically whoever soul takes the most damage loses?" _

"_Hey," Naruto grinned. "Guess what Orochimaru, time's up." _

_Orochimaru's eyes widened. The last thing he felt was a sudden force as if a giant iron gate had slammed into his face and everything went black. _

"RASENGAN!" Naruto burst from the flesh cocoon. "Huh?" Naruto scowled, "I thought I absorbed Orochimaru! Why is this snake still alive?" Naruto flourished Kyuubi-Kei, "This is going to be difficult."

Jiraiya sighed as he failed to think of a plan to take down his former ally. He had moved Tsunade and the cloaked nin into a building that was currently missing its roof.

"Any luck?" Tsunade asked.

"No…" Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair. "I can't think of anything."

"Hokage-sama!" Anko ran over grinning, "He's stopped regenerating!"

"What?" Jiraiya looked up.

"Our attacks are starting to inflict damage that isn't getting regenerated!" Anko chuckled.

"Finally, some good news," Jiraiya smiled.

"Can I go back to killing him then?" Anko asked.

"Sure," Jiraiya turned to the cloaked Med-nin, "So…Rin was it?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Rin nodded.

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well…" Rin sighed, "I came to check on an old patient of mine, but apparently he got eaten."

"Are you talking about Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, I was the one who performed the Sharingan operation on him." Rin nodded.

"Sharingan operation?" Jiraiya scowled.

"The operation to switch one of his eyes with one of Itachi Uchiha's," Rin looked to the distance sadly. "I had hoped I would never perform that operation again, but at least this time both of the patients survived."

"Does that operation carry a high chance of failure?" Jiraiya asked.

"No," Rin shook her head, "But one of my teammates with a Sharingan was killed and his last wish was for his Sharingan to be transplanted to the other member of our squad."

"Who was that?" Jiraiya asked.

"That would be me, wouldn't it Rin?" Kakashi stated calmly as he walked from behind a ruined building.

"Kakashi!" Rin cringed at the glare he sent her.

"I thought you sounded familiar," Kakashi sighed, "I thought you died on a mission!"

"I needed to get away after what happened to Obito…" Rin looked at her feet.

Kakashi shook his head, "Now is not the time for reminiscing. First we will finish of that snake, and then you and I are going to talk."

"I…understand," Rin bowed.

"Good," Kakashi's lazy expression returned, "Now then, shall we take down that over sized snake?"

"Seeing as he is no longer regenerating, it is only a matter of time until we have won." Jiraiya sighed. "At least I hope so."

Naruto stretched out. He was starting to wonder just how much oxygen was in Orochimaru's stomach.

"I may not have much longer left…" Naruto scowled. "What to do, what to do…"

'_You could always just Rasengan your way out. If your father was any indication, that's probably what an idiot such as yourself would do.'_

"Orochimaru?" Naruto span around, "Show yourself!"

'_I can't I have no physical presence.' _Orochimaru's voice sounded again.

"Wait…don't tell me you're inside my head!"

'_It appears so.'_

"Wait a second! Hiren said I can only hear anyone sealed within me when our mental wavelengths were similar!"

'_I guess that means you and I think alike.' _Orochimaru sounded bored.

"Care to explain why this snake is still alive?"

'_I merged with Manda, king of the Snake Summons. It is safe to assume that Manda is still in control of our merged form.'_

"Great," Naruto rubbed his brow. "And how do I take it down?"

_Why should I help you? _Orochimaru sounded peeved.

"Simple, you wanted to live on and become a legend. You can as part of me." Naruto grinned at Orochimaru's cursing. "Of course I could simply expel your soul and allow the Shinigami to have a personal word with you." Naruto wondered if Orochimaru would be able to sense his bluff.

'…_Fine. Manda is essentially a summon, but is anchored to my former body. You must find and destroy my physical body and then Manda will be dismissed.' _If Orochimaru noted the bluff he gave no indication.

"And where would your former body be?"

'_Like I would tell you,' _Orochimaru sneered.

Naruto grinned. "I think I know a way to access your mind. He focused on Orochimaru's sneering tone. "I am an arrogant know it all with no morals…" Naruto told himself oblivious to the swirling Chakra that surrounded him. When it vanished Naruto's features had paled greatly, his vibrant hair was now a pale straw colour. His eyes had narrowed and become slits and after some experimenting, Naruto discovered his tongue could extend. Most importantly, he found himself able to access Orochimaru's memories as if they were his own. "Oh, how predictable…" Naruto's voice sounded a lot a happier version of Orochimaru's. "I can sustain the useless form, but should I want to control all Nine Tails, I fail. This bears further study. Did I just say that?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Interesting. It appears that using the powers of a sealed soul bestows me with some of their characteristics. Thankfully I seem to lack a Sasuke obsession."

'_Haha…very funny.' _Orochimaru sneered.

Using Orochimaru's memories, Naruto found himself walking deeper into the snake. The walls were slowly getting tighter, although Naruto filed them as a trivial nuisance and not worth his attention.

Certain memories of Orochimaru came up unbidden, including most of the memories relating to Orochimaru's cursed seal.

"Kukuku…" Naruto smiled. "Interesting, I could use this with my Kyuubi's Embrace seal. Then I will be able to draw their powers as I can with the Mating Mark…of course I will need someone to test it on, I would hate to kill off my allies…I am sure I can find some council members who are tired of living." _'__At least when I am through with them they will be.'_

_"Remind me which of us the villain is," Orochimaru chuckled. _

"Hmm…" Naruto dismissed Orochimaru's input as irrelevant. "Here we are…"

Naruto figured he must have been near the centre of the giant snake. There was a tablet with strange markings that were glowing. And in the centre of the tablet was Orochimaru's body.

"Hmm…I could have sworn I saw Anko-chan cut that up," Naruto scowled as he accessed Orochimaru's memories. "Oh…so that's how it was done. You used the flesh creatures you can summon inside this stomach and then shrunk and hid yourself in the flesh clone."

'_Something like that,' _Orochimaru replied.

The body of Orochimaru looked strangely peaceful. His arms were crossed over his chest and there was a hint of a smile on his features.

"Must resist urge to dissect…" Naruto muttered aloud. "Must save that job for Anko…"

'_I hate you…'_

"And I hate you," Naruto grinned. "Where is Kusanagi?"

'_Inside that body,'_ Orochimaru chuckled.

"I guess I'll leave it as a present for Anko, a bit like a Piñata." Naruto picked up Orochimaru's body, causing the runes to waver. "Shouldn't Manda have dispersed by now?"

'_He still has some Chakra, just hurry up and get out of here…' _Orochimaru sighed.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood together, preparing for another assault against the giant snake, when a large chunk of flesh exploded from the creature and a yellow flash streaked out of the Snake's mouth. There figure wrenched a Kunai from the snake's head and threw the kunai at Jiraiya, who caught it.

"The Yondaime's…" Jiraiya started when a streak of yellow suddenly thundered towards them.

"Thanks for that," Naruto reclaimed the Kunai and dropped Orochimaru's corpse.

"OROCHIMARU YOU BASTARD!" Jiraiya and Tsunade took up fighting stances.

"Huh?" Naruto scowled, checking his reflection in the Yondaime's Kunai. _'__Oh crap I look like the freaky snake guy!'_

'_They think you are me!' _Orochimaru laughed his creepy little laugh.

"I am Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed. "He's Orochimaru!" Naruto pointed to the corpse.

"You sound like Orochimaru, look like Orochimaru and act like him!" Tsunade laughed, "You may have taken over Naruto and gained some of his features but I would know my own son even if he is not blood related, we are mother and son!"

"…" Naruto rubbed his forehead. "How can I prove that I am Naruto?"

Jiraiya pulled out two pictures. "Which of these do you prefer?" One of them had a naked Anko on, whereas the other had a naked Kakashi (his was still wearing his mask).

"Disturbed…so very disturbed…" Naruto shivered at seeing the Kakashi picture.

"Well we know he isn't Orochimaru," Jiraiya grinned, "Orochimaru would have been all over that picture like…" Jiraiya blinked, "I don't know what."

'_Ahem…maybe you should get a hold of that picture.' _Orochimaru suggested.

"Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hell no what?" Jiraiya scowled.

"…" Naruto scowled, _'__I need to break the mental link…ah ha!' _"Excuse me," Naruto turned to Anko.

"Er…yeah?" Anko was unsure how to react to someone who looked so much like her hated sensei, even though the aforementioned was lying dead.

"Sorry about this," Naruto stuck his head between Anko's breasts.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Anko froze when a burst of Chakra issued from Naruto, revealing his original form.

"Sorry about that," Naruto grinned running a hand through his revitalised blonde hair.

"Feel free to do it again," Anko beamed realising who it was.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Can I?" Jiraiya asked, before Tsunade hit him.

"Simple, my bloodline allows me to merge with any souls I hold, but to break from their control I must break the mental link between me and the soul I am using. TO break a mental link I must do something that the soul I am linked to would never do."

"Your bloodline…I guess you found out more about it then?" Jiraiya asked,  
>"Yeah, my bloodline defeated Orochimaru," Naruto grinned, "He tried to possess me and ended up simply becoming a part of me."<p>

"A part of you?" Tsunade asked after crushing Naruto in a hug that threatened to finish what Orochimaru has started.

'_Ugh…I feel sick. How could you shove your face there?'_

"Damn…" Naruto rubbed his temples. "I wish I could have Kyuubi's voice bugging me rather than yours, Orochimaru!"

"Huh?" Tsunade looked worried, "You can hear his voice?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. _'__Best not let them know about the similar mental states.' _

"What is he saying?"

'_Check out that ass, I see Jiraiya is still as firm as ever.'_

"You do not want to know." Naruto shivered. "Mind soap…I need mind soap. Oh Anko, I got you an Orochimaru Piñata, inside is something I think you will like," Naruto tossed the Yondaime's Kunai to Anko, "Have fun."

"Hai!" Anko grinned and set to work cutting Orochimaru's corpse up into pieces. When she found Kusanagi she jumped up and down like a school girl. "Wow! Something sharp and pointy! How'd you know this is what I wanted?"

'_It didn't take me to work that out,' _Orochimaru chuckled, _'__I am sure even an idiot such as yourself could figure that one.'_

Naruto ignored the jab.

"What are we going to do about that giant snake? And if Orochimaru is inside you then why is the snake still attacking?" Jiraiya turned to Naruto, hoping that he had the answers.

"Call everyone back," Naruto grinned. "I'll sort this out."

Jiraiya sounded the order and all of the attacking nin fell back.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Tsunade muttered.

"No worries," Naruto grinned.

"Why does that make me worry even more?" Tsunade sighed.

'_Why are you ignoring them?' _Orochimaru asked.

'_Ignoring who?' _Naruto responded.

'_Kyuubi and the other guy? They are talking to you as well.'_

'_I can only hear you…'_

'_Oh…in which case Kyuubi says rip that snake into bite size chunks and the other guy says…Hey that's my line you blonde-haired bastard! Oh yeah? You and what army? I am a Sannin and you boy are but the dwindling remains of a once proud clan. Just because you are cute doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!'_

'_Orochimaru…are you fighting with Hiren?'_

'…_He says that he wants you to give you a taste of true power, as a little incentive to mastering the Namikaze arts.'_

'_And what would that be?' _Naruto frowned.

'_He calls it the Namikaze Secret Art: Kon-Kai' _Orochimaru sounded impressed. _'__It can do that? Really? That is kind of impressive.'_

'_It does what?' _Naruto asked

'_Hiren says wait and see. He is grinning smugly if it counts for anything.' _Orochimaru chuckled.

'_How do I use it?' _Naruto asked as he approached the Giant snake, who singled out Naruto and was watching him with reptilian patience.

'_Hiren says think of all three of those stored within you.'_

Naruto did so.

'_Then you need to focus Chakra on the images of us in your mind.'_

Naruto focused his chakra.

'…_And call the Jutsu's name will forming the Ram, Cat, Monkey, Cat, Ram, Monkey seals.'_

"Here goes nothing," Naruto went through the hand seals. "Namikaze Secret Art; Kon-Kai (A/N: Soul Release)!"

There was a burst of smoke, and three figures looked around bemusedly.

"I have a body again?" Orochimaru grinned.

"Why didn't you tell Naruto how to use this earlier?" Kyuubi growled. She was in her two tailed form, although it merely appeared that way. She had enough Chakra in her current form to perform one attack.

"Because he couldn't hear me and when he could hear me, he only had two souls and this Jutsu lacks effect if you use it with so few souls." Hiren looked up at the Giant snake. "This summons us to perform one attack each on your target. Unfortunately you have no say in our attacks, only our target."

"Can I use this Jutsu to summon you to talk to and that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…but we are like normal Kage Bunshin right now, one hit and we are gone." Hiren nodded.

"Right," Naruto pointed at the giant snake who had apparently inherited Orochimaru's curiosity and was sat watching to see what would happen next, "Well…sick him!"

"Let's do this," Kyuubi grinned. "Katon: Rasengan!" She merged her fire with a Rasengan, creating a small sphere that burned with the intensity of a sun.

"As you can see, we are capable of using any of your Jutsu as well, modifying them as we see fit," Hiren held both arms out in front of him, "Doton: Chi Yari!" A huge chunk of Earth rocketed towards the giant snake, although Hiren's form disappeared as soon as the attack was launched. It collided with a sickening crunch, indicating that the giant snake had at the very least broken a few ribs.

"Kukuku..." Orochimaru held out his hand, "Rasengan."

Both Orochimaru and Kyuubi charged at the giant snake, Rasengan in hand, while Orochimaru's did less damage than Naruto could using the same Jutsu, Kyuubi's detonated tearing a huge chunk out of the snake, although both Orochimaru and Kyuubi had already dispersed before the detonation shredded the very earth around it.

The giant snake screamed in pain as it lunged towards Naruto, who leapt over the clumsy blow. "Time to finish this off," Naruto grinned as he called on the last of his chakra reserves to summon a thousand Naruto clones, each with a Rasengan in each hand.

"Here comes the good part!" Anko grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Finisher: Rasengan Overload!" Naruto called out as the clones hurled their Rasengan into the air. "Oiuchi: Shikei." Naruto clapped his hands together as the spheres rained down onto the giant snake's head, forming a giant sphere where the head was until recently. When the sphere cleared there was nothing but a bloody stump that poofed out of existence.

"WOOHOO!" Anko cheered clapping loudly, "Gory deaths for the win!"

Kurenai slowly joined in, followed by the two Sannin and the rest of the nin. When Naruto collapsed from Chakra exhaustion, the last thing he saw was the smiling faces of the Konoha-nin and hearing them chant his name.

Jiraiya was pissed. In fact, he was so pissed he was approaching calm from the other side. "I am not executing the boy! He saved the village!"

"He is a threat to us all," Five of the twelve surviving civilian council members stood in the Hokage's office. "I say kill him now while he is still out cold! You saw him summon the Kyuubi! He has made a pact with the demon fox and should be…"

There was a sickening crunch and the speaker fell dead.

"What is this?" one of the survivors turned around.

"Oops, sorry I smelled snake and acted out of reflex." Tsume Inuzuka grinned, showing her sharpened canines. "I believe you called me Hokage-sama?"

"The demon must be kill…" another council member was dead before he hit the floor.

"It appears that a fatal disease is killing off the council members," Tsume commented.

"I hear stupidity is contagious, we should be careful less it become an epidemic." Hiashi Hyuuga stated calmly as he walked over the man who had just found out how deadly the Jyuken could be.

"You think you can threaten us?" The three remaining councillors hunched up.

"This is a ninja village, it is to be run by ninja," a cold figure stated emotionlessly.

"Hey you're the missing-nin Itachi Uchiha!" one of the Council members exclaimed. "You've done it now Jiraiya! I will have the entire civilian sect rebelling against you for recruiting such a criminal." The council member showed the survival instincts of a lemming when he stared into Itachi's eyes.

The other council members flinched as the man screamed and proceeded to take his own life.

"I will not let anyone threaten the safety of this village," Itachi stated.

The two remaining council members realised that shouting off would not be a wise idea, so decided to bow and scrape their way out of the office alive.

"Bastards," Tsume growled as they fled.

"I trust you had a good reason for summoning us?" Hiashi turned to the Hokage. "And for recruiting that criminal," Hiashi nodded in Itachi's direction.

"Itachi was never a criminal," Jiraiya sighed, "It looks like Danzo and the council gave the order for the assassination of the Uchiha clan."

"What?" Tsume scowled, "How come I wasn't there when this happened?"

"That would apply for me too," Hiashi nodded.

"It looks like the civilian council went behind your backs," Jiraiya shook his head, "I am disbanding the council as of this moment. I will decide in the future whether to establish a nin only council, but until that time Konoha will follow the orders of the Hokage and the Hokage alone. But that is not why you are here. I trust you heard about Sasuke?"

"Yes," Hiashi nodded.

"Got himself kidnapped, didn't he?" Tsume responded.

"Yes, I wish to request the best trackers from both of you. The Byakugan and the Inuzuka's abilities as trackers are second to none but I cannot afford to send any Konoha nin out, as I need all my forces to protect Konoha. Itachi will be leading the ones you select to go to last reported sighting of Sasuke and they are to proceed from there." Jiraiya looked at the two.

"Well…" Tsume scowled. "I guess I could send Hana, she is one hell of a tracker and is technically not a listed nin."

"There are many branch members who I could send," Hiashi stated.

"Excellent, please send them as soon as possible, Itachi is desperate to find his brother." Jiraiya smiled as the two left.

"What are we to do?" Itachi asked. "With Orochimaru's death they have no reason to hold Sasuke…what if they kill him? I could never live with myself if I had failed him…"

"Don't worry," Jiraiya smiled, "I am sure that he will be fine."

"I hope so," Itachi mumbled as he left the office.

Jiraiya nodded to Tsunade who smiled at him as she removed the corpses. Watching Tsunade's figure, Jiraiya nodded to himself as he filled in Zabuza's request to join Konoha. Life was good.

"WE MEET AGAIN, NARUTO NAMIKAZE." The Shinigami spoke.

Naruto merely nodded. He had no idea where he was, but it all seemed slightly irrelevant. When the Shinigami is in front of you, everything else becomes a minor detail.

"I SEE YOU WERE SUCCESSFUL. OROCHIMARU IS NOW BOUND TO YOU, SHOULD YOU DIE SO WILL HE."

"Yeah, I guess so," Naruto nodded.

"IT IS TIME FOR YOUR REWARD; I AM HEREBY GRANTING YOU THE TITLE OF STOMACH OF THE SHINIGAMI!"

"What bonuses does that give me?" Naruto asked.

"YOU CAN STORE SOULS!"

"I can do that anyway," Naruto scowled.

"THE SOULS YOU STORE YOU CAN MANIPULATE TO CALL ON THEIR POWERS!"

"I can do that anyway," Naruto repeated himself.

"…YOU ARE HARD TO PLEASE," The Shinigami chuckled to itself. It's plan would finally be realised. "THEN I SHALL GIFT YOU WITH A FREE SOUL!"

The Shinigami faded away. _'__Finally…after all these years, I have got rid of that Ramen Obsessed idiot without making myself look like less of a powerful deity! This way it looks as if I am a generous Deity who has gifted a mortal! If I had known that he would be so annoying…I would never agree to take his soul in exchange for the Kyuubi's sealing. Finally I can go back to being dark and mysterious, without hearing the words 'I'll never taste Ramen again! Boo hoo'.'_

_For the Shinigami existence was good. _

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed, surrounded by gifts and presents for the saviour of Konoha. The nurse came in with a smile.

"Ah, you are awake, Naruto-sama." The woman smiled.

"Hai," Naruto nodded.

"You have a gift from a mister Ichiraku," The nurse placed a large Ramen meal before Naruto, whose eyes started to water.

Life was good.

Minato watched through his son's eyes as Naruto devoured the whole bowl of Ramen.

"That's my boy." Minato smiled.

"Hey, Blondie," Kyuubi poked him. "Are you in?"

"Huh?" Minato was drawn back into the current game. Those bound to Naruto had found a good way of passing the time. Playing card games with one another. Currently they were playing strip Pontoon (Minato didn't understand Poker, so they figured he could handle a simple game where all you had to do was try and reach a total of 21).

"Stick," Minato glanced at his cards.

"Nineteen," Orochimaru put down his cards, which were a nine of clubs and a Queen of spades.

"Eighteen," Kyuubi scowled and put down the nine of Hearts and the nine of Diamonds.

"Twenty," Hiren stated as he placed down the Jack and King of Diamonds before turning to Minato, "What have you got oh traitorous one?"

"Twenty One," Minato placed down the Ace and the King of hearts.

"…Damn," The three other players scowled.

"Winner chooses and item for the loser to take off," Orochimaru sighed.

"I choose…your bra," Minato grinned.

"Damn cocky bastard," Kyuubi scowled as she removed her bra. All that was left was her underwear. She seemed to be terribly unlucky at card games.

Smiling as they looked on Kyuubi's figure, Minato and Hiren both gave a satisfied sigh. Life was good.

Several moments later when Minato lost and Kyuubi demanded he take off his shirt, Orochimaru and Kyuubi took in his muscular chest and nodded. Life was good.

Anko grinned as she walked into the Interrogators office.

"Good job you showed up." Ibiki chuckled, "We have plenty of Oto-nin to talk to, and I won't be able to watch over you so I won't be able to stop you interrogating them however you want."

Anko beamed. Life was good.

All in all, for pretty much everyone, Life was good. Even Shikamaru allowed himself a small smile at the current state of affairs. This state of affairs lasted approximately…five minutes.

"Yo, Ero-Sennin," Naruto charged into the office after finishing off his Ramen.

"Yes?" Jiraiya sighed as Tsunade left the room to dispose of the corpses.

"I need permission to leave the village."

"No," Jiraiya shook his head.

"Listen, I relied on Kyuubi too much and now I can't call on her powers…I need to go to Iwa and learn my family Jutsu!"

"Oh…so you want me to let you go to a country we are currently icily polite with to learn some new attacks? Alone?"

"Namikaze Secret Art: Kon-Kei!" Naruto focused on his four allies.

"Aha!" Minato exclaimed. "Twenty-one again!" He suddenly realised he was stood in the middle of the Hokage's office, wearing nothing but Kyuubi's thong. Orochimaru was completely naked and Kyuubi was wearing his bow. Hiren was completely clothed.

Naruto saw his father and Orochimaru and shivered. Life was not good.

Jiraiya saw Orochimaru and wished his life was over.

Kyuubi was indifferent.

"First of all put some damn clothes on!" Jiraiya hissed.

There was a puff of smoke and all of the Souls were dressed in their usual attire.

"Right," Jiraiya turned to Minato, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," Minato nodded. "How are you Ero-Sennin?"

"…" Jiraiya hugged Minato, who exploded in a poof of smoke.

"Damn it, Ero-Sennin," Naruto grumbled, "He was only in a Kage Bunshin.

"Sorry," Jiraiya smiled, "So your father is sealed within you now?"

"Yeah, and when I learn my family Jutsu, I could seal a whole bunch of people! Even you!"

"…" Jiraiya scowled, "I will have to turn that offer down."

"Hehe," Naruto grinned. "So can I go?"

"Well…" Jiraiya scowled.

"My old man says let me go!" Naruto added.

"Fine…" Jiraiya caved into Naruto's demands, but only if you take a small retinue with you!"

"Such as?" Naruto asked.

"You need a scout, a diplomat and a Jounin." Jiraiya listed them off.

"Okay then, I guess Hinata-chan would make a good scout, Haku is good at diplomacy and as for a Jounin…well I guess that either Anko or Kurenai could fill that vacancy." Naruto grinned.

"Are the aforementioned busy?" Jiraiya asked.

"Er…" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but I will leave them a letter."

"Huh?" Jiraiya frowned.

"I will set off now and if they want to catch up they can." Naruto brushed some dust from his cloak. "If that is all…"

"Why are you in a hurry?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have a bad feeling," Naruto shivered. "I would like to be prepared for it."

"Well…" Jiraiya scowled. "If you are headed to Iwa, I would recommend," Jiraiya pulled out a map and handed it to Naruto, "That you stop at the marked locations, I have friends there."

"Let me see…hey the Uzumaki Clan HQ!" Naruto pointed at one of the markers.

"That's somewhere where I am not welcome," Jiraiya stated, "That's why it has a black marker. Stay away from there Naruto, they didn't like your mother's marriage and they will sure as hell hate you."

Naruto wasn't listening. _'__Hey maybe I have a grandmother or something. I've got to pay them a visit!'_

Naruto waved to Jiraiya as he set off to pack for the trip, and also write the letters to those he wanted to go with him. He decided to play it safe and send letters to a fair few people.

Whistling, Naruto walked to his house.

'_It's going to be one long trip,' _Minato called.

_"It is going to be even longer if we are stuck with you," Orochimaru stated. _

"How can I be on the same mental wavelength as both my old man and Orochimaru? I'll never understand…"

And with that Naruto headed to his apartment, thinking only of the intense training he was going to go through.

Life was going to be great.

And that's the end of that. The chapters after this will all be put into Twisted Shippuden the sequel. I just did this so I could class Dark Shippuden as finished and focus on the sequel and my other stories.

Thanks to all my readers

-DazBoz

Omake

Who said Orochimaru had no good abilities?

Anko: So…You have gained some of Orochimaru's abilities?

Naruto: Yeah…why?

Anko: Which ones?

Naruto: Just the one to make my tongue longer.

Anko: Let me show you a good use for a longer tongue.

Naruto: *Gets a nosebleed as Anko strips* Life is good…

Kyuubi's Scheme

Minato: Hey Kyuubi-hime?

Kyuubi: Yes?

Minato: How can you stand being locked up with Orochimaru? I mean didn't he cause you to attack Konoha?

Kyuubi: Yes he did…but I have my own ways of getting revenge…thanks to him being sealed with us, I have plenty of time to inflict pain!

Minato: Oh…

Hiren: (She has a point…I guess I won't oppose being stuck with the traitor…)

Tayuya's Problem

Tayuya; Fuck off!

Kurenai: What is your problem?

Tayuya: My problem? If I'm not killed off by the fucking author I become a cheap slut who falls in love with the fucking blonde idiot! Then I end up becoming nicer and fucking redeeming myself in the eyes of the fucking reader!

Kurenai: …You should watch your language.

Tayuya: When Anko stops being a sadistic murderer, I'll stop swearing.

Kurenai: So you're never going to stop then?

Script Complaints

Ebisu: How come I don't have any lines?

Haku: Because you suck.

Kisame: What about me?

Haku: We haven't hit Shippuden yet.

Dosu: And what about me?

Haku: Who the hell are you?

Romance of the Sannin

Jiraiya: I love you Tsunade, I would willing risk my life for you (and have done).

Tsunade: Jiraiya…

Jiraiya; I would climb the tallest mountain and swim the deepest ocean for you…

Tsunade: That's all fine and good, but it doesn't redeem the fact you were peeking!

Jiraiya; Oh well…can't blame a guy for trying.

What's your Favourite Song? 

Minato: Flash by Queen.

Pakkun: Who let the Dogs out.

Kyuubi: You'd better get ready to die by Andrew WK

Hiren: The Dumb Song by Psychostick

Itachi: What I've done by Linkin Park

Sasuke: It's raining men…What? It's a good song!

Orochimaru: It is isn't it!

The Original Sannin

Orochimaru: Check out that guy's ass.

Jiraiya; Man that babe has amazing breasts.

Tsunade; Oh say can you see *drunken slur*

Naruto: OK…and these guys are supposed to be our role models?

Sakura; If we take their places then I am glad I am Tsunade, I am a strong women who only has a gambling and drinking problem.  
>Naruto: Well I'm Jiraiya! *Grins at Sasuke* I guess the rumours about you are true.<p>

Sasuke: …I hate my life.

Sakura: You mean Sasuke is actually Gay?

Naruto: Look at who he is to become?

Sakura: A creepy paedophile?

Sasuke: You are not helping…

Gai and Kakashi

Gai: Yosh, my hip rival! I challenge you!

Kakashi: Did you say something?

Gai: Yosh! Curse your hip attitude.

Kakashi: I was completely underwater for three days, think you can beat me?

Gai: Yosh! If I fail may I walk around Konoha for three days on my hands alone!

Kakashi: And I didn't use any Jutsu.

Gai: *Charges into a pond and fully submerges self*

Sasuke: Are you going to tell him you were in a submarine?

Kakashi: Nope.

Sasuke: He could die…

Kakashi: I am sure he isn't that stupid…right?


End file.
